Ever Thine, Ever Mine, Ever Ours
by the-mighty-pen325
Summary: The last thing on Eomer's mind was love, but it's a proven fact that sometimes you don't know what you need until it arrives. EomerLothiriel. I don't own the characters, but boy do I wish I did. Props to JRR Tolkein.
1. The Beginning

In the Houses of Healing, three people sat in the secluded gardens. The red-golden haired man of the South sat in a high-backed chair, eyes flickering back between the wild shield maiden from the North and her equally untamed brother, so different then the people of his city, with golden hair and deep brown eyes that spoke of green valleys and rolling hills. The aforementioned shield maiden was glaring daggers at her older brother, the recently named King of Rohan.

"If I cannot go, you cannot go, Eomer!" Eowyn finally hissed, her arms wound so tightly around her, Faramir began to doubt that she would ever be able to unwind herself. Eomer snorted.

"Eowyn, you may be a shield maiden and a warrior to boot, but you were not even supposed to ride to Pelennor. Explain to me, dear sister, why on Middle Earth you should be allowed to go to the Black Gates? Especially when you know very well your arm is still not healed." Eowyn huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"My arm matters not! Eomer, please, let me ride with you. Let me see how our world is going to succeed or fail!" She looked pleadingly to Faramir, who smiled wanly. "Don't you think I should be able to go, Lord Faramir? Don't I have a right, as someone who has fought in this war, lost loved ones, and tried to save this world?" Faramir gulped, keenly aware of the dark brown eyes of the king on him. He shifted his gaze to Eowyn. So fair, skin the color and texture of smooth alabaster, it was hard to imagine this woman killing Orcs and defending herself against men twice her size. But if Faramir had learned anything from the men of Rohan, it was to never to doubt their strength. He sighed, rubbed his eyes, and answered:

"Lady Eowyn, although I have no doubts about you being a fine and admirable warrior, probably even better than myself, I agree with Eomer-King that you should remain here. The Orcs trained in Mordor are unlike the Orcs you have encountered before. They are more foul, vicious, and blood-thirsty than any other creatures I have ever seen in my years of fighting. If they were to discover you were a woman, which they can do by smell alone, and a relative of one of the Kings present, they would not hesitate to harm you in any way possible. Of this, I am certain." Eowyn seemed to go even paler at this, and Eomer shot Faramir a look that clearly said _too much._ Faramir suppressed a groan. What a lovely impression he was making on the man he would have to ask for Eowyn's hand.

"Faramir, are you scaring innocent ladies with tales of Orcs again? I thought Elphir told you that was no way to attract a wife!" A young woman with long raven hair came around the corner, her grey-green eyes sparkling with amusement. Faramir stood up instantly, smiling.

"And I thought I had told you that eavesdropping was no way to get a husband." The new arrival laughed softly, and hurried her way through the maze of flower pots to fling her arms around Faramir. Both royal siblings were lost; who was this woman? Eowyn looked down right angry, Eomer had to resist the urge to reach over to prevent his sister from attacking the girl. Faramir stepped back, keeping one arm around the dark haired girl.

"Eomer-King, Lady Eowyn, this is my cousin, Princess Lothiriel of Dol Amroth. Lothiriel, this is Eomer-King, King of the Mark, and his sister, Lady Eowyn." Eowyn seemed to relax instantly, letting out a breath she did not realize she had been holding in. Eomer stood and gave Lothiriel an uncomfortable bow; he was still adjusting to the protocols of kingship. Lothiriel smiled widely.

"Please, don't get up for me, Eomer-King. It appears that I have interrupted a rather interesting discussion! I beg your forgiveness for my rudeness, and shall be on my way." She turned to leave, but Eowyn shot up.

"I think you could be of assistance, Lady Lothiriel. Please, do sit." Lothiriel exchanged a glance with Faramir, who smiled softly and nodded. She sank gracefully on to the bench beside Eowyn. Eowyn smiled at the younger girl, who cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Lady Lothiriel, did you know that I fought in the Battle of Pelennor?" Lothiriel nodded eagerly.

"Oh yes! I am quite envious; I have always longed to go into battle with my brothers and defend my home. You have done what I cannot. I admire you greatly, Lady Eowyn, but I fear I must say that I would not have done what you did. To spar against one's brothers, friends, or countrymen is one thing, to fight a band of Orcs or Corsairs is an entirely different matter. I do not claim to be a fighter, though my brothers tell me I am quick enough to stubbornness to be one, and I fear I would fail where you succeeded." Eowyn twisted her lips; the girl's answer was in-between admiration and judgmental.

"So, you believe a woman's place is not in battle?" Eowyn asked. Lothiriel locked her gaze with the other woman, trying to size up her motive.

"I believe that no one, women included, should fight if they do not have to. But, if they should have to, they should fight with all that they are." Eowyn nodded, satisfied, and turned back to her brother.

"You see Eomer! It is not only the women of Rohan who long to fight for those whom they love! I _have_ to fight! You cannot deny me thus!" Eomer stared back at his sister, his expression steely.

"Sister. While you may want to fight, you do not need to. The combined forces of Gondor and Rohan will be enough to distract Sauron. I would not risk your safety so soon after nearly losing you. Surely, that you can understand." Eowyn huffed, but said nothing. A silence fell between the four, and all were wary to break it. Suddenly, the patter of small feet was heard, followed by cheery shouts. In burst the hobbits Pippen and Merry, both grinning from ear to ear.

"Lady Eowyn!" Merry exclaimed, as Pippen yelled, "Lord Faramir!" Eowyn laughed merrily as Merry hugged her round the waist and Faramir smiled as Pippen pumped his hand up and down enthusiastically.

"Pippen, I am pleased to introduce my cousin, Princess Lothiriel of Dol Amroth." Lothiriel rose, smiling charmingly at the half-ling.

"I believe I have much to thank you, Master Pippen. You saved my dear cousin's life. I could not think of anyone I would be more honored to meet." Pippen flushed and received an elbow from Merry, who was still grinning.

"Oh really milady, it was nothing. I couldn't just let him die." Lothiriel knelt down in front of the hobbit, stunning their audience.

"Nonsense! It is everything to me. You will always be welcome where I am, whenever you are in need of a warm bed and fresh food." The hobbit's eyes grew wide at the last part.

"Well, I am a bit hungry…" Merry, Eomer, and Eowyn laughed.

"You'll have to excuse him, milady. He's _always_ hungry." Merry said, earning a playful punch from Pippen. Lothiriel rose to her feet.

"Hmm, I think you and my brother Amrothos should get along just fine then." Lothiriel said. Faramir chuckled at this, earning a tender look from Eowyn. This exchanged did not go unnoticed; Eomer scowled where Lothiriel, Merry, and Pippen smiled. Lothiriel noticed Eomer's scowl and set about distracting him.

"Tell me, Eomer-King, what do you think of Minas Tirith?" Eomer swung his gaze from his sister and Faramir to the princess.

"In all honesty, it is very different than what I am used to. I do not know if I would call it beautiful. So much stone and so high up! I long for the rolling hills of Rohan, and the thatched roofs of our houses." Lothiriel watched the king as if in a trance. The way he described the White City…it was exactly as she had always thought of it.

"Too cold and hard to be called beautiful, I think. You should see Dol Amroth, milord. It has a softer quality about it, though I am prejudiced, since it is my home. And the sea! Have you ever seen the sea, Lord Eomer?" Eomer shook his head, and Lothiriel saw the questioning looks of the hobbits as well.

"The sea! Merry, Pippen, you have not seen it either?" When they both shook their heads, she frowned. "You must come to Dol Amroth then! There is nothing like the sea, and you have not lived until you have seen it with your own eyes." Her genuine enthusiasm made Eomer's lips almost twitch into a grin; he was reminded of a younger Eowyn's passion for the trees of the forest near Edoras. Eowyn. That thought brought him back to the present, where he returned his gaze to his beloved sister and the new Steward of Gondor. That man's hand was far too close to Eowyn, and she was looking at him in far too fond of a fashion for Eomer's taste. He was on the verge of speaking when Merry and Pippen, who had been carrying on a conversation with the princess, abruptly broke into song. Before they could go into the second verse, one of the healers, Arien, came bustling into the garden, glowering at the whole group.

"Lord Eomer, Lady Lothiriel, Master Took, I must ask you to leave. These patients must have their herbs and rest, neither of which are you providing. You may return on the morrow, but only if you swear not to be so loud!" Lothiriel blushed, Pippen looked rather sheepish, but Eomer drew himself up to his full height and glared back at the woman.

"Lady Arien, I am leaving on the morrow to go to the Black Gate. I believe I have earned some time to spend with my sister." Arien looked abashed, and quickly back-tracked.

"Fine. You may come back this evening, after Lady Eowyn has rested and had her herbs. But for now, you must all go." The healer did allow those leaving to bid good-bye to their companions; Lothiriel hugged Faramir tightly, allowing him to press a kiss to the crown of her head; Eowyn held tightly to Eomer for a few minutes, refusing to cry; Merry and Pippen exchanged jokes under their breath. Lothiriel and Eowyn curtsied to each other, both smiling.

"It was a pleasure and honor to meet you, Lady Eowyn of Rohan."

"Aye, the same to you, Princess Lothiriel of Dol Amroth. I hope to see you again, sooner rather than later." The younger girl's face broke into a radiant smile at this, and she nodded vigorously.

"Of course! I shall return in the morning for more in depth conversation." Eomer and Faramir exchanged cordial nods. The three non-patients exited the garden, Pippen quickly excused himself, to "get my armor all shined up so I can make a grand appearance tomorrow!" and Lothiriel and Eomer were left alone.

"Lady Lothiriel, may I escort you to where you are needed?" Eomer asked. It was late in the afternoon, and it seemed wrong to let such a beautiful creature walk unguarded through a war-torn city. Beautiful creature? I really have been in the saddle too long Eomer grumbled internally. Lothiriel smiled and nodded, and Eomer offered his arm to her. She put hers through its crook, and the pair set off. Lothiriel immediately went about showing the city to the foreign king; pointing out shops and restaurants, statues of old kings and places of worship. Eomer listened half-heartedly, still distracted by the thought of his sister and the Steward. Lothiriel, perhaps sensing this, gestured for him to sit once they reached a courtyard near the royal palace at the top of the city.

"I do not mean to pry, Lord Eomer, but it seems you have something on your mind." Eomer blinked, suddenly aware of his rudeness.

"My apologies, milady." Lothiriel shrugged, still looking deeply into his face. He sighed. "What is your cousin like, Lady? Is he a good man?" Lothiriel smiled again, but her eyes grew distant.

"The very best, milord. Faramir is unfalteringly brave and kind to a fault. He is a fighter because he had to be, not out of love for blood-shed or a desire for glory. We have always been very close, he and I, because we were the misfits in our families. But, where I was treasured and loved for being different from my brothers, he was punished, treated as lacking and unfulfilled. He deserves better in his life than what he was given." Eomer grunted. Lothiriel seemed to notice her answer was lacking something and continued: "When Faramir loves, he loves with all that he is. Perhaps that is why he is so deeply wounded when someone he loves is injured, or does injury to him. If you are asking about his character because of protectiveness towards your sister, I can assure you this: there is no better man in all of Middle Earth that your sister could choose." Eomer grumbled.

"I fear I shall have to come to that conclusion myself before I can agree with you, Lady Lothiriel." Lothiriel shrugged.

"I cannot say I don't understand, I have three brothers in place of Eowyn's one, and they are all just as, if not more, protective of me." She smiled, and Eomer was struck again by just how beautiful she was, how different from the women he had grown up with in Rohan. She put her arm through his again, and they continued walking until they reached the royal palace. Lothiriel then extracted her arm and turned to face Eomer head on.

"I am glad to have met you, Eomer-King. I pray no harm may befall you at the Black Gate tomorrow." For some reason, had this been uttered by any other woman Eomer had met, he would have suspected insincerity, but when Lothiriel said it, he could almost see the truth shining behind the grey-green of her eyes.

"It was an honor to have delivered you safely home, Lady Lothiriel. If I do survive tomorrow, I would take great pleasure in calling on you again." Lothiriel smiled another sunny smile.

"I would be honored, Eomer-King. Until then." She dropped into a traditional curtsy, and he bowed. For some reason, Eomer felt as though he must survive the impending battle, if only to see her smile again.


	2. A Spark?

Lothiriel entered the chambers her family had been given only to be swept up into a flurry of activity.

"Thiri, you're back! How was Faramir doing?" Amrothos called, in the midst of pulling a dark grey tunic over his head.

"Amrothos, do let the girl get in the door before you bombard her with questions! How did you get back to us? Were you escorted?" Erchirion asked, moving to close the door behind her sister.

"Peace children!" Imrahil chuckled, clasping his youngest son on the shoulder. "I am very confident that Lothiriel will inform us of Faramir's welfare, if only she could have the chance to do so!" Lothiriel smiled, and rushed to her father and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Faramir is fine, moving about, even joking. But Father, these two are masters at rendering me speechless! Have you not taught them manners at all?" Imrahil roared with laughter at this, and Amrothos feigned offense while Erchirion mimed swatting his sister.

"Because you are so proper, and have every right to speak about manners, sister." Amrothos teased, winking at Lothiriel who moved out of her father's arms to ruffle his hair. "Oi, not the hair Thiri! You know that's why the ladies love me so."

"Yes, because Gods know why else they would love you." Erchirion said, rolling his eyes and earning an ungentlemanly gesture from Amrothos.

"Though I do thank the Gods that my family is nearly completely reunited, we cannot dally with banter much longer, the King is expecting us." Imrahil said.

"Speaking of family, where is Elphir?" Lothiriel asked, looking around the spacious room as if expecting her oldest brother to come bursting in from every opening.

"You mean the _future ruler of our beloved city_? In Dol Amroth of course. Couldn't be bothered to leave that milk-toast wife of his…" Erchirion muttered darkly, earning a reproachful look from Imrahil.

"Erchirion, he is the oldest and next in line to my throne. Someone needed to guard the city; he has a wife, a small child, and another on the way. He will do an admirable job, of this, I am certain." Amrothos and Lothiriel exchanged conspiratorial looks, but said nothing. "Now then, Lothiriel, hurry and change into a nicer dress, my dear. All the Great Men of the West shall be in attendance tonight, and we of Dol Amroth should not disappoint!" Lothiriel smiled, hurried to her room, and closed the door 3/4ths of the way.

"Mind you, not too nice Thiri! I don't want to have to kill any heroes because of the way they were gawking at my baby sister!" Amrothos yelled.

"I'm one and twenty years Amrothos! I am not a baby any longer!" Lothiriel called back, reappearing in a dress of deep blue and white, her hair only held back by the silver crown atop her head.

"No, my child." Imrahil said his voice suddenly tight. "You are certainly not 'little Lothy' anymore." Lothiriel flushed and was abruptly aware of her brothers' and father's gazes on her.

"Bloody hell, I'll have to bring two swords…" Amrothos grumbled, earning a glare from his father. Erchirion approached Lothiriel first, offering her the crook of his arm.

"May I escort you, beautiful _lady_?" Erchirion asked, grinning cheekily at his sister. She pinched his arm.

"Only if you swear on the Valar never to call me that again!" Erchirion snorted and Imrahil led the way to the great dining hall. Their new king stood at the center of the stairs, exchanging greetings with everyone who entered.

"Only royalty and generals are here tonight, Loth." Erchirion whispered. "Better make a good impression." Lothiriel elbowed her brother, earning a smile before their father came to a halt in front of the king.

"My Lord Aragorn, may I present to you two of my sons," Erchirion retracted his arm from Lothiriel, and Amrothos stepped forward to be level with his brother, "Erchirion and Amrothos of Dol Amroth. My eldest, Elphir, has remained behind to defend our port city with his wife and child." The Lord Aragorn clasped both siblings' hands warmly.

"It is an honor and a privilege to meet the sons of such an admirable man." Imrahil waved his hand, but was clearly touched by the King's compliment.

"And this, Lord Aragorn, is my youngest and only daughter, Lothiriel of Dol Amroth." Lothiriel stepped forward.

_Just when you think this man is intimidating, you see his eyes._ Lothiriel thought to herself. _I have never seen such kind eyes._

"An honor, milady. It is clear to see that you are the treasure of your family, Lothiriel of Dol Amroth. With good reason, I am sure." Lothiriel smiled warmly at this, and allowed her new king to kiss both her cheeks in the traditional gesture. The family had to quickly make their leave, as many other nobles were interested in meeting their new king before the decisive battle. Lothiriel had barely made it down the steps when a voice stopped her.

"Why, this cannot be the barefoot princess that once chased me down the hallway in the tower of Dol Amroth with a stick, demanding to be taught magic? This woman looks like she is an Elvish queen, not at all the precocious princess I remember so fondly." Lothiriel spun around and covered her mouth in a gasp.

"Mithrandir!" Lothiriel said, and the White Wizard laughed and opened his arms.

"Come and give this old Wizard a hug, my formerly impudent princess!" Lothiriel very nearly ran, but at the last minute remembered where she was, and settled for a jaunty walk before reaching Gandalf and hugging him tightly.

"Mithrandir," she paused, taking in his new cloak and staff, "well I guess that name doesn't really apply to you anymore!" He laughed and gave her another hug. "You look better than ever, Gandalf."

"Oh please, my dear, don't flatter this old bag of bones. You on the other hand, are quite the princess! I highly doubt anyone would mistake you for a servant's flighty child now, would they?" Lothiriel flushed while her brothers roared with laughter; Lothiriel had been mistaken for said child at age 6, and 15 years later had still not lived the story down. Perhaps seeing her discomfort, Gandalf rubbed her back soothingly; "Now, now child, I meant to compliment, not to embarrass you! There are people that you must meet, dear girl. Imrahil, might I steal her away for a moment?" Imrahil nodded, and Gandalf directed her over to a group of men standing just a few feet away.

"You've already met Aragorn of course," Gandalf paused, allowing Aragorn to kiss Lothiriel's hand. Lothiriel pinked slightly and the King laughed.

"Your Highness, you're too kind. I hardly deserve such welcome." Aragorn smiled again.

"Please, call me Aragorn. I have never been one for titles, especially with the family of dear friends." Lothiriel smiled back at him, charmed.

"Then I must insist you call me simply Lothiriel, for my father had the good sense not to name me 'milady'." Aragorn, Gandalf, and the surrounding group laughed.

"And this is Legolas Thranduilion, from Mirkwood." Gandalf nodded towards one of the fairest people Lothiriel had ever seen, and there was no doubt in her mind that this man had to be an elf.

"You wear your heritage well, Lothiriel of Dol Amroth. Were I not of the Valar myself, I might have mistaken you for one of my kin." Lothiriel flushed; being told you could compare to the beauty of Elves was no small compliment, especially coming from an Elf himself!

"_Le hannon, _Legolas Thranduilion. I fear you are being far too generous, I have no doubt of exactly how human I am."

"Lass, this one here may be a charmer but he nearly never lies. I must agree with him; when you first entered, I thought you were an Elvish princess they had neglected to inform this old Dwarf about!" Lothiriel smiled down at the Dwarf.

"I must thank you for the compliment as well, good sir Dwarf. Might I be so rude as to beg you for your name?" The Dwarf chuckled.

"Only if you would be so kind and give yours to me in return, lass. I am Gimili, son of Gloin."

"I would give you my name gladly, Gimili, son of Gloin. I am Lothiriel." By then, another man came to the circle and Lothiriel's eyes went to him immediately; how were they not to when he was so broad and commanding?

"Ah Eomer, I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost coming back from the Houses of Healing." Aragorn said, "How fares the White Lady?"

"She is much better, and to you I must be eternally grateful, though, I think we also have her stubbornness to thank." Aragorn grinned at this.

"Eomer, have you met Princess Lothiriel? She is Imrahil's daughter." Gandalf said calmly. Eomer smiled, though Lothiriel noticed for some reason it did not reach his eyes. He brought her hand to his lips for a kiss, a common gesture, but Lothiriel was not prepared for her own response. The tiniest brush of his lips on her bare hand was enough to set her knees wobbling; it was like nothing she had ever felt before. Eomer seemed unsettled as well, but was able to carry on the conversation as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, she was also at the Houses of Healing earlier. Merry and Pippen made too much noise and got us all thrown out." The Hobbits grew playfully indigent at Eomer's comment.

"It's not our fault the Healers can't appreciate Shire culture! Lady Lothiriel seemed to enjoy it, didn't you milady?" Pippen asked, grinning gleefully. Lothiriel nearly had to shake her head to snap out of the trance; Pippen's voice seemed to be distorted, as if he had been underwater.

"Oh! Oh, yes the song was quite wonderful." In an undertone, she leaned closer to Merry and Pippen, "to be honest, I rather like it more than the stuffy music I have been subjected to over the years." The Hobbits went on; further giving example of how Shire music was far superior to any and all other forms of music, but Lothiriel was not truly listening.

_What was that? It can't have been obvious, Erchirion and Amrothos aren't trying to kill him…he is very handsome…oh what are you saying Lothiriel, you hardly know the man!_

Lothiriel was not the only one lost in thought; Eomer was staring at her while his mind was racing faster than Firefoot had ever gone.

_Too many nights in the saddle, Eomer, now any good looking woman sets you off…I don't know her, she's a Gondorian princess, and Bema knows what they're like…._

Oblivious to the inner turmoil inside the Roherric King and the Gondorian Princess, the night went on smoothly, ending early since tomorrow was the one battle that could decide the fate of Middle Earth. Lothiriel bid farewell and good luck to all of her friends (new and old) and gave each a kiss.

"Surely you all know it is good luck to receive a kiss from a lady before battle!" When her father looked disproving, Lothiriel clarified. "And it is well known that the cheek is the most receptive for luck of course!"

Their reactions ranged from stuttering (Merry and Pippen), flattered (Gandalf, Legolas, and Aragorn), teasing ("I think I'll take one of those before every battle!" Gimli said with a wink), and polite (Eomer). Lothiriel would be lying if she did not admit that when she kissed the bearded cheek of the King of the Mark, her heart was hammering in her chest far quicker than it had been with any of the other sweetly-given kisses. Indeed, when she pulled back, Eomer's eyes were stormy, reminding Lothiriel of her beloved sea.

_What hidden depths lie inside of him? I wonder…_ The bells of a near-by clock-tower rang out, signaling the arrival of the 10th hour. The group dispersed, all preparing for riding and war.


	3. NothingYet

The next morning came all too quickly, and the entire city seemed to be clustered around the main gates, saying good-byes to the combined army of Gondorians and the Roherrim. Lothiriel stood, back straight as she could force it to be, between Amrothos and Erchirion with their father in front of her. She briefly glimpsed Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf on their horses before her father turned around to look at her.

"Don't worry too much, Lothiriel darling, it's a terrible habit of yours, especially when there is nothing to worry about." Lothiriel smiled wanly, and was unable to hold in a sniffle when Imrahil pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm afraid I can't make any promises, Father." Imrahil gave a soft chuckle, gave her forehead a kiss, and stepped up onto his horse. Erchirion stepped forward next, and Lothiriel hugged him tightly, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"No tears, Thiri. You're supposed to be the tough one in the family!" Amrothos teased from behind her. Erchirion said nothing, gave her another squeeze, mounted his horse, and turned his face away. Amrothos picked her up, spun her around, and Lothiriel gave a laughing shriek of surprise.

"No tears, little sister. We'll be back. Those Orcs would have had to prepare for years to beat us! They'll never know what hit them." With two quick kisses to either of her cheeks, Amrothos hopped on his horse, and together the Lords of Dol Amroth rode to join the front of the forces. Lothiriel wrapped her arms around herself, feeling more alone then she ever had in her life.

After the massive doors slammed shut with a haunting clang, the women and children slowly filed away, back into damaged homes and ruined shops. Lothiriel stares at the gates still, willing them to turn invisible so that she could see them, all of them, and never forget the sight.

_That's it!_ She thought, _The Houses of Healing! It has the best view in the entire city!_

As quickly (but as "properly" as she could, damn Gondorian propriety!), Lothiriel hurried up the winding stairs to the Houses of Healing, and as soon as she was sure she was completely out of everyone's sight, she ran. She ran faster than she had ever run in her entire life, cursing her dress and the well-worn steps that seemed determined in impeding her speed. Finally, after what Lothiriel was sure was days, she reached the top, where the door to the Houses stood open. Gulping air, she slowed down and attempted to act the part of royalty, casually walking through the door and into the gardens. She was completely blown away by the sight that greeted her; Eowyn and Faramir, sweetly kissing, in view of the entire city (and herself included, apparently). Lothiriel whirled around, quickly hiding herself behind the nearest column, hands pressed to her mouth. Her first, sweet thought was _How wonderful! Faramir's finally found someone! _Her next thought was not so kind; _Why must everyone find love but me? And there goes Fara and I's library discussions! Blasted love! _Lothiriel shook her head at the last thought; it was too low and inconsiderate to even begin to linger in her brain. She peeked carefully around the column, and once she was sure Eowyn and Faramir were no longer kissing, she hurried towards them.

"Good morning Fara! And to you too Lady Eowyn!" Faramir smiled at her and opened one arm, which Lothiriel gladly tucked herself into; Eowyn looked just as delighted with the younger girl's arrival as the Steward, but when she turned her face back to the army massed on the Fields, Lothiriel noticed some of the light go out of her face. Lothiriel stretched out one hand and took the much paler one of Eowyn in her own.

"They _will_ win, Lady Eowyn. And they will all be fine." Lothiriel said, hoping the certainty in her tone would some how ensure their safety. Eowyn smiled sadly.

"How many times have you watched your family ride off, Lothiriel?" Eowyn asked, in the smallest voice that seemed out of place, coming from the women who had killed the Witch King. Lothiriel sighed.

"I lost count when I was 13. Everyone's so much older than me, so even when I was very young, Faramir and Boromir were old enough to lead Minas Tirith's armies. The first time my father, Erchirion, and Elphir left, I was six. It was the same year my mother died," Lothiriel felt Faramir give her shoulders a squeeze, "and I was furious at them for leaving me and Amrothos. But I've never been so happy to see anyone in my entire life when they got back. Elphir got sick of me, because I would cling to him whenever we were in a room together, but my father and Erchirion seemed just as glad to see me as I was to see them. And you, Eowyn?" She gave Eowyn's hand a tiny squeeze, and she smiled slightly, more warmly now.

"Our recollections of families leaving are very similar. Both of my parents died when I was very young, I may have even been the same age of you. My father died in battle, my mother from grief." Eowyn paused, and Lothiriel did not blame Faramir at all for pulling her into a comforting embrace. Eowyn was silent for a moment, before returning her gaze to Lothiriel. "My uncle and cousin were gone for most of my childhood, and as soon as Eomer could ride a horse and wield a sword at the same time, he was gone too. I daresay I was like a weed to his side when he was around, but Eomer and I have always been very close, and if it ever bothered him, he never voiced it." Lothiriel smiled, noting that this confirmed her opinion that Eomer was especially loyal. _Food for thought._ Faramir kissed Eowyn's forehead, which Lothiriel chose tactfully to over-look. With one hand in Lothiriel's and Faramir's arm around her, Eowyn and the royal cousins watched as the army became smaller and smaller as they marched away.

The entire city was on edge as days came and went. "News? Any? Anything t'all?" At the sound of hoofbeats, an entire neighborhood would stop; in anticipation and fear, of news they were sure they could never be ready for, but the horse would just be a merchant, selling his wares, or one of the few remaining guards, making his rounds. Lothiriel thought she would die from waiting (had three days ever gone so slowly before?), and the only silver lining to this entire nightmare was that she finally had a female friend her age (she and Eowyn discovered they were only 4 years apart). Gondorian society, even in times of war, did not approve of Princesses that preferred horseback riding and archery to tea parties and nobles; even Lothiriel's love of books and healing was deemed "unseemly", and many other noble women blamed her lack of a mother for the way she was.

"They've never even consider that I'm perfectly happy the way I am. They always say things like 'Oh that poor motherless child in a house of men! Imrahil should have done a better job, at least gotten a nanny or something!'" Lothiriel huffed, much to Eowyn's amusement.

"These women clearly have bad taste if they view being able to defend oneself as 'unseemly'." Eowyn said in a matter of fact tone. "In Rohan, every child knows how to defend itself, at least a little bit." Lothiriel smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"Perhaps I should've been born in Rohan, then."

"No doubt you would make a fine Shieldmaiden! Perhaps I shall just have to marry you off to one of our warriors!" Eowyn teased. Lothiriel pinked slightly; only one Roherric warrior came to her mind, and it was the last one she would ever say aloud.

_You're losing it for sure, Lothiriel. You've only met the man twice, and the second time he acted like you had some kind of disease!_

Unfortunately for Lothiriel, Eowyn picked up on her distress.

"Hm, mayhap you have someone in mind already Lothiriel? Come on, if he's from Rohan, I must know him, and if he is not, I must meet him!" Lothiriel hid her face and laughed weakly.

"There's no one Eowyn! My brothers don't let any men get within 5 feet of me!" Eowyn rolled her eyes.

"You still have _eyes_, Lothiriel. Surely your brothers don't blindfold you whenever you go out." Lothiriel peaked out cautiously from behind the pillow she was using as cover.

"If they ever thought of it I'm sure they would. But honestly, there's no one. No one at all!" Eowyn gave her a pointed look but said nothing, just as Faramir came and sat beside her.

"You two enjoying yourselves? The Healers said you were laughing so loud, they could hear you all the way in the Herb Room." Lothiriel threw the pillow at him, and Eowyn nudged him indigently. Faramir smiled (what used to be a rarity came quite easily to his face now), "What were you talking about anyways?" Lothiriel's eyes widened and Eowyn stifled a snicker.

"Well, Lothiriel was just about to tell me-" Eowyn was interrupted by a trumpet blast. All three shot out of their chairs and to the edge of the garden, over looking the city. Just on the horizon, were the tiny dots that the entire city knew to be their army. Lothiriel didn't hesitate this time, but turned and began sprinting to the front gate, Eowyn and Faramir right behind her. When they finally reached the gates (along with every other person in Minas Tirith who could walk or crawl), they were just swinging open. Eowyn and Lothiriel gripped hands while Faramir used his height (and rank among the people) to see what was going on.

"Their coming through the gate…Aragorn's in front with Legolas and Gimil…your brother's with him too, Eowyn…and Merry and Pippen…" Before Faramir could finish, Erchirion was suddenly there, pulling Lothiriel into his arms, and Amrothos was right behind him, grinning all the while. Lothiriel reached around Erchirion to pull Amrothos closer, and pulled back and looked into both of their faces. Except for a few tiny cuts, and a bruise to Amrothos' neck, they were completely fine. Unharmed! Safe! Sound! She hugged them both, tightly this time, before finally registering; her father was not with them.

"Where's Father?" Erchirion looked into her face deeply before saying anything.

"He was injured. He should be fine after a few days in the Houses. We have your brother to thank, Lady Eowyn. He pulled our father to safety after his horse was killed." Erchirion gave a bow towards Eowyn, and was quickly mimicked by Amrothos. Eowyn smiled appropriately, but her eyes were over their heads, glued to the Roherric King. Slowly, the entry way began to lower in numbers as people filed away with their loved ones and the happy news: Sauron was dead, defeated forever. Finally, Eomer rode up towards the small group, flanked by Eothain and two other guards. He climbed down and was immediately grabbed and held by Eowyn, who was now white as the walls of the city. Eomer kissed his sister's head before turning his attention to the other members of the circle.

"Eomer, we could never thank you enough for what you did for our father. Our entire family is forever indebted to you." Erchirion said. Lothiriel eyed the king carefully; waiting for his response.

"I did what any man would do for your father. He is a great man." Eomer said, almost gruff sounding. Eowyn's eyes met Lothiriel's, and somehow Lothiriel knew Eomer must be putting up a front to hide how he truly felt. Amrothos, oblivious as usual, offered his hand to Eomer. Eomer shook it, with one arm still around Eowyn. Erchirion gave Lothiriel a stern look, which she took as her cue to show her appreciation. Letting go of Erchirion, she stretched up on her tip-toes and pressed a kiss to both of his cheeks.

"Thank you, Eomer." She said quietly, casting a quick glance at his eyes. They were brown, a deep brown, and at the moment, filled with emotions too tangled to describe. She moved back towards her brothers, who were eyeing her strangely. "I don't wish to be rude, but I think we should be going to see our father now." Quick good-byes were exchanged, and Faramir went with the three siblings as they began the bothersome trek to the top of the city. Eomer's eyes followed Lothiriel until she disappeared from view. When he turned back to his sister, she was smiling.

"What are you grinning at little sister?" Eomer asked.

"Oh nothing." Eowyn said, a smile still playing at the corners of her lips. As they walked towards the rest of the Roherrim, Eowyn muttered: "At least, nothing yet."


	4. Of Needles and Chatter

Author's Note:

Oh wow, thanks for such wonderful reviews everyone! I'm glad this story is as much fun to read as it is to write. I know you might be wondering "where's the kissing already?" but I'm trying to keep it realistic, because I honestly don't believe someone as strong and stubborn as Eomer or someone as good and intelligent as Lothiriel would just be "HOT DANG LET'S GET IT ON" the second they meet. I hope you'll stick it out (because I promise, they WILL get to that point :) )

Oh how embarrassing! I just realized I've been spelling Pippin's name wrong…and he's one of my favorite characters! Many apologies!

Special note for silverswath: I know the gates were ruined, but in my mind despite being thoroughly messed up, I feel as though they would still use the gates for some protection and show. Thanks for the tip though!

the-mighty-pen325

"Arien, I have no doubt of your healing skills but if you don't let me into see my father this instant, I shall tell the other Healers!" Lothiriel hissed, staring daggers at the angry looking healer.

"Lady Lothiriel you may be a princess but you do NOT know everything about healing. You cannot go in. Tell any healer that, they're bound to agree with me." Arien said, crossing her arms. Lothiriel opened her mouth to retort when Amrothos came round the corner. Arien's face immediately changed; from scowl to a bright smile, complete with twinkling eyes. "Lord Amrothos." Arien said, giving him a curtsy. Lothiriel rolled her eyes, but Amrothos grinned widely.

"Healer Arien! A pleasure, as always." Amrothos said warmly, shooting a wink at Lothiriel. "Now, dear lady, if you don't mind, my sister and I would like to visit our father." Arien's face fell.

"I'm afraid you can't, Lord Amrothos." Amrothos pouted, and Lothiriel had to bite her lip to keep from laughing; his puppy eyes were infamous. "Well…I suppose…only if you're both very quiet, and swear on the Valar not to tell anyone." Amrothos nodded very solemnly.

"We'll completely silent, won't we Thiri?" Amrothos turned back to her and winked. Lothiriel nodded, the picture of sincerity.

"Oh yes, Airen. Completely silent." Arien nodded, smiled winningly at Amrothos, and let the siblings into the room and quickly shut the door behind them. Lothiriel's eyes filled with tears; her father had clearly been shot with an arrow. His entire chest was wrapped in bandages, he was pale, and his eyes were closed. Amrothos held her arm.

"Wait Thiri. Let him rest." Lothiriel looked at her brother; his usual laughing grin was gone.

"How…how bad was it, Am? Don't soften it. I want to know." Amrothos winced.

"None of us noticed how much blood he'd lost until we could see the city. He almost fell off of the horse he was riding, and again, Eomer saved him. I mean, we knew he'd gotten hit by an arrow, but we'd thought it had stopped bleeding…" He looked at Imrahil.

A quiet voice said, "I didn't want you to know, son. If I'd thought it was dangerous, I would've said something." Lothiriel broke free of Amrothos' hold and knelt by her father's side.

"Ada…" Lothiriel said. Imrahil smiled softly at her, and pressed his hand to her cheek.

"Hush, Thiri. I am past the risk of danger now. The Healers say I shall be strong enough to go to the Coronation and the celebration tomorrow, but they would prefer it if I remained here for the night. Do not fret so, Lothiriel." He gently rubbed the crease between her eyebrows; the one that always managed to appear when she was worried. "I may be old, but I am not that old."

"Ada, you're not old!" Lothiriel whispered, earning a laugh from both Amrothos and Imrahil. A knock was heard at the door and Merry and Pippin entered, looking subdued. As soon as the door shut behind them, their faces lit up with their usual mirth.

"Lord Imrahil, we thought you might want food that was not soup, so we brought you these." Pippin opened his hands to reveal a few apples, and Merry produced a hunk of meat and a thick slice of bread. Imrahil smiled widely, looking better by the minute.

"It is as if you two are mind readers, Master Took and Master Brandybuck. I shall be forever in your debt for such a wonderful meal." The hobbits grinned and placed the tiny feast on a napkin Lothiriel had quickly spread over the blanket. Lothiriel watched her father closely as he ate; he did not seem to be in too much pain, though he winced slightly every time he used his left arm.

_They were aiming for his heart. _Lothiriel realized, and had to repress the urge to shudder at the thought.

"Lothiriel, did you hear Pippin? He's been asking you a question for five minutes now. Are you alright?" Amrothos asked, bending close to his sister to look into her face. Lothiriel jumped; she had been completely absorbed in her thoughts. Imrahil gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm terribly sorry Pippin, I missed your question. Ask again?" Lothiriel twisted a strand of her dark hair around her finger with her free hand, and Amrothos and Imrahil exchanged looks; she only ever did that when she was upset or embaressed.

"It's no trouble my lady! I was asking if you'd like to come meet our friends Sam and Frodo. Frodo was the one who bore the Ring, and Sam went with him. Frodo's just woken up, you see, and he's already seen all of us, the Fellowship, I mean. I'm sure they'd like nothing more than a beautiful lady to distract them." Pippin said charmingly. Lothiriel laughed, a clear musical sound.

"Master Took, I do believe you are trying to charm me! But, I must confess, I am very curious to meet the Ringbearer, and if anything I can do would be a comfort to him, I would gladly do it." Casting a glance at her father, who was nodding in agreement, Lothiriel rose to her feet. "Rest well, Ada. Melin le." She pressed a kiss to his forehead, gave Amrothos' hand a gentle touch, and followed her enthusiastic tour guides down the hallway. As they rounded the corner, Pippin chattering a mile a minute, Merry rolling his eyes at him, Lothiriel saw Gandalf sitting in a chair outside one of the many rooms. When he saw the trio approaching, he stood, a regal smile gracing his face.  
"Ah, I wondered when these two imps would hunt you down. Did they give you much trouble?" Merry and Pippen gaped at Gandalf in mock offense and Lothiriel gave another bell-like laugh.  
"I must defend Merry and Pippin's honor to you, Mithrandir! They have been nothing but charming and amusing, I assure you." Gandalf gave the hobbits a look; Pippin twisted his foot on the floor and Merry smirked.  
"Pip did blather on, but nothing new about that. We were the perfect gentlemen, Gandalf." Pippin gave Merry a half-hearted shove, and both Gandalf and Lothiriel laughed. Lothiriel went and hugged the wizard then, and he responded in a bemused fashion.  
"Are you alright, dear girl?" Lothiriel nodded. It had never occured to her, until that moment, how many people in her life could've been lost, and how many voids would never have been filled.  
"I'm fine." She stepped back so as not to trespass in the wizard's personal space any longer. "Pippin informed me that I might be of some help," a wink from Merry and a grin from Pippin, "to the newly arrived heroes?" Gandalf gave Pippin a teasingly stern look.  
"I'm afraid our dear Master Took has taken to telling Frodo and Sam all about you, and everyone else in Minas Tirith for that matter, and I thought you might be an ideal first choice to meet them, since you are neither nosy nor ignorant, and will not plague them with unnecessary questions or idle chatter." Lothiriel flushed at this; it was both a compliment and a warning, perfectly blended. Gandalf smiled, and opened the door across the hall from the chair he had recently vacated. Lothiriel followed him inside, flanked by Merry and Pippin. The room was dazzlingly bright, with windows facing the sun, crisp white sheets on the bed, and a freshly polished white floor.  
_Just like Minas Tirith._ Lothiriel grumbled mentally. _Never any color._ Soft laughter came from the corner of the room, and Lothiriel's gaze followed the sound. Two hobbits sat, in very comfortable looking chairs over looking the garden. Noticing the entering group, their laughter cut off, and Lothiriel looked over both of the new hobbits. There was one who looked much like Merry and Pippin; wavy red-golden hair, green eyes, and a jolly face. The other hobbit was quite unlike any of the others she had met, in fact, he almost had Gondorian traits; dark brown hair, hauntingly bright blue eyes, pale skin, and a reserved countenance. She was aware that she was getting the same amount of scrutiny from them as she was giving, and was pleased when they did not appear to wish her away.  
"Who is this Gandalf?" The dark-haired hobbit asked, his tone warm. The other hobbit, much to her surprise, seemed much more wary of her presence.  
"Frodo, Sam, this is Princess Lothiriel of Dol Amroth, daughter of Imrahil, their current prince. Faramir is her cousin." Lothiriel noticed the other hobbit-Sam?-relax when Faramir was mentioned. The dark-haired hobbit smiled, though it did not seem to reach his eyes.  
"I am Frodo Baggins, and this is Samwise Gamgee, milady."  
"Oh please, no titles from you, Master Baggins! I am honored to meet both of you, though I am still confused as to why I am here...?" Sam rolled his eyes as Pippin laughed nervously.  
"Pippin, as you've probably noticed, tends to have a big mouth. He told Frodo and me that you were as beautiful as any Elf, and Merry insisted that we see for ourselves." Lothiriel laughed again, giving Merry and Pippin a warm look.  
"You were charming me, Master Took! And here I thought I would be of some use to brave war heroes, when all I am being used for is a pretty distraction!" Pippin was a bright red, Gandalf was chuckling while smoking his pipe by the window, and Merry looked as if he wanted to throttle Sam. Frodo was smiling a true smile now, and Lothiriel understood her purpose. Putting a hand on Merry's shoulder, she smiled as beautifully as she could at Sam. "So tell me, Master Gamgee, what say you to Pippin's theory? Am I as beautiful as an Elf?" She was rewarded with a laugh from Frodo and Sam's tomato red face. Lothiriel giggled as well as Sam tried to stutter out an answer.  
"Well...I mean...I do tend to like fairer hair b-but..."  
"You mean Rosie Cotton's hair." Pippin interrupted, his composure (and grin) regained. Sam turned and even brighter red and stood up to yell at him, but was stopped by Frodo's laughter, even louder than before. The entire room stopped, mesmerized by the sound. Frodo smiled.  
"Don't be offended, Lothiriel, if Sam stutters around you, it means he thinks you're beautiful." Sam nodded, slowly fading from red to pink. "But not as beautiful as Rosie Cotton." Another round of laughter started, and even Sam could not resist. After talking to the hobbits for a good hour (in which Lothiriel learned Rosie Cotton was a hobbit Sam had been sweet on for years, that Pippin, Merry, and Frodo were all somehow cousins, and that she had the universal approval of all four hobbits), Lothiriel excused herself to go back to her father. Only after she had promised the first dance to Merry and Pippin, and the second to Sam and Frodo, was she allowed to leave.

"Ada, Frodo and Sam are just as wonderful as Merry and Pippin! Why have hobbits neve-oh!" Lothiriel stopped as she realized her father was not alone in his room. The King of Rohan was giving her an amused look, and her father was on the verge of laughter. "I should've knocked! My apologies, Eomer-King, Father-"  
"Nonsense, Lothiriel, you're not interrupting anything. Eomer was just recapping parts of the battle I missed, and telling me how polite you and your brothers were." Lothiriel relaxed, and sat on the edge of her father's bed. She remained quiet as they continued discussing the battle, when she noticed a stain on Eomer's right sleeve.  
"Father."  
"In a moment, Lothiriel. As I was saying Eomer,"  
"Father!"  
"Lothiriel, I'm in the middle of a conversation! Can't it wait?" Lothiriel huffed, giving her father a dark look.  
"Of course, as long as you're alright with the King of the Mark bleeding all over your floor."  
"What?" Imrahil looked at his friend, and sure enough, a dark stain was slowly growing on his upper right arm. Eomer looked down and cursed in Rohirric. Lothiriel leaped to her feet, took some of her father's extra bandages a healer had left, and quickly pressed it to Eomer's arm. A Healer came in, and oblivious to the King's plight, and kindly asked he and Lothiriel to leave. Imrahil tried to protest, but the Healer silenced him with, "Now, now milord, you need your rest for tomorrow." One hand still pressed to the bandage, Lothiriel gently tugged Eomer out of the room and into the one next door, where thankfully there were an abundance of supplies.  
"Here, keep pressure on it, will you?" Lothiriel half-asked, half-commanded. Eomer shot her a look that could only be described as exasperated. His hand replaced hers as she moved across the room to get fresh bandages and herbs. He watched her intently as she hurried about the room; noting the differences between her and all of the women of his homeland.

She had dark, wavy hair that flowed to her mid-back, paired with skin tanned from living by the sea. Her eyes were the grey-green of the moss that grew in Fangorn Forest, and a light sprinkle of freckles dotted her cheekbones. She was elegant in movement, but he guessed that she had been forced to walk with a book on her head, like Theodred had tried to make Eowyn do, to produce that result. There was no doubt that she was beautiful, even less doubt that he was attracted to her.

_The War of the Ring's only just ended and you're thinking about empty-headed Princesses? What's wrong with you? _

Lothiriel reappeared by his side and gently pushed up his sleeve and moved the bandage, and winced at the sight. There was a jagged cut, about 3 inches long. Not life threatening, but it ran the risk of infection if she did not do something.

"Ah…Eomer-King?" He looked at her, and again she was struck by the dark, yet handsome, strangeness of his eyes. "The cut is quite deep…I'm afraid it's going to need stitches." He shrugged, and Lothiriel guessed this was not a new experience for him.

_Well obviously, Lothiriel, the man's been in wars his whole life._ She went to the cabinet, got a needle and thread, and heated the needle over a candle and came back. Eomer opened his hand as if to take the needle and thread from her. Lothiriel gawked at him. "You can't be serious." The King raised his eyebrow, indicating that he was indeed serious. She scoffed. "If you think I'm going to let you stitch yourself up while I'm standing right here, you're mad."

"Fine. Leave the room then." Eomer said, now reaching for the needle and thread. Lothiriel snatched her hand away.

"I am not a squeamish little girl! I have been stitching my brothers' wounds since I was old enough to do so, and from experience, I know it is better to have someone else do it!" Eomer rose to his feet and was suddenly aware how much taller he was than her; she was perhaps 5'4 to his 6'3, if not smaller. Lothiriel, who was used to being shorter than her brothers, was not amused.

"I do not need some _princess_ helping me." Lothiriel's eyes narrowed.

"Then let me do it as the daughter of the man whose life you _saved_." Eomer stopped in his protest, and stared at her. Without another word, he sat, and looked away from her. Lothiriel rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'men'. She quickly tied her hair back with some twine, unaware that Eomer was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She began stitching without comment, and noted (albeit grudgingly) that he was much tougher than her brothers, who nearly always whined as if they were being tortured by Orcs.

"You're a much better patient than my brothers." Lothiriel said quietly. The corner of Eomer's mouth twitched; after 3 days with Erchirion and Amrothos, he had no doubt that the princes made difficult patients. "I hope you don't find this rude, but have you had to stitch yourself up often?" Eomer shrugged, or attempted to before he realized that would probably result in more pain for himself.

"There aren't healers that travel with us like in Gondor. We all have to fend for ourselves when it comes to wounds." He caught her nod out of the corner of his eye. He grumbled under his breath. "I'm sorry for my behavior before. I'm not used to…assistance." He caught her smirk.

"You're not the first to be angry with a woman's offer for help. But you are the first to apologize. At least to me. I understand, or at least I'd like to think I understand, why it makes men so angry to change their routine." She had stopped stitching now, and was gently rubbing some kind of cream on the cut. Her fingers were soft, and Eomer caught himself wondering what it would feel like for those fingers to be somewhere else…

_Blood loss is going to your head…_

"So tell me, Lothiriel of Dol Amroth, why do you think it makes men angry to change their routine?" She had finished bandaging his arm, and was now looking at him, her head cocked to the side in amusement.

"You're all stubborn. Even Faramir and he's the most even-tempered person I've ever known."

"I find it hard to believe that all men you know are stubborn."

"Isn't everyone stubborn about something? I'm not denying that women are, but after years of practice, women seem to be more likely to not voice their stubbornness, and just hide their husbands' boots in revenge instead." There was laughter in her voice, and Eomer chuckled as well.

"Something you've done?" Lothiriel laughed, truly laughed, and Eomer was struck by the sound.

"Me? Married? You'd have to look outside Middle Earth to find someone that would marry me." Eomer cocked an eyebrow in disbelief, and Lothiriel cursed herself for blushing.

"From what you know of me so far, do I fit the typical Gondorian noble-woman mold?" It took Eomer less than a second to come up with his answer.

"No. If not for your looks, I would think you were from Rohan, or even an Elf. Never from Gondor." She smiled, revealing white teeth.

"Well, at least I've got that going for me. Good day, Eomer-King." She turned to leave, but was stopped by Eomer's hand on her arm.

"Dance with me tomorrow night. As payment for the excellent stitching job." She blushed this time; fully aware of how close those dark eyes were, the blonde hair so different from her own, could feel his hands' calluses through the thin material of her sleeve.

_What is wrong with you Lothiriel? You are thinking about this man…inappropriately far too much!_

"I'm afraid Merry and Pippin have my first dance, and Frodo and Sam have the second."

"I'll have the third then." It left no room for argument.


	5. Jealousy and Dancing

The next morning was filled with activity. Lothiriel woke up around 8 and was immediately besieged by handmaidens who were "under orders from Lady Artanis," to get Lothiriel "up and presentable for the coronation." Any lingering love of her eldest brother's wife disappeared in that moment.

_The nerve! As if I was a little girl, and needed assistance picking out my clothes and getting ready!_ Lothiriel raged internally. When the servants showed her the dress Artanis had picked out, Lothiriel blanched.

"No. No. Never. I will choose what I am to wear today, and it is certainly not _that._" The handmaidens shared a look, and Lothiriel was allowed to choose her own gown. When she met with Amrothos and Erchirion in the courtyard outside their rooms, they too showed signs of being henpecked. Amrothos' hair was tied back (as opposed to his usual carelessly handsome style) and he looked as if his face had been scrubbed 20 times; Erchirion's sword was noticeably missing from his side and his three day scruff was gone. They fell into step beside each other.

"What did she try to force on you, Thiri?" Amrothos asked, pulling the twine out of his hair as they walked.

"A pink dress. Pink! Not only pink, but pink and _large._" Amrothos and Erchirion burst into laughter.

"Good thing you wore that one instead, Thiri." Lothiriel smiled at Erchirion, and looked over her pale blue dress again.

"Yes, I think my taste is much better. And it is so worth seeing the look on dear Elphir's face."

The three siblings exchanged a mischievous look; there was nothing better to keep a coronation interesting than messing with their "dear brother." By the time the three arrived, nearly the entire city had gathered in the Tower. Lothiriel caught a glimpse of Gandalf, waiting for Aragorn by the doors to the Hall; Legolas and Gimili, standing amongst the most beautiful people Lothiriel had ever seen ("Mirkwood Elves." Erchirion whispered as they passed by); Faramir and Eowyn, standing very close together and both looking as happy as Lothiriel had ever seen them (Eowyn shot her a wink, to which Lothiriel mouthed "We must talk later!"), Eomer, looking clean and kingly, giving Lothiriel a nod and a small smirk; and finally, her father, his arm in a sling but otherwise looking healthy and whole and _wonderful_.

"Ada!" Lothiriel cried happily, leaving her brothers' sides and hugging him tightly. Imrahil laughed and gave his daughter a tight one arm squeeze.

"Lothiriel that is hardly proper behavior for a princess!" Elphir hissed. Lothiriel suppressed a tart remark.

"Wonderful to see you too, brother dear! So glad to see you made it through the battles unscathed. I hope Dol Amroth is in as good condition as you are." Lothiriel said, putting on her most innocent face. Elphir grumbled as Lothiriel kissed his cheek. "And good morning to you too, Artanis." Lothiriel said, trying her best to be the picture of courteousness. Artanis looked scandalized.

"I don't believe that is the dress I suggested, dear Lothiriel." Artanis said, her voice a whisper as to avoid being overheard.

_Being overheard by who? _Is what Lothiriel and Amrothos had always wondered. Imrahil beamed at Lothiriel, obviously enjoying the day too much to be curious about the comment.

"None the less, you look beautiful darling. Blue is as much your color as it was your mother's." Lothiriel scarcely had a chance to thank her father before he was already speaking again; "Wouldn't you agree, Eomer?" Lothiriel pretended to adjust her crown to hide her rapidly rising blush. Much to her mortification, Eomer was grinning.

"I don't believe I've ever seen her in another color, Imrahil." Amrothos and Erchirion snorted; Artanis looked gleeful.

"It's just as I'm always telling her, Eomer-King, she wears entirely too much blue." Artanis said, giving Lothiriel a snooty look. Lothiriel rolled her eyes and was extremely grateful for Erchirion's interference:

"Artanis, you wear just as much silver as Lothiriel does blue. As long as the blues are not always the same, I doubt anyone would notice. She is not going to be picked as a bride for what color she chooses to wear." Amrothos jumped in, and the brothers bantered playfully, successfully distracting Artanis from Lothiriel (and by default, Eomer). Lothiriel felt a gentle brush on her elbow. Eomer was looking at her quite intently, giving her heart a jolt.

"I wouldn't change colors anytime soon. Blue suits you." Lothiriel brushed a hair that had escaped her crown back into place.

_Am I imagining it or is she blushing?_ Eomer shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Thank you, Eomer." Her lips quirked into a grin. "And green suits you, milord." Eomer frowned; green was not a favorite of his, though it did manage to appear in his wardrobe often because of the association with Rohan.

"We can't all wear our favorite color." Lothiriel stifled a giggle; Eowyn had told her all about Eomer's dislike of the color green.

"That's probably a good thing, or Artanis there would be dressed to the hilt in pink, Erchirion would blend in with the shadows in all black, and Amrothos would probably be missing a shirt, as to show off for the ladies." Eomer laughed, and Lothiriel ignored the questioning looks Erchirion was giving her, moving as far from her brothers as she could get.

"I do not think the Lady Artanis would approve of Amrothos' dress code of choice." Eomer said in an undertone. Lothiriel hid a burble of laughter.

"Lady Artanis rarely approves of anything, especially not that." Lothiriel sighed in mock-sadness. "Poor Amrothos may never get a wife." Eomer smirked; this girl was surprising him every time they spoke.

"Is that how one gets a wife in Gondor," Eomer whispered, leaning down so his mouth was next to her ear, "by running around shirtless?" Lothiriel clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from bursting into laughter; tears ran from her eyes from the effort of holding in the laugh. Eomer looked alarmed at the tears and Amrothos and Erchirion looked as if they were about to tackle the King, but Lothiriel's smile came into view, and all three men relaxed.

There was movement towards the front of the crowd; a clear sign that the King was ready to start. Eomer gave the back of Lothiriel's hand a kiss in good-bye; he had to get back to his place. Much to his surprise, she winked. "Until later then, Eomer-King."

oOo

After the Coronation (which had been surprisingly pleasant, much of with Lothiriel attributed to Aragorn himself, not to mention the arrival of his beautiful Elvish bride, Arwen Undomiel), nobles, war heroes, Elves, and the entire Fellowship was gathered in the main dining hall for dinner and dancing. The longest (and central table) appeared to be reserved for the Fellowship and only a few others. Lothiriel was extremely relieved when Merry and Pippin appeared at her elbows, grinning.

"You'll sit at our table, right Lothiriel? Of course, all of you are asked to sit with Aragorn." Pippin said, looking eagerly over the royals of Dol Amroth. Imrahil nodded, and gave the hobbit a firm pat on the back.

"Show us the way, Master Took and Master Brandybuck!" Pippin and Merry quickly fell into conversation with Erchirion and Amrothos as the group moved toward the table, and Lothiriel noted the other people seated at the table. Gandalf was to the left of Aragorn, and of course Arwen was to his right, and the rest of the seats seemed to be unclaimed, though Legolas and Gimli were clearly moving to two chairs diagonal from Aragorn. Aragorn smiled as they reached the table.

"My friends." He made a grand gesture. "Sit wherever you wish." Thankfully, Elphir and Artanis seemed to be intimidated by the table, so full of heroes, and quickly sat at the end, bordered by Legolas, Gimli, and Imrahil. Amrothos and Erchirion sat on the opposite side of their father, next to the four hobbits, who welcomed them eagerly. Eowyn appeared, with Faramir on one side and Eomer on the other. Aragorn stood, kissed both of Eowyn's cheeks and introduced her to the lovely Arwen, who was smiling at Eowyn with warmth radiating from her. Eowyn sat to Arwen's right and Eomer quickly dropped into the only seat left on that side of the table. Faramir and Lothiriel shared an amused look before Faramir moved to come sit next to Lothiriel (which was coincidentally across from Eowyn). Faramir smiled at Lothiriel.

"Merry and Pippin have been bragging all day about how they have already claimed the first dance with the 'beautiful and lovely' Lady Lothiriel." Lothiriel giggled, and looked down the table to where the hobbits were sitting. Faramir smiled. "And what of your favorite cousin, hm? Have I not earned a dance?" Lothiriel gave Faramir's closest arm a light swat.

"I would've thought all your dances would've been spoken for." Lothiriel said, smirking as she looked quickly at Eowyn and back to Faramir. Faramir chuckled.

"I will always have time to dance with you, Lothiriel."

"Then you won't mind waiting til the fourth dance?" Faramir quirked an eyebrow; obviously silently asking about the two unnamed dance partners. Lothiriel offered him a cheeky grin in response, and their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of dinner. The rest of the time spent at the dinner table, Lothiriel was listening to the conversation between her brothers and the hobbits (the subject being whether jokes or constant flattery was the quicker way to a woman's heart, and Lothiriel was highly amused with how wrong _both_ sides of the argument were). Finally, the first chords of music were played, and Aragorn stood and offered his hand to Arwen. The couple moved gracefully to the area that had been designated as the dance floor, and began a beautiful dance Lothiriel could only assume was Elvish.

"They make a wonderful couple. In all my years, I have seldom seen any match as filled with love." Gandalf said, smiling benevolently at the dancing couple. Lothiriel had to agree; true love seemed to have taken form in Aragorn and Arwen.

"I could hardly blame him; she is the fairest creature I have ever seen." Amrothos said to the table. Gimil seemed to bluster at this.

"Only because you have not seen Lady Galadriel, boy. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Golden hair, grey eyes, alabaster skin. You and Eomer here seem to prefer the darker looks. We have already quarreled over who was more beautiful; the Morning or the Evening." Gimil said, winking at Eomer. Lothiriel huffed inwardly; how on Middle Earth was she supposed to compete with Elves? Especially Elvish _princesses_?

_Snap out of it, Lothiriel. It's not as if the man owes you undying devotion anyways._ Lothiriel noticed that Faramir refrained from saying anything, and merely reached across the table to hold Eowyn's hand. Just as Lothiriel was about to go into another internal rant about when was it _her_ turn to find love, the King and Queen's dance came to a graceful finish.

"And now, we invite you to join us!" Arwen said, delight evident in her musical voice. Merry and Pippin hardly waited two seconds before appearing at Lothiriel's side.

"May we have this dance, my lady?" They asked in unison. Lothiriel put a hand to her chin in mock thinking.

"I do recall some sort of promise…" She laughed. "Of course." She stood and allowed each hobbit to take a hand. Frodo and Sam had already been called over by Arwen, and the three were laughing as they danced together. Erchirion had bowed towards Eowyn, who was taking his hand with a smile. Well aware that the court ladies were whispering their disproval to one another about Lothiriel's dancing partners, Lothiriel allowed herself to be spun about, once by Merry, and then again by Pippin. For ones so small, they were surprisingly agile dancers, and Lothiriel was enjoying herself immensely. It was a buoyant song, and Lothiriel laughed as the two hobbits danced with each other. Eomer was watching her, chuckling to himself as Pippin and Merry took turns twirling her. Her face was flushed with enjoyment, a few strands of hair had fallen out of place, and even from 10 feet away he could see her eyes shining.

_She's full of life. That's why she has my attention so often; she is real. _Aragorn was watching Eomer, a grin on his face.

"I'm glad to see a woman of Gondor has proved you wrong, Eomer. What did you say they were all like? Oh yes, 'empty-headed, spoiled, girls who have no idea about the suffering of war or the love of something other than one's self.'" Eomer shot him a glare, resulting in Aragorn's grin widening. Gandalf joined the conversation.

"If there was ever a girl less like her peers, it's Lothiriel. I've known her since she was a small child; she's never been one for protocol or manipulation. She's been following Faramir around since she was old enough to crawl, and being raised in a house of men has only strengthened her sense of right and wrong, not weakened it like the old women obsessed with tradition try to make it out to be. She's stubborn, which I would suppose is a family trait, but kind to a fault, and is never afraid to speak her mind. Imrahil, she couldn't have turned out better if the Elves raised her. Though perhaps she would've been a little less outspoken." Gandalf chuckled, and the four men suppressed a laugh as Lothiriel danced right in front of one of the oldest noble ladies; who proceeded to look scandalized at the hobbits and the Princess. Imrahil smiled, his eyes on his daughter.

"I thank the Gods for her every day. Though she's given me more than enough trouble over the years, I can't imagine life if she was one bit different." He frowned then. "My only worry is that she will never marry. I couldn't stand for my Thiri to be alone her whole life, especially with a heart as big as hers is, but she's frightened off or rejected every suitor that has asked for her hand thus far." Aragorn quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Frightened off? Correct me if I'm mistaken, Imrahil, but every time I've spoken to her she has been charming and entertaining. I have seen many frightening things, but your daughter is not one of them." Eomer nodded in silent agreement; were men of Gondor truly turned away by the thought of a strong wife? Even one as beautiful and funny as Lothiriel?

_Stop that, Eomer. You've met prettier and funnier women in your life; there's no reason to be thinking like a lovestruck youth!_

The next dance began, and Frodo and Sam appeared to take Merry and Pippin's place. Merry and Pippin seemed to not want to go, so Lothiriel shrugged, and said, "If I can dance with two heroes of the Ring War, I can certainly dance with four." So they did. Eowyn joined them, dancing between Merry and Sam. Imrahil nodded towards the group.

"This is the sort of thing I mean. Men of Gondor want…a proper wife. Someone with a reputation for manners and high-breeding. Not someone who's first two dances at a Coronation ball go to hobbits." There was no trace of anger in his voice, only affection. Imrahil clearly had no issue with his daughter's behavior, though Eomer saw Artanis and Elphir looking horrified at the end of the table.

"In Rohan, any father would be proud of their daughter for dancing with heroes." Eomer said loudly, making sure the outraged couple could hear him. "Be they men, Elves, Dwarves, or even half-lings." The next song began, and Eomer, Faramir, and Aragorn all rose to their feet. Eomer glared at Faramir; he knew as well as the whole table whom the Steward was going to be dancing with. Faramir seemed to ignore his look, and even Eomer could not deny the look of pure happiness Eowyn gave him when he reached her.

_I have never seen her smile like that. For anyone or anything._

Any remaining fears about Eowyn still being in love with Aragorn vanished with that look. A small cough brought him to the present, where a woman he had never seen before was standing in front of him, batting her eyelashes in a way he knew she thought was attractive.

"Lord Eomer, may I have this dance?" Her voice was a purr, and one of her hands rested on her hips, as if to show _dancing_ was not the only thing on her mind. Out of the corner of his eye, Eomer saw Lothiriel looking absolutely furious; he would guess that she and this woman did not get along.

"I'm afraid not, Lady…?"

"Teleri, my lord." The purr again.

_Did she always sound like that, or only when she wanted attention from men?_

"And may I ask why not, Lord Eomer?" A few more eye bats. Eomer fought the urge to just walk away; he knew the Gondorian court was watching to see how the "barbarian king" would handle himself.

"I already have a partner." And with that, he moved past the lady and to Lothiriel, and without further ado pulled her into the dance that everyone else seemed to be doing. Lothiriel let out an angry puff of air.

"I suppose you would rather be dancing with Lady Teleri?" Eomer blinked and looked down at her.

"If I would rather dance with her, I would be dancing with her." Lothiriel rolled her eyes.

"Even though you had already asked to dance with me?" Eomer scowled; was Lothiriel accustomed to losing dances to other ladies?

"I'm not sure how Gondorian men go about with dances, but when I ask a lady to dance, I dance." Lothiriel still did not looked convinced. "Especially when the other options are as unappealing as they are now." Her eyes widened at this, and she gave a snort of laughter.

"You are the first man I have ever heard call Lady Teleri 'unappealing'." Eomer eyed the other woman over Lothiriel's shoulder; she was striking, but in a boring way; he had seen her features hundreds of times over in other women.

"She's nothing different. I prefer to dance with women who are not entirely boring, and who are not only dancing with me because I am King. Isn't that is why she wanted to dance with me?" Lothiriel shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

"I would say that is most certainly part of it, but not all. The ladies are all in a tizzy; they've never seen anything like you and your men." Eomer smirked, earning a nudge and eye-roll from Lothiriel. "Don't let it go to your head, most women here have never even met a man who didn't have dark hair and dark eyes. Faramir is an oddity here, and my brothers are considered quite exotic with fair eyes." Eomer grinned.

"And what do you think, Lothiriel?"

"I think you care far too much what I think, Lord Eomer." A teasing grin lit her face.

"And I think you care far too much about Lady Teleri." Lothiriel frowned, but Eomer continued. "Any man who chose her over you is a fool." Lothiriel pinked.

"You're too kind; Teleri gets far more men then I could ever want." Eomer shrugged.

"Then they were not the right men." Their eyes met, and Lothiriel wished desperately for the ability to read minds. Eowyn appeared and tugged Eomer away.

"You owe me a dance brother!" Faramir stepped in to take Eomer's place. Lothiriel's eyes followed Eomer until Faramir repeated his statement.

"Lothiriel. Can I tell you something important?"

"Of course Fara! You can always tell me anything." Faramir smiled.

"I'm going to ask Eomer for permission to marry Eowyn. After her uncle's funeral, of course." Lothiriel smiled, and paused in the dance to give Faramir a hug.

"That's wonderful! I know you will be so happy; I cannot wait for Eowyn to be my cousin." Lothiriel noticed a bit of fear come into Faramir's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think Eomer is very keen on the idea of giving up his sister." Lothiriel nodded; if he was anything like her brothers, he would fight tooth and nail to never have to give her up. "You two seem to get along well," Faramir winked, making Lothiriel momentarily hate how close she and her cousin were, "and Eowyn and I were hoping you could perhaps talk to him in our behalf?" Lothiriel opened her mouth to protest, seeing a huge flaw in the plan, but Faramir continued, "After I ask him, of course." Lothiriel looked around Faramir at the siblings; they looked very happy, and seemed to be having an enthusiastic conversation.

_He loves her. She loves him. I've seen them together many times; they're happier together and well matched. Surely Eomer will see that and support it?_ But then Lothiriel thought of Elphir and Artanis, and how much her brother changed since he had been married. She shook her head, banishing the thought.

_Eowyn is no Artanis. She is one thousand times better than "sister dear" could ever hope to be. And Faramir deserves happiness! _Her mind made up, she turned back to Faramir.

"I'll do whatever I can to help."


	6. Stables, Kisses, & PointyEared Bastards

As the end of the War of the Ring really sunk in, the city slowly cleared of guests. The Elves returned to their homes (minus Legolas of course), Aragorn and Arwen settled into routine as King and Queen, and the Rohirrim began preparing to take Theoden home to bury him and officially crown Eomer as king. Needless to say, there was little time just to relax for anyone involved in any of these events. Lothiriel had finally settled into her favorite chair in the Citadel's library when she heard the murmur of approaching voices.

"I thought I might find you here." Faramir said, appearing from behind a bookshelf. He was holding hands with Eowyn, who was looking around the library in awe.

"Your people have rooms just for…books?" Eowyn asked. Faramir and Lothiriel laughed.

"Yes. I spent many a night in here, trying in vain to hide from my precocious little cousin who always wanted just 'one more bedtime story, Fara, one more!'" Faramir teased.

"It's not my fault the stories were better when you told them. Amrothos would get distracted, Erchirion would fall asleep midsentence, and Elphir only wanted to read sad stories! I was actually just about to read my favorite." Lothiriel nodded to the book in her lap. Faramir picked it up, scanned the title, and chuckled.

"A Collection of Love Letters. Why am I not surprised?" Faramir said, giving his cousin an affectionate look. Eowyn raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Eowyn, you must make Faramir read a few letters to you. He has the most wonderful reading voice, especially when reading Letter 206…" Lothiriel said. Eowyn smiled as Faramir's face flushed slightly.

"I'm sure I can put that to good use later, Lothiriel, but Faramir and I actually have a favor to ask of you." Eowyn said, giving Faramir a gentle nudge. Faramir handed the book back to Lothiriel and cleared his throat.

_Oh dear, Fara is nervous…chances are I'm not going to like this._

"I asked Eomer for Eowyn's hand today. This morning, in fact." Faramir said. Lothiriel gave a happy squeal, and leaped to her feet to hug them both.

"Well this is wonderful! Congratulations! When is the wedding? Where will it be?" Faramir and Eowyn exchanged a bemused look, and Lothiriel stopped in her questioning. "What?"

"Lothiriel, he didn't say yes." Eowyn explained, suppressing a laugh. Lothiriel's eyes widened in indignation.

"You're joking!" She cried.

"Let me be more specific; he didn't say yes, but he didn't say no. He didn't really say much of anything, except that he needed to think." Faramir clarified. Lothiriel shifted from indignant to furious, and Eowyn felt that she needed to intervene to protect her brother from bodily harm.

"And when Eomer says he needs to think, that means he is going to ride Firefoot. And since you two get along so well," she paused to give Lothiriel a pointed look, "we hoped you could possibly go talk to him. Convince him that he would not be losing me," Eowyn's face darkened at this (clearly Eomer had said those exact words to her), "but would be gaining a brother?" Lothiriel cringed at that particular argument, and Eowyn laughed. "Or something less corny. He likes you, Lothiriel, and is far less likely to be angry if you're the one he talks to about this." Lothiriel's eyes had widened again and her cheeks were beginning to flame; the only thing she had gotten out of Eowyn's last sentence was that Eomer 'liked her'.

_Get a hold of yourself Lothiriel! You're behaving like a twelve year old!_

"So I am being used as…bait? To an angry Rohirric King on a horse, nonetheless. And here I thought you two loved me!" Lothiriel teased. Eowyn took her hands in her own.

"So you'll do it?" Faramir smiled slightly and Lothiriel saw his true worry in his face; he did not think Eomer would say yes. She sighed and gave Eowyn's hands a squeeze.

"Which way did he ride, Faramir?"

oOo

Luckily for Lothiriel, by the time she reached the stables, Eomer was riding back to them. She could see the gates being opened and let out a sigh of relief.

_Well that saves me a good deal of searching. Now for the fun part._ Since it usually took a rider a few minutes to get to the stables from the main gates, Lothiriel turned and began brushing her own horse, Niniel. Niniel was completely black, save a white strip on her forehead; she had been Lothiriel's horse for five years and was by far her favorite. Lothiriel pulled an apple from her pocket and was rewarded with Niniel's happy whinny.

"Does her master know you're feeding her?" Lothiriel nearly jumped a foot; she had been so focused on Niniel she hadn't heard Eomer come in.

"Her master is holding the apple." Lothiriel said, looking around her horse to give Eomer a teasing look. Her heart almost stopped in her chest when she caught sight of him. His golden hair was wind-swept and messy, that teasing smirk she had memorized was on his face, per usual, and he looked completely at ease.

_He's never looked better. No other man is going to even begin to seem attractive to me after him._ Lothiriel gave her head a shake. _Stay focused Lothiriel! You're here to help get Eowyn promised to Faramir, not admire his arms…by the Valar, stop!_ While Lothiriel had been internally hyperventilating, Eomer had put Firefoot back into his stall and had begun brushing the other side of Niniel's neck.

"I didn't know you knew how to ride." Lothiriel shot Eomer a look.

"Of course I do. I've got three brothers; the only way to keep up with them was to ride. But that's not why I'm here." Lothiriel gave Niniel one last brush before moving so she could look Eomer in the face.

"Why else would you go to the stables if not to visit your horse?" That grin again.

"To talk to you about Eowyn and Faramir." Lothiriel said, her eyes never leaving Eomer's face. The change was remarkable; the grin vanished, replaced with an angry scowl, completed with dark, stormy eyes.

"That would be unwise." Eomer growled, in a tone that all of his men knew as the "say-anything-else-and-you'll-be-going-home-in-pieces" tone. Lothiriel, who had never heard this tone before, bristled. How dare he write off her cousin just because he didn't want to lose Eowyn! It wasn't as if Faramir was going to lock her up and throw away the key; they loved each other, they should be together! Lothiriel crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"So that's it then? You've made your decision?" Eomer blinked in surprise.

"And what if I have?"

"I think you're making a huge, selfish mistake then." Eomer froze.

_How dare she!_

"I don't," he walked over to Lothiriel, towering over her, "give a bloody damn what you think." Lothiriel glared back.

"What about Eowyn then, hm? You think she's going to be happy with you deciding who she may or may not marry! I'd **love** to be there for her reaction." Eomer stiffened, part of him knowing she was right. Lothiriel took her opportunity to continue. "She loves him, Eomer! And he loves her too, more than he's ever loved anyone. You can see it in their faces, hear it when they talk_, practically_ feel it filling the room whenever they're together. What right do _you_ haveto say that love can no longer be?" Eomer cursed in Rohirric hand punched the nearest wall.

"She's my sister! My little sister, the only person _left_ in my entire bloody family! You think I'm just going to marry her off to some stranger, some foreign Steward who hardly knows her? My entire family has been killed by this war, and I'm not about to give up the one piece I have left." Lothiriel was still staring at him, eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't be losing her, you silly man! Faramir isn't going to lock her in the dungeon and throw away the key! Anytime she gets the least bit homesick, the second she mentions the green hills of Rohan, he would ride with her there! Faramir is not a stiffly traditional man; he will not force her into the Gondorian rolls of a trophy instead of a wife. He _loves_ her, Eomer! He loves her enough to ask you for her hand, even though he knows you are going to say no! As to hardly knowing her, they have scarcely spent a minute apart since they've met. If I ask a question about the other, they know the answer. They are in _love_, something that both of them never thought would happen for themselves. Can't you see that?" Lothiriel was on the point of desperation now; how could he be so blind to a love that everyone else had seen? Eomer still looked angry.

"It is my decision. Not yours, not hers, not _theirs_." Eomer spat the last word.

"How can you say that? You say you love Eowyn, you want what's best for her, and yet you still say no!" Lothiriel crossed the stable to stand in front of him, and we he turned away, she followed, unknowingly being sandwiched between him and the wall.

"Marrying someone she hardly knows is not what's best for her!"

"You are a fool!" Lothiriel cried, and before she knew what she was doing, her hand was moving to slap him. His hand shot up and pinned the offending hand to the wall behind her. "Let go!" Lothiriel cried, now furious, and she moved her other hand. It received the same treatment as its twin, and she was now virtually immobile. Eomer glowered down at her, his dark eyes as stormy as she'd ever seen them. Both of them were breathing heavily, still staring at each other with resentment. Then, it was like a lightning bolt, something changed.

Lothiriel saw the anger drain from his eyes, and she was suddenly aware of the callouses of his fingers on her bare wrists, the raw strength that was radiating off of him, and the tickle of the air on her face when he breathed out.

_Bema, she's beautiful when she's mad._

Up close Eomer could truly appreciate the freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and nose, the rich color of her eyes, the pink of her lips. It was her lips that held his attention, and he leaned closer and closer…she did not stop him.

Two seconds into the kiss, Lothiriel forgot why her hands were pinned on either side of her. Ten seconds in, she forgot why she was in the stable in the first place. Fifteen seconds, what was her name? It didn't even matter. She had never, ever, _ever_ been kissed like this before, and was fairly certain she would die if she was never kissed like this again. He had released her hands to pull her closer, and she tangled her fingers into his hair as if it were the most natural thing in Middle Earth to be kissing a Rohirric warrior king. Eomer was vaguely aware of how easily she fit in his arms, how the over one foot height difference was actually a benefit, and how good she smelled (some sort of flower), but his prevailing thought was "Why did I never think of this before?"

She finally pulled away (because we all have to breathe sometime, though Eomer was currently cursing the need for oxygen) and stared up at him with those grey-green eyes. She opened her mouth to speak when voices floated in from outside. They sprang apart as if an Orc had just appeared between them; Eomer was cursing in Rohirric and attempting to fix his hair (Lothiriel had had a firm hold) and Lothiriel had returned to brushing Niniel, as if nothing had happened. Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam entered, in the midst of laughing.

"Good morning, my lady!" Pippin said, spotting Lothiriel.

"Good morning, Pip! What are you four doing down here?" Lothiriel asked, her voice bright and cheery.

"We've come to feed our ponies. They've got to be ready for the journey tomorrow." Frodo explained.

"Theoden was a good man. I miss him. He showed me even Hobbits were worth their stuff in battle." Merry said, addressing Eomer. Eomer gave the hobbit a nod in thanks. Lothiriel gave each of the hobbits a kiss on the cheek before making her exit.

"Oh and Eomer, I hope you do reconsider." Lothiriel said, meeting Eomer's eyes directly. Then she was gone, quietly shutting the stable door behind her.

"Reconsider what?" Pippin asked. Eomer muttered a curse and suspected Lothiriel had known exactly how the inquisitive Hobbits would react.

oOo

There was another ball that night; one of farewell. It was in honor of Theoden, for his ultimate sacrifice. It was for Eomer and the Rohirrim; in honor of their courage and saving Minas Tirith. It was for all that were leaving with them to bury Theoden; Eowyn, Aragorn (who would leave the city under Faramir's watch while he was gone for the funeral), Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo. Even Imrahil and Amrothos were going; Imrahil and Theoden had been friends for many years, and Imrahil insisted upon going. Elphir and Artanis (and their son, Alphros) would remain in Minas Tirith until their newest child was born, leaving Erchirion and Lothiriel in charge of Dol Amroth for the time being. But that night was a night for celebrating friendships. Fewer people were there (unfortunately Lady Teleri had managed an invitation, much to Lothiriel's disgust), and the tables had the same seats. Lothiriel was amazed as Eowyn and Faramir sat across from each other, looking blissfully happy. Eowyn motioned for Lothiriel to come to her.

"I am forever indebted to you, Lothiriel. Eomer has given us permission to marry. His only stipulation was that we wait 6 months, but that seems like hardly any time at all!" Eowyn whispered, giving Lothiriel a tight hug. Lothiriel hugged her back.

"This is wonderful! When will it be? Where?" Eowyn launched into details, and Arwen joined the conversation, equally excited for the couple.

"Eowyn, if you want any kind help with planning, I'll be glad to help. I understand dear Lothiriel already did her part, and I would enjoy being as much of service as she was." Arwen said, smiling softly. Both women smiled back at the elf, and Lothiriel realized that even though Eowyn would be going back to Rohan in the morning, she would most likely have a friend in Minas Tirith from now on. Lothiriel returned to her seat and gave Faramir a tight hug; the relief and happiness was evident in his face. The dinner was bigger than usual; perhaps the cooks were trying to ensure full stomachs for all of the travelers. The musicians started up again, and much to Lothiriel's surprise, Gimli appeared.

"Would you honor with me a dance, lassie? I would not bother you, but it appears that all the other beautiful women have been stolen away from me!" Lothiriel looked around the table; Gimli was right. Arwen and Aragorn were already dancing, Faramir had just pulled Eowyn's chair out for her and they were making their way to the King and Queen.

"I would be delighted, Gimli." Lothiriel said. She rose and danced with the dwarf, who told her enchanting stories about his travels and, of course, dwarves.

"There's this silly rumor going around that there are no Dwarf women! And therefore, we Dwarves have no idea to behave around them!" Lothiriel let out a laugh; Eowyn had already laughingly told her all about Dwarf women, and Aragorn's explanation of the confusion ("It's the beards." He had said.). Gimli chuckled as well.

"May I cut in?" Lothiriel looked up from Gimli's head to the new voice; Legolas. Gimli gave Lothiriel a deep bow and kissed her hand.

"You must promise to visit me, lassie! Moria will be beautiful when it is rebuilt." Lothiriel curtsied, smiling.

"Simply send word and I will make an appearance. I have always wanted to see the mines." Gimli winked and bustled away to claim Eowyn; Legolas took his place and gently lead Lothiriel in a dance.

"You make friends easily, Lothiriel of Dol Amroth." Legolas said. Lothiriel beamed.

"I would like to think so, yes. I would be honored if I could count you among that number." Legolas gave her a light spin; dancing with the elf was like floating, effortless and calming.

"I am honored that you would ask." The two fell into a comfortable conversation about the Sea, which Legolas had never seen but always longed for, and Lothiriel was all too happy to talk about her beloved ocean. After Legolas gave her another twirl, Lothiriel was aware of a pair of eyes on her. Eomer was staring at her in the same way he had before he kissed her…just the thought of that was enough to make Lothiriel turn bright pink. Then, she saw Lady Teleri, standing beside Eomer, tossing her hair coquettishly, and smiling prettily. And Eomer was not sending her away! After the music finished, Lothiriel excused herself. Legolas kissed her hand.

"_Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale' quenle._" Lothiriel smiled.

"_Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva._" Lothiriel replied, before crossing the hall and going outside.

_Of course Teleri has to go after him; he's the highest ranking noble in the room. Curse her! I wish those Ringwraiths were still alive, perhaps they could've shrieked the mean out of her. _

Lothiriel leaned on a column, looking at the moon. At night, Minas Tirith looked like a giant sand castle, and it made Lothiriel miss Dol Amroth all the more. She heard approaching footsteps, and looked over her shoulder. Eomer, of course. She whipped her head back around. He stood behind her.

"What did that pointy-eared bastard say to you?" He hissed. Lothiriel's eyes widened and she turned around to look at him incredulously.

"Don't call Legolas that! We were talking about the sea. He said a farewell in Elvish because he knows I speak it. And why should I have to explain my conversations to you?" Lothiriel retorted. Eomer looked blind-sided. For some reason, that only made Lothiriel angrier. "Wouldn't you rather continue your lovely chat with Lady Teleri? You seemed to be enjoying yourself _plenty_ before." Eomer looked as angry as had in the stables earlier.

"I was coming outside to ask if I might write you while I am in Rohan, but clearly I was a fool to think you would write back!" Eomer turned to leave, but a small hand caught his elbow.

"You want to…write me?" Lothiriel asked, and Eomer turned back to look at her. He nodded. She took a step closer. "You swear to me you will write."

_As long as it takes until I see you again. Until I know what this is between us. Every day. _

"As much as I can, yes."

"Well, what shall we write about?"

The two sat outside for at least an hour, answering questions about one another. Eomer told about his childhood, how he had come to live with Theoden and Theodred, how Eowyn had always been precocious and stubborn, how he became Marshall of the Mark. Lothiriel told about the death of her mother, how Elphir's marriage had changed him greatly, how close she and her brothers had been to Boromir and Faramir. As yet another servant walked past, Lothiriel realized the party would be ending soon.

"My brothers will be looking for me soon." Lothiriel rose from the bench they had been sitting on. Eomer stood as well.

"Good night, then." But neither made any more movements. Lothiriel sighed and began to walk away; Eomer caught her arm.

"Eomer?" He didn't say anything, but merely pulled her to him and kissed her again. Her arms went around his neck and his around her waist; he lifted her and felt her surprised squeak. He broke the kiss to look at her. Her eyes were sparkling, and he could see the smile on her face even in the dark. Eomer put her down gently and she pulled her face down to hers and kissed him again. Then she pulled away, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Good night, Eomer-King."

As he watched her walk back inside, Eomer shook his head.

When they had been younger, Eomer had been mortified of Theodred's pursuit (and love) of women.

"I'll never fall in love! Look what love did for my mother and father!" An angry 16 year-old Eomer had told Theodred. Theodred had laughed, thumping his cousin on the back.

"Just watch yourself, little cousin. Some girl is going to come along and knock you off your feet!"

_Theodred, wherever you are, I know you're laughing at me._

**Author's Note: **This is my favorite chapter so far, just because of all the fluff. It's been a blast writing this, and I hope everyone's still enjoying it!

Translations: When Legolas and Lothiriel say good-bye, Legolas says

"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale' quenle." which means "May thy paths be green and the wind on thy back."

Lothiriel says: "Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva." Which means "Sweet water and light laughter until next we meet."

I love Elvish, and Tolkien is so amazing to have created this language.

P.S. I rewatched The Two Towers and the Return of the King, and GOD how I love those movies. If you haven't watched them in a while, you should. It really rekindled a love for ALL of the characters for me.


	7. Letter, Seahorses, and Goodbyes

The next morning came far too soon in Lothiriel's opinion. Nonetheless, she rose early, put on a simple black dress, tied her hair back, and made her way to the stables. The horses whinnied at her approach; they were all obviously antsy to being the trek to Rohan. Niniel gave her a gentle nuzzle when she stopped by her stall.

_She's probably more ready to return to Dol Amroth than I am._

Lothiriel moved past her horse's stall and to the one that held Firefoot. The dappled grey horse eyed her curiously. Lothiriel gave his neck a gentle stroke, and when he relaxed, she slipped the tiny package into the saddlebag on his side. She then rewarded Firefoot's good behavior with an apple and gave him another gentle pat.

"You'll make sure he gets that, won't you?" Lothiriel asked. Firefoot looked back at her; Lothiriel could swear he nodded. Giggling softly to herself, Lothiriel made her way back to her family's rooms. The sun was just beginning to come up, and Lothiriel knew they would be preparing to leave soon. She went back inside, gingerly closing the door behind her. She jumped when she realized two of her brothers were watching her with amusement.

"Where are you coming back from? Late night romance, Thiri?" Amrothos asked, giving her a wink. Lothiriel rolled her eyes.

"Hardly." She gestured to her dress. "Was I wearing this last night? I was merely paying Niniel a visit." Amrothos chuckled.

"What, no blue today Lothiriel?" Elphir asked. Lothiriel gave him a look.

"Blue is hardly appropriate for the beginning of a funeral procession, Elphir. I would've thought you'd be pleased at my _properness_."

"You look good in blue, sister. I have no problem with that color." Elphir said, shrugging nonchalantly. Lothiriel and Amrothos stared; it had been years since Elphir had been truly friendly towards his siblings. Amrothos opened his mouth to make a comment when Imrahil came in, Erchirion right behind him.

"Ah good, children, you're all here! Sit, sit, these old bones need to rest before the sad journey and I need to discuss something with all of you." Imrahil said, gesturing to the table with chairs clustered around it. The family sat down and all eyes turned to Imrahil. He cleared his throat before beginning. "I know I have discussed this with each of you individually but I want to say this to all of you, together. Amrothos and I will be going to Rohan, because Theoden was a dear friend and I owe him my respects, and Amrothos gets along best with the Rohirrim."

Lothiriel mentally objected this statement, but thought it wise not to say so.

"Elphir, you are to stay in Minas Tirith until your child is born. Work with Faramir, take care of Artanis and Alphros, but you are not to go back to Dol Amroth. Artanis is too far along to risk even the short journey from here to home. Its care will be in the hands of Erchirion and Lothiriel. Erchirion, you will be in charge of our city, but let Lothiriel help. It is hard to bear by oneself. Lothiriel, no bossing your brother, he knows perfectly well how to run things. Now, do any of you have issue with these plans?" The four siblings looked at each other; no one said anything. "Good, it is decided then. Am, are you ready to go?" Amrothos nodded, getting up and dashing to his room, returning with bag in tow.

"Well come on, we can't be late to leave!" Amrothos said, being his customary cheery self. Lothiriel bumped her shoulder against his arm.

"You might want to tone it down a bit, Am. This is a funeral procession after all. The Rohirrim likes you, but not _that_ much." Lothiriel teased. Amrothos flung an arm about her shoulders as the family walked down to the lowest tier of the city.

"I'm going to miss you, Thiri. Do try not to give Erchirion too much trouble. And will you promise to tell the ladies I miss them as well?" Amrothos asked, giving her a teasing wink. Lothiriel scoffed, though a smile remained on her face.

"I doubt the ladies will miss you too much with Erchirion to keep them amused." Erchirion shot the pair a grin over his shoulder and Amrothos scowled. "But I will miss you, brother. Try not to bother the horse lords too much; I should hate to have you return to Dol Amroth in pieces." Lothiriel smirked, enjoying her brother's momentary look of terror before his face fell back into lines of mirth again.

"I am not afraid of them; all I have to do is remind them that you are my sister and they all quake in their boots!" Amrothos laughed. Lothiriel blanched.

"What? Why on Middle Ea—", she stopped as they reached the main square and were greeted by the somber attitude that always goes along with funerals. Though it was early, many people had gathered along the main walkway, to see the King's final journey. The procession had seemingly come to a halt, at the front gates, obviously waiting for those leaving to join it. Two servants appeared with Imrahil and Amrothos' horses. They both took their respective reins and Imrahil motioned for his children to follow him to the front of the procession. Along the way, Faramir appeared, face drawn and in black. Lothiriel took one of his hands and gave it a gentle squeeze; Faramir smiled down at her before focusing his attention on Eowyn, who was standing looking dejected by the carriage that held her uncle's body. Eomer appeared beside his sister, and Lothiriel felt her heart jolt.

_Now is not the time for blushing, Lothiriel! They are mourning their uncle!_

Aragorn was there as well, Arwen beside him, along with Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli.

"And now we must say farewell to friends, at least for the time being. Though in six months I believe we will all be reunited for a happier occasion." Gandalf said, giving Faramir and Eowyn a warm smile. Eowyn returned it with a teary version of her own; Lothiriel could tell Faramir was longing to go and hold her, though in present company, that would be deemed extremely improper.

_Curse propriety._

Gandalf opened his arms to her and Lothiriel stepped forward to give him a hug; behind him she could see the hobbits talking to Faramir and Aragorn speaking to Erchirion.

"Farewell, my dear princess. I hope to visit Dol Amroth as soon as I can." Lothiriel smiled at the wizard.

"You are welcome any time, Mithrandir. It has been far too long since last you came."

"I recall being afraid to return because of certain princess and a certain stick…though I do not fear for my safety any longer." Lothiriel smiled and gave the wizard another hug, before stepping aside and allowing Faramir to talk to Gandalf. Merry and Pippin appeared in front of her; looking very unlike the sunny versions of themselves she was accustomed to.

"I wish you were coming with us, my lady." Pippin said sadly. Merry nodded in agreement.

"The journey will be boring without you."

Lothiriel felt tears prick her eyes; out of all of her new friends (save of course one), these two hobbits had been dearest to her.

"I wish I was too, Pippin. I swear on my honor that I will visit the Shire, so that I might hear the wonderful music you have spoken so much about." They looked slightly cheered at that, and Lothiriel bent down so she could kiss both on the cheek. Legolas was next, Gimli at his side.

"_I Melain berio le._" Lothiriel said, inclining her head towards Legolas.

"_Calo anor na ven._" Legolas said back, reaching to grip Lothiriel's arm in the traditional Elvish manner. Gimli cleared his throat and they smiled down at him.

"Yes that's all very well, why can't you two just say good-bye in a language we all understand?" Gimli huffed. Lothiriel smiled and Legolas shrugged as if to say "_Dwarves_."

"Good-bye, Gimli son of Gloin. I hope Moria is repaired easily and quickly."

"Aye, as do I lassie. I will not forget your promise to visit! And you must bring Eowyn with you, so I can prove to you both the existence of Dwarf women." Gimli's eyes twinkled and Lothiriel gave a tiny laugh; Eowyn had heard as well and Lothiriel saw the corners of her mouth twitch with a smile.

"We'll be there, Gimli." The pair moved on and Aragorn and Arwen approached.

"_No galu govad gen._" Lothiriel said, smiling softly at the royal couple. The King and Queen exchanged a pleased surprised look.

"_Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín_, Lothiriel of Dol Amroth." Aragorn said, taking both her hands in his. "I am honored to have met you." Lothiriel smiled brightly and gave his hands a gentle pressure.

"No more than I am to have met you, my lord. My lady, I do hope that when you come to Dol Amroth, you will see fit to call upon me if ever you need anything." Arwen smiled.

"Only if you promise to do the same when you come to Minas Tirith, dear Lothiriel. I hope we will see much of each other in days coming." Arwen clasped one of Lothiriel's hands, and then the couple walked away towards Faramir. Eowyn was next, and Lothiriel did not hesitate to hug her.

"I cannot believe this is real, Lothiriel. Uncle is truly gone." Eowyn whispered. Lothiriel gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"I am sorry, Eowyn. But he can never be gone, not really." Eowyn stared at her as if she had just slapped her in the face and Lothiriel quickly explained. "He lives on in all of those who loved him. At least that's what we believe in Gondor. Though judging by your reaction, I would think Rohan's practice is different…" Eowyn gave a soft laugh.

"I'm afraid we believe quite the opposite. We are taught the spirit of our loved one goes to a great hall of our forefathers in the sky. It would be bad luck to linger here, though I can see how your beliefs would be comforting." She sighed. "It is a nice thought that a piece of him is still here." Lothiriel gave her another hug.

"I hope you are coming back to Gondor as soon as possible, Eowyn. It will be so lonely without you. Who else shall I plan to torment the gossiping ladies of the court with?" Eowyn smiled.

"I will have to come back soon, to plan the wedding. Which you are going to help me with," Lothiriel smiled brightly and Eowyn went on, "as my maid of honor." Lothiriel felt her eyes prick again.

"Eowyn! I know next to nothing about weddings!"

"You know more than I about Gondorian traditions. You are my closest friend in Gondor. Please?"

"Only for you. You and Faramir are going to have to name your firstborn child after me for all I've done." Eowyn gave another laugh, but then sobered.

"I will miss you, Lothiriel. I wish you were coming…it would make it easier." Lothiriel didn't bother trying to keep her tears in check now; she saw Eowyn's flowing again as well.

"It will not be so long. And we will write!" Eowyn nodded in agreement, and Lothiriel realized how long they had been talking. With one last pressure on Eowyn's hand, Lothiriel moved off. Eomer was standing by Firefoot, looking as gruff and stony as Lothiriel had ever seen him. Her heart ached for him; what kind of relief can you offer to someone who has lost one of their closest relatives and father figures? She touched his arm and was not surprised when he flinched away. Looking up, he realized it was her.

"My apologies, my lady."

"Do not apologize." She said, eyes bearing into his. "I understand." Eomer had to repress the intense urge to grab her and kiss her right there, in front of all the city, her father, her brothers, Eowyn, his men, propriety be damned. Lothiriel seemed to recognize the look in his eyes and pinked slightly. She took one of his hands (so much bigger and tanned and gnarled, and in that moment, he felt horrified that her tiny, smooth hands even had to be near them, let alone touch them) and turned it over so his palm was facing the sky. He gave her an inquisitive look and she help up a finger, indicating to wait. Lothiriel pushed her hair to one side of her neck, pulled her necklace off, and placed it into his hand. It was a tiny white carving of some creature he had never seen before.

"Erchirion carved it for me from a shell that my mother found. It's a seahorse. They're good luck." Eomer tried to push it back to her; how could he take a piece of her mother and brother away from her?

"I can't take this from you, Lothiriel."

She pushed his hand back.

"I want you to have it. Tie it to Firefoot, put it in a bag, wear it or don't. It matters not. Now you will always have something to remind you of me." She smiled sweetly, shoving her fears of rejection and over-stepping her boundries away. Eomer again had to resist the even more powerful urge to kiss her. He pulled the necklace over his head and let it fall on his chest. Lothiriel's eyes filled with tears and she almost flung her arms around him, wanting to kiss him, hold him, or do something, anything to make him feel better, but finally settled on holding one of his hands. Suddenly Erchirion was there, gravely shaking Eomer's hand and saying,

"I'm sorry for your loss, Eomer-King." Erchirion's arm went around Lothiriel's shoulders and Lothiriel reluctantly removed her hand from Eomer's. Eomer nodded, making a mental note that Erchirion had terrible timing.

"Thank you, Erchirion."

Aragorn caught his eye and Eomer knew that it was time to leave.

"Good-bye, Erchirion. Lothiriel." Eomer said, cursing formality in his head. She deserved a better good-bye. Lothiriel's hand twitched at her side; she had to physically hold on to Erchirion to prevent her from grabbing Eomer.

"Good-bye, Eomer-King." Lothiriel said quietly. The look on her face made him want to punch a wall. He had never felt worse about riding off to go anywhere, and a battle was not even involved this time.

_It's only six months. Six months is hardly anytime at all! If Faramir and Eowyn can wait that long, so can I._ Lothiriel thought, scolding herself for being self-pitying. So many were dead, and her she was whining about next to nothing!

"Rohirrim!" Eomer yelled and his men all climbed on their horses. Erchirion stepped back taking Lothiriel with him, Amrothos and Imrahil appeared, both kissed Lothiriel and got on their horses as well. Lothiriel was still staring at Eomer, feeling as if her heart was tied to his horse and was about to get dragged all the way to Rohan.

_You knew what you were getting yourself into. Kisses that good don't come free._

Aragorn rode up to be next to Eomer, and Arwen came and stood next to Lothiriel, who had unconsciously moved until she was as far forward as she could get, almost out of the city.

"You will see him again soon, dear one." Arwen whispered in Elvish to Lothiriel. Lothiriel nodded, biting her lip in attempt to not cry. Arwen put one arm about her waist and Lothiriel leaned into her. The procession began moving and Lothiriel forced herself to wave as everyone passed; to Eowyn, who had just been kissed by Faramir before getting on her horse, to Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin on their tiny white ponies, to Legolas and Gimli sharing a horse, to her father and brother (who winked), to Gandalf on the magnificent Shadowfax. Arwen gave her a gentle hug before walking forward to kiss Aragorn as he leaned down from his horse. Lothiriel's heart was screaming, shrieking at her. Eomer was staring at her again.

_Run to him, you fool! Pull him off his horse and kiss him til he's senseless! You will not see him for 6 months, who cares what those old crones here think!_

But she did not, could not.

Eomer could feel her eyes on him, and wished for the days when he was just the nephew of the King, far from the throne. The days when he could jump from his horse, kiss her, comfort her, and no one would have cared at all. But those days had gone, gone with Theodred and Theoden and his parents and so many others. Instead, he looked down and saw the strange seahorse hanging from his neck. He looked up. She was still watching him. Taking the seahorse in hand, he pressed it to his lips.

He looked up from the necklace and could tell she was crying, even from here, even though he could also tell she was trying her hardest not to. After one long look, despite the fact that he was **not**__in love with her, dammit, and committing as much as he could to memory, (the way a few strands of hair had fallen into her face, the tiny spot of pink on her cheeks, those grey-green eyes that were watching him just as intently, how tiny she seemed next to the ruined gates), he turned and began to ride.

oOo

It was not until they were only two days from Edoras that he checked his saddlebag. It had been an accident really. Everyone had been sullen and sad the entire journey (not for lack of reason), and Eomer had been especially short tempered, which everyone that knew him attributed to his way of dealing with loss. Firefoot, needless to say, had not approved of his master's less-than-pleasant mood, and showed his displeasure at every turn. He refused to run with the other horses. He had bucked until his reins came undone from the spike Eomer had left them on, and would only stop protesting when Eomer put his hand on the saddle

_Fine, you win. _Eomer grumbled internally. He had unbuckled the saddle, pulled it off, and received a happy whinny from Firefoot. Muttering to himself, he took a few things that seemed unnecessary out of the pouches (bits of twine, a piece of bandage, the core of an apple) until he reached something he was sure he had not placed inside. A tiny white letter, folded with utmost care.

"What's that, Eomer?" Merry asked, Pippin peeking over as well. Eomer shook his head.

"I've never seen it before. Someone probably slipped a love letter into the wrong saddle." Eomer said, a slight laugh in his voice despite his foul mood. It was not uncommon for his men to find surprises from their wives and sweethearts hidden in their saddle bags. Nonetheless, Eomer unfolded it, looking for a name to return it to.

The first line, in an eloquent, flowing script, read:

_Dear Eomer,_

_I don't know when you'll be reading this, as I am counting on only you checking the pocket of your saddle to find this letter, so if it is a while until you respond, I would not be alarmed. Men of Rohan are not well known for their neatness, I am told. _

Eomer nearly dropped the letter. This letter…was to him. The person hadn't made a mistake after all. But who would go through so much trouble to sneak a letter into the King of Rohan's saddle? The only logical choice was Eowyn, who was only ten feet away from him; it made no sense for her to do so. He continued to read, utterly lost.

_You did promise to write me, but after years of brothers, cousins, and a father forgetting to write, I do not put much in the promises of men to write as often as they can. Oh dear, I am whining aren't I? And this letter is supposed to make you feel better! I would start over, but I can't very well do that, because it is quite late and I am very tired, and I do have to get this into your saddle before you leave or the Hobbits barge into the stable once more._

"Lothiriel." Eomer said under his breath, a slight grin making its way onto his face.

_The point of this letter, my dear King, is to say that I am truly sorry for your loss. My father always told me stories of Théoden, how kind and brave and strong he was, to suffer so much and complain so little, and I am terribly sad that we were all robbed of him. But none more than you, and dear Eowyn. I know grief is awful; a little monster that tears at your heart when you finally think it has gone away, but even worse when it is first born, a horrible beast that delights in one's pain. I beg of you, dear Eomer, do not let the monster beat you down. I am certain you know this as well, if not better than I do, but a reminder always helps me when I am sad. I do hope you don't find this letter rude, for as I read over it, the sillier I sound! I hope your journey to Rohan is swift and kind, and know that my thoughts are with you when you bury your Uncle. I am afraid I miss you already, though right now I can look out my window and see your encampment on Pelanor. And I could never thank you enough for proving to me that not all men are the dreadful brutes Amrothos and Erchirion make them out to be. _

_Ever thine, _

_Lothiriel _

Eomer sank down, feeling as if his legs were giving out from under him. Eowyn was watching him, alarm on her face and she stood to hurry over to him, but he stopped her with a hand.

_She is unlike any woman I have ever known._ He thought to himself. He looked over the letter again, once, twice, three times.

"Eothain!" He called. Eothain appeared and eyed the letter curiously, though he said nothing.

"Yes, milord?" Eomer clapped his friend on the shoulder, smiling wearily.

"Have you any parchment?"

oOo

Author's Note: And thus begins the letter writing, and soon the title of my story will make more sense. I really hope everyone's still enjoying this, and reviews are always so SO welcome :)

I know I'm probably making all kinds of errors regarding time/dates of occurrences in Middle Earth, but I'm not Tolkien and could not even BEGIN to measure up to his greatness.

Special note: Thank you to my dear wonderful angelic-bitch for noticing my Star Trek/Karl Urban reference with "pointy-eared bastard". You can never be too obsessed with Karl Urban. TRUFAX.


	8. Hiding, Lionesses, & Truths

"Lady Lothiriel! You have letters! More than one!" Lobelia, one of the younger serving girls in Dol Amroth, yelled as she came barreling down the hallway to the garden. Lothiriel, who had been sitting in the garden to avoid the many people looking for her and to _finally_ plan out the food distribution for the refugees in the city, frowned as the younger girl came into view.

"Lobelia, how many times must I _implore _you not to shout when I have hidden away in the garden? You know Aunt Ivriniel has been hunting for me all morning! Now, what is so important that you would risk my hiding space?" Lobelia flushed and held out the stack of letters to Lothiriel.

"You have letters, milady." Lothiriel's eyes widened and she very nearly snatched the letters from Lobelia, who continued babbling. "And not just from your brothers and father either! A few bear the mark of Rohan, one an Elvish seal, and another with marks I have never seen before! Do you have a suitor my lady? Some handsome rogue from far away? Is he tall? Strong? Brave? The Elves are quite dashing, is he an Elf?" Lothiriel pressed her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing, and Lobelia abruptly stopped, terribly embarrassed. "I beg your pardon my lady! I don't know when to stop talking! I never have! My mother always said, 'Lobelia, your mouth is going to get you into trouble!' And she was right! Mother's always-" Lothiriel raised her hand and the girl stopped, flushing even deeper than before.

"Lobelia, I will answer your many questions with one answer. No, I do not have a suitor. I have many friends who owe me letters, nothing more. And talking is not always a bad thing, though rambling on like you just demonstrated may get you in a tight spot every once in a while." She gave the girl an affectionate pat on the hand. "Now, you'd best get back to your duties before you get us both in trouble." Lobelia nodded and hurried away. Lothiriel snickered to herself before looking down at the letters once more; Lobelia had been right about one thing, there were a great deal of them. She instantly recognized Amrothos' messy scrawl, but the rest seemed unfamiliar to her.

_Best open Am's first._ She thought, and quickly tore open the envelope.

_Dearest sister,_

_Rohan is a beautiful country, though the War has undoubtedly left its mark. So much green, and such kind people! The funeral was a sad affair, as to be expected…_

His letter went on about how much he enjoyed the country, and how nice it was to relax and not be so stiff while with friends. Both new Kings had his utmost approval and admiration, and Amrothos was ecstatic about making friends with such great war-heroes. He inquired about home (and the ladies of course) and sent Imrahil's love along as well.

The next letter was from Eowyn, much to Lothiriel's surprise and delight.

_My dear friend,_

_It is so wonderful to be home again. Edoras is as beautiful and grand as I had remembered and has recovered from the lingering presence of Saruman and Wormtongue. Though I will be sad to leave it, I am ready to go back to Minas Tirith and to Faramir. Listen to me, Lothiriel! A wild Shieldmaiden from the North swooning over her future groom like a little girl! No doubt the gossiping ladies of Minas Tirith would be overjoyed with my display of feminine emotions. Oh, I do miss you, dear one, and still wish you could've been here for Uncle's funeral. I believe your presence would've been a great help to many present…myself included. _

Eowyn's letter was filled with excitement for her return to Gondor, though it did not lack sadness for her Uncle and fear of losing her homeland. She was planning on returning to Gondor in a little less than 3 months, and would be escorted to Dol Amroth (since protocol demanded that bride and groom not be in the same city in the months leading up to their wedding) by Amrothos and Imrahil. The next letter was a joint collaboration of the Hobbits, and Lothiriel laughed aloud as she read it.

_Dear Lady Lothiriel,_

_We are all quite jealous; as it appears that you slipped Eomer a note and not one to your favorite Hobbits! Milady, I thought we were dearer to you than that! I may have to retract your invitation to the Shire for this wound to my heart!_

**Don't let Pippin make you feel too guilty, Lothiriel, he has been teasing poor Eomer about your letter ever since he found it, and I am surprised he has not been found trussed and bound in the stables. Though I do agree that I was sad I did not receive a note as well, my lady! By time this letter reaches you, we will probably have returned to the Shire, though we will be back in Gondor for Eowyn and Faramir's wedding. It could not be missed!**

Merry and Pippin claim we should be vexed that you did not write us as well, but I believe only if you fail to answer this letter should we be angry. I do hope my friends' rudeness will not give you a bad opinion of Hobbits; we are a gentle race, and not all as prone to rude outbursts as Merry and Pippin. I for one, would much rather drink ale and garden then insult lovely princesses. They are giving me a lot of trouble for writing this, my lady, so I hope you will defend me when next we meet.

_**I have just had to extract this letter from Sam with some difficulty. He, Merry, and Pippin seem to be wrestling over the quill to scratch parts out. Ah, I see why. I shall be sending it just the way it is, in hopes that it provides you some amusement, Lady Lothiriel. I look forward to seeing you again.**_

_**Best wishes,**_

_**Frodo, **_Sam,_ Pippin, _and **Merry**

Lothiriel laughed and smoothed her hand over the paper. So Eomer had found her letter after all.

_I do hope Pippin and Merry didn't give him too much trouble over it._

The next letter was in a faded brown envelope, and Lothiriel was intrigued. She carefully opened it and began reading.

_Lothiriel,_

_I must applaud you on somehow converting Firefoot into a messenger boy. He is usually not too fond of strange ladies hiding suspicious parcels in his saddle, so I would love to hear how you persuaded my otherwise faithful steed in complying with your sly plan. You would not believe how much Pippin and Merry have been bemoaning about not also receiving letters; Pippin is by far the worst, and I have caught the inquisitive Hobbit trying to find the letter many times. Your charms, it would appear, are not only limited to Men. Thank you for your reminder about grief, though I would have to agree that I know about that particular "monster" very well, and am adept at defeating it. I have no doubt that my Uncle would've liked you immensely, though he would not have liked your comment about men of Rohan being less than neat. I am sure one of your brothers told you this, and as far as they are concerned, none of them can speak. And I also find it very hard to believe that any of your brothers, cousins, or your father ever forgot to write you, and if they did, I doubt it was on purpose. A battlefield is not the ideal place to write letters. Dreadful brutes, you say? Amrothos and Erchirion must have been speaking of Gondorian men, as I can assure you of the honor of all of my men. Though perhaps if they were thinking along the lines of a certain Elf, I might have to agree. I am curious as to why your brothers are so protective of you, though I suppose it must be the same way I am about Eowyn; we older brothers all have our reasons. What are theirs? And are you ever truly sad, Lothiriel? I cannot picture you as Eowyn was at Théoden's funeral; nothing about you proves to me that you could ever be as unhappy as she was; that ability seems to have passed you by. Thank you again for your letter; it has been a great comfort to me. _

_Eomer_

Lothiriel allowed herself one moment of girlish happiness and hugged the letter to her chest, a huge grin on her face. After peeping her head into the hallway and being sure that no one was around, Lothiriel made a dash for her room, smile still on her face.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Thiri?" Erchirion called as she went flying by the open door to his study.

"I've got to answer letters, 'Chirion, I'll be done soon!"

"Alright, but Aunt is looking for you, and you are to go to her as soon as you finish."

"Whatever you say, brother!" Lothiriel yelled, skidding into her room and closing the door behind her. Puffing out a breath, she sat at her desk and pulled out parchment and a quill.

oOo

"Letters from Minas Tirith my lords!" The page-boy called, cheerily entering the Hall. Eowyn looked up from her book, Aragorn halted in his conversation with Gimli and Legolas, and Imrahil set down his mug of ale. The boy hurried to Eowyn first. "One for you milady. Lord Faramir insisted his letter be delivered first." Eowyn accepted the letter with a smile and settled back into her seat to read it. The boy turned and went to Aragorn. "One from your lady, Lord Aragorn. The other is from Lord Faramir, but he says it is nothing urgent." Aragorn clapped the boy on the shoulder before taking his letters eagerly; Legolas and Gimli exchanged bemused looks. Finally, the boy moved over to Imrahil. "You have another grandson, milord. Lord Elphir hopes you will be home to meet him soon." Imrahil gave a cry of happiness as he took his letter, and Amrothos gave a laugh.

"What's so funny, young prince?" Gandalf asked, eyeing Amrothos with amusement.

"It appears that Lothiriel will remain the only girl in our house for quite some time." Amrothos said between chuckles. "And Elphir's wish of never having to deal with a miniature of his sister may come true after all."

"Speaking of your sister, have you any letters from Dol Amroth, Frea?" Eowyn asked, her eyes never leaving her letter. Frea winced.

"You see, my lady, I was not tasked to collect letters from Dol Amroth. That was Eofor's task, but he did not return to our encampment to ride with us at the set time." As if on cue, the doors to the hall burst open as Eofor strode in, looking chagrined.

"A thousand apologies for my lateness, my lords and ladies!" He gave a deep bow and Eomer's eyebrow gave a quirk in interest.

"Your apologies will be accepted, Eofor, if you will explain as to why you missed your fellow riders." Eomer said, giving the man a dark look. Eofor resisted the urge to cringe under his King's stare.

"I am afraid, Eomer-King, I was coming down with a cold before I left the Riddermark, and by the time I reached Dol Amroth, I was very ill. Lady Lothiriel insisted I stay until I was fully recovered, and even hid my horse when I tried to leave." He reached into his bag and produced a stack of letters. "She has sent many tidings." He moved around the hall, passing letters out. One for Eowyn, one for Amrothos and Imrahil, and he made his way up the steps to where Eomer sat. Eomer accepted the letter without comment. Amrothos began laughing again, earning questioning looks from all within hearing range. He got out of his seat and clapped Eofor, who had been quietly trying to leave the hall, on the shoulder.

"Tell me, Eofor, what do you think of my sister?"

"She was very kind to me, Lord Amrothos, though she was very adamant that I was not to leave while still sick. She cared for me herself, since the refuges had all the available healers attentions. When Lady Ivriniel tried to make her leave, Lothiriel gave her one look and the Lady said no more! " Eofor grinned. "She was a lioness among the silly creatures that are the other women of Gondor, if you do not mind me saying so." Imrahil and Amrothos shared a chuckle at that, and Gandalf gave bark of laughter.

"I think she would be delighted that you should say so, Eofor." Imrahil said, smiling at the messenger. "As am I." Amrothos gave the man a pat on the back, and then Eofor and Frea exited the hall, obviously impatient to return to their families. Amrothos gave another deep chuckle as he sank back into his chair.

"And what," Gimli asked, "is so funny, Prince of Dol Amroth?"

"At this rate, Thiri's never going to get married. Men of Gondor don't want lionesses, they want quiet mice!" Aragorn smirked at the younger man.

"Do desire a quiet mouse, Amrothos?"

"I should think not! If Lothiriel and Eowyn have taught me anything, it is that the best women are not so easily ruled. I have come to the conclusion that marriage should be a partnership, not one of ruler and ruled." Aragorn, Imrahil, Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli burst into laughter, causing the Prince's face to flush in mortification.

"Indeed, Amrothos! I am sure the ladies will be very glad to hear that." Gandalf chortled.

"Well, in the case of Gondorians wanting mousey wives, perhaps Lothiriel shall have to look outside Gondor for a husband worthy of her claws." Eowyn said, giving Eomer a cheeky look. Eomer glared back at Eowyn, but his hand unconsciously tightened around the letter. Her letter, he reminded himself. The rest of the group launched into a discussion about the value of lionesses, lions, mice, and men; Eomer remained silent and opened the letter.

_Eomer,_

_Firefoot deserves my thanks, and as to how I persuaded him to carry my letter, well, we all have our secrets. That may or may not have had to do with an apple. And if I were Firefoot, I would object to strange ladies invading my saddle as well! But seeing as I am not strange, I suppose he did not mind a lady who knows how to handle horses put a completely harmless package into his saddle. Which may again may or may not depend on the presence of that pesky apple. Merry, Pippin, Frodo __**and**__ Sam beleaguered me with a letter of their own about their lack of letters; I have entrusted one to Eofor that will need to reach the Shire as to soothe their bruised hearts. As for my charms, I was not aware that I had any at all, much less how they affected Hobbits or Men. Though I am wondering, which Men could be you be speaking of? Certainly not the Men of Gondor, who at the dinner Erchirion and I held for the returning noblemen, were appalled by my knowledge of horses and of my preference to attend to the refuges, instead of their own pompous egos. I am glad that the horrid "monster" has been defeated, and hope it will not visit you for many years to come. You are correct in who informed me of the Rohirrim's lack of neatness; and I agree whole-heartedly that my dear brothers have absolutely no room to speak. Imagine cleaning up after the three of them for eleven years. Not an easy job, though I would not trade any of them for all of Middle Earth. I must agree, your explanation for my family's lack of return letters makes much sense, and gives me great comfort. It is not an easy thing to believe you have been forgotten by those dearest to you. And you really must stop your ridiculous assault on poor Legolas. Elves, in general, are the farthest things from dreadful brutes, and this includes my dear friend from the East. A friend he is only, for I would fear for my life if I ever tried to part him from Gimli. Those two are incredibly fond of each other, more brothers than Elphir is to my brothers and me. As to why my brothers are so protective of me, there are many reasons. They fear losing me, as you do with Eowyn. They fear me being independent enough to not rely on them anymore, they fear they will no longer be the most important men in my lives, but they also fear they will be the only men in my lives. A conflict of emotions, I am sure. They are all very dear, though they worry needlessly. I suppose being the youngest and only sister; their over-protection is part of who I am now. As for my sadness, and whether or not it exists; I can assure you, Eomer, I have been sad. I was saddest on the day my mother died, the day we learned of Boromir's death, and the day all of you went to Rohan and I did not. When have you been sad, Eomer-King? I do not doubt it has occurred, but rather, have you even shown being sad? That I find very hard to believe. I am glad my letter was of some use, and I can assure you that your letter has been a blessed relief amongst running a city still reeling with loss._

_Ever thine,_

_Lothiriel _

Eomer looked up from the letter, torn between wanting to laugh at the first half and the desire to take Lothiriel into his arms for the second. It was then he realized that the hall had cleared of all but himself and Eowyn, who was still sitting by the roaring fire, reading the same book.

_Odd. Eowyn was never one for reading._

Eomer made his way over to his sister and sat beside her.

"_A Collection of Love Letters?_ What is this folly, Eowyn? Are you running out of things to write to your Steward already?" Eomer teased. Eowyn wacked his arm with the insulted book, laughing.

"I shall never run out of things to write to him, Eomer. Lothiriel lent this to me. Faramir used to read it to her when she was a child." She paused, sighing softly. "Letter 206 is Faramir's favorite. It is beautiful. Though, I have to agree with Lothiriel, my preference is Letter 87." Eomer peered over her shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of the aforementioned letter. "Ah ah ah! If you want to get to Letter 87, you must read the whole book."

"And who, may I ask, set down these rules?" Eomer asked. Eowyn grinned, giving him a nudge.

"The Lady Lothiriel, I'm afraid." Eomer grumbled, though a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. Eowyn leaned her head on his shoulder. "Eomer, I know you won't want to talk about this but it needs to be said. I am leaving in 3 months, brother, and you will have no one to run your household." Eomer raised a questioning eyebrow and Eowyn shushed him. "Oh don't look at me like that. You, or any man, for that matter, could never even begin to run Edoras without a woman's help. Be a great King? A revered warrior? Yes. Plan dinners and keep the household running smoothly? Not in an Age." Eomer chuckled and Eowyn nudged him. "Come Eomer, I know the advisors must be pushing you to find a bride. Have you anyone in mind?"

Flashes of images floated in front of Eomer's eyes. Raven hair. Freckles spread over her cheeks and nose. Those grey-green eyes, sparkling as he kissed her. "You're all stubborn." "It's a seahorse. They're good luck."

"Perhaps." Eowyn huffed, giving her brother's arm a shove.

"Well, might I suggest someone for your consideration?"

"Eowyn, you make it sound as if I were choosing a horse, not a bride."

"Don't tease, Eomer! And besides, I think you'll like my suggestion." Eomer started as one of Eowyn's hands went around the seahorse that was still hanging from his neck. She smiled at it knowingly and Eomer thanked Bema for his tan that surely hid the color that was rapidly rising in his face. "Hmm, it would seem that my work has been made easy for me, brother."

"Don't be ridiculous, Eowyn, I will not be marrying for some time yet."

"That may be true, but I do hope you will consider Lothiriel when you are making your choice." Eomer began coughing and Eowyn laughed and kissed his forehead. He gave her a look, silently wondering how she had known. "You forget how well I know you, Eomer. And I was not so consumed with grief that I did not see you two when we left Minas Tirith." She gave a slight chuckle at Eomer's mildly horrified face. "Don't worry so, Eomer. Only I know, though Faramir certainly suspects, as do Aragorn and Arwen." She rose and pulled the book from Eomer's now limp hands. She turned to leave but then stopped.

"What more could you have to say after **that**?" Eomer groaned. Eowyn smiled.

"I would try to hurry up and figure out what your intentions are towards her, Eomer. It will only bring pain not to. Not to mention all of Gondor's armies may hunt you down if you hurt her." Eomer gave a chuckle despite himself.

"I have no intention of doing that, Eowyn."

"I know. It's on your face plain as day. I shall try to hurry and write back to her and Faramir so our letters can go together." Without further ado, Eowyn disappeared in the direction of her own rooms.

_Bema, I'd better start writing then_. Eomer thought. _I wonder if Amrothos and Erchirion will be as irrational as I was if I ever ask them about their sister's hand._ Somehow, Eomer thought they would be worse.

Author's Note: The next chapter is going to be purely letters, because I don't think Lothiriel would just accept a proposal from Eomer just like that, and I don't think he would feel comfortable marrying someone he doesn't know more about. But don't worry. They'll get there. And, three months is an awfully long time to try to write, so I'll do the time skips in letters.

Thanks for your reviews and I'm really glad y'all are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it!


	9. A Matter of Hellos

_Lothiriel_

_I must apologize for not writing back sooner, but my advisers have deemed all papers not dealing with my country "unimportant and frivolous." So, I have borrowed your idea and taken to hiding in the stables to do my less official writing. Firefoot can be persuaded to hide me with an apple, which I suppose I should thank you for. And if your only secret is the questionable presence of an apple to coerce my horse into bearing a message, you are far more honest than many women I have made the acquaintance of. Those Hobbits really are quiet fond of you, and I admit that they are endearing creatures. Though in all honesty, I feared for my own safety when Pippin realized he did not receive a letter as well. He and Merry should return to Edoras soon; I will be sure to give your letter to them upon their arrival. Perhaps then they will stop whispering conspiratorially about stealing your letter whenever they think I am not listening. And your charms, milady, seem to be doing quite a number on the Rohirrim. Eofor is quite taken with you, and has told everyone that you are quite the "lioness of Gondor." I do not know what you said to him while he was in Dol Amroth, but he is your most adamant supporter, and insists on being the only rider to take letters to and from you. His cousin Frea is very jealous, and Eowyn says he is insisting upon meeting you when she journeys to Gondor. Men of Gondor are fools if they do not recognize and appreciate your charms and your kindness (though I'm sure if they made the mistake of angering you, their apprehension could be somewhat understandable). This combined with your brothers misleading statements about Men of my country further proves to me that we Men of Rohan are much wiser about a great deal than our Southern brethren. As for cleaning up for your brothers, if Erchirion and Elphir are anywhere near as messy as Amrothos, I do not want the job. The maids are nearly at their wits end with him; his departure cannot come quickly enough for them. For the rest of us, he is an enjoyable companion, though he seems to believe that I will send him home in pieces if he misbehaves. Perhaps I have you to thank for that notion? Eowyn was not nearly as troublesome as your brothers; though she was willful and headstrong, she always respected Uncle, Theodred, and I. I agree in your sentiment that I would not trade her for anything in this World. I am glad my explanation could be a comfort to you. As I said before, I doubt your family would ever purposely forget to write you. The assault on the Prince of Mirkwook will stop when I am satisfied that he has no desire to marry any Gondorian princesses. He and Gimli are amusing together; they bicker as an old married couple but will defend each other to the death. When first I met them, Legolas nearly shot me with his bow when I offered to make Gimli lower to the ground…perhaps you now understand my less towards loving feelings towards him. You mentioned that Elphir is not as close to you as the Dwarf and the Elf are. The rest of your family seems close, especially in comparison to the icy families I had the misfortune of witnessing in Minas Tirith. Why is Elphir distant? I only spoke to him once in passing, but he did seem very different from you and your brothers. And for your brothers' protectiveness and fears, I feel the same for Eowyn. But I agree that their fears are unfounded. Your lives are too intertwined to ever not be close. And if you do not marry, I will eat my saddle. Not all men are as foolish as the nobility of Gondor, Lothiriel. I am sorry that our departure from Gondor caused you as much pain as the death of your mother and cousin. I owe you my deepest apologies for not being able to give you a true good-bye. And in answer to your question, I have been sad many times in my life. My cousin Theodred and I were very close, and I looked up to him for everything. When he died, I was not there. I had been banished by my Uncle who was under the hold of Saruman. That was when I was saddest, though I imagine I was sad when my parents died as well. I was young, and have tried my best to forget that time. Tell me of Dol Amroth and more of your family, Lothiriel. Have you any other family besides your father and brothers and Faramir? I must stop, Firefoot is growing restless and my advisors are searching for me. _

_Until your reply,_

_Eomer_

oOo 

_Eomer_

_I do believe that is one of the longest letters I have ever received from a man! You flatter me, Eomer-King, though Eowyn will not be happy to hear that you surpass her letter. As for your advisors, they sound terribly annoying, much like Elphir or Artanis when they decide that I must "practice my sewing" in place of riding Niniel down the beach. I am sure Firefoot enjoys your company, for Eowyn tells me none of you have been riding much. And I have found that a sweet apple can get one just about anything one wants from a horse, and even from a few certain stable boys. Again, you flatter me in thinking that an apple is my only secret and assumptions of my honesty. I did not say that, dear King. I said we all __**had**__ secrets. That apple is one of many, though I do not think of myself as dishonest. My mother taught me that there are some things that we do not tell anyone, save one person, and that is what makes a love true. I know not if she is right, for all my secrets (save the one about the apple) are my own yet. You continually mention strange and dishonest women, Eomer. Am I to believe the Women of Rohan are much like the Women of Gondor? I had rather hoped they were more like Eowyn. I do miss the Hobbits, especially Merry and Pippin, and I am most delighted to hear that they will be returning for Faramir and Eowyn's wedding. For their size, they are rather enjoyable dancing partners. So much life in such tiny stature! Is it not amazing? And dear Eofor! I am honored he has taken such a liking to me, for he was an entertaining and kind companion. As for my charms and their effect on the rest of the Rohirrim, do you include yourself in that number? My Aunt would be scandalized about that question! I am contemplating scratching it out…but I think I shant. I shall not be offended if you do not, my brashness astounds even myself and would send most men running for cover, perhaps even those men you claim my charms have intrigued so. Men of Rohan may be wiser with certain things, but Men of Gondor have admirable qualities. No one was braver or stronger than my cousin Boromir, and Faramir and Amrothos and Erchirion are all wonderful men. Mayhap I am biased; but to me, there is no one better than them. Though Amrothos' lack of tidiness is not one of his admirable qualities! I apologize for my brother's mess; he has never had a head for cleaning. Even when he is not in Dol Amroth, his room is a mess! I fear going in there; one never knows what kind of creatures may be lurking beneath the bed or desk. And again, I may or may have not told my brother that he would be coming home in pieces if he disrespected any of the Rohirrim. I assure you, it was for all of your benefit. Is it not funny how dear our siblings are to us? I have met many brothers and sisters who cannot stand their family…perhaps we are the strange ones? And, dear dear dear Eomer, Legolas has as much of a desire to marry this Gondorian princess (or any Gondorian princess for that matter) as he does to marry Gimli. He is a friend. I am his friend. Nothing more. He is thousands of years my senior and is far more content to roam the woods than marry a child to his eyes. And I have no desire to marry him. He is intriguing and smart, but not the type of man I would want to spend the rest of my days with, I can assure you of that. As for the matter of your meeting, I hardly blame Legolas for trying to run you through with an arrow! By "making Gimli lower to the ground", I assume you mean cutting part of him off, and I would have threatened you with bodily harm as well for implying injury to him! I am partial to the Dwarf; he has received my promise to visit Moria and is a most amusing story teller. The situation with Elphir grieves me dearly. We were all so close when we were children; he is 10 years old than me, Erchirion is 6 years my senior, and Amrothos 3, but we all took care and loved each other regardless, especially after Mother died. He was my second father; I would always go to him when Amrothos was being troublesome or Erchirion was in a serious mood. He sang to me. I had forgotten! He had the most beautiful voice, and he would sing Mother's lullabies. But then he met Artanis…and it changed. He "became a man" and turned his back on his younger siblings. We did not understand…we still do not understand. He has been getting slightly better since Alphros was born…but he is still not the same. I would not have made that bet with your beloved saddle, Eomer! You had best start boiling and salting it. The last man that propositioned for my hand earned a kick to the rear from Niniel and a pot of seawater on his head from me. And I know not all men are like the ones have been subjected to. Aragorn is not, my family is not, you are not. I still have hope in Men, though I wonder if perhaps they have lost hope in me? And you can repay the lacking good-bye for a better hello. I am laughing at myself; I should throw myself into the ocean at the next chance. I assure you, not all my letters are this…open. I am sorry for your cousin. If you do not mind, tell me more about him? Was he funny like Eofor? Headstrong and brave like Eowyn? Or stubborn and strong like you? I am sorry for your parents as well. I know what it is like to lose one. As for my family, I have told you more about my brothers. I have one Aunt, Ivriniel, my father's oldest sister. She is a widow, married late, with no children. Their middle sister, Findulas, was Boromir and Farmir's mother. My mother was an only child, and both sets of grandparents are long dead. We are a small family, but I have found that that does not mean we lack in love. Dol Amroth is a beautiful place, and I must beg you to come see it. It is smaller and perhaps less grand than Minas Tirith…but I love it more. It is softer, a place of fishing and sunrises on the blue sea. When you do visit, we must take Firefoot for a run on the beach. Horses do love the sand, and Niniel always enjoys a twilight run along the waves. Tell me of Edoras! Amrothos has given me a fleeting description, but I should rather hear it from you. My letter is quite lengthy, so I shall stop now._

_Ever thine,_

_Lothiriel_

oOo

_Lothiriel_

_You call my correspondence longwinded and then you reply with nearly double its length! Eofor complained that it nearly broke his back to carry it here; I informed him that he was getting flabby if three pages of parchment were making him weary. My advisors have finally gotten it into their old skulls that new Kings cannot be expected to only deal with matters of state, and have "allowed" me ten minutes to write whatever other letters I may want. They seem to forget that I know every hiding space in Edoras, and so far I have not been discovered. It is not that I am avoiding repairing my country; there is nothing I would rather do then see Rohan become as glorious as it was in past Ages. Firefoot, much like my advisors, is very put out with me. I have not ridden him in some time, though when I mentioned your offer for a ride on the beach to him, he seemed to regard me with a little less anger. Your Mother sounds very wise, and I know now why Uncle always spoke so highly of her. My parents had a true love; this I have heard from everyone that new them, but it brought more pain than happiness. When my father was brought back, murdered, my mother wasted away, alone in her grief. Eowyn and I were not enough to hold her here. Merry and Pippin send their hellos, as they have just barged into (as they are ought to do) my hiding space. They say they will not respond to your letter, as they will see you in person in little under a month. As for the Men of Gondor, I did not mean to seem insulting. There is a majesty there, a sense of honor and duty that I can see clearly in Aragorn, your brothers, Faramir, and all Men of the White Tree that I have met. I did not have the honor of meeting Boromir, but even we "barbarians in the North" had heard stories of his valor and strength. Eowyn says that Faramir was greatly grieved by his passing. Amrothos' room sounds much like many of my men's here in Edoras. Frea is particularly notorious; his sisters clean armed with swords and mallets. Whether you consider yourself dishonest or not, I am very thankful for that bit you told Amrothos, for it has kept him in line many nights when he has had too much ale and not enough food. In Rohan, being close to ones siblings is the norm, so I would not find either you or I as being strange (though you, princess, are certainly not average) Which brings me as to why I believe you are wrong about the Elf. He would be a fool to write you off because you are younger; any man would be a fool to judge you by age alone. And if he is not the type of man you want to spend your days with, what is? I was not aware Erchirion and Amrothos let enough men near you for you to form an opinion to which you are partial to…unless it is the Dwarf they should be worrying about instead? That is the second time you have threatened me with bodily harm, Lothiriel, another time and war may break out between our countries. For the record, I do not believe the situation with Elphir will be permanent. Have any of you talked to him about it? I once believed Eowyn was furious with me, so I ignored her to avoid her ire; only to have her tell me she had thought the same. And my saddle, dear lady, will remain uneaten. The foolish man that earned the wrath of both you and your horse has my sympathy; he clearly has not the slightest idea of how to court anything other than a limp dishrag. My cousin was the opposite of your misfortunate suitor. Theodred was rash, irritating, and prone to bursts of teasing everyone in sight; but he was the best cousin I could've asked for. He taught me to ride, how to wield a sword, how to charm a girl (though at the time, I was horrified by that idea), how to be a soldier. He was my best friend, more brother than cousin. Now that I am in Edoras, I visit him and my uncle quiet often. Their silence is much more comforting than the maids' endless chattering. Dol Amroth sounds wonderful, and your father has already insisted that I stay there, since he has "imposed himself and Amrothos for many nights." Unnecessary, I am sure I will need a welcome reprieve from the White City. Edoras, as I'm sure your brother has told you, is very different from the cities you know. It is on a hill, much like Minas Tirith, but smaller, less…stone. Thatched houses built with our own hands line the curving roads, and from Meduseld, one can see the sunrise over the mountains. The grasses are green and children are apt to ride all day long, while their mothers sew and clean, and their fathers build and work. And if I know you at all, you are probably beside yourself on how I have avoided your so-called "brazen" questions. I did so for a reason, Lothiriel. I will answer them all, in order that they were asked, now._

"_Am I to believe the Women of Rohan are much like the Women of Gondor?" _

_No, they are not. Many are like Eowyn, and those are the wives and sweethearts of many of my men. A few are like you, and are therefore little more than hopes and prayers of men that get to know them. The others, I fear, are worse than your Gondorian women. Perhaps a little less forceful with their flirting, they are more relaxed in…other ways. _

"_As for my charms and their effect on the rest of the Rohirrim, do you include yourself in that number?"_

_Yes. I do. _

"_I still have hope in Men, though I wonder if perhaps they have lost hope in me?"_

_Any man that was to lose hope in you is not worth your worrying. I will say it again; not all men want the painted ladies of Minas Tirith or the mousey wife who is content to sit back and say nothing._

"_And you can repay the lacking good-bye for a better hello. I am laughing at myself; I should throw myself into the ocean at the next chance."_

_Not a question, but I cannot say that I object to the first part, though I would be sorrowfully grieved if you threw yourself into the ocean before we saw each other again. Never laugh at anything you say; I swear to you that I am enthralled by all of it._

_And now that I have thoroughly embarrassed you, I will ask questions of my own._

_Am I to honestly believe you have no interest in the Elf? Or the Dwarf for that matter…or any of the Hobbits._

_You have asked about your charms, but what of mine? You once told me not to let it go to my head how the ladies of Gondor were buzzing about me; were you amongst those whispering?_

_What am I to say if your father or brother notices your seahorse?_

_Since you speak Elvish, what does "Lle naa he nai" mean? Legolas says it everytime your letters arrive, and Aragorn laughs for hours. What is Elvish for "shut your bloody mouths?"_

_Eomer_

oOo

_Eomer,_

_I must say, I don't think Erchirion has ever seen me turn so red in my entire life. Your letter nearly caused me to faint! Another grievance you have caused me, my lord. Perhaps it t'would be best if our countries went to war. I could eat your saddle myself then, and save you the trouble. I am due at Minas Tirith before nightfall, so my letter must be as brief as possible. I am sorry again for your parents deaths, though you seem to blame love for their undoing. Let me remind you, Eomer-King, love is what brought you, me, and everything else good in this world about. Do not run from it, for things you run from have a nasty way of catching up to you. I am riding to Minas Tirith for Faramir's sake (as well as my own). The year anniversary of Boromir's death is today, and I thought he should not be alone. He loved Boromir in the way you loved Theodred; I fear being alone may make it worse. Edoras sounds beautiful, and I hope to one day see it with my own eyes, and view the sunrise from Meduseld's Golden Halls. And now, on to your responses to my questions, and then to your questions (you asked more than I did. Hardly fair.) I am glad to hear that most Women of Rohan are like Eowyn. That raises my estimates of your entire country (not that it was ever low to begin with). As for the loose women you speak of; do not forget I have three brothers, I knew exactly what you were saying; they made their choices as I have made mine. And this may be revealing too much, but you have told me to say what I am thinking; I am glad you include yourself in that number. I would care little for the rest of that number, were you not in it. And I know. And I am proud not to be either of those types of women. As for throwing myself into the ocean before your arrival…I shall try to resist, but only the thought of a proper greeting halts me from doing so, though now that I think about it I do not think my brothers or your advisors will be very keen on our plan. And now, your questions (including the ones you did not number)_

"_And if he is not the type of man you want to spend your days with, what is?"_

_I am not entirely sure of my specified "type", but it is someone that I can laugh with, cry with, fight with, ride with, and be with and then wake up the next morning and then do it all again. _

"_Have any of you talked to him about it?"_

_No, but that is a valid suggestion, and I shall do so when I reach Minas Tirith._

"_Am I to honestly believe you have no interest in the Elf? Or the Dwarf for that matter…or any of the Hobbits." _

_Mayhap __**you **__have an interest in Legolas, as you seem to mention him so often in your letters. Oh, wipe that look of horror of your face, I'm only teasing! I will say it __**again**__ my stubborn King, I have no interest in Legolas. Or Gimli. Or Merry, Pippin, Frodo, or Sam. I love them all dearly, but not enough to marry anyone of them. Methinks the green monster of jealousy may be whispering in your ear. _

"_You have asked about your charms, but what of mine? You once told me not to let it go to my head how the ladies of Gondor were buzzing about me; were you amongst those whispering?"_

_I keep my opinions of men to myself…so no I did not whisper. But that does not mean I did not __**think**__ it. _

"_What am I to say if your father or brother notices your seahorse?" _

_Say nothing, feign ignorance, or run. Do not tell them I gave it to you or you will be subject to an attempt of murder from Amrothos and a constant smirk from my father._

"_Since you speak Elvish, what does "Lle naa he nai" mean? Legolas has been whispering it to Aragorn recently whenever I enter a room, and Aragorn laughs for hours. What is Elvish for "shut your bloody mouths?"_

"_Lle naa he nai" translates to "you are hers to command." Perhaps he is teasing Aragorn about Arwen? And the closest translation for you I could think of is "Auta miqula orqu," which means "go kiss an orc." _

_And now, before my serving girl Lobelia gets in more trouble for allowing me to jot this semi-quick letter, I will ask my questions._

_When did you first ride a horse?_

_Eowyn says you have been badgering her about the book I loaned her. Why so interested? Of course you may read it, but you shall have to read all the letters before my favorite to get to letter 87. I promise it is more fun that way._

_What kind of woman would you prevail upon to marry, if not the "painted ladies" or a mouse?_

_Ever thine,_

_Lothiriel_

oOo

"Merry?"

"Yeah, Pip?"

"When do you think Eomer's going to notice we've hidden his letters?"

"In about fi-"

"WHERE ARE THOSE HOBBITS?"

"Right about now. Ready to run?"

"We Tooks are made to run!"

"And we Brandybucks are made to out run Tooks!"

oOo

Aragorn chuckled as the King of Rohan chased the two half-lings in the Hall. Legolas and Gimli were roaring with laughter as the Hobbits used one of the large posts as a shield against Eomer. Eomer chased Merry as he raced away, and Pippin ducked behind Gimli.

"What did ye take, young Master Took," Gimli laughed, "to incur such fire?"

"Why, his letters from Lady Lothiriel of course!" Pippin said, eyes lit with mirth as he sprinted away when Eomer reappeared. The three friends began laughing again.

"_Ro mela he._" Legolas said quietly, catching Aragorn's eye. Aragorn chuckled again, nodding.

"I think he and Amrothos are the only ones who don't know that yet."

oOo

…_.your type is what any man should aspire to be to his wife. I am glad to hear that you and Elphir have reconciled. And you were right to assume that I would make a face at your suggestion about Legolas…and as for that lovely "green monster" as you so eloquently put it; would you blame me for suspecting? He has been constantly admired, both here and in Gondor. Next time, do not hold back your thoughts. I would much rather hear what you think of me, than those empty-headed child-women of the White Tower. They did not notice the necklace, so your escape plan was not needed, though I am amused you feared for my safety so. Is Amrothos truly that frightening? I have no comments on Legolas' annoying whispers, except that when I relayed your insult, he laughed and said, "Auta miqula ernil," which I am again at a loss for what it means. In answer to your questions:_

_I first rode a horse with my father at age 2; by myself, age 5. And what about you, my lady?_

_Eowyn was never much for reading, so I was surprised about how much she enjoyed it. I have begun reading it, and am astounded by how boring it is. Why am I being forced to read this?_

_I would "prevail" to marry a woman who is strong and loving; someone who would rule with me but never for me. Someone who knows me as I am and loves me in spite of it. _

_Aman naa lle nai,_

_Eomer_

oOo

_Eomer,_

_Dol Amroth is even better now that Eowyn is here, not to mention the excitement for the return of Amrothos and Father. The city is beside herself, and I cannot help but feel downtrodden…my favorite rider did not come to my city by the sea. Are you sure there is no way for you to come to Gondor earlier? I am a horrible, selfish woman, I know, but…3 more months is far too long. And I only have you to thank! Perhaps I shall throw myself into the sea…but I would miss your proper hello and that does not suit me one bit…_

oOo

_Lothiriel,_

_If you threaten to throw yourself into the sea one more time, you will leave me no choice but to ride to Dol Amroth and take you back to Edoras, where there is no sea to jump into. And then, my lady, you shall have your proper hello. How fares Eowyn? She was most nervous upon leaving Edoras, and that is very unlike my sister…_

oOo

_Eomer,_

_I know by time you get this, you may be within Minas Tirith's walls, but I could not stop myself. I simply must know; what letter are you on in the book?_

_Ever thine, _

_Lothiriel_

oOo

_Lothiriel, _

"_Though still in bed, my thoughts go out to you, my Immortal Beloved, now and then joyfully, then sadly, waiting to learn whether or not fate will hear us - I can live only wholly with you or not at all - Yes, I am resolved to wander so long away from you until I can fly to your arms and say that I am really at home with you, and can send my soul enwrapped in you into the land of spirits - Yes, unhappily it must be so - You will be the more contained since you know my fidelity to you. No one else can ever possess my heart - never - never - Oh God, why must one be parted from one whom one so loves. And yet my life in V is now a wretched life - Your love makes me at once the happiest and the unhappiest of men - At my age I need a steady, quiet life - can that be so in our connection? My angel, I have just been told that the mailcoach goes every day - therefore I must close at once so that you may receive the letter at once - Be calm, only by a calm consideration of our existence can we achieve our purpose to live together - Be calm - love me - today - yesterday - what tearful longings for you - you - you - my life - my all - farewell. Oh continue to love me - never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved._

_ever thine_

_ever mine_

_ever ours."_

_I know why it is your favorite, for it is now mine as well._

_Eomer_

oOo

"My ladies! The Rohirrim has arrived!" Both Eowyn and Lothiriel shot out of their seats and ran to the balcony. Eowyn hugged Lothiriel tightly.

"Well go on!" Eowyn cried and Lothiriel gave her a confused look. Eowyn gave her a gentle push towards the stairs. "Go get your 'proper' hello." Eowyn said with a smirk. Lothiriel needed no further instruction, and disappeared on the path to the great Gates, a smile on her face.

oOo

Author's note:

This chapter was a doozy! Don't worry, folks, story's not over. Sorry it was so long, but there really was no other way. But look! They're in love! And they know it! Now comes the fun part: making sure certain Rohirric Kings don't "accidentally" disappear while with certain princes of Dol Amroth…

I really hope everyone's still enjoying the story, and this one has revealed where its name came from :)

Many thanks for the reviews and favorites, they make me so happy!

And if any of y'all get bored with waiting for the next chapter, my other story (a oneshot) **Those Whom We Love**, is up. A good story for any of you Boromir or Faramir lovers, with a little fluff thrown in. Read or don't it's up to you!


	10. Mischief Managed

Lothiriel reached the main courtyard of the city with no interruptions, and was pleased to see that only a few people had trickled down to greet the returning Horselords. Just as she was about to give herself a congratulatory pat on the back, Gimli and Legolas, who had returned to Minas Tirith with Aragorn three months ago, appeared by her side.

"Good morning, my lady!" Gimli said cheerily.

_Blast! Any other morning I would've been overjoyed to spend time with them…but not __**this**__ morn!_ Ignoring her irrational anger at the well-meaning Dwarf, Lothiriel beamed down at him.

"Good morning, Gimli, Legolas." The Elven Prince said nothing, but gave her a meaningful look as she quickly returned her attention to the gates.

"Methinks our princess is quite anxious for the Rohirrim to arrive, Legolas." Gimli chuckled, waggling his eyebrows at Lothiriel, who flushed crimson and twisted a strand of hair between her fingers. Legolas gave a soft chuckle.

"Do not tease her so, Gimli. She deserves much happiness." Legolas said, smiling warmly. Lothiriel met his gaze and blushed deeper.

"_Le hannon_, Legolas." She said softly. Gimli scoffed.

"I do not deny that she deserves happiness, Elf! Blasted Elves, always twisting the words of Dwarves…" Gimli spluttered off, much to the amusement of Legolas and Lothiriel.

"Not to seem rude, but why are you two down here? Are you expecting news from the Rohirrim?" Lothiriel asked, looking back and forth between the friends. Legolas and Gimli exchanged a sly look.

"Not news, _mellonamin_." Legolas said, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm afraid we're collecting on a bet," Gimli chortled, "involving a certain horse master." Lothiriel gawked at them, earning laughs from both.

"You can't be serious!" She cried, indignation filling her face.

"Slow down there, lass, we never said what the bet was." Gimli laughed, and Lothiriel got the distinct impression that both Dwarf and Elf were _enjoying _her current frustration. Gimli continued: "And we did not actually make the bet, my dear lady. You can thank your dear Hobbits for that. We merely picked a side." Lothiriel blinked. And blinked again.

_Oh I am going to __**murder**__ those Hobbits! _

"Close your mouth, Lothiriel, we are not a codfish." Amrothos chuckled, appearing to Legolas' left. Lothiriel wanted to scream; this day could not _possibly _go any more wrong.

"Hysterical, Amrothos. What are you doing here?" Lothiriel shot a glare at her brother, who threw his hands up as a sign of innocence.

"Easy there, Thiri! I seemed to have forgotten a few shirts in Edoras, and Frea kindly offered to bring them to me…" Amrothos' tanned face flushed and Lothiriel rolled her eyes.

"And where exactly did you forget those shirts, dear Amrothos?" Lothiriel asked, shaking her head. Amrothos looked mortified

"It's of no consequence _where_ I left them, Lothiriel!" Amrothos spluttered, turning an even brighter red. Gimli laughed aloud, Legolas smirked as much as an Elven Prince can, both earning a glare from Amrothos, but Lothiriel was halted in her teasing as the gates opened. She was vaguely aware of Legolas' hand giving hers a gentle pressure, of Gimli's deep chuckle, and of Amrothos' confused looks between his sister and the opening gates; Lothiriel only had eyes for the small company entering the city. She recognized Eofor's helmet and Eothain carrying the banner of Rohan, but did not see the figure she was searching for. A few men pushed past the group to get to the front, and Lothiriel no longer had a clear view of the arriving Rohirrim. She felt another pressure on her hand, and turned to look at Legolas. The Elf nearly winced for the confusion and pain in her eyes.

"Lord Amrothos! Your shirts, as promised, clean and intact." A young boy, no more than sixteen said, clomping proudly over to Amrothos. Amrothos thumped him on the back appreciatively and took his shirts.

"Many thanks, Frea! And, as earlier specified payment, allow me to introduce my lovely sister, Lothiriel." Amrothos said, grinning as he pulled the younger boy towards Lothiriel. Frea flushed and Lothiriel attempted to plaster a smile to her face.

"It is an honor, milady. Eofor speaks of you highly; I had to meet you myself to see if he was not exaggerating like always!" Lothiriel giggled despite herself and smiled truly when Eofor appeared, giving his cousin a cross look.

"Do not listen to Frea, my lady; I never exaggerate, especially not about the kindness and beauty of ladies." Eofor said, and bent down to press a kiss to Lothiriel's hand. She giggled again, patting his arm affectionately.

"I fear you have exaggerated and I shall never live up to such kind descriptions! How was your journey; I trust nothing ill occurred?" Lothiriel asked. The many other questions she truly wanted to ask lingered on her tongue.

_Where is Eomer? Is he alright? Did I merely imagine the letters?_ Frea and Eofor smiled at her.

"The journey was easy and quick, milady. We rode quickly because Eo-" Eofor cut Frea off with an elbow to the younger man's stomach and Frea glared in response. Lothiriel and Amrothos exchanged a confused look. Eofor cleared his throat, and Lothiriel looked back at him.

"We rode quickly because we all greatly love Lady Eowyn, and we are very eager to see if her bridegroom is worthy of our Princess." Lothiriel was not satisfied with that answer, but it made sense, at least partially, so she nodded in unison with Amrothos.

"Well, let me extend our hospitality to you, gentleman! It's the least I could do." Amrothos said, smiling widely. Frea brightened at that, and he and Amrothos walked away, chattering comfortably to one another. Legolas and Gimli had disappeared earlier, leaving Lothiriel and Eofor alone. Eofor watched his cousin and the youngest Prince of Dol Amroth and chuckled. Lothiriel quirked an eyebrow in questioning,

"What are you laughing at, Eofor?"

"They are fast friends, my lady." Eofor said, offering his arm to Lothiriel, "and even faster talkers." Lothiriel giggled, but stopped suddenly as the courtyard cleared and Eomer was nowhere to be seen. Eofor, noticing her distress, began walking, taking Lothiriel along with him. "I believe a few friends of yours are quite anxious to see you, Lady Lothiriel." Lothiriel looked at him, puzzled, until Merry and Pippin appeared, grinning from ear to ear. Her face lit up as the Hobbits ran towards her and she knelt down to receive their very welcome hugs.

"Merry! Pippin! Oh it is so wonderful to see you again!" Lothiriel cried, pulling back to look into their dear faces. They looked as joyful as always.

"No more wonderful than it is to see you, my lady." Merry said.

"It would've been a tad more wonderful if you had written us letters as well!" Pippin teased.

"I believe I **did** write you, Master Took!" Lothiriel laughed. Pippin shrugged nonchalantly, but was unable to keep the grin from his face.

"Only after we requested a letter! Tis not the same, milady!"

"Oh, do hush up Pip!" Merry said, giving Pippin a punch to the arm. With Pippin momentarily silenced, Merry turned back to Lothiriel. "Would you mind taking us to Eowyn, my lady? We have missed her as well." Lothiriel smiled and put an arm around each Hobbit.

"Of course Merry!" The three made their way along the path, unaware of amused eyes that watched them from a faraway window.

oOo

"Eowyn? You have visitors!" Lothiriel called after giving a few knocks to the door. Eowyn opened the door, giving Lothiriel a very confused look before looking down to Pippin and Merry and giving a happy cry.

"Pippin! Merry! It has been far too long!" Eowyn said, hugging Merry first and then Pippin; Lothiriel thought it best to vanish for the time being so the friends could reacquaint themselves.

"I'm going to the garden." Lothiriel said. Eowyn, Merry, and Pippin gave her brief acknowledging smiles before resuming their conversation, and Lothiriel slunk away, feeling quite lonely and unwanted.

_Certainly not how I pictured this day turning out_. Lothiriel groused inwardly. She rounded the corner, feeling positively wretched when a hand shot out, grabbed her arm, and pulled her backwards. Lothiriel opened her mouth to scream when another hand went over her mouth.

_Could this day get __**any**__ worse? _She roared mentally, fighting with all of her might to break free of her unknown assaulter. She attempted to jerk one elbow back and was rewarded with a grunt; when she tried to move anything else, the arm not busy covering her mouth wound around her waist and arms, preventing her from flailing about. She opened her mouth to bite the man's hand when she heard it. A deep chuckle that reverberated in her chest and made her heart feel like it was a fish on the deck of a boat.

"Bema pity the man that ever tries to kidnap **you**, Lothiriel." Her eyes went wide. She would know that voice anywhere. Gods knew she'd been trying in vain to hear it in her head for the past 6 months.

"Eomer." She whispered, and she felt another laugh against her back. Her knees wobbled and she tried to turn to face him, but his arm held her tight. She felt a calloused hand push her hair away from the left side of her neck; and then a kiss was pressed to the sensitive part where her neck joined with her shoulder. Lothiriel was fairly certain she was going to faint, wake up from a wonderful dream at any moment, or even die, but she did not. Eomer chuckled to himself as he felt her give another shudder. "I don't see what's so amusing, horse master." Lothiriel said, her attempt to sound vexed ruined by the tremor in her voice. He loosened his hold on her then, and she turned as quickly as she could while still in his arms. She had forgotten the deep brown intensity of his eyes and overestimated his height; but it was undoubtedly _him_. Tears welled in her eyes and felt absolutely ridiculous; his thumbs wiped them away before they could roll down her face. Suddenly, she was pounding his chest with her fists and Eomer stiffened in surprise.

"You _insufferable_, horrid, beastly man! I thought you hadn't come at all, that something bad had happened to you, and the whole time, you were just _waiting_ here for me to show up? Don't tell me, Eowyn was in on it! Eofor, Merry, and Pippin too! Is it too much to ask that—" She was effectively silenced by his kiss, and her anger evaporated. One of his hands was in her hair, the other on her waist and her arms were locked around his neck. Minas Tirith could've been burning to the ground, all three of Princes of Dol Amroth could've walked by, and neither would've noticed. Lothiriel pressed herself as close to Eomer as she could get, and he deepened the kiss. She reluctantly pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Was that a proper enough hello for you?" Eomer asked, smirking down at her. Giggling, she gave him a nudge. He caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger, and tilted her face up towards his. He leaned down and kissed her again, and she sighed blissfully.

"Merry, do you think she found him?"

"Hush Pippin, they'll hear us!" Lothiriel pressed her face to Eomer's chest to stifle her laugh as Eomer groaned.

"Bloody nosy Hobbits." Eomer grumbled. Lothiriel pressed a finger to his lips and made a silent shushing motion. She took a step back and tugged him along with her, until they were hidden from view by a column. Eomer raised an eyebrow at her and she hushed him again.

"Merry, if she didn't find him, Eomer is going to **murder** us!" Pippin hissed.

"Pippin, if they hear us coming **now**, they're **both** going to kill us!" Merry whispered back. Lothiriel covered her mouth with her free hand to hold in her laughter and Eomer couldn't stay angry. Dropping Eomer's hand, Lothiriel stepped out from behind to column, but neither Merry nor Pippin noticed her sudden appearance at their backs.

"Well perhaps not kill, but I wouldn't linger in the stables longer than necessary from now on if I were you." Lothiriel said, smiling widely. Merry and Pippin froze, and Lothiriel laughed. The Hobbits turned to face her, grinning shamefacedly.

"Can we expect the same response from you, Eomer?" Pippin asked, craning to look around Lothiriel to stare cautiously at Eomer. The King smirked and stepped forward to put his arm around Lothiriel, and the Hobbits grinned despite the near mortal peril they were in.

"That depends, Master Took." Eomer said. Merry and Pippin exchanged a frightened look.

"On what?" Merry asked and the two Hobbits drew closer together, trying to avoid his anger. Eomer felt a gentle pressure on his hand and looked down at Lothiriel, who was giving him a look that clearly said _be nice_.

"On whether you two decide to run your mouths or not." Eomer said, giving Pippin a pointed look. Merry buried his face in his hands.

"I'm as good as dead." Pippin looked insulted.

"I'm not going to blab, Merry! I'm not that much of a fool!" Pippin cried. Merry groaned and Lothiriel laughed.

"I'm doomed!" Merry cried and Eomer snorted.

"Oh, don't fret, dear Master Brandybuck," " Lothiriel said, smiling brightly at the distressed Hobbit, "I'm certain neither you nor Pippin will be saying anything." She gave both Hobbits a look. "Right?" Merry and Pippin both gulped and nodded.

"Whatever you say, my lady." Pippin said, earning a happy smile from Lothiriel.

"Good. I do believe Aragorn is expecting all three of you. Shall we go?" Lothiriel asked, giving them all a smile. Merry and Pippin, still looking frightened, resumed walking, and Lothiriel and Eomer followed behind. Lothiriel twined her fingers with Eomer's and beamed up at his amused face. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Remind me never to cross you." She smirked and gave him a shove. The four walked in companionable silence, and they neared the Tower.

"Lothiriel?" Pippin asked and Lothiriel cocked her head to the side in response. Pippin gulped. "You wouldn't _really_ murder us, would you milady?" Lothiriel stifled a giggle.

"Well, I wouldn't be the one doing it, but I do have quite a few good friends who have unsuspicious boats and the knowledge of certain places where the current never stops…" Pippin went a ghastly white but Merry chuckled.

"G-goodbye then milady." Pippin said, before quickly disappearing inside the doors to the Tower.

"Well, I doubt Pip will be saying anything." Merry chuckled and Lothiriel gave him a warm smile. "See you later then." Merry said, giving the couple a waggle of his eyebrows before following his friend.

"You would think that they would have learned that eavesdropping causes more harm than good." Eomer said and Lothiriel shrugged.

"Don't be too hard on them, they mean well." Lothiriel said.

"So did Isildur and look how well _that_ turned out." Eomer snorted darkly. Lothiriel gave him a look.

"That is the past." She stepped closer and took his face between her hands. "Dwelling on things you cannot change is far worse than the interference of nosy Hobbits." Lothiriel stretched up on her tip toes to press a sweet kiss to his lips. Eomer's arms moved on their own accord to press her closer, but she danced away, laughing. "We cannot delay any longer! Eowyn would never forgive me if I were to keep you away for one minute more." Eomer scowled but Lothiriel opened the doors anyways, and with one last wink, disappeared into the Hall.

oOo

_This woman is going to be the end of me._

Grumbling, Eomer opened the doors and was greeted by an excited shout from Amrothos and murmurs of welcome from everyone else. He scarcely had a second to respond before a blur of green and blonde hurdles across the room and throws herself into his arms.

"What took you so long? I was beginning to fear you'd gotten lost!" Eowyn cried, giving Eomer a meaningful look. She stretched up to kiss his cheek and whispered in his ear: "I take it everything went as planned?"

"All in good time, sister." Eomer whispered back before planting a kiss on her forehead. Eowyn frowned, but said nothing as Aragorn approached and shook Eomer's hand.

"My friend, I trust your journey was enjoyable?" Aragorn asked, eyes darting over to Lothiriel, who was talking to Faramir across the room, and then back to Eomer. Eomer shook his head, chuckling.

"My journey was fine, Aragorn." Eowyn and Aragorn exchanged a smirk. Amrothos appeared behind Aragorn, grinning widely at Eomer.

"Why hello there Eomer-King! I didn't see you ride in; I thought perhaps the journey had been too much for you!" Eowyn stifled a laugh and the corners of Aragorn's eyes crinkled in amusement; the irony of Amrothos' choice of words was not lost on Eomer.

"I wouldn't joke about the journey; your shirts almost disappeared a few times along the way." Amrothos turned red and the three laughed.

"Don't mention the shirts! Elphir and Lothiriel will never let me live it down!" Amrothos hissed.

"It's not like you have much of a reputation to ruin, Am." Erchirion said, approaching with a smirk. Amrothos turned an even deeper red and glared at his brother.

"You're just jealous that the ladies have always liked me better, Erchirion." Amrothos grumbled and Erchirion's face grew stony.

"I would not touch any of your _ladies_, brother, with a forty foot pole." The two brothers glared at each other, and Eowyn and Eomer were quite willing to bet it was about to turn to blows, when Lothiriel appeared, pushing between her brothers.

"Must I remind you that we are in public?" Lothiriel hissed, giving both her brothers an angry look. "Save the petty squabbling for later. My apologies, Aragorn." Amrothos and Erchirion gave each other one last hateful look before stalking off to opposite directions of the hall. Lothiriel sighed sadly. "They've been like that ever since Amrothos came home from Edoras. I've no idea what the trouble is."

"I wouldn't worry, Lothiriel." Arwen said, appearing gracefully at Aragorn's side. "All brothers quarrel at some point." Lothiriel nodded and a grin appeared on her face as Faramir appeared.

"Some worse than others, right Fara?" Lothiriel asked, her most innocent look on her face. Faramir chuckled.

"I wouldn't know; my brother and I never fought." Most of the group laughed at that; all were grateful for the dissolved tension. Servants appeared and ushered the group into the dining hall. Lothiriel managed to be seated between Eomer and Legolas, and judging by the mirth in Aragorn and Arwen's eyes, it was no random seating placement. Amrothos and Erchirion were next to each other but studiously acting as if the other didn't exist; Gimli was deep in laughing conversation with Merry and Pippin; Eowyn and Arwen were intently discussing something as Faramir looked on; Legolas and Eomer, who had realized their seating positions as well, were now staring daggers at the High King of Gondor.

_Bugger. Somebody's going to be throwing food before the night is over._ Lothiriel cursed mentally. Aware of the glares being exchanged over her head between the Elvish Prince and the Rohirric King, Lothiriel slipped her hand over to Eomer's under the table. She was extremely amused when he jumped and his glare shifted from Legolas to her.

"Gimli?" The Dwarf turned to Lothiriel and she continued, "Won't you tell us a story? Amrothos has told me that none can match a Dwarf when it comes to storytelling." Gimli puffed up in delight and Aragorn snickered and winked at Lothiriel. The rest of the dinner was dominated by Gimli's long-winded story, occasionally punctuated by questions.

"Little imp." Eomer whispered to her when everyone else was distracted. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing." Lothiriel fluttered her eyelashes at him in mock innocence.

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

The next four days flew by, and quite suddenly it was the morning of Faramir and Eowyn's wedding.

oOo

Author's Note: Sorry for the abrupt ending! I didn't want to squeeze the wedding into this chapter, it would've been too much. So yes! They're together again and the teams of Merry and Pippin and Legolas and Gimli are causing mischief once again. The tension between Erchirion and Amrothos has a purpose, I swear. The next chapter will be mostly wedding fluff, and I hope y'all are still enjoying it! Reviews, critiques, and suggestions are always welcome! Thanks for reading and your reviews really do give me the warm fuzzies.


	11. Red Handed

"Eowyn, are you ever going to come out of there?" Lothiriel asked. She and Arwen had been waiting in the large sitting room for nearly two hours now, waiting for the bride-to-appear. The Elvish Queen joined Lothiriel by the door and both started as a quiet sniffle met their ears. Lothiriel wrenched open the door and caught side of Eowyn, who was sitting in front of the mirror, eyes red from crying. Lothiriel rushed across the room and knelt in front of Eowyn and put her arms around her.

"What's wrong?" Lothiriel asked. Eowyn shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just being foolish." Lothiriel scoffed.

"Eowyn, if something is making you, a Shieldmaiden of Rohan and slayer of the witch King, cry it is _not_ nothing. Speak." Eowyn put her face in her hands and Lothiriel smoothed her hair.

"I am getting married today." Eowyn said. Lothiriel giggled despite herself.

"Excellent observation dear, I should hate to inform Faramir otherwise." Eowyn gave a slight chuckle and nudge Lothiriel, but her face quickly fell back into lines of sorrow.

"I am marrying today," she turned to look directly into Lothiriel's eyes, "without my father to walk me down the aisle, without my mother to fuss over my dress, without my uncle to make me smile. None of them will ever meet my husband, my children, or who I have become. I have no family to offer Faramir or our children. I am alone." At this, Eowyn began crying again, and Lothiriel hushed her.

"Oh Eowyn," Lothiriel sighed, "they may not be here physically, but I have no doubt that wherever they are, they are watching you and they are so **proud**. So proud, and happy, and excited for you! You are marrying a man who loves you more than he's ever loved anyone. Faramir's parents will not be here either, but I know that they are also watching, and they both would have loved you so much for making Faramir as happy as he deserves to be. And what of Eomer? I am certain your brother would not take too kindly to you saying you have no family to offer." Eowyn gave a tearful laugh and Lothiriel brushed away her tears.

"Do not grieve for those you have lost, Eowyn." Arwen said gently, putting her hand on Eowyn's other shoulder. "They would want you to be happy, and look forward to those you will gain." Eowyn nodded and allowed both to hug her.

"Now," Lothiriel said, smiling, "let's get you wedding ready."

oOo

An hour later, it was if Eowyn's crying and confession had never happened. Lothiriel had never seen her friend so joyful. Eowyn seemed to be quite literally glowing (though Lothiriel wasn't sure if she should attribute that to the beautiful Dwarvish necklace Gimli had given her as a pre-wedding gift that seemed to glitter even in the dark). Arwen was adjusting Eowyn's veil one last time, and motioned for Lothiriel to come towards them. Lothiriel crossed the room and stood next to Eowyn and both women smiled at their reflections in the mirror. Eowyn was a vision in white (with the exception being the green ribbon on her waist, something she had forced the dressmaker to add a tiny bit of Rohan into her dress), with her long blonde hair only held back by the intricate white veil Arwen had made. Lothiriel was the only bridesmaid, and Eowyn had insisted upon her wearing a gown of blue and light green and her dark hair was freely flowing in the Rohirric style. Arwen wore a simple gown of light green, and still managed to look every inch of the royalty that she was.

"This is hardly fair." Eowyn teased, looking back and forth between Arwen and Lothiriel. Lothiriel gave her a confused look. Eowyn smirked. "Between you two, I'm sure to be outdone at my own wedding!" Lothiriel rolled her eyes and Arwen laughed musically.

"I doubt Faramir will have eyes for anyone but you." Lothiriel said, leaning her head against Eowyn's. Eowyn smiled wickedly.

"I can say the same for my brother and you, Lothiriel." Lothiriel flushed and gave an indignant squeak as Eowyn and Arwen laughed.

"Eowyn!" Lothiriel said, giving her friend a scandalized look. Eowyn waved her away.

"It's not like it was a big secret, Lothiriel. Arwen has known for months now." Arwen nodded and Lothiriel huffed, unamused. There was a knock at the door and Merry and Pippin's head poked inside.

"All ready, my ladies?" Merry asked, enjoyment evident on his face.

"Poor Faramir's getting a wee bit anxious, Eowyn! Do you need us to warm your feet?" Eowyn laughed and opened her arms; the Hobbits ran into the room and hugged her tightly.

"My feet are quite toasty, Master Hobbits." Eowyn said warmly. "Go and tell them I'm ready." Merry turned to go but Pippin stood stock still.

"I think we have earned a reward, my lady." Pippin said, grinning impishly. Eowyn rolled her eyes and kissed his forehead and then Merry's; both blushed and dashed back out the door. Lothiriel and Arwen laughed.

"Those hobbits." Lothiriel said, shaking her head. "They're incorrigible!" There was another knock, and Eomer appeared, scowling.

"Arwen, if your husband sticks me with the blasted Elf one more time, you may not have a husband by time this wedding is over." Eomer grumbled. Arwen laughed while both Eowyn and Lothiriel suppressed groans.

"Eomer, you can't kill the High King of Gondor or a Prince of Mirkwood, no matter how much they may delight in tormenting you." Eowyn reasoned. "Especially not on my wedding day." Lothiriel laughed from where she was adjusting Eowyn's dress one last time.

"Don't give him any ideas on how to prevent your wedding, Eowyn. He already forced you two to wait six months." Eomer's retort died on his tongue as Lothiriel stepped out from behind Eowyn. Arwen and Eowyn exchanged a knowing smile and Lothiriel turned a bright pink under Eomer's intense stare. Eowyn finally cleared her throat causing Lothiriel to duck her head in embarrassment and Eomer to shoot his sister a look. Arwen moved and gracefully kissed Eowyn's cheek and the Lothiriel's.

"I'm afraid I must return to my seat for the grand event." Arwen said, and she vanished out the door. Lothiriel smiled as Erchirion ducked his head in the door.

"You look beautiful, Eowyn." Erchirion said, kissing Eowyn's cheek. "I'm here to claim the maid of honor." He offered his arm towards Lothiriel, whose eyes darted helplessly towards Eomer, before sighing and taking her brother's arm. "What's wrong, Lothy?" Lothiriel flushed.

"Nothing, 'Chirion! Let's go." Eowyn laughed at Eomer's expression as Erchirion and Lothiriel left the room. Less than a minute later, Eowyn heard Lothiriel cry, "I forgot my bouquet! I'll be right back!" And Lothiriel reentered the room, ran to Eomer, flung her arms about his neck and kissed him. Eomer scooped her off her feet and held her tightly to him. This continued for a few minutes and Eowyn suppressed a laugh.

"Hey, if you two don't mind, I'd like to get married before the end of this Age…" Lothiriel blushed and Eomer reluctantly set her down. Eowyn smiled and winked at Lothiriel before handing her her bouquet. Lothiriel dashed back out of the room and Eomer turned to Eowyn.

"It's not too late to back out of this you know." He said, a teasing glint in his eyes. Eowyn swatted him.

"You like Faramir, Eomer." Eomer grunted earning another smack. "You do, and you know it." Eomer grudgingly nodded and Eowyn smiled radiantly up at him.

"I like him. But if he ever does anything to hurt you, I will not hesitate to kill him, damn the consequences for killing a man of Gondor." Eowyn laughed and took his arm. They walked down the hallway in comfortable silence. They finally reached the courtyard, and Eomer felt Eowyn's grip on his arm tightened. He looked down at her. "You look beautiful, Eowyn." He whispered. Eowyn gave him a quick and he saw her face light up as she caught sight of Faramir, and Eomer knew he had nothing to worry about. Eowyn began walking down the aisle and Eomer chuckled quietly at his sister's quick steps. "Eowyn, slow down a bit, it looks like a wedding _run_ instead a wedding march." Eowyn shot him a look but did slow the pace down. When they reached Faramir, Eomer gave him a stern look before pressing one of Eowyn's hands into his. There was a silent exchange between the two men; one that has happened at thousands of weddings; a passing of responsibility of someone much loved. There was the sound of a throat being cleared; all three exchanged an embarrassed look and Aragorn covered his laugh with a cough from somewhere behind them. Eomer moved off to his seat and the wedding continued. Eomer had only been sitting for a few minutes when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder.

"Don't they look beautiful, Eomer?" Merry whispered, with Pippin grinning behind him. The Hobbits nodded towards Eowyn and then Lothiriel, both grinning widely. Eomer rolled his eyes and gave Merry an affectionate pat on the back.

"Yes." Lothiriel caught his eye and winked; all three smiled back at her.

oOo

"I don't think I've ever seen a couple this happy on their wedding day in all my years." Gandalf chuckled as he watched Faramir spin Eowyn in a graceful dance. Aragorn raised an eyebrow in mock offense and Gandalf tapped his forehead. "Ah, of course you and Arwen were just as happy, Aragorn."

"I do not think you should write off future couples, Gandalf." Gimli said, a twinkle in his eye as he watched Eomer and Lothiriel deep in conversation at the end of the table. Gandalf laughed.

"That's if our dear King of Rohan can escape three angry and protective brothers." Aragorn chortled, nodding towards Erchirion, Amrothos, and Elphir who were all watching their sister and Eomer through narrowed eyes.

"At least their united apprehension about their sister's perspective suitor has put Erchirion and Amrothos' fighting to a standstill." Legolas noted with a smirk.

"You're just happy because you're not being used as bait by Aragorn to provoke Eomer, Elf." Gimli snorted. Legolas glowered at him and stood up abruptly. Aragorn, Gandalf, and Gimli looked at him in confusion until he reached Lothiriel and offered her his hand.

"Might I have a dance, my lady?" Legolas asked. Lothiriel scarcely had a second to nod yes before he had spun her out to the dance floor, leaving an enraged looking Eomer behind.

"What is Legolas up to?" Arwen asked, intertwining her fingers with Aragorn's.

"Retaliation, I believe." Merry said, smirking. Pippin nodded.

"I suspect he's right sick of being used as a pawn," Pippin gave a nod towards Aragorn, who shrugged helplessly, "and being treated like a criminal whenever he so much as looks at Lothiriel by Eomer." The group looked down the table at Eomer, who was looking positively green. Aragorn got up smirking and got up to go Eomer's end of the table but was halted by his wife's hand.

"Oh no you don't. You owe me a dance." Arwen laughed, pulling Aragorn after her.

Meanwhile, Lothiriel was dancing with Legolas and finding it impossible to have a good time whilst Eomer was staring daggers at her dancing partner.

"Legolas, might I ask you a question?" Lothiriel asked. Legolas gave her another spin and dipped her before he could respond.

"Of course."

"Do you have a death wish? I know you're an Elf and you can't die naturally, but I do think a _sword_ through the head would not be stopped by the blood of the Valar!" Lothiriel hissed. Legolas smiled before dipping her again. "Stop _doing_ that!" Legolas chuckled.

"Lothiriel, I can assure you, no swords will end up in my head. I shall return you to your horsemaster in a just a few moments." Lothiriel flushed.

"He's not **my** horse master." Lothiriel whispered. Legolas smiled benevolently at her.

"Not yet, _mellonamin_. But you cannot deny that he soon will be. It is as clear as the sky on a spring morning." He spun her again, but much slower and more gently than before. "As I've said before, you both deserve much happiness. As soon as your horse master gets it into his thick skull that we are merely friends, the better off you both will be." Lothiriel grumbled, but nodded. Legolas smiled, took her for one last turn, and then bowed over her hand. "My lady." Legolas said, and pressed a kiss to the top of her hand. Lothiriel laughed and shook her head at him.

"Legolas." As soon as he had bowed and returned to the table, Eomer took his place, looking stony. Lothiriel sighed and put her hands on his shoulders. Eomer said nothing, but held her as close to him as they could get with propriety remaining intact. Lothiriel looked up at him. "For Valar's sake, Eomer, it was just a dance." Lothiriel nearly winced as she felt Eomer's hands tighten on her waist.

"Just a **dance**?" Eomer growled, and Lothiriel sighed.

"Yes, Eomer. Just a dance. I actually think he was doing it just to mess with you." Lothiriel giggled, in an attempt to lighten his mood. Eomer was not amused.

"I'll kill him." Lothiriel rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Eomer, give it a rest!" Eomer stared at her and Lothiriel pinked. "He doesn't think of me like that. He was paying back Aragorn for using him to fluster you, and _you_ for being so rude to him. I can hardly blame him. You've been positively beastly to him since you've gotten here." Eomer was still staring at her and Lothiriel had to drag him around the dance floor to at least give the appearance that they were still dancing. Giving up on dancing, Lothiriel grabbed one of Eomer's hands and pulled him along behind her, out to the hallway, away from prying eyes. She turned around to continue her argument, but didn't get a single word out before he was kissing her. Lothiriel feebly tried to push him away before she decided kissing far outranked arguing. These kisses were fierce and possessive and quite unlike any other. She was vaguely aware of being lifted and then placed on the stone railing behind her. His lips were suddenly gone and she felt them on her jaw, her throat, her cheeks. With every kiss he was saying something, and Lothiriel had to focus with all her might to make out what he was saying:

"I hated watching him dance with you…those spins…no right…_mwyn_…" Eomer was muttering, and Lothiriel could barely breathe; _by the Valar where was he kissing?_

"Eomer…" Lothiriel gasped, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as he kissed the same spot on her neck again and again. She let out a soft whimper and put her hands on either side of his face and dragged his face back to hers and kissed him. He felt him groan into her mouth and she pulled away to duplicate his previous kisses. One to each cheek, then a string of them along his jaw, then his neck. She had to repress a giggle when he groaned. She kissed his lips again and felt her stomach drop when he opened his eyes. Their usual dark brown was replaced by the black of lust and she gulped. "Enough proof that Legolas is not to be fretted over for you?" Eomer half smirked though his eyes did not clear and he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Eomer, you're missing-" Amrothos stopped dead and Lothiriel's eyes went wide. Eomer cursed in Rohirric and moved away from Lothiriel. Amrothos was still staring and Lothiriel rushed over to him.

"Am, don't do anything stupid-", had apparently been the wrong thing to say, and Amrothos began yelling.

"Don't do anything _stupid_? I've just walked in on my good friend violating my baby sister-"

"I was not being _violated_, you great brute!"

"Well what do you call that then?" Amrothos yelled, pointing to Lothiriel's neck. Lothiriel put her hand to where he had pointed and sighed as she felt a raised spot.

"It's a hickey." Amrothos turned five shades of red and began to splutter. "Yes, I know what those are, Amrothos. How could I not with you in the house? The point is, I am _NOT_ a child, and do not deserve to be treated as such." Amrothos shot Eomer a dirty look and was surprised when Eomer did not shrink or look ashamed.

"I'm telling Father." Amrothos said. Lothiriel paled.

"You would do that? After all the times I covered for you, after what you pulled with Luthien and Erchirion?" Lothiriel asked, staring horrified at her brother. Amrothos glared at her.

"It's not the same!"

"Of course it's not the same!" Lothiriel cried, crossing her arms.  
"I am _not_ you, Amrothos!" Amrothos glared back.

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about being false, Lothiriel!" Eomer bristled at that and moved to stand beside Lothiriel, pulling her to him.

"Amrothos, I have spent many days with you, and I know how you are with women. I can assure you there is no area in our lives that we are so different." Eomer said icily. Lothiriel looked back and forth between her brother and Eomer; the tension could cut with a knife.

"You swear to me that she is not just some fling, not just another notch in your bedpost?" Amrothos said, eyes never leaving Eomer's. Eomer snorted.

"She is much more than that." Lothiriel could not ignore how her heart fluttered at his words and she looked up at him, beaming. Amrothos grumbled.

"That doesn't mean I'm okay with this…but I won't say anything to Father. At least not tonight." Amrothos said grudgingly. "And you," Amrothos reached out and tugged Lothiriel out of Eomer's grasp. "You're coming with me." Lothiriel sighed but did not protest and allowed Amrothos to pull her back inside. "Eowyn's looking for you anyways, Eomer." Lothiriel managed to shoot Eomer one last half smile before returning inside. Eomer hit his head against the nearest column and groaned.

_Bema curse the Princes of Dol Amroth for their horrible timing…_

He went back inside a few minutes later and found Eowyn waiting for him, a grin on her face.

"Where have you been? I've had to put off our dance for nearly an hour now, brother." Eowyn teased. Eomer did not return her smile and she frowned. They began dancing and Eowyn kept looking at him worriedly.

"Amrothos knows." Eomer said. Eowyn took in a breath sharply.

"And I'm assuming he didn't find out by either of you telling him, did he." Eomer shook his head. Eowyn sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Considering you're not missing limbs or dead, he seems to have taken it fairly well."

"He threatened to tell Imrahil."

"He won't. If our dear Hobbits and Dwarf can perhaps convince Amrothos to partake in ale, there is a good chance he won't remember in the morning…" Eowyn smiled and Eomer laughed.

"I hope Faramir knows what he's gotten himself into with you, sister." Eowyn beamed over Eomer's shoulder at Faramir, who was dancing with Arwen.

"Don't tease, Eomer." Eomer smiled.

"At least in Gondor they spare you our tradition of cat-calling as the groom and bride leave." Eowyn let out a breath of relief.

"Small mercies. And you must swear to me you will not try to instill that tradition whilst we are leaving." Eomer frowned.

"I loathe that tradition; I would never wish it on you."

"You just don't want to think of me as a married woman." Eowyn laughed and Eomer grinned.

"That may be part of it." Faramir caught Eowyn's eye and motioned to the door.

"I do believe it's time for me to go…" Eowyn said, a blush coloring her cheeks. Eomer stiffened and Eowyn gulped. Lothiriel and Arwen appeared and both hugged Eowyn, effectively moving Eomer away from her. Eomer opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Arwen.

"If they don't leave now, they'll never get out of here, Eomer. The men of Gondor may not practice the same pre-wedding night festivities as the men of Rohan, but after many pints of ale they may change their minds." Arwen said. Lothiriel linked arms with Eowyn and they gracefully (and inconspicuously) made their way across the room; Lothiriel returned by herself a few minutes later.

"I'll take him from here, Arwen." Lothiriel said and the Elvish Queen kissed her cheek, smiled, and went back to Aragorn. Lothiriel took one of Eomer's hands and gave it a squeeze.

"She'll be fine." Lothiriel whispered and she stretched up to put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her waist.

"I know. And Faramir already knows the consequences should she not be." Lothiriel laughed, and Eomer finally admitted to himself that there was a very large chance that he was completely in love with this woman, angry brothers be damned.

oOo

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! I had a big production at school (I'm in the choir) and I have been COMPLETELY swamped for the past week.

Anyways:

Wow Chapter 11! I can't believe it! And hooray, Faramir and Eowyn are married. I love them as a couple. Both of them have earned their happiness! Anyways, as for our favorite couple, fear not. Amrothos won't remember anything the next morning (which they'll have to thank Merry and Pippin for) but unfortunately he may or may not have blabbed to Erchirion. I haven't figured out a definite ending point for this story, but I don't expect to go past 20 chapters. Maybe even less.

Thanks for the wonderful favorites, alerts, and reviews! Y'all make me so happy :)


	12. Beloved

The morning (or afternoon, as it was well past noon by the time most of the wedding guests had dragged themselves from their beds) after Faramir and Eowyn's wedding, Imrahil had insisted upon all whom were not needed in the city to come to Dol Amroth, so that "we too may have a chance to offer hospitality to such wonderful friends."

Aragorn and Arwen had to regretfully decline, and Faramir and Eowyn had been "_unavailable"_ for a response, and Legolas begged off, fearful of being unable to resist the siren call of the Sea should he set eyes upon it. Much to Amrothos' and Lothiriel's disappointment, Gimli insisted upon remaining behind with the Elf, blaming a lack of sea legs for his choice to remain in Minas Tirith.

The group that ended up riding towards Dol Amroth two days later was much smaller than Imrahil had anticipated, though he expected there would be no lack of mirth and friendship. Pippin rode behind Lothiriel and the two chattered eagerly; Merry and Eomer together rode leading the Rohirrim; Gandalf rode between Erchirion and Amrothos attempting to mediate the brothers; Elphir was beside Imrahil himself, a half-smile playing on his lips. Imrahil gave his oldest son a curious look; Elphir had been very serious in past years, and was not as prone to smiling (especially not smirking) as his siblings.

"Something amusing, Elphir?" Imrahil asked. Elphir smiled fully and with a pang in his heart, Imrahil realized it had been _years_ since last he had seen his son's smile.

"I'm merely wondering who you can expect to ask for Lothiriel's hand first." Elphir paused, eyes twinkling. "The young Hobbit or the new King of Rohan." Imrahil chuckled and watched Pippin, who was eagerly acting out a story for Lothiriel with his hands, and Eomer, whose eyes never left his daughter for more than a few moments. Lothiriel had not said anything, but one would have to be blind to the way she lit up around Eomer.

"Yes, I've been thinking about that too. And as much as I enjoy Master Took, I do not think he is the match for your sister." Elphir snorted.

"Indeed. Father, you know him better than I. Is he a good man? Does he deserve our Thiri? I would not freely pass her to any man, much less an undeserving one." Imrahil smiled.

"I do not think there could be a better man for Lothiriel in all of Middle Earth. Look at her, Elphir." Elphir subtly looked over his shoulder at Lothiriel, who at that moment was laughing as Merry and Pippin pelted Eomer with seeds left over from their "second breakfast" of apples. "Can you recall ever seeing her so happy?" Elphir stared at his sister, and shook his head as countless memories revisited him:

_The first time she had been put in his arms and her tiny, perfect hand had reached out and batted at his nose._

_ "I'll always protect you." He had whispered. _

_Lothiriel, age 6, holding his hand at their mother's funeral. _

_ "We're going to be okay, El. We're going to be okay." _

_Lothiriel, age 9, flinging sand at his face, laughing as Erchirion dumped a bucket of water on Amrothos._

_Her crying as they rode through the gates of the city to another battle._

_ "You can't leave! You can't! We need you here!"_

_The first time he caught a boy staring at her and pounded the imp. Lothiriel had stopped him._

_ "Elphir, leave him be!"_

_ "He was gawking at you!"_

_ "He's a boy! You should be worried if he __**wasn't**__ gawking at me!" _

_When he had told her he was marrying Artanis and she had not been happy._

_ "Elphir, you're miserable around her! You don't even love her!"_

_ "You don't even know what love is, __**Thiri**__. You're just a silly little girl with her head in books and her heart in the clouds!"_

_The last conversation they had had, where she had hugged him after five years of barely acknowledging one another. _

_ "You're my brother. I'll always love you. I always have." _

"Are you alright, El?" Elphir blinked as he realized Lothiriel had ridden up next to him and was now peering anxiously into his face. Managing a small smile, he nodded.

"I'm fine."

"You look right sad, if you don't mind me saying so, Lord Elphir." Pippin said, watching the Prince cautiously. "I hope Dol Amroth's not too much further off; you look like you could some time off your horse." Elphir gave a small chuckle. Lothiriel took a deep breath as the unmistakable smell of salt and water hit her nose.

"Do you see that hill there, Pippin?" She pointed and Pippin nodded.

"The big one that looks a bit like a pint of ale?" Lothiriel nodded, laughing. "What about it?"

"When we go around it, you can see Dol Amroth." She took another breath, smiling. "And the Sea." Pippin's eyes lit up.

"Might we ride a bit faster, my lady? I'd quite like to see this Sea of yours." Lothiriel grinned and kissed the top of the Hobbit's head in excitement.

"A brilliant idea, Pip! Hold tight to Niniel now!" Lothiriel gave Niniel's sides a squeeze and the horse sped up, speeding past the Rohirrim, Gandalf, Erchirion, and Amrothos.

"Thiri, where are you going?" Amrothos called, looking panicked as she breezed past him.

"_I Aear cân ven na mar._" Gandalf said, smiling. Erchirion smirked. Eomer was staring after her stunned.

"Will she be alright, Imrahil?" He asked, earning a warm look from the Prince of Dol Amroth.

"She knows these hills quite well, Eomer. Though, if you would feel better going after her, I'm sure that would not bother her in the slightest." Eomer gave the older man a careful look and Imrahil smiled back innocently.

_He's up to something…_

In the end, Eomer's protective nature won out, and after brief council with Merry;

"Pippin can't beat me to Dol Amroth! He already reached Minas Tirith before I did, and he claims he crossed to borders back into Hobbiton first as well! Let's go!"

Eomer and Merry raced after the now small form of Lothiriel and Pippin atop Niniel.

oOo

"Hoof prints go that way, Eomer." Merry said. They had followed the very obvious trail to what Eomer assumed was the thing Lothiriel had called a beach, and he followed Merry's finger to the half-moon shapes in the sand. Frowning, he climbed off Firefoot and helped Merry down after him.

"Where can they have-" Eomer heard one quiet laugh before he was tackled from behind and landed head first in the sand.

"Oi!" Eomer surmised Merry had received the same treatment, and he sat up, scowling. Sand, he decided, was not something he liked. It itched and stuck to his hair and clothes. He began grumpily brushing it off and chose to ignore Lothiriel's giggles coming from behind him.

"Oh, don't be cross. It's only a bit of sand."

"A bit?" Eomer asked, turning to look at her. She was overcome with a new set of giggles as she took in his sand covered face and covered her mouth with her hands. He scowled at her and she continued laughing.

"Here, let me." She reached for his face and began smoothing the sand off gently; he still did not smile. Rolling her eyes, she shifted so she was kneeling in front of him. "Don't pout. A bit of sand does everyone good." He quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She nodded.

"Really."

"Then I guess you won't mind if I do this." Smirking, Eomer dumped a handful of sand on Lothiriel's head. Shrieking with laughter, she leapt to her feet and scooped sand in her hand and flung it at him. He ducked, grinning.

"You need to work on your aim, Princess!" Eomer called. Lothiriel shrugged and pointed behind him.

"You should learn the value of allies, my dear King!"

"What?"

"Now Merry!" Pippin yelled and Eomer was bombarded with sand.

"Blasted Hobbits!" Eomer yelled, shielding his face. Lothiriel dropped to the ground, laughing. Once the assault of sand had stopped, Eomer looked at Lothiriel incredulously. Lothiriel's eyes widened as she realized his intent and attempted to run; he caught up to her within a few minutes and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down you tyrant!" Lothiriel teased. Eomer chuckled.

"So you can throw more sand at me? Give me a good reason why I should." Lothiriel drummed her fingers on his back.

"I can give you two." Intrigued, Eomer lowered her off his shoulder. As soon as Lothiriel's feet touched the ground, her hands captured his face. Stretching up on her toes, she kissed his nose (despite the sand that still lingered there). "One." Then she moved to his lips and pressed a kiss there as well. "Two." Eomer chuckled against her mouth.

"My eyes!" Pippin cried, falling back against Merry in a mock-faint. Merry laughed and Lothiriel blushed, hiding her face in Eomer's neck. The Hobbits drew level with the couple and looked out on the sparkling blue water in front of them.

"So this is your Sea, Lothiriel? I don't see what the big fuss was all about." Merry said. Lothiriel huffed.

"How can you not think it's beautiful?" Eomer grumbled quietly as she relinquished her hold on him to move closer to the water. Lothiriel spun around, arms in the air. "The color, the smell, how it flows over your skin…everything about the Sea is wonderful." Merry and Pippin still looked skeptical. Lothiriel frowned at them. "Well, come on then, you chickens." Merry and Pippin looked at each other and then Eomer; all were confused. Lothiriel motioned them forward. "Try the water!" Pippin and Eomer stared at her and inched backwards. Merry, who had grown up around and in water, took a step forward.

"Merry, what are you doing?" Pippin asked. Merry shrugged.

"If Lothiriel says it's fine to touch, it must be." Lothiriel beamed at him.

"I assure you, it's perfectly safe dear Meriadoc, though you may want to remove your shoes." Merry grinned and quickly pulled his shoes off and chucked them at Pippin.

"Oi!" Pippin yelled, glaring at Merry. Lothiriel kicked her shoes off as well, gathered her dress to one side, exposing most of her lower legs, (Eomer's eyes went wide at that), and offered her free hand to Merry. He walked over to her, and together they walked hand and hand into the surf. Merry let out a laugh as the water ran over his feet. "Merry, what's it feel like?"

"It's a tad cold, but nothing's trying to attack me Pip. Come have a go!" Pippin grinned, yanked off his shoes and ran to Lothiriel's other side. He let out a yelp as the water hit him and Lothiriel and Merry laughed.

"A _tad_ cold? It's bloody freezing!" Pippin screeched, his voice jumping a few octaves. Merry rolled his eyes. Lothiriel turned around to look at Eomer and waved him over. He shook his head.

"After Pippin's reaction, I'm not setting one inch of skin in your Sea, Lothiriel." She frowned, but looked past him and waved. Eomer turned and recognized Imrahil down the beach. Lothiriel, Merry, and Pippin walked back to their shoes.

"We'd best go now. My father is going to want to give you all the grand tour of Dol Amroth."

oOo

The welcome in Dol Amroth had been warm and more relaxed than Minas Tirith. Though the people were undoubtedly Gondorian, there was a friendliness and love of life in Dol Amroth that was somehow missing in many of the citizens of Minas Tirith. When Eomer had expressed this opinion to Eofor and Eothain, they had both laughed.

"You're prejudiced now Eomer." Eothain chuckled.

"Not that either of us can say anything; I prefer your Lady to any of the ladies of Minas Tirith as well." Eofor said, giving Eomer a sly look. Eomer glared back at him, and neither of his friends said any more. After yet another night of feasting, Eomer had retired to his rooms (some of the nicest Dol Amroth could boast, despite his vigorous protests that he would sleep wherever his men did, which Imrahil had merely laughed kindly at and shown him this current room) and very quickly fell asleep.

He jerked awake as he felt a slight pressure on his arm. Whipping his dagger out from under his pillow and jerking it towards the person who was foolish enough to try to wake him, Eomer heard a quiet squeak and blinked. His hand went limp and the dagger clattered to the floor; Lothiriel was staring back at him, face pale.

"Lothiriel, are you trying to get yourself _killed_?" Eomer hissed. Lothiriel blushed, color flooding her face.

"How was I to know you sleep with a knife under your pillow?" She protested. Eomer shook his head and sat up. Lothiriel's blush deepened as the blankets fell away and Eomer's bare torso came into view. Eomer fixed his eyes on her with a dark look.

"What are you doing in my room anyways?" Lothiriel managed to tear her eyes away from his chest and nearly blinded him with a bright smile.

"Come on, I've got something to show you." Eomer was sure his heart stopped, as he finally took in that she was perched on the edge of his bed only in a white nightgown.

_Show me what?_

Lothiriel, unaware of the implications of her words, jumped up, rummaged around the room, and threw a shirt to him. Confused, Eomer pulled it over his head. Lothiriel came back over to him, took one of his hands, and pulled him. He allowed her to drag him out of his bed and paused behind her as Lothiriel stuck her head into the hallway to make sure it was clear. Stifling an excited giggle, she pulled him down the hall behind her. Finally, they reached a courtyard of all white with a few large flowers in the center. Eomer raised an eyebrow at her. Still holding his hand, she eagerly showed him to the wall, and pointed out at the view.

The moon, full and beautifully bright, was hanging in the sky over its reflection in the now black water. The moonlight leeched the color out of everything, even Lothiriel's grey-green eyes that now appeared as dark as his own. Lothiriel was staring out over the sea, a blissful smile on her face.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, leaning her head against his shoulder. Eyes never leaving her, Eomer smiled.

"Aye." Lothiriel looked up at him curiously, and flushed. She nudged him.

"At least try to look at the view, _a'melamin_." Lothiriel whispered and Eomer grudgingly looked out. In all reality, it _was_ beautiful. "My father had this courtyard built," Lothiriel explained, "for my mother, when they were first married. It was her favorite place." Her smile dimmed slightly. "When I was a child, she would set me on the wall and say 'Look my Thiri! The stars and moon are shining just for you!' and I would believe her. After she died, I would spend hours here, trying to hear her singing and telling me a story." She shook her head. "No wonder my brothers thought I would throw myself off the wall if they left me alone here." Eomer kissed her forehead and was rewarded with a small smile.

"Lothiriel?"

"Hmm?"

"What does _a'melamin_ mean?" Lothiriel flushed and moved away to sit on one of the many benches in the courtyard. Eomer, muddled, watched her curiously. "Come on, then. What does it mean?"

"It means…" She sighed, looking as if she was about to pitch herself off the wall she had just been so comfortably sitting on. "It means my beloved." Eomer stared at her.

_My love…? Oh. OH._

Lothiriel, meanwhile, was feeling every inch of her "mere" 21 years and felt more like a child than she ever had in her life.

_You fool! Why would you call him that? Why would you tell him what it means? You could've lied and he never would've known the difference!_ Lothiriel shook her head at that thought. _No, but I would've. _

Quite suddenly, he was kneeling before her and kissing her again, and Lothiriel thought the top of her head might literally blow off from these kisses.

_How can each kiss be better than the last one?_

She barely suppressed a whimper as she felt his tongue glide across her lower lip; but the thought of what she had snapped brought her back to reality and she pushed against him. Eomer broke the kiss, bewildered.

"You can't just kiss me like that without telling me that what I said was acceptable!" Lothiriel cried. Eomer groaned.

"Woman, isn't it bloody obvious that it's perfectly fine with me?"

"No it's not!" She attempted to stand but his arms pinned her to where she was sitting. "I don't go around calling everybody _a'melamin_, so when I do call somebody that, I expect that they should feel the same!" His hands shot to her arms and held them still; he seemed to recognize the signs of an impending slap.

"How can you not know that I bloody **love** you, you empty-headed princess?"

Lothiriel froze. She blinked. She stared.

_I'm dreaming. This isn't real. Nobody ever thought the "improper Princess" would ever find love. _

"Y-you love me?"

Eomer was pale now, cursing his loose tongue. Unable to force more words out of his traitorous mouth, he simply nodded. And just as suddenly as she had stopped his kiss, she started it again, pulling him as close to herself as they could get. Eomer briefly pulled away.

"Don't you think you're being a bit hypocritical, Princess?" Lothiriel swatted him.

"Oh, hush up, I love you too, you stubborn horse master." And with that, she kissed him again.

oOo

The next morning, Lothiriel appeared in her father's study bright and cheery.

"Morning Ada!" She said, dropping a kiss to her father's cheek. Elphir, Erchirion, and Amrothos, who were seated around the round table in the middle of the room, exchanged confused looks as their sister approached them. "Elphir, 'Chirion, Am, good morning to you as well!" Lothiriel cried, kissing each of their cheeks in turn.

"Alright, what's happened?" Amrothos asked. Lothiriel's brow knitted in confusion.

"Whatever do you mean, Amrothos?"

"You're never this happy in the morning." Erchirion stated, watching her intently. Lothiriel rolled her eyes.

"And when I am my usual less-than-happy self, you three complain. Now that I'm in a good mood, you still complain. Is there no pleasing you, brothers?" She teased. Elphir smiled.

"I find your new mood rather pleasant, Thiri." Elphir said, earning a kiss on the forehead from a very happy Lothiriel.

"Why thank you, Elphir." Amrothos and Erchirion glared at their siblings, not enjoying their renewed closeness.

"Boys, you're needed elsewhere, quit badgering your sister about her cheerful mood this morning." Imrahil chuckled, wrapping an arm about Lothiriel. "I certainly have no qualms about my daughter smiling."

"Thank you, Ada." Lothiriel beamed. Amrothos, Erchirion, and Elphir disappeared out the door. Lothiriel turned to go, but her father's arm held her fast.

"Not so quick, _selde_." Lothiriel stopped.

"What is it, Father?" Something in his tone made her pulse race. Imrahil sat down in the closest chair and motioned for her to do the same. Gulping she sat, watching Imrahil closely. "Relax, dear one, I am not about to punish you for anything!" Lothiriel nodded and relaxed slightly and Imrahil smiled at her. "I believe you know of what I wish to speak of."

"I'm afraid I don't, Ada." Imrahil let out a laugh.

"Lothiriel. A man would have to lack eyes not to see how you have been acting in the past months." Lothiriel's eyes widened and she turned her head away from her father, hiding her face behind the dark curtain of her hair.

"And how have I been acting?" She asked. Imrahil reached out and took one of her hands.

"Like a woman in love, Lothiriel." Lothiriel flushed and Imrahil gave her hand a squeeze. "I am not so old that I do not know the signs. You smile more, you are constantly blushing, and nothing seems to be able to put you in a bad mood. Am I correct in my assumptions?" Lothiriel nodded, quite unable to look him in the face. Imrahil reached over and tilted her chin up with his forefinger. "Never be ashamed of your love, Lothiriel. Not all are lucky enough to experience it. Are you going to tell me who it is, or shall I have to find out myself?" Lothiriel let out a soft laugh.

"Father, you must know."

"Of course I do dearest. But I should prefer to hear it from your own lips, so that when he asks me for your hand, I shall say yes with a clean conscious and happy heart." Imrahil said, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

"I am in love," she paused, smiling brightly, "with Eomer, son of Eomund, King of Rohan." Imrahil feigned surprise.

"Dear me that was not who I was expecting at all! Poor Master Took will be most disappointed." Both laughed and Imrahil stood and pulled her into a hug. "Gone are the days where you were mine and mine alone, Lothiriel. I could think of no better man that I could let keep you." She hugged him back.

"Thank you, Ada."

oOo

Imrahil chuckled to himself when the servant announced:

"Lord Eomer wishes to speak with you, my lord. He says privately and as soon as possible, if it pleases you." Imrahil nodded.

"Send him in, Arod."

oOo

Author's Note: Oh wow, I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter. So much fluff! I hope everyone likes the Merry and Pippin mischievous goodness as much as I enjoyed writing it. And hoo-boy, exciting stuff next chapter people. Get excited. . What? Spoiler you say? BLASPHEMY!

As always, reviews, favorites, and alerts make me so so SO happy. Many thanks to my lovely friends who always review!

Especially:

Winchestersmile: Your reviews are so sweet! Thanks so much for the support :)

Youcantrushscience: Part of the reason I try to update so quickly is because of your reviews. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

Sic Vita Est: I'm pretty sure you've been reading this from the very beginning, and for that I couldn't thank you enough.

Angelic-bitch: You haven't reviewed in a while, but I've been trying to put as much Karl Urban goodness as possible in here for your enjoyment :)

And to my newer followers thehoodedface and TheOnlyMauderette: Your reviews MADE MY DAY. They literally put a smile on my face. Thank you both SO much.

And many thanks to everyone else who reads and enjoys this story. You're all amazing!


	13. Stars, Angry Brothers & Sand, Oh My!

"Aunt Thiri, Aunt Thiri!"

Lothiriel looked up from the flowers she had been tending to see a blur of black and blue come hurtling towards her. Bending down and opening her arms, she laughed as her nephew wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Alphros, you naughty thing, what did your father tell you about running and shouting in the hallway?" Lothiriel asked, her attempt at being stern ruined by her smile. She loved her nephew as if he were her own child; since she and Elphir (and by default, Artanis) had been getting along better, she had even more of a chance to spend time with her tiny nephew. Said nephew's face was flush with excitement and he giggled at her.

"He said it wasn't proper, but I just saw _him_ yelling, so I did it too."

Lothiriel blinked.

"Why was he yelling, Alphros?"

"Oh, it wasn't just Ada yelling. Grandfather, Uncle Erchirion, Uncle Amrothos, and that fluffy man from Rohan were yelling too." Alphros said, shrugging. Lothiriel snorted at Alphros' nickname for Eomer (Alphros had never seen blonde hair before in his life, not to mention someone with hair as long as Eomer's), but was alarmed by the news that her family and her beloved (how nice to be able to think of him that way!) were arguing.

"Do you know what they were arguing about?"

The little boy shook his head no. Lothiriel sighed. "Then we're going to find out." Shifting Alphros to her hip, Lothiriel started down the corridor. As she neared her father's study, she cringed as she heard yelling coming from inside. Alphros buried his face into the crook of her neck and she kissed his forehead. "Don't worry, little one. They're just cranky." Lothiriel soothed. Alphros giggled.

"Aren't you going to stop them?"

"I suppose I should."

Alphros wiggled to be released and Lothiriel put him down. He immediately yanked his tiny wooden sword out of his belt.

"I'll protect you, Aunt Thiri."

Her heart effectively warmed by her nephew's sweetness, Lothiriel opened the doors.

oOo

"Father, how could you consent to marrying her off to a man we hardly know?"

"I'm standing right here, Amrothos! And how can you claim to barely know me, you spent three months living off my hospitality!"

"Eomer, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into with my sister."

"Don't say that Elphir! My sister will _not_ be shipped off to Rohan like some trinket!"

"Since when has Lothiriel been interested in marriage at all?"

"Children, calm yourselves! Eomer, my apologies—"

"Don't apologize to _him_! I caught him and Lothiriel having a go during Faramir and Eowyn's wedding—"

"How **dare** you!"

All five men froze, abruptly aware of Lothiriel's sudden presence in the room. Lothiriel was positively _seething_ as she made her way across the room, Alphros trailing behind her like a shadow. Imrahil, ever the peacemaker, attempted to repair the situation.

"Lothiriel, it's all just a misunderstanding, you know how your brothers can be."

The look she gave her father did not promise to be very forgiving. Turning her gaze from her father to her brothers, Lothiriel very nearly laughed. Eomer had Amrothos in some kind of headlock, Elphir had one of Erchirion's arms twisted behind his back, Erchirion's free arm was frozen in its attempt to wack Eomer, and Amrothos appeared to trying to bite Elphir's outstretched leg. Alphros began to giggle quietly, hiding his face in Lothiriel's dress. Summoning up her previous outrage, she glared at all of them.

"You all look like proper _fools_."

The men seemed to agree, and quickly let go and moved away from each other. Hands on her hips, she gave each man a personal glare. "What," she hissed, "on Middle Earth is the problem?"

Amrothos gave Eomer a poisonous look.

"He fancies that he's going to _marry_ you, Thiri."

"He is going to marry her, you great twit." Elphir grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Not if we have any say in it." Erchirion said, glaring at his older brother. Lothiriel resisted the urge to scream.

"Your gall amazes me, Erchirion." She said. "Why should _you_ have any say in whom I marry?"

Erchirion and Amrothos looked horrified.

"Because we're your brothers!" Amrothos pouted.

"Because we want what's best for you." Erchirion said, giving Eomer a look that clearly said _not him_.

"Did you even consider what _I _want?" Lothiriel hissed. "Or what I may feel? Of course you didn't! Because I'm only a child, only 'little' Thiri, only a girl! Those days passed long ago, _brothers_, when you two were miles away and didn't write, when I was here keeping the city from collapsing all by myself at fourteen. You gave up your rights to decide whom I may marry long ago."

Imrahil looked stricken. Amrothos was still unwilling to back down, though Erchirion was looking less and less certain by the minute.

"What do you know of love, Lothiriel?" Amrothos asked scathingly. "You've frightened off every suitor who's ever taken interest in you!"

"Because they wanted me because I was a Princess! A sure shot to nobility, money, and comfort!"

"And how do you know that _he_," Amrothos nodded towards Eomer, "is different?"

"Eomer is _King of Rohan_, you imbecile! He could marry anyone in all of Middle Earth and that would not change!"

"Then why marry you?"

Lothiriel glared at her brother and he stared cruelly back; something was severed between them.

"Is it so hard to believe that I love her, Amrothos?" Eomer said, glaring at the youngest prince. "Just because you say the words freely does not mean that we all do."

"My sister is not a common harlot, to be used by foreign lords and then thrown away!" Amrothos yelled.

"No one is throwing me away, Amrothos! I love Eomer." Lothiriel turned to smile at Eomer, who gave her a wan smile in return. "And he loves me. I fail to see what is troubling you."

"What troubles is me is that no one seems to mind sending you off to a faraway kingdom with a man you've known for scarcely seven months!" Amrothos bellowed. Elphir and Lothiriel opened their mouths to protest but were stopped by:

"That is enough." The royals of Dol Amroth's head swiveled in unison to their father.

"Father," Erchirion started, but Imrahil held up a hand, silencing him.

"I called the three of you here because I expected you to be happy for your sister. It is not often that a love match can be made for a daughter of Gondor. Elphir is the only one who reacted appropriately; I have never been more ashamed of you two in your lives." Imrahil paused to rub his eyes wearily. "I need a moment of peace. Please go."

Lothiriel and Elphir exchanged concerned looks; Erchirion moved out into the hallway after Amrothos, who stomped out. Lothiriel kissed her father's forehead before leaving; Imrahil gave her a weak smile and she moved away to take Eomer's hand. Elphir scooped up Alphros and walked beside the couple outside. Amrothos was nowhere in sight; Erchirion was sitting on a bench, looking highly uncomfortable.

"Lothiriel," Erchirion said, but Lothiriel shot him a look, and he fell silent. Elphir touched Lothiriel's shoulder.

"Let him speak, Thiri."

Lothiriel turned back to Erchirion.

"Speak, brother."

"I swear," He began, looking miserable, "I didn't know that you loved him, or he you. Father didn't say that he had already spoken to you about it; I assumed this was an arrangement. I couldn't sentence you to that, Lothiriel. If I'd known, I wouldn't have sided with Amrothos." Erchirion turned to Eomer then, though the latter looked as if he would likely throttle the former, Erchirion continued, "You're a good man, Eomer. I apologize for what I said." He held out his hand, which Eomer grudgingly shook. Erchirion gave Lothiriel a hopeful look, and Lothiriel sighed.

"I forgive you," she said, "because I know you are not rash like Amrothos and did it out of true concern, not for whatever misguided reason Am is citing." Erchirion nodded and Lothiriel hugged him. With a nod towards his brother and Eomer, Erchirion disappeared around the corner. Elphir and Alphros bid them good-bye, and Lothiriel and Eomer were left alone. It was a painful silence, and Lothiriel was dying to say something, but everything that came to mind seemed awkward and wrong. Sighing, Lothiriel settled for wrapping her arms around him and laying her cheek against his chest.

"I'm sorry for my brothers, Eomer."

"Why should you apologize for them?" Eomer chuckled darkly, "In all honesty, it was rather amusing to see Amrothos' horrible attempts to present an adult argument."

"It's not funny."

"Oh, but it is. Erchirion and Amrothos have made it perfectly clear how the people of Rohan are viewed."

"What did they say?"

"More or less that the men are not fit to marry even the lowest Gondorian chambermaid and the woman are loose and unkempt. Why you would want to marry into that, they cannot understand."

"_Damn_ them and their bloody opinions!"

Eomer started. He could not recall Lothiriel ever cursing before, or ever looking quite so angry. Even the expression she had been wearing during her spat with her brothers just minutes ago paled in comparison to the look she was giving Eomer now.

"Erchirion has never even _been_ to Rohan and Amrothos is a fool. How they have reached those conclusions knowing Eowyn, Frea, Eofor, Eothain, the rest of your men, and you, I will never know. I would marry you if you were a stable boy and I was a scullery maid, Eomer, my brother's opinions be damned."

"I don't want to cause a rift in your family—"

"Oh, stuff and bother, Amrothos has never been able to stay mad at me and Erchirion's already apologized. I'm afraid you're quite stuck with me, horse master."

"I'd rather be stuck with you than anyone else in all of Middle Earth."

Eomer's lips quirked up in a half-smile and Lothiriel stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. Eomer chuckled at the realization that she was still quite a few inches below his face and ducked his head to receive her kiss. The kiss barely lasted a few seconds before they both heard a slight cough from behind them. Eomer reluctantly pulled away and Lothiriel flushed red as Imrahil appeared, smiling.

"I am glad to see my sons silly squabbling has not changed anything between you two."

Lothiriel eyed the floor, embarrassed at being caught kissing by her father, unaware that both men were sharing grins over her discomfort.

"Come, come now Lothiriel, do not be ashamed. Unlike your highly irresponsible and irrational brothers," Imrahil paused to scowl slightly (an expression that was very out of place on his typically cheerful face), "am quite pleased with your engagement." He clapped Eomer on the shoulder. "Gods know you're the only man I believe could handle my Thiri."

Eomer laughed and Lothiriel's blush went an even deeper red as she gawked at her father.

"Ada!"

"I am merely jesting, _selde_. But I am afraid I shall have to steal you away from your fiancé. There is much to plan and Ivriniel wishes to see you." Imrahil said.

Lothiriel grimaced. As much as she loved her aunt, Lothiriel was certain their ideas about weddings were going to clash. She pecked Eomer's cheek before taking her father's offered arm.

"I'll see you at dinner then, Eomer?" Lothiriel sighed as Imrahil chuckled.

"Surely your aunt cannot have that much to say; it is scarcely noon." Eomer said, confused.

"I forget you have not met Aunt Ivriniel yet," Lothiriel grumbled. "She has opinions bigger than the gates of Minas Tirith and a tongue sharper than any sword. I am not likely to see anyone but her until the night."

Eomer frowned; the other alternative to spending the day with Lothiriel was to spend time with Merry and Pippin; whilst the Hobbits were good companions and friends, he certainly had no desire to kiss or tease them. Imrahil, perhaps sensing this, smiled at Eomer and said:

"Perhaps I might entertain you for the day, Eomer. It is the least I can do to apologize for my sons' actions."

Lothiriel beamed at the idea and looked at Eomer expectantly; Eomer could not deny that Imrahil was his friend and spending time with him was typically pleasant.

"Thank you, Imrahil."

"Let there be no formalities between us now, Eomer, you will be my son in just a few months." Imrahil grinned, looking quite pleased with the thought. "I'll return after I escort Lothiriel to Ivriniel so she does not try to escape."

Lothiriel bit her lip guiltily and Eomer snorted.

_At least life will never be boring_ Eomer thought.

oOo

Lothiriel had been correct in predicating she would not reappear from her aunt's rooms until much later; it was nearly eight when she finally came into the dining hall, looking slightly more harried than earlier. She was extremely thankful to see that it was a relatively small group waiting for her. Artanis, Elphir, Imrahil, Merry, Pippin, Erchirion, and Eomer all appeared to be conversing amiably; Amrothos was still sulking, sitting as far down the table from Eomer as he could get. Rolling her eyes at her brother's behavior, Lothiriel called out:

"I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting!"

Everyone at the table eyes flew to her and she received seven smiles; Amrothos remained ominously unresponsive. Imrahil waved her over to the empty chair between himself and Eomer. Judging by the lack of response from this, Lothiriel guessed that he had not announced their engagement.

"Will Ivriniel be joining us?" Imrahil asked.

"In a few moments, Ada, there were a few things she insisted upon looking for."

Imrahil chuckled.

"That does sound like my dear sister. She will not mind if we begin dinner."

Lothiriel shot her father a confused look and Imrahil opened his mouth to respond; at that moment, Ivriniel chose to barge in. She made her way regally to the table, greeted everyone politely, and then proceeded carefully inspect each face until she got to Eomer's.

"Ah, I see the stories are true then! No wonder you've lost your head over him, Lothiriel!"

Lothiriel went scarlet and hissed:

"Aunt Ivriniel, _please_!"

"Oh pish posh, I suspect this whole table has known for months now." Ivriniel said, waving Lothiriel's mortification away, "And the only one who seems to be ornery about this is your dear Amrothos. Imrahil, I always warned you he was too bold, and now he dares to think he has control over whom his sister marries! As if she needs his approval." Ivriniel concluded, sniffing haughtily at her youngest nephew.

"Oi! Since when were Eomer and Lothiriel getting married?" Pippin cried, looking incredulously between the two. Lothiriel groaned and Eomer massaged his temples as the table (besides Elphir and Imrahil) burst into conversation.

"Congratulations! Oh, how wonderful!" Artanis (whose mood had greatly improved since the birth of her youngest son) squealed happily.

"Hah! Gimli owes me two pints of ale and pipeweed! I knew it would happen before the week was out!" Merry laughed.

"It hasn't been decided, Aunt! Do not encourage them!" Amrothos scowled.

"If only you had inherited your parents' good sense to go with those good looks of yours, Amrothos. I give my full support. You seem to be the only one with qualms." Ivriniel hissed, her grey eyes bearing into her nephew.

"Erchirion, you had best stop drinking the water around here, or you may find yourself a bride soon! Three weddings in a year! And all are somehow related to the others! Bless my Stars…" Gandalf teased, eyes twinkling in mirth.

Meanwhile, Amrothos seemed to have gained an ally in Pippin, who also looked distinctly unhappy. Eomer caught Lothiriel's eyes and darted his eyes to the open door. Lothiriel's face lit up in a smile, and amongst the arguing and excited chattering (and perhaps a spell or two from Gandalf), Eomer and Lothiriel managed to sneak out the door quite unnoticed.

oOo

"I can't believe they haven't missed us!" Lothiriel whispered. Eomer shrugged, but kept up the rather brisk pace down the hallway. Suddenly he was jerked to one side as Lothiriel pulled him down a smaller hallway.

"Lothiriel, where are you taking me?" He hissed. This part of the castle was unfamiliar to him. Lothiriel sighed and spun around to kiss him. Needless to say, he was effectively silenced.

"You worry too much, Eomer-King. Trust me."

Grumbling to himself, Eomer said nothing, allowing her to tug him along behind her. He stopped short when they reached a winding stone staircase, that twisted around a corner and the end could not be seen.

"Lothiriel…stairs…"

He was rewarded with another kiss and a smile.

"It will be worth it, I promise. And the stairs boast a lovely view."

oOo

After what Eomer was sure had been at the very least 500 stairs, they reached the end, where the stairs tapered off into the white sand of the beach. Giving Lothiriel a curious (and somewhat irritated look), she rolled her eyes with a grin before dropping his hand and hurrying over to a rock. She lifted it and produced a blanket, shook it out, and then hung it over her arm. Eomer raised an eyebrow and Lothiriel giggled.

"All will be revealed shortly, my dear horse master."

She took his hand again and twined their fingers together.

_If Eothain or Eofor ever find out how much sway she has over me I'll never live it down…_

Finally, Lothiriel stopped, looked out over the water, gave a nod, shook out the blanket out again, and then looked expectantly at Eomer.

"I am supposed to do…what?" He asked. She smiled.

"Sit, of course." And with that, Lothiriel plopped quite ungracefully onto the blanket, looking very pleased with herself. Eomer sat down, watching her confusedly.

"We are…sitting on a blanket?"

"I would've thought that was obvious."

"But why are we sitting on the blanket?"

"You don't like sand."

"Lothiriel that is not what I meant."

"Would you rather hide in the castle where they're bound to find us? The beach is pretty at night and they won't think to look here. It seemed ideal." She huffed, drawing away from him onto the furthest corner of the blanket. Eomer smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Pouting doesn't suit you." Eomer teased.

Lothiriel gave his arm a light swat and moved away; not to the corner but to where she was sitting comfortably beside him. Quite unexpectedly, she lay back, stretching out on the blanket. Eomer remained sitting. Acknowledging the strange look he was giving her, Lothiriel sighed and said:

"I'm looking for shooting stars. Care to join me?"

Eomer leaned over her and Lothiriel's eyes widened as she caught sight of the look in his eyes.

"I've never been one for stargazing." He said gruffly, before leaning down and kissing her.

_Aunt Ivriniel's hair would curl if she saw this…blast it all, I don't care!_

Her arms moved of their own accord and pulled Eomer closer. Eomer hovered over her, balancing himself on his forearms. Lothiriel bit her lip to hold in the strangled sounds that were coming out of her mouth when he bent his head to kiss her neck; Eomer's hands seemed to have minds of their own and were roaming everywhere they could reach: her hair (safe), her shoulders (less safe), her sides (danger to the nth degree). Lothiriel caught his face between her hands and kissed his lips; Eomer nearly fell completely on top of her when he felt her tongue tentatively brush against his lips. He pulled away and left her kissing the air for a moment. Lothiriel opened her eyes and looked up at him. It took all of Eomer's willpower to not just kiss her again.

"Eomer? Is something the matter?" Lothiriel asked, her voice slightly husky. Eomer groaned and sat up, and Lothiriel followed suit just a few seconds later, anxiously peering into his face. "You're frightening me…did I do something wrong?" Her voice was embarrassed now, bordering on mortification. Eomer chuckled and Lothiriel bristled. "This is not amusing!"

"At least your brothers were successful in keeping you ignorant about some things…" Eomer muttered.

"What things?" Lothiriel asked, giving him a narrow eyed look.

"If we were to continue, I do not think I could stop."

"Stop? Stop wha—OH." Lothiriel's blush could be seen even in the faint starlight. Eomer chuckled again and brushed her hair away from her face. She mumbled something, looking down, and Eomer looked curiously at her.

"Did you say something?"

"I said, 'what if I didn't want you to?'"

Eomer froze and Lothiriel's blush increased. When he finally spoke, his voice was strangled.

"I fear that would be very unwise. And I am not an admirer of sand as it is, much less should it get anywhere besides my face."

Lothiriel nodded, not meeting his eyes. Eomer tilted her chin up. "That does not mean I do not want to. Any man would be out of his min—"

Lothiriel captured his lips in a soft kiss and then pulled away, smiling.

"I know." She leaned back into her previous position on the blanket and motioned for him to do the same.

"Lothiriel—"

"Oh, do relax. I only intend to stargaze."

"Is that what it's being called now?" Eomer teased, grateful for her effortless removal of the more unsavory unspoken things. He earned a swat for his joke and lay back beside her. Lothiriel pulled his arm around her shoulders and snuggled into his side. Stargazing, Eomer decided, was not so bad.

oOo

When they finally made the long trip back (Lothiriel was half asleep and as a result, Eomer had to carry her up the last 50 stairs), they parted with a quick kiss and each hurried to their own rooms. Eomer made it to his without any interruptions and attempted to sleep. Lothiriel was not so lucky. Before she could open the door to her room and lay down on her fluffy, warm, _comfortable_, bed she heard a loud cough behind her. Suppressing a groan, she turned to find Amrothos glaring at her.

"And just where have you been, sister?" Amrothos asked accusingly. Lothiriel rolled her eyes.

"If you must know, I was on the beach. Stargazing."

"With _him_?"

"Why ask the question when you know the answer? Good night, Amrothos."

"Wait!"

Lothiriel stopped and looked back at him.

"Lothiriel…Thiri…I have to know…do you love him?" Amrothos asked.

"With all my heart, Am."

"You're sure?"

"Beyond any doubt. Is _that_ what's been troubling you?"

"It just seemed so sudden! You're my sister, my baby sister. I'm supposed to make sure no cretins ever touch you, let alone marry you—"

"Eomer is not a cretin, Amrothos. He is your friend. I was so surprised by you, reacting the way you did."

"How did you expect me to react? If anyone were to marry, it should be Erchirion, he's the next oldest."

"Erchirion has not courted a girl since he was twenty years old."

"But you're the youngest! And what do you know about love? We made sure, we _swore_ to keep men away from you!"

"You were not always _here_, Amrothos!" Lothiriel cried. "You were off fighting, making a hero of yourself, courting ladies, and there were kisses and silly sweet words when I was still a child. I never fancied myself in love, but I know I am now." She smiled wistfully. "It is as if life was a dream, a lovely dream, but just a dream, unimportant and surreal, and then I fell in love and…everything is infinitely better than before. I pray you will find that one day, brother. There is nothing like it."

Amrothos stared at her, opening and closing his mouth, completely lacking words. Lothiriel giggled.

"Close your mouth, Am, we are not a codfish."

Amrothos chuckled a little at that and pulled his sister into a hug.

"I am sorry, Thiri."

"I know. But it isn't me you need be worrying about."

Amrothos cringed.

"Father?"

"And Elphir. And Eomer."

"Oh bugger…"

Lothiriel laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, brother."

"Good night, Thiri."

With that Lothiriel went into her room, pulled on her nightgown, and dreamed dreams filled with stars and winding staircases.

oOo

Author's Note: Angst and fighting for unlucky Chapter 13! But also some silly banter and good kisses :)

Gosh, this chapter was SO HARD TO WRITE. Sorry for the delay, but I literally sat at my laptop going "uhh uhh uhh I GOT NOTHING." So, I hope this is up to par. And Finduilas88 pointed out some errors, so I tried to do my best to fix them.

Again, thank you all SO much for the continued support. Reviews make me smile (and write quicker) and faves and alerts are ALWAYS appreciated. I hope you're still enjoying it!


	14. Them's Fighting Words

Lothiriel stared out the window longingly, watching the sun sparkle on the bright blue sea. She was vaguely aware that her aunt was speaking to her, but paid her no mind. What person would want to spend a day like this inside? Why was _she_ being forced to stay indoors when the sun was so painfully and obviously calling her name? A tight tug on her back reminded her.

"Lothiriel, are you listening to me?" Ivriniel asked. Lothiriel sighed and tore her eyes away from the window.

"I'm sorry Aunt, I must have dozed off."

"This will be one of the most important decisions of your life, Lothiriel! It would do you well to pay attention." Ivriniel huffed. Lothiriel rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

_Aunt Ivriniel always did have a flare for the dramatic._

"Aunt Ivriniel," Lothiriel paused as the dress-maker gave the strings at her back another tug, "although I agree that it is important, I fail to see how the color of the place settings are one of the most meaningful decision of my life."

There were giggles from all the serving girls and a scowl from her aunt for her response.

"I would make you scrub the floors for your cheek," Ivriniel scowled, her stony visage ruined by the smile pulling at her lips, "were I not afraid of ruining your mother's dress."

Lothiriel smiled and ran her hands over the smooth fabric of the dress she was wearing.

"It is rather beautiful, isn't it?" Lothiriel asked.

"Darling, _you_ make it beautiful." Ivriniel said. "Your mother would be so proud of the woman you've become." Lothiriel teared slightly at this, but was distracted by another sharp tug at her back.

"Ouch!" Lothiriel cried, whirling to glare at the woman. She stopped, eyes wide.

"You didn't think you'd get away with getting promised to my brother and not telling me without _some _sort of retaliation did you?" Eowyn teased. Lothiriel shrieked happily and threw her arms around her friend, earning warm chuckles from their audience. Eowyn hugged her back, but the two were quickly separated by Ivriniel and the dress-maker.

"Careful, Lady Eowyn, Lady Lothiriel, or I shall have to redo the strings." The dress-maker chuckled. Lothiriel turned white and Eowyn laughed and moved away. After one last measurement, the dress-maker said, "Alright, my lady, you're finished." Lothiriel grinned and hurried quickly to a waiting hand-maiden, who was holding a casual dress of silver for her to change into. Ivriniel eyed Faramir's new wife. She could see the resemblance between brother and sister, though Eowyn was fair skinned where Eomer was tan, and Eowyn had an air of softness that Ivriniel could tell had once been hidden under a façade of ice; she and Lothiriel's friendly hug was enough to tell the older woman that there was more to the Lady Eowyn then her striking appearance.

"Whatever are you doing here, Eowyn? Bored with Faramir already?" Lothiriel teased, emerging redressed and crossing the room to hook arms with her friend. Eowyn bumped her shoulder against Lothiriel's.

"As if I could ever tire of such a husband! Married life is very different than I imagined, and yet, it is a thousand times better." Eowyn sighed happily, earning a smirk from Lothiriel.

"I think Eomer should have a heart attack were he to here you talk like that. He has been looking for excuses for the past three weeks to ride back to Minas Tirith and whisk you away from your 'corrupting husband.'" Lothiriel giggled. Eowyn laughed.

"I doubt he would have left your side so willingly, dear one. I am very put out with both of you for not telling me the minute you became engaged!"

"How were we to do so, Eowyn? I for one would not care to be interrupted on _my_ honeymoon."

"Shall that be occurring soon then?"

"Eowyn!"

The two friends laughed; unaware of the look Ivriniel was giving them. The older woman cleared her throat, and Lothiriel flushed.

"My apologies, Aunt. Eowyn, this is my Aunt Ivriniel."

Both women curtsied formally towards one another.

"An honor, my lady." Eowyn said.

"No more than it is to meet you, my dear. Now, off with you two, you have much to discuss, and I will not burden you with an old woman's presence." Ivriniel shooed them away, smiling kindly. Lothiriel hesitated.

"Are you sure, Aunt? You would be no trouble to us."

"Nonsense! You are young, newly married and about to be so. I would have nothing to say to interest you. Run along now, and tell your father I will be joining him for dinner."

Lothiriel and Eowyn walked outside at that, chattering like maids and laughing like little girls.

_Such life, such joy! Findulias, Sirrin, if only you could see them! How much they remind me of ourselves, long ago, when we were young._

oOo

"You do know he shall have to go back to Edoras and you shall have to stay here." Eowyn said.

It was the first serious comment she had made all day; the rest of it had been spent catching up and laughing until their sides were sore. Lothiriel frowned slightly, nodding.

"I know; tis custom. But that does not mean I have to like it." Lothiriel pouted, looking out at the beach. She could just make out the figures of Faramir, Amrothos, Erchirion, and Eomer, skipping rocks over the surprisingly flat water.

"At least it shall not be six months as it was for me; your father is not as stone-hearted as Eomer." Eowyn teased. Lothiriel smiled, though it did not reach her eyes.

"Such a stupid tradition, really."

"Look at it this way," Eowyn offered, "the sooner he leaves, the sooner you can go to Rohan and claim him. Or be claimed, depending on who's asking."

"And the sooner your honeymoon comes along." Artanis, appearing with Alphros on one side and her youngest son Eilvir in her arms, teased. Lothiriel flushed pink as Eowyn laughed.

"Who are these handsome men?" Eowyn asked. Alphros grinned widely, giving a stilted four-year old type bow in her direction.

"I'm Alphros and that's my brother Eilvir." Alphros said proudly. His gaze shifted from Eowyn to Lothiriel, and he asked: "Aunt Thiri, what's a honeymoon?"

Lothiriel's blush went from pink to red, much to Eowyn and Artanis' immense amusement.

"I'll tell you when you're older dear." Artanis said, intervening on Lothiriel's behalf. Eilvir began to fuss, causing Alphros to retreat behind Eowyn's chair, sending his baby brother a less than happy look.

"He always cries. Erchirion and Amrothos are Ada's little brothers, but they're _loads_ more fun than Eilvir." Alphros scowled. Eowyn laughed softly and set about entertaining Alphros.

"Oh stuff and bother, I've left his blanket! Here, Lothiriel, hold him." Artanis said, gently placing Eilvir into Lothiriel's arms and hurrying off towards her and Elphir's chambers. Lothiriel rocked her nephew softly; he seemed much tinier than Alphros had been, and looked more like Artanis than his brother. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. They were the same grey-green as her own (and Elphir's).

"Hello there, _fëanáro anwamanë_." Lothiriel whispered quietly. Eilvir's tiny hand reached out and brushed her cheek; she smiled and gave it a tiny kiss. She was so focused on the baby that she was quite unaware of the returning footsteps; it was not until Alphros cried, "Shh you'll frighten Eilvir!" that Lothiriel even realized she had an audience beyond Eowyn and her other nephew.

"I always knew you would be a natural with children." Faramir said, an adoring smile directed at Lothiriel.

"I am amazed he is so calm with you." Elphir said softly. "He usually wails for hours if Artanis or I leave him, not so unlike Amrothos used to do."

"Oi!" Amrothos hissed, "I just had healthy lungs!"

This earned a quiet chuckle from Erchirion.

"Had? Amrothos, you never lost them."

"We can't all be _mutes_, brother!"

"Just because I do not speak as often as you does not mean I'm a mute; rather it means that I _think_ before I speak!"

The brothers continued to squabble until Elphir dragged them outside the courtyard; only then did Lothiriel realize Eomer had been present the whole time, and was staring at her quite intently. Eowyn, looking back and forth between Lothiriel and her brother, decided to vacate as well, scooping Alphros up and saying, "My dear young prince, might you show me your favorite place in all the castle?" Judging by Alphros' happy cry, Lothiriel could safely assume he would do just that. Faramir followed his wife out, shooting Lothiriel a wink. Looking back to Eomer, she was slightly unsettled to find he was still staring at her.

"Have I something on my face?" She whispered, eyes moving from him to the tiny boy in her arms. Eilvir let out a soft coo, earning a warm smile from Lothiriel.

"No; I am picturing him with fair hair instead of dark." Eomer said gruffly. Lothiriel's face shot up from where she had been looking at Eilvir.

_Children…of course. He's King, he's expected to marry and provide heirs…oh just imagine! A boy, a son with his hair and my eyes…_

Lothiriel smiled, imagining this little person, almost seeing him stride into the room, commanding attention (he would be his father's son after all), curling in her arms, riding his horse. Her daydream was interrupted by Eomer, still watching her.

"Were the babe not present, I would kiss you for that smile you are giving me."

As if on cue, Artanis came through the doorway, blanket in hand.

"Elphir's explained; the nerve of your brothers, when you've finally gotten him to hush, to come in here and argue." Lothiriel gently passed Eilvir to Artanis, standing as she did so. Eilvir reached out for his aunt and Lothiriel pressed a kiss to his forehead. Artanis smiled lovingly at her sister-in-law, gave her hand a squeeze, and made her exit.

As soon as the wooden door creaked shut behind Artanis, Lothiriel had crossed the garden and moved effortlessly into Eomer's arms. Her arms went round his neck as he bent to kiss her. These kisses were possessive and bordering on frantic; apparently the fact that he would be returning to Edoras in a matter of days had not slipped Eomer's mind either. After a few minutes, both reluctantly broke away. Lothiriel leaned her head against Eomer's chest.

"Must you go?" She asked.

"You know I do."

"Remind me again why we must marry at Edoras? I see nothing wrong with Dol Amroth." Lothiriel teased. Eomer, however, did take the joke lightly and abruptly moved away from her. Lothiriel remained standing in the same place, confused.

"If you have a problem with my country, it would be best for you to speak it now." Eomer growled. Lothiriel blinked, completely lost.

"I do not have an issue with Rohan. I was merely speaking in jest; it was not my intention to offend."

"Perhaps you should not jest so much."

"Perhaps you should not be offended by such that was not meant in cruelty!"

"Empty-headed princess of seagull droppings!"

"Barbaric king of horse's rears!"

The two glared at each other. Lothiriel was confused and hurt; she had only spoken in teasing, trying to say without saying how much she wanted to marry him, the place did not matter. Eomer was infuriated that she would insult his country, contrary to the fact that she had not _intended_ to do so. He stormed out of the courtyard, leaving Lothiriel to sink down into the nearest bench, wondering horrified what had just happened.

oOo

The Rohirim departed the next morning. Lothiriel was torn between anger and grief; she was so angry at him for leaving without saying good-bye, but at the same time was cursing herself for most likely blowing her chance for love and happiness.

Eowyn comforted her.

"My brother may be angry, though he is an idiot to be so, but he loves you. A silly squabble will not keep him from marrying you. He has always had problems with admitting his faults."

Imrahil soothed her.

"Eomer made no motion to take back your engagement, Thiri. You are fretting over nothing. Let his pride cool."

Elphir pacified her.

"Artanis and I fought before we were married, Lothiriel. Sometimes, it is the fire that is a sign of a strong and harmonious relationship."

Erchirion substituted actions for words, as he was prone to do, and took her riding.

"I can skin him with an arrow if you'd like, though I do not think this is a permanent state, Thiri. I have seen you two enough together to know that there is love, deep and real. He will not throw that away over a spat, especially if he is half the man everyone thinks he is."

Amrothos gloated.

"I told you he was no good! It was a valid point, Thiri; why _should_ you be forced to marry away from home? Stupid horse lord; thinking his thatched hall is greater than the halls of Dol Amroth!"

Needless to say, the conversation with Amrothos had been least helpful.

oOo

The two months passed rather quickly, and on the morning of their departure from Dol Amroth, Lothiriel sat in her mother's garden, her cloak drawn tight around her.

"Mother, what am I to do?" Lothiriel whispered. The only response was the wind tugging gently at her cloak and the flowers swaying the breeze. She remembered something her mother had told her when she had been very small, perhaps five at the most, when Lothiriel had questioned her on love.

_ "You'll know love when it comes to you, my Thiri. If he makes you dizzy with kisses," the five year old Lothiriel had crinkled her nose in disgust at that, earning a laugh from her mother, "and then furious with him in the next minute, can make you laugh, can make you cry because you don't know what you did to deserve him, protects you but lets you protect him as well, is not only your husband but your best friend, you'll know."_

_ "I'm glad to hear I have admirable qualities as well." Imrahil had chuckled, leaning over his wife and daughter. Sirrin turned to kiss him and Lothiriel had giggled._

Lothiriel blinked, returning to the present.

"Thank you Mother." She said, pressing a kiss to the nearest flower.

_I know. I won't let it slip away. _

oOo

"Look there, milady!" Pippin cried. Lothiriel followed Pippin's outstretched finger; just ahead she could begin to make out the roofs of buildings. Eowyn was smiling, looking ahead also. She turned to Lothiriel, a wicked grin on her face.

"How does a race sound, sister?" Eowyn asked. Lothiriel grinned.

"Perfect." The two women grinned, casting their surrounding company a quick look (Imrahil, Faramir, and Gandalf were in deep conversation, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were laughing about something, Merry and Pippin were badgering Amrothos and Erchirion for food, Elphir was sticking close to his family's carriage; Arwen was the only one watching them, a knowing smile on her face)

"Ready?" Eowyn asked.

"As always." Lothiriel said. The two nudged their horses' sides and set off, ignoring the alarmed shouts behind them.

oOo

"Where are they going?" Amrothos yelped.

"Should we go after them milord?" Merry asked, exchanging an eager look with Pippin, who shifted on his tiny pony excitedly. Imrahil chuckled.

"I doubt we could catch them now. Lady Eowyn knows this area well, I daresay no harm will come to them." Gandalf reasoned. This did not calm most of the group and as a result, the pace was quickened. They reached the main road leading into Edoras and found Lothiriel and Eowyn laughing uproariously and clinging to each other for dear life.

"And what," Gimli grumbled, "may I ask is so funny?"

"Yeah, you could've killed yourselves back there!" Amrothos barked. This did little to stem Lothiriel and Eowyn's laughter.

"Lothiriel, whatever are you laughing at? Speak!" Imrahil commanded. Lothiriel pointed to one of the posts lining the wall of the city. On it, was one of Amrothos' shirts, decorated with a swan covered in rouge kiss marks.

"It would seem not all of your shirts made it back, brother." Lothiriel managed to choke out, before dissolving into laughter with the rest of the company. Amrothos scowled, glaring up at the shirt-banner. Lothiriel and Eowyn climbed back on their horses.

"I'm going to have a word with your fiancé about that, Thiri. That's just not right."

Lothiriel's laughter stopped and her stomach dropped at the word _fiancé_. It had been so easy to forget, or at least over look, their quarrel on the way here, with the distractions of friends and a fortnight's ride. But now, she was on the verge of entering his city, and the last thing she had called him was "barbaric king of horse's rears!" Eowyn reached over and gave her hand a gentle pressure.

"Everything's going to be fine, dear one." Eowyn whispered. "Just you wait."

oOo

The company made their way through the winding street slowly and under intense scrutiny. Eowyn received many waves and shouts; Amrothos many giggles from all the ladies present, eliciting laughs from his family; Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Imrahil, and Gandalf earned bows and warm smiles.

_I now know how Eowyn felt when she first came to Minas Tirith's court. Like a rabbit trapped in an eagle's gaze._

Something seemed off in Edoras. Although the people seemed welcoming, they did not seem particularly happy. Leaning over to Gimli, Lothiriel whispered,

"Is it always like this?"

"Nay, lass. The first time I came here, it was far worse. A graveyard looked more cheery. The last time, though, after the war, this place was full of life. Dancing, drinking, feasting; it was almost as good as the celebrations of the Dwarves." Gimli chuckled.

"I fear you are right, _mellonamin_." Legolas said. "Something is ill at ease."

They reached the steps to Meduseld, where Eothain stood waiting, flanked by Eofor and Frea, all three looking drawn and nervous.

_Something is wrong. Something is very, very wrong._ Lothiriel thought. She swung herself off Niniel the same time Eowyn did; both hurried up the steps.

"Where is Eomer?" Eowyn asked. Eothain looked at both of them gravely.

"He was injured…" Was all Lothiriel heard before she could hear nothing else; she saw Eothain's lips moving and felt her father come up behind her on one side and Elphir on the other, but could not hear anything.

_No. No, no, no, no. Please, no. By the Valar, I'll do anything, anything! Don't let him say it, don't let Eothain tell me that I must go home a widow before I am wed!_

Eowyn gave Lothiriel a sharp shake.

"Lothiriel! Come back to your senses." Eowyn said soothingly. Lothiriel blinked. Her brothers were watching her warily, Legolas' hand was on her shoulder soothingly, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin stood around her in a semi-circle, smiling encouragingly. Lothiriel blinked again, and looked at Eowyn expectantly. Eowyn took her hand. "Alright, I'm taking Lothiriel with me. Frea, Eofor, show them to their rooms, please."

With that, Eowyn tugged Lothiriel inside the grand hall behind her. Lothiriel made an attempt to appreciate the beauty that was Meduseld, but could not force herself to care about anything other than where Eowyn was taking her. They weaved down corridors until they finally reached a room where two guards stood outside.

"Heol, Urer."

"My lady Eowyn!" The taller one cried, beaming down at the two women. "And who is this?"

"The Lady Lothiriel, Heol. Might we be allowed passage?" Eowyn nodded towards the door behind him. Heol nodded eagerly, despite the glowering look Urer was giving Lothiriel, who resisted the urge to shirk behind Eowyn.

"Of course, milady! I think he should be glad to see you both, if he's awake." Heol said happily, moving aside.

Lothiriel scarcely had time to process what was being said before Eowyn was opening the door, thanking the kind Heol and the suspicious Urer, pulling Lothiriel into the room behind her, and shutting the door. She was quite unprepared for the sight that met her eyes. Eomer was asleep, chest completely bandaged, with a roaring fire in the fireplace against the farthest wall, close to the bed he was sleeping on. She stared, torn between the urge to cry and the urge to run over, throw herself on the bed, and just touch him, prove to herself she was not imagining this. Eowyn gave her another shake.

"Sorry, Eowyn." Lothiriel mumbled, not tearing her eyes from Eomer.

"What did you think Eothain said? Your face went as pale as snow!" Eowyn worried, moving about the room, filing an available pitcher with water.

"I…I don't know. I didn't hear anything after 'he was injured'." Lothiriel admitted. Eowyn paused and gave her almost-sister a hug; then she crossed the room, pulled a chair to the left side of Eomer's bed, and sat.

"Come, Thiri. Pull that chair to the other side."

Lothiriel did as she was told and sat, eyes still on Eomer. After a few minutes of silence, Eomer moved restlessly; both women froze and waited. He whispered something in sleep; it wasn't until the third time he said it that Lothiriel recognized it as her own name. Eowyn smirked slightly.

"I believe Amrothos is going to owe me money; I told him Eomer loved you more than he was angry."

oOo

Eomer blinked slowly; he felt slightly stiff and particularly sore across his stomach. He tried to sit up and winced; remembering the ambush of the rogue Orcs, he felt his side cautiously. White bandages were covering it, but there would undoubtedly be a scar.

_That's bloody perfect. Right before I'm due to be married._

Marriage…to the most infuriating, confusing, sweet, wonderful woman in all of Middle Earth. Who he had called an "empty-headed princess of seagull droppings" when last they were together. Eomer groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Bema knows why, but she still wants to marry you, you great blockhead."

Eomer looked to his left; Eowyn was sitting, watching him with amusement and relief shining in her eyes.

"Eowyn." Eomer said. Eowyn smiled and got up; leaning over him to kiss his forehead.

"How did you get here?" He asked. Eowyn snorted and sat down.

"While you've been sleeping off your foolish venture, your set wedding date came and went. Bema be praised that your bride is marrying you because she loves you and not for your crown; otherwise the wedding would've been called off a week ago."

_A week!_

Eomer cursed; that would mean he had been out of it for at least 10 days.

"Where is Lothiriel?" He asked, hoping Eowyn would attribute the tremor in his voice to the pain from his side. Eowyn smiled again and nodded her head to the wall at Eomer's back; he turned his head and was met with the sight of Lothiriel, curled in a chair, book in hand, fast asleep.

"I've been trying to get her to sleep in a real bed since she got here." Eowyn said, voice filled with respect, "but she refuses to sleep anywhere else. She's scarcely left your room, except to eat when Elphir or Faramir makes her."

Eomer felt his heart give a painful twinge at this knowledge; it had not been his goal to cause her pain. Lothiriel stirred; her book fell to the floor with a loud _smack_ and she jumped and sat up. She looked over and smiled softly at Eowyn before realized _two _pairs of eyes were watching her. Her hands flew to her mouth and tears welled in her eyes. Eowyn quickly rose to her feet, kissed Eomer's forehead again, and crossed the room to the door.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything." She said. "Both of you." The door closed behind her.

Lothiriel slowly got up, eyes still locked with Eomer's. He made another attempt to sit up; his torso rebelled against him, and he made due with moving until he was somewhat propped up by pillows. Eomer cautiously opened his arms to her. In two seconds, she was in his arms (very careful not to touch his injured side), her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." She said between bouts of sobbing. Eomer tightened his arms around her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be the one apologizing—"

His attempt to apologize was interrupted by a searing kiss; Lothiriel's fingers tangled in his hair and she peppered his face with kisses. Eomer caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed her back. Finally, drained, she nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

"I'll never understand why you would want to marry me in the first place." Eomer said softly, rubbing her back. Lothiriel smiled, reminded of a book she had read when she was young and silly.

"So I can kiss you anytime I want." She said, leaning back to look in his face. Eomer smiled and kissed her gently.

_Elphir was right. Fire and fighting makes the making up all the more better._ Lothiriel thought.

oOo

Author's Note: Chapter 14! Holy cow guys, I can't believe I've written this much. So yeah, a bit of fighting and stuff. I don't believe in perfect relationships (I've never been in one), so I thought some argument, some "drama" (God I hate that term!) was needed to show even good, strong couples have their issues too. But don't worry. Next chapter is all the wedding goodness!

Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, and just for reading! You guys are AMAZING. Don't forget, I'm writing this story for all of y'all! I have very little to do with it :)

Also, once I'm finished with this story (as much as I hate to say it, it is coming, not too soon, but it'll creep up) I would LOVE ideas for another one. Any fandoms y'all are interested in? Suggest them! I'm open to all kinds of ideas.

Thanks again for all your support. I couldn't do it without you!

**EDIT:** Whoops, I keep forgetting to translate the Elvish and reference things that aren't mine :/

Eilvir basically translates to 'sea stone', or something like it. It's after the pattern of Boromir and Faramir.

_Fëanáro anwamanë_=little one in Elvish

Amrothos' shirt….well let's just say he's made a LARGE impression on the ladies of Edoras ;)

I do not own the "Whatcha wanna marry me for?" "So I can kiss you any time I want." Scene. Clearly that comes from Sweet Home Alabama, and I am just borrowing.

Thanks to angelic-bitch for reminding me to cite!


	15. Love Me Tender

Alphros, first born son of Elphir and Artanis, future ruler of Dol Amroth, and official "protector" of his beloved Aunt Lothiriel (a job Amrothos had given him upon their arrival to Edoras), was not enjoying himself. Girls, things he knew to be most annoying and troublesome (with the occasional exception of his mother, aunt, Lady Eowyn and Lady Arwen), were causing him even more discomfort than usual today. His aunt was in the center of the room he had been forced into by his mother, in a long white dress, while serving girls, Lady Eowyn, Lady Arwen, and his own mother talked and laughed with her.

Alphros, on the other hand, had been commanded to remain in the chair he had been placed in, under strict orders to watch his little brother play on the blanket at his feet. Every time he even fidgeted a smidgeon, one of the serving girls would glare at him, and he would grudgingly settle back in his seat, scowling.

Finally, the offending dress business seemed to be finished, and Alphros perked slightly as Lothiriel looked over at him.

"Alphros, darling, what do you think of your aunt's dress?" Artanis asked, kneeling beside him as she bent to pick up Eilvir. Alphros looked at his aunt again; as a four year old boy, he knew nothing about dresses and even less about the quality of beauty in women, but something about how she looked was _different_ today.

"You look like a candle, Aunt Thiri. All glowy." Alphros said. Lothiriel beamed and moved carefully across the room to kiss his forehead.

"We can only hope she will not melt into a puddle upon seeing her almost-husband." Eowyn teased. Lothiriel stuck her tongue out her friend in a most unladylike fashion; earning laughs from all of the serving girls.

"Come now, Alphros. We must sit down so we can have a good view." Artanis said, offering her free hand to her oldest son. Alphros shook his head, looking back to his aunt. Lothiriel, sensing his distress, knelt beside him.

"What is the matter _henig_?" Lothiriel asked. Alphros threw his arms around her neck.

"Will you still love me?" He whispered. Lothiriel smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

"Always, Alphros. If you ever feel I am being stolen away, you have my full permission to chase the other person away with your sword there. Even run them plain through if you should want to." Lothiriel said, patting the wooden sword that lived at her nephew's hip. Alphros looked uncertain.

"I do not think Lord Eomer would like that…" He said. Lothiriel, Eowyn, and Arwen laughed; Artanis gave her son a horrified look and covered her eyes with her free hand. Lothiriel stood and kissed his forehead again.

"No, I don't think he would. But if you really want to bother him, tell him you're my favorite." She laughed. Alphros' face brightened.

"Can I?"

"Anytime you want. _Mellon le, _my little prince. Never doubt it."

Alphros seemed pacified, scampered over to his mother, regally took her offered hand, and the family exited the room, Artanis chuckling under her breath the whole time.

"There is much mischief in the house of Dol Amroth." Arwen teased. "It is present all of your brothers; even dear Elphir, though he does the best at hiding it."

"And it certainly did not slip past you, dear one." Eowyn laughed, giving Lothiriel a playful swat. "Let us hope Alphros does not announce to the entire room that he is your favorite, above my brother, I might add, in the middle of your wedding." Lothiriel laughed as well, allowing Arwen to kindly adjust her hair once more.

"Alphros is four years old. As soon as he enters the hall, he will be distracted by some new folly, another of Gimli's stories; Merry and Pippin dancing, perhaps."

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Eowyn said. Faramir's head appeared.

"Am I permitted entrance? A rather frightening guard with a wooden sword told me only _true_ gentlemen were allowed entry." He teased. Lothiriel waved him in amid Eowyn and Arwen's laughter.

Faramir pressed a kiss to Eowyn's forehead, causing another chorus of giggles from the remaining serving girls.

"Away with you, away with you!" Eowyn shooed them, laughter in her voice. "Go make sure none of the men have lost themselves in the vats of ale yet." Giggling, the girls exited the room, casting searching looks over Faramir as they passed him by.

"It would seem Rohirric women are drawn to you, Fara." Lothiriel smiled. Faramir choked on his retort about Rohirric men, Hobbits, and Dwarves all vying for Lothiriel's attention as he looked at his cousin, heart in his throat.

"My little Lothy…" Faramir said, voice tight. Lothiriel's eyes began to fill as well.

"Don't you **dare** make me cry, Fara!" Lothiriel said, a watery chuckle escaping her lips. "If they have to redo my make-up, I'll murder you!"

Faramir chuckled at this and held his arms open. Lothiriel flung herself at him and he held her tightly.

"This seems as if it were a dream…" Faramir said. Lothiriel smiled up at him.

"Is it a good dream?"

"The very best, Lothy, but I still cannot believe it. It seems only yesterday you were Alphros' age and chasing me around Minas Tirith and making Boromir carry you when you got tired…"

As always, there was an ache in his chest when he thought of Boromir, and Lothiriel, knowing this, gave him a squeeze.

"I vaguely recall Boromir telling me he would be killing any and all suitors that tried to claim me…" Lothiriel teased, "I am glad you are not going through with his plan."

"Amrothos would if we let him." Faramir laughed. Lothiriel scowled.

"He swore to me there would be no 'interruptions'!" She grumbled. Arwen laughed, a musical sound.

"Fear not, dear princess, I shall see to your brother." Arwen assured her.

"Oi, Faramir, you're monopolizing the bride!" Pippin cried from the doorway.

"Nice word, Pip." Merry commented. Pippin grinned.

"Thanks! Anyways, as I was saying, Merry and I would like some time with the nearly-Queen, if it's not too much."

Faramir, Eowyn, and Arwen exchanged amused looks but nodded. They each gave Lothiriel a kiss and then exited. Eowyn paused.

"Don't take too long, my dear Hobbits. A wedding is scheduled for _today_, Bema knows it's already been put off long enough."

Merry and Pippin nodded, and Eowyn left, closing the door behind her.

"Now, what's this all about Merry, Pip?" Lothiriel asked, carefully sitting so as to not soil her dress. Pippin flushed and twisted his foot on the floor.

"In Hobbiton, it's tradition for friends of the bride to give her a present on her wedding day." Merry explained. "Since the groom gets _her_, he typically doesn't get gifts. A wife is gift enough."

Lothiriel laughed. Eowyn had mentioned that she had also been surprised with gifts on her own wedding day from the two very dear Hobbits, and Lothiriel was pleased to be included as well.

"I do believe I prefer Hobbit tradition to my own!"

Merry grinned and pulled a small bag from his pocket. Lothiriel held out her hand and he put it in it, still smiling. Lothiriel opened it. Inside was a bracelet, made of twine, with two colors intertwining throughout in a simple, but pretty, pattern.

"Merry! It's beautiful!" Lothiriel fastened it around her wrist.

"The blue is for friendship and the green is for loyalty." Merry said. "They were the best for you, and I knew blue was your favorite—" Before he could finish, Lothiriel planted a kiss on his forehead and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Master Meriadoc." Lothiriel whispered. Merry blushed furiously. Pippin shoved him out of the way and held out his own tiny package to Lothiriel. She accepted it with a warm smile. Upon opening it, she found a necklace, with a metal daisy hanging from the chain. She remembered mentioning how daisies were her favorite flowers to Pippin and Sam, and how she could never get them to grow in Dol Amroth.

"L-legolas told me your name means 'flower maiden' s-so I thought it was appropriate." Pippin stuttered. Lothiriel blinked away tears and busied herself with putting it around her neck. When she finished that she kissed Pippin's cheek and hugged him as well.

"It's wonderful Pippin, I shall treasure it always." She told him. Pippin smiled.

"Thank you, milady."

There was another knock at the door, and Imrahil's head appeared.

"I didn't think I was going to need to hurry you along this day, _selde_, but it appears I shall have to do so!" Imrahil teased. Merry and Pippin both kissed Lothiriel's cheek ("For luck!" Merry gleefully explained) and then ran out the door, waving to Imrahil as they went. Lothiriel stood and smiled brightly at her father as he came into the room, looking her over as he did so.

"What say you, Ada? Do I meet bride-ready standards?" Lothiriel asked, eyes twinkling in merriment. Imrahil smiled softly back.

"You surpass them, Thiri. You look as beautiful as your mother did in that dress, all those years ago…"

"I'm glad I could wear her dress. It's as if she were here."

"She _is_ here. And she would be so proud of you. Amrothos, on the other hand, would be receiving a tongue-lashing from which he would never recover…" Imrahil chuckled. Lothiriel smiled and hugged her father.

"_Mellon le_, Ada. So much." She said softly. Imrahil rubbed her back, reminiscent of when she was a little girl.

"And I you, my precocious princess. Let's get you wed."

oOo

"No cold feet, Eomer? You're sure you want to go through with this?" Eothain asked, grinning cheekily at his friend.

"You just want me to back out so you can marry her yourself." Eomer grumbled, shooting Eothain a less than happy look. Eothain shrugged, smirking.

"Who wouldn't want to marry her?" Eofor interjected. "She's smart, kind, funny—"

"Don't forget beautiful!" Frea added.

"Not to mention what Eomer's face always looks like after he's been soundly kissed by her…" Eothain chortled.

"Might I remind you three she's about to be my wife and your Queen, so respect is in order." Eomer said, giving them all a deadly serious look. That was one thing that _had_ been bothering Eomer; would his people accept Lothiriel as their Queen? It was clear that she had all of his men wrapped around her finger (and by default, most of their families as well), but what of the common people? And, even more worrisome, the few nobles? He suspected the nobles that had daughters of marriageable age would not take kindly to his marrying a Gondorian princess over their daughters; much less, what the daughters themselves would do. His dark thoughts were interrupted by a slap on his back from Eofor.

"Cheer up, sire. You're getting married, for Bema's sake!"

"And you know what tonight is…" Eothain waggled his eyebrows knowingly. Frea flushed, Eofor chuckled, and even Eomer could not keep a slight grin from his face. How could he forget what tonight would be? Eomer was wrenched from his increasingly devious thoughts (thoughts that involved a bed, a locked door, and Lothiriel) by a chuckle. His head snapped up as Aragorn moved closer, grinning.

"My friend, if there is one thing you do not want to do on your wedding day it is let your bride beat you to the ceremony." Aragorn said, giving a nod towards the door. Eomer rolled his eyes but got to his feet, receiving a warm thump on the back from Aragorn. He left his room, aware of his friends following behind, all most likely laughing at his quick pace.

oOo

A young boy stuck his head out from inside the Hall. He smiled brightly at Imrahil and Lothiriel.

"We're ready whenever you are milady!"

Lothiriel's grip on her father's arm tightened and Imrahil pressed a kiss to her forehead. She smiled wanly at him before holding up five fingers, indicating she wanted just a few minutes more. The boy nodded eagerly and shut the door behind him.

"You're worrying, Lothiriel." Imrahil said softly. Lothiriel blushed and ducked her head.

"What if I'm a terrible Queen, Father? What if the people hate me, or I ruin the country, or…"

Imrahil hushed her.

"My Thiri, you have been helping run Dol Amroth for many years now. You know how to charm people, to win them over with little more than a smile and a pleasant conversation. As for Rohan, I highly doubt you could ruin it. Eomer has already proven himself a capable and intelligent King; what kind of country could falter under the combined guidance of your marriage? No, _selde_, something else is troubling you." Imrahil said, watching her face carefully. Lothiriel's eyes met his, and in a tiny voice she said,

"What if I'm a horrible wife?"

Imrahil stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. Lothiriel looked horrified and elbowed her father's side. "It's not funny, Ada!" Imrahil continued to laugh, finally calming himself as he realized Lothiriel had now bypassed horrified and reached morose.

"Darling, of all the things to fret about, you're worrying about _that_?"

Lothiriel did not look amused and Imrahil rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

"Lothiriel, all your life, when you have loved, you have loved with your whole heart. Your friends, your cousins, your brothers; do they not all mean the world to you? It is no different with Eomer. I can see it as plainly as if it were written on your forehead. You love this man; love him as much as it is possible to love someone. I think it would be nearly impossible for you to be a 'horrible wife' when you have so much to give."

She nodded and Imrahil's thumb caught the solitary tear that had leaked out of her eye.

_Valar help me…what kind of father makes his daughter cry on her wedding day? Sirrin, how I wish you were here…_

The boy's head reappeared and Lothiriel gave him a nod. He grinned even wider than before, and even though he shut the door behind him, Imrahil could hear his excited call of, "She's ready!" and the wedding guests responding chuckles. Lothiriel smiled and kissed Imrahil's cheek.

"Thank you, Ada. For everything."

And, as if on cue, the large wooden doors swung open, and father and daughter bid good-bye to sad memories and fears.

oOo

Lothiriel attempted to nod cordially at every wedding guest she passed on her slow march down the aisle. The women, she knew, were eyeing her up, eager to find fault with the young Gondorian Princess who had stolen their King's heart. The men no doubt were just as interested as to why she had Eomer's love, though Lothiriel thought they would be far more concerned with her appearance than her choice of dress color and style. Many gazes were kind, giving her a warm, soothing feeling deep in her heart; but a few were malicious, with a few women even ignoring her nod completely.

_Ah well, can't win them all I suppose_.

She grinned as she passed Merry and Pippin, who both pressed their hands to their hearts as she passed. Gimli had tears in his eyes as he winked at her, and Lothiriel stifled a giggle at the look he was getting from Legolas. Gandalf smiled broadly at her and gave Faramir a nudge; both men looked at her in tender adoration and Lothiriel felt more tears spilling out of her eyes. Elphir, Artanis, and Alphros beamed at her; Erchirion smiled softly; Amrothos attempted to frown but Lothiriel knew when her brother was truly smiling. Arwen and Aragorn smiled happily back at her. She locked eyes with Eowyn, who was waiting at the front. Eowyn winked, and flicked her eyes to her right.

All other thoughts flew from her mind as her eyes met Eomer's. At this moment, only her father's restraining arm kept her from barreling down the aisle and kissing Eomer in front of everyone present; of all the things she had heard being whispered about her, the thought of her not loving him, this marriage being a political match alone, bothered her the most. She was somewhat aware of her father giving a chuckle as she attempted to go faster, of the guests appreciative murmurs as her cheeks filled with color, and the fluttering of her heart in her chest; but the only thing that mattered at that moment was the man standing at the end of the aisle, looking at her as if she was the only person in the world.

Eomer had never been one to believe in the stories his married friends had told him about all the breath being drawn from their chests when they saw their wives coming down the aisle, but he would never doubt them again. Her hair was unpinned and simple (which he had told her was her favorite), and he repressed a smirk as she blushed under his stare. Then she looked up at him and smiled, truly smiled, and his breath was stolen away again and the only semi-coherent thought he could produce was a melding of "beautiful" and "mine".

After what felt like eternity, Imrahil and Lothiriel reached Eomer. Imrahil kissed Lothiriel's cheek and then handed her over to Eomer. Her fingers squeezed his as the ceremony started, and Eomer had never felt so completely at ease in all his life. His other hand reached up to brush her cheek, their eyes met, and he mouthed the words, _ever thine, ever mine, ever ours_.

oOo

"You'd think they'd get tired of kissing!" Pippin laughed to Legolas, Gimli, and Merry as Eomer dipped Lothiriel for yet _another_ kiss in the middle of the Hall, causing a chorus of cheers to go up. Aragorn and Gimli laughed uproariously at this.

"My dear Took, you haven't been kissed very much have you?" Gandalf chortled, causing Pippin to turn a bright red.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Pippin cried.

"Everything, Master Took. Everything." Gimli laughed between gulps of ale. "I'll give the Rohirrim one thing; they certainly know how to throw a party!" Aragorn and Legolas exchanged looks; the Elf quickly whisked away Gimli's cup of ale and replaced it with water. The crowd parted as Lothiriel made her way to their table and held her hands out to Aragorn.

"Might I have this dance, my lord?"

"It would be wrong to deny a bride on her wedding day."

Aragorn smiled, gave Arwen's hands a gentle squeeze, got up, and the two moved off to the dance floor, laughing as they went.

"She will make a fine Queen, Imrahil." Legolas said. Imrahil nodded, smiling as the crowd on the dance floor clapped in time with Lothiriel and Aragorn's dance. Eowyn quickly joined in, causing an even bigger reaction from the crowd. Elphir appeared, looking quite frantic.

"Father, have you seen Alphros? He was supposed to be in bed, but when I went to check on him, he had vanished!" Elphir said, looking quite worried. Gimli chuckled and pointed across the room.

"There be your son, Elphir. Up to some sort of mischief, no doubt."

Elphir whipped around and caught a glimpse of Alphros whispering something to Eomer. Eomer's lips twitched in a grin and Alphros looked quite pleased with himself until he realized his father was watching him. Cringing, Alphros waited until Elphir crossed the room and scooped him up, scolding him as he exited the Hall. Lothiriel had returned amongst the commotion and had dragged Legolas and Gandalf to the floor; Arwen and Faramir had also risen and claimed their respective spouses. Merry and Pippin, never being ones to miss a chance for dancing, joined them. The dance was a lively one, and Lothiriel laughed as she was spun from Merry to Pippin to Legolas and then to a very embarrassed Gandalf, who felt it was not his place to dance.

The song gradually changed tempos to something softer and slower, and a minstrel (courtesy of Ivriniel) stepped forward to sing. Lothiriel blushed amongst wolf-whistles and cat-calls as Eomer stepped towards her to claim her for the slower dance.

_I thought I had seen _

_Pretty girls in my time_

_But that was before I met you_

_I never saw one_

_That I wanted for mine_

_But that was before I met you_

"A little prince just informed me that he was your favorite." Eomer said lowly, his lips brushing against Lothiriel's ear. Lothiriel laughed softly.

"Did he now. Well he is rather endearing…"

"I should hate to think you prefer your nephew to your husband, wife."

"Dearie me, did I ever say that? I do believe you're putting words in my mouth, horse master."

"I shall put other things in your mouth if you do not stop testing me so."

Lothiriel flushed.

"Indeed?"

Before she could make any more quick remarks, Eomer silenced her with a kiss, and Lothiriel let any thoughts not relating to him drift away.

_I thought I was swinging the world by the tail,_

_And I thought that I'd never be blue,_

_I thought I'd been kissed,_

_And I thought I'd been loved, _

_But that was before I met you_

"See, Am? I told you she was happy." Erchirion said, giving his younger brother a gentle nudge. Amrothos nodded grudgingly.

"You were right. It's just hard to let her go. After all, _you_ weresupposed to marry next, not Thiri."

"Ah, but then I would've missed out on the joys that are the ladies of Edoras!" Erchirion said, smiling at a pair of girls that were watching he and Amrothos rather intently. Amrothos smirked at his brother and sent the girls a wink.

_They tell me that I,_

_Must reap what I sew,_

_And I hope that that is the truth,_

_Once I made plans,_

_For living alone,_

_But that was before I met you_

The Hall cheered as the song ended, applauding for their King and Queen. A new dance quickly began, yet another faster paced one, and Eomer reluctantly let Eothain steal Lothiriel away. Eomer felt a gentle touch on his back and turned to find its source; he stiffened as he realized it was Legolas.

"Yes?" Eomer asked curtly. Legolas smiled slightly.

"I know you do not particularly like me, Eomer, son of Eomund. I know we shall never be close friends, as Aragorn and I are, or how you and Merry are, but I do hope that we can at least be civil towards each other."

Eomer raised an eyebrow in surprise; Elves were known for their pride, and this seemed particularly lacking in it. Legolas sighed and continued, "This is my wedding present for Lothiriel. As I've told her many times, she deserves all the happiness in Middle Earth, and I know it troubles her that we do not agree. So," he cleared his throat and held out his hand, "may we resolve our dispute?" Eomer thought for a moment before shaking the Elf's hand. Legolas smiled at him.

"As friends, Eomer, might I suggest claiming your bride soon? Your men seem intent on dancing her about as much as possible, which, while fun, may not be beneficiary for a wedding night."

Eomer burst forth in laughter; the damned Elf actually had a sense of humor. Unfortunately, it also appeared that Legolas was right; Lothiriel had changed hands a good number of times and the weariness was beginning to show on her face. Giving Legolas a firm pat on the back, Eomer made his way to the table that Lothiriel had found refuge at.

She welcomed him with a kiss, and it took every ounce of will power Eomer possessed (which was considerable) not to throw her on the table behind them and have his way with her.

_What are you thinking? Far too much ale tonight, Eomer, __**far**__ too much._

Lothiriel peered anxiously up at his face.

"You are worrying, Eomer, and I was told that was not permitted on a wedding day." She giggled. Eomer managed a small smile before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Are you tired yet?"

"Oh, I feel as if I will never tire tonight! Why did you never tell me how much fun a celebration in Edoras is? I would've insisted upon going to one much sooner."

Eomer nearly laughed; he had forgotten that she was more innocent than he, and the phrase "are you tired" was a literal question to her. Lothiriel's brow knitted and then she blushed (again) as the true meaning of his question dawned on her.

"Oh…I suppose I am a _bit_ tired…surely they will not miss us?" She whispered, leaning into him. Eomer chuckled wearily.

"My men are not so refined as the ones you are used to, my love. They will not let us merely leave on this night without making a large racket."

"How large?"

"Louder than the cheers when we were pronounced man and wife."

Lothiriel paled. "We can wait until they've all gotten too drunk to notice, if that would make you more comfortable."

"And how long will that take?"

"A few hours."

Lothiriel frowned. A few hours did not suit her in the slightest. She looked up into Eomer's face and knew (though he would never admit it) it did not suit him either. She took his face between her hands and pressed a slow, languorous kiss on his lips; one look in his eyes after that kiss was enough to make her decision.

"I think I am quite ready to go." She said softly. Lothiriel caught a glimpse of desire flash in his eyes before she was quite unexpectedly swept up into his arms, in, of course, bridal style.

As Eomer had predicted, the jeering started seconds later. Lothiriel buried her face into his neck, desperately hoping her father and brothers wouldn't see them, or if they did, would be too drunk to care.

oOo

The silence in the hallway after the deafening noise in the Hall was remarkable. Eomer had still not set her down, and Lothiriel was desperately trying to remain calm. She was a smart girl, had been reading since she was three, and had heard all about what happens on a wedding night when she was thirteen; but _hearing_ and _doing_ were two entirely separate things, as Arwen, Artanis, and Eowyn had reminded her. Though she had forced all three not to tell her details (Artanis and Eowyn were married to members of her family, and Arwen was married to her King, so any _details_ would most likely scar her more than help), she had gotten the general idea; the first time would most likely hurt, but after that, that part of wedded life was enjoyable. ("Very." Artanis had assured her. Eowyn had merely sighed happily, and Arwen had smiled softly.)

Eomer set her on her feet and she realized they were in his room.

_Breathe, Lothiriel. And no blushing_. She told herself. Eomer was watching her cautiously, as if at any moment he expected her to run screaming from the room, calling him all sorts of horrible names.

"Would you help me with my dress?" Lothiriel asked quietly, motioning to the laces at her back. Eomer nodded, and Lothiriel had to physically clutch at her dress to keep herself from ripping the thing off. She was suddenly aware of everything; his breath on her neck (he had moved her long hair aside to see the strings), the way the wall of heat that he was hovered behind her like a fire, and most of all, the loosening of those silly strings. She nearly moaned when one calloused finger brushed her bare back.

Eomer, meanwhile, was desperately trying not to just yank the dress down and out of the way. He could feel her shuddering, and inside his ego puffed slightly as he observed how just a simple touch on her back could make her feel. Physical love was not new to him; it had lost its novelty many years ago thanks to Theodred's meddling and a few too many ales; but physical intimacy while being in love with the person was something completely new. Cautiously, slowly, he slid the dress off her shoulders and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin.

Lothiriel's eyes, which had been closed up to that moment, flew open. She turned to face him, letting the dress fall where it would. Eomer's eyes drank her in, but his hands remained where they were, safely on her waist. Lothiriel rolled her eyes.

"I am not made of glass, Eomer. I will not break."

Eomer stroked her cheek with his knuckles.

"I know."

"I am not afraid."

"I know, Lothiriel."

"I love you."

That seemed to be the magic phrase, for in that moment, Eomer kissed her and Lothiriel wrapped her arms around his neck; the rest of the night was a blur of discarded clothes, whispers, kisses, and moans.

oOo

Author's Note: They're married! Hooray! Even meddling brothers, jealous nephews, Elves, and awkward situations couldn't keep them apart! Anywho, I really hope y'all all enjoy this chapter. Sorry to disappoint anyone who was expecting a more *ahem* descriptive wedding night, but I don't write smut, so I felt this was slightly more appropriate. Maybe later I'll go back and add more "description", maybe not.

This story will be winding down soon, so I hope y'all have enjoyed the ride.

**TRANSLATIONS/NOTES:**

*_henig_ is Elvish for "my child"

*_selde_ is Elvish for "daughter"

**The slow song that Eomer and Lothiriel dance to is _Before I Met You_ by Jules Garish. It's from the Nights In Rodanthe soundtrack, which you should go buy. Right now.

***For the songs at the wedding, if you want to know what I was thinking of, go listen to "An Irish Party In Third Class" (from the Titanic) and "The Rocky Road To Dublin". That's some party music right there.

Again, thank you all so so so much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts.

Special thanks to Avonmora and deepofnight; I think y'all were new to my story, and your reviews were super sweet and gave me the extra boost to write this!

As always, many MANY thanks to my repeat readers (and commenters):

WinchesterSmile

You Cant Rush Science

Angelic-bitch

WargishBoromirFan

Volenska

Jadesabre75

You guys are amazing!


	16. A Week Abed and an Innocent Hobbit

Lothiriel blinked blearily as she slowly returned to consciousness. The room was darker than the last time she had had her eyes open (though the light had been far from the top of her priorities then), and there was most certainly an arm wrapped around her. She smiled softly and moved as gently as possible so she could look at the man holding her.

_Her husband_.

By the Valar, there had been a time when she had never expected to **ever** call anyone that, much less fall in love with someone like Eomer. Her smile grew when he murmured her name in his sleep and his arm around her tightened.

_Hah! Take that Teleri! _Lothiriel thought. She knew for a fact that her fellow Gondorian "lady" had nearly keeled over when she had been informed of Lothiriel's engagement to the King of Rohan; she could only imagine Teleri's face upon hearing about Lothiriel's wedding, which she had been "accidentally" not invited to. Lothiriel gave her head a shake; she should not be thinking about that harpy on such a happy morning as this.

Slowly, she inched her face towards Eomer's and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. She waited, grinning like a fool for him to wake up, and then frowning when he didn't.

_Should I…? I suppose it's only fair, it's not as if he let me get much sleep last night…_

Lothiriel blushed at the thought, before kissing Eomer again, this time on the shoulder. Still nothing, though Lothiriel was almost positive his mouth had nearly twitched into a smile. Watching him closely, she pressed a kiss to his neck. This time, she was _completely_ certain she'd gotten a response. Smirking, she kissed the same spot on his neck, lingering this time. Quite suddenly, his hands found her wrists and he somehow managed to pin her beneath him. Her eyes widened and he stared back at her.

"Little minx." Eomer growled. "Are you going to allow me to sleep at all?"

Lothiriel shook her head, grinning up at him.

"It's not as if you let _me_ sleep, _a'melamin_."

Eomer opened his mouth to remind her that their lack of sleep had gone two ways when he abruptly stopped. Lothiriel looked at him questioningly. "What is it?"

Giving her a slight glare, he gave the nightgown (which she had put on sometime in the night without him noticing) a tug. Lothiriel reddened. "I was cold!"

Eomer smirked.

"Well we can't have that, can we?"

Lothiriel was looking at him in confusion, a look that was ruined by the not-so-innocent emotions clearly sparkling in her eyes.

"Whatever do you mean, Eomer?"

And the offending nightgown was gone, replaced by Eomer's hands, and that was the last either of them said for a few hours.

oOo

"So, do you think we should be expecting wee bairns anytime soon?" Gimli asked in a low tone. Merry smirked.

"From which couple?"

"Ah, well all three of them are still in the honeymoon stage…"

"You two make bets about entirely too many things." Legolas interjected, giving the Hobbits an amused look. Gimli waved Legolas' insult away while Merry flushed ashamedly. Pippin joined the table, handing mugs of ale to Merry and Gimli.

"What are we betting on now, gentlemen?" Pippin asked.

"Children." The three friends answered in unison, though it sounded more like a groan from Legolas. Pippin's eyebrow quirked in confusion.

"Children?"

"Aye, children. If I had to take a guess, I'd put money on Lord Faramir and his White Lady. Elves aren't a fertile breed." Gimli chuckled, earning a disapproving noise from Legolas, who glared at the Dwarf.

"What of the recently married couple?" Merry asked.

"Who have yet to make an appearance. Is that normal?" Pippin asked, concern coloring his face. Gandalf gave a snort as he sat down.

"My young Hobbits, I keep forgetting how little you two know of marriage outside the Shire."

Merry and Pippin gave indignant scoffs.

"I don't see how it would be any different!" Pippin cried. Merry nodded in agreement. Legolas rubbed his eyes, muttering something about the small world of Hobbits while Gimli roared with laughter.

"My dear Master Took," Gimli chortled, "I am not sure about the customs of Hobbits, but for Elves, Men, and Dwarves, it is customary for newly married couples to, ah, _not appear_ for quite some time after they are wed."

Merry and Pippin gawked at their friend.

"You mean…" Merry stalled off, going even more red in the face. Pippin blathered on, asking:

"They don't come out for breakfast?"

A chorus of "No's".

"Second breakfast?"

More "no's".

"Supper? Dinner? **Anything**?"

A few laughs, followed by more "no's."

"Well that's just unhealthy!" Pippin squawked. The table laughed. "I mean, what could they _possibly_ be doing to not come out for meals?"

The laughter abruptly cut off as the table realized Pippin was not attempting to make a joke. They stared at him, slack-jawed. Pippin looked back at them. "What? What did I say?"

oOo

Eomer's eyes flew open and he nearly shot up in alarm, but a warm pressure across his chest held him in place. He blinked a few times and looked at his surroundings. The walls of his room. The sound of a fire crackling tiredly behind him. Soft puffs of air on his collarbone. The last was what relaxed him after the nightmare he'd just woken from.

_Just a dream. Nothing more._ He reminded himself. Lothiriel shifted in her sleep and nuzzled closer to him; Eomer smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. When he closed his eyes, however, it was not his wife's peaceful face that greeted him, but the faces of the countless friends and family who had been killed over the years. Eomer suppressed a groan.

Why, _why_ of all nights to have this old nightmare, did it have to be _this_ night?

This nightmare had haunted him since Theodred's untimely demise and had been occurring more and more frequently since Theoden's death and Eowyn's marriage; but as his own impending marriage had approached, the nightmare had all but disappeared.

Until tonight.

Mumbling curses under his breath, Eomer contemplated his options.

One: he could sleep, which would lead to another nightmare.

Two: he could get up, most likely disturb Lothiriel, and have to face his men's never ending amusement that their King could not withstand more than one night of "newly-wedded bliss"

Three: he could wake Lothiriel up and continue where they had left off.

Of the three, the last was the most preferable by far, but as he contemplated it, the less appealing it was. She looked so at ease, so wonderfully at home, arms wrapped tightly around him, head lolling gently on his shoulder. It would be wrong to wake her (though she would berate him later, "As if I would object being woken up by you on our honeymoon! The entire _point_ of a honeymoon is to sleep as little as possible, _a'melamin_.")

Two was out as well, as his getting up would lead to disturbing Lothiriel, something he was loathe to do as well.

His only option was sleep.

Eomer closed his eyes and thought of the most pleasant things he could imagine; riding Firefoot on a clear summer's day, Eowyn and Theodred laughing when he fell down the stairs while trying to impress a girl; Lothiriel's face after the first time they'd kissed…

oOo

_ "Eomer, get out of here!" _

_Smoke, blood, the screams of dying horses, the groans of dying men, all blending into a horrible mix, Orcs running past, cackling. His best friend falls, an arrow in his chest; the boy's brother yells and chases after his murderers, only to be felled by the jab of a sword. _

_His sword is drawn, he runs after them, revenge the only thing on his mind, "I'll kill them, I'll kill them!"_

The dream changes;

_His father's body is laid in the hall of their house; his mother's wordless scream as she collapses to her knees beside it._

_ "E-Eomer?"_

_His sister, tiny Eowyn, is looking up at him, clinging to his arm. "Where is Papa?" _

_He pushes her away, unable to answer, shuddering as his mother continues crying, Bema, when will she stop…_

Another shift;

_Theodred's body is before him, the usually carefree and happy face marred by blood and dirt. He can hear Theodred, he swears, his cousin's teasing voice echoing in his head._

_ "Come now, cousin, how will you grow big and strong if you won't pick up a sword?"_

_ "Girls are both the sweetest reward and the worst punishment. You'll understand one day, Eomer."_

_ "Help, Eomer, your sister's got me pinned!" (Eowyn had corned Theodred by the stable door with a fairly sharp piece of wood and was grinning evilly) _

_ "That's an order, dammit! Go back to Edoras and tell Grima my __**Father**_ _is King, not him! And for Bema's sake, keep him away from Eowyn!" _

_ "Eomer, don't let your temper—"_

_ "Eomer, catch—"_

_ "Eomer—"_

"Eomer!"

Eomer's eyes flew open with a start and he realized Lothiriel had his face between her hands and was staring at him anxiously.

"What is it?" He asked. She gave him a pointed look.

"Don't play coy with me, Eomer. You were having a nightmare."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lothiriel."

His heart was pounding in his chest; he would rather die than force those images into her mind, no one should ever have to think of them, let alone his Thiri…

"Eomer." His eyes snapped back to her. "You were talking in your sleep."

Eomer muttered a curse. How much had he said? _What _had he said? He looked at her again. Lothiriel's eyes were steady and he was extremely relieved to find no fear or apprehension in them.

"I don't wish to speak about it."

Lothiriel's eyes narrowed, obviously showing her displeasure.

"That's hardly fair, I am not a child, I can handle—"

Eomer cut across her with a snort.

"I am well aware that you are not a child, Lothiriel." A blush filled her cheeks and Eomer chuckled despite himself. "I do not want to speak about it _now_. I did not say we would not speak about it _ever_. It's not something that should be discussed at a time such as this."

Lothiriel huffed, but the anger was gone from her eyes and she snuggled back into his arms.

"You will tell me." She said stubbornly. Eomer chuckled.

"Later."

"How much later?" Lothiriel asked, fixing him with a stare.

"Much."

Eomer kissed her, and grinned in triumph when she let him distract her, and suppressed a groan when she leaned backwards, pulling him along with her.

oOo

"And just where have you two been?" Artanis asked, giving Amrothos and Erchirion a dirty look. It was well past noon, and neither had been seen since the wedding party two nights before. Both brothers shrugged.

"Oh, you know, Artanis dear." Amrothos said.

"Around." Erchirion elaborated, earning a grin from his younger brother.

"As long as they're getting along, I don't care where they've been." Elphir muttered, rocking Eilvir in his arms.

"You should care if one of them winds up with a half-Rohirric baby and a farm girl as a wife!" Artanis hissed. Amrothos and Erchirion's faces suddenly sobered and Elphir chortled.

"Then they will only have themselves to blame, and Father, Lothiriel, and Eomer to deal with."

Amrothos' face went white and Erchirion mumbled curses in Elvish, earning a swat from Artanis, who pointed to Alphros.

"Uncle 'Chirion, what's _rhaich_ mean?" Alphros asked innocently.

Amrothos laughed, Erchirion groaned, Artanis let out a horrified shriek, and Elphir crooned to the baby in his arms;

"We're the only sane ones left in this family, little one."

oOo

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Lothiriel looked up guiltily from where she was pulling a clean dress over her head. Eomer was still in their bed, glaring at her across the room.

"It's been five days, _a'melamin_. I'm surprised Amrothos hasn't come barging in yet, demanding to know if I'm still alive."

"If he did, it would be his end." Eomer grumbled. Lothiriel laughed and resumed putting on her dress. Arms suddenly appeared and wrapped around her waist; Lothiriel gave a surprised squeak before being pulled back against Eomer's chest. "Are you really so eager to leave, my love?" He murmured, pushing aside the dark curtain of her hair to kiss her neck. Lothiriel gave a shudder.

"N-no…"

The strings of her dress that she had just spent twenty minutes retying were suddenly loose and the dress pooled around her feet, and Lothiriel decided that _one_ more day would not cause any alarm…

oOo

"So, this isn't the longest time a new couple's been, uh, _absent_?" Amrothos asked worriedly, giving the hallway that led to the King and Queen's rooms anxious looks. Eofor chuckled.

"Not by a longshot, milord."

"And if I know Eomer," Eothain said, a devious grin on his face, "he's trying to break the record."

"Which is how long?" Amrothos asked, his voice a high squeak.

Eofor and Eothain exchanged devilish looks.

"Two months." The pair said in unison.

Amrothos' eyes went wide and the Rohirric men roared with laughter as he jumped from his seat, yelling down the hallway;

"Father, which treaties would I be breaking if I happened to kick the door down?"

oOo

Eomer stifled a chuckle, watching Lothiriel as she tried in vain to keep her dress from falling down. Lothiriel puffed out a breath and whirled around to glower at him.

"Oh, don't just lie there looking at me like that! Help me with this infernal dress."

Eomer laughed softly and got up, and began to lace the string through the loops in the back of the dress. Before he finished he paused, and Lothiriel looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes, my lord?"

"I'm only tying this under the condition that I get to untie it tonight."

Lothiriel smiled and turned her neck to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Eomer's hands went limp; Lothiriel giggled as the strings loosened.

"Tonight and tonight alone, my lord. Now, I fear, would be far too soon." With that, she turned back away from him, leaving Eomer to grumble softly as he retied the strings.

oOo

"...that makes so much more sense now…" Pippin said, looking quite overwhelmed by the information that had just been heaped upon him.  
"Glad I could be of service, Pip." Amrothos chuckled, giving the Hobbit a thump on the back. Legolas groaned and put his head in his hands.

_Merciful Valar, deliver me from too-innocent Hobbits and devious Princes…_

"I do hope I'm not interrupting an interesting conversation…"

Legolas' head shot up as he stared at Lothiriel, who was grinning impishly at the Elf, Hobbit, and Prince. Amrothos was first to react, leaping up and crushing Lothiriel in a hug. Pippin continued to gawk at her (no doubt putting some of the _information_ Amrothos had just given him in context of the Queen and why she had been absent for nearly a week) and Legolas rubbed his eyes. "Am! I'm fine! Better than fine, really! Stop that, I haven't got any 'battle wounds'…" Lothiriel cried, pushing her brother's stifling arms away from herself.

Pippin's eyes had bypassed saucers and were now reaching plate level; Legolas shook his head.

_Why did he need to be taught about that aspect of life __**today**__?_

"Legolas? Are you alright?  
Legolas blinked and focused on Lothiriel, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Yes. I am sorry for my rudeness."

Lothiriel waved a hand and sat down beside him.

"Have I missed much?"

Legolas' lips twitched in a smirk; both Amrothos and Pippin were making desperate shushing motions behind Lothiriel's back.

"It certainly was an interesting week, _mellonamin_."

oOo

"Ah! The besotted King finally emerges!" Eothain cried. Eomer gave him a dark look, which Eothain shrugged off with ease. "How can you be cross when you just spent nigh a week in your marriage bed?"

"Especially with a lady as fine as your own." Frea said dreamily, earning amused looks from Eofor, Eomer, and Eothain. Frea flushed. "No disrespect, Eomer-King."

Eomer chuckled and gave the younger man a pat on the back.

"However, in your _absence_," Eothain said, "the charming advisors have been griping about a good deal of things."

"The rogue Orcs roaming about." Eofor quipped.

"The renewed alliances with Gondor." Frea noted.

"And.." Eothain paused, and the three soldiers exchanged looks.

"And what?" Eomer asked. None of his friends answered and Eomer gave them all a glare that had not been seen since Theoden's funeral; after that, the men all stumbled over each other, finally saying in unison;

"Heirs."

Eomer stared at them, wanting to erase the word that had just come out of their mouths. They would not lie to him; they were his closest and most trusted friends, and had no reason to mislead him. Eomer rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Remind me why I have advisors…?"

"To keep you from doing something foolish?"

"To protect your best interests?"

"To keep you from killing foreign diplomats, such as the Elf or the Dwarf?"

"Funny." Eomer grumbled, a teasing lilt to his voice. "I thought that's what you three were for."

oOo

"Lothiriel!" Imrahil cried, opening his arms to his daughter, who happily moved across the garden to hug him.

"Good morning, Ada."

"Morning? _Selde_, it is past noon!"

Lothiriel flushed.

"I suppose I lost track of time…"

"Ah, yes, the first days of marriage will do that to you." Imrahil said warmly, giving her another hug. "Your brother wanted to break the door down about two days ago."

"I _knew_ that was him!" Lothiriel laughed. Imrahil chuckled and held her at arm's length, examining her face.

"Marriage suits you, my child. Never have I seen you so at peace, so wonderfully happy as you are in this moment."

"I am happy, Ada." Lothiriel sighed, smiling back at him. "Truly, deeply, and completely."

Imrahil gave her another tight hug before offering her his arm.

"There are still quite a few people who wish to see you, my Thiri."

Lothiriel's raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?"

Imrahil nodded, and the pair moved inside.

oOo

Lothiriel had scarcely returned to the hall when a pair of arms were thrown about her neck.

"Little sneak! They told me you'd finally emerged and I searched the whole palace and found Eomer first!" Eowyn cried. Lothiriel laughed and returned the hug, winking at Faramir over his wife's shoulder as she did so.

"She did search everywhere, cousin." Faramir chuckled. Lothiriel smiled at Eowyn.

"I suppose you were checking to see if I had tried to escape? Made calls for my brothers?"

"More like I was making sure your brothers did not enter the room." Eowyn laughed. "I do believe they are worse than Eomer."

Lothiriel and Faramir chuckled.

"I knew that already, Eowyn." Lothiriel said. The two women continued talking, and were eventually joined by Arwen, who greeted Lothiriel with a soft smile and kiss on the cheek.

"You are radiant, my friend." Arwen said. Lothiriel flushed.

"Now she's red in place of radiant." Eowyn giggled, earning a swat from Lothiriel.

"Between you and your brother, I shall be teased to death!" Lothiriel cried. Eowyn and Arwen laughed, abruptly stopping when Aragorn burst into the hall, face pale.

"Aragorn?" Gimli called.

Lothiriel saw Eomer, Eofor, Eothain, and Frea appear close to where Aragorn was standing.

"The Beacons are lit." Aragorn said, defeat in his voice. "Someone is calling for aid."

The Hall dissolved in a flurry of activity almost instantly.

_By the Valar_. Lothiriel mused. _Will we never have peace?_

oOo

**Author's Note:** First off, SORRY for the long wait guys! I had HORRIBLE writers block and could not think of ANYTHING for this story. And then **BOOM: **the Muse struck! Again, sorry if anyone was expecting explicit love scenes, but I'm not entirely comfortable writing that, but I hope everyone got the gist of what was going on. Poor Pippin. He's probably scarred for life from Amrothos' *ahem* teachings.And haha! Cliffy! I don't think I've done one like this before, so I hope I've got your attention!

Reviews, favorites, and alerts are better than confused Hobbits and irritated Elves


	17. Cry Havoc

"Aunt Thiri?"

Lothiriel's head shot up from where she had been taking deep breaths (in an attempt to calm herself) at the small voice. Alphros was standing in the doorway, looking very frightened and very much his meager four years old.

"Alphros." Lothiriel sighed and the boy ran across the room and flung himself into her arms.

"Why do they have to go, Aunt Thiri? Why must they go away?" He whimpered. Lothiriel smoothed his hair, trying to soothe him. In truth, she had asked herself those very questions only moments before. Why indeed, after _her_ wedding must something horrible occur? Of _course_ it couldn't have happened in the _months_ between Eowyn and Faramir's wedding and she and Eomer's; of _course_ it would happen now! Alphros looked up at her worriedly, and Lothiriel scolded herself for her selfish thoughts and not answering her sweet nephew.

"They go because they must, _henig_. They are going to help people in dire need."

Even to herself, the words sounded meaningless and forced. Alphros' face reflected this, for he looked up at her and asked:

"Will they come back?"

Lothiriel froze. Alphros did not know, could not know, the pain of a wife (a pain many women in Edoras would soon be experiencing) of watching their beloved ride away, not certain if they would ever see that precious form ever again.

"I don't know. I hope so. I believe so."

"Good." Alphros said, snuggling closer. "Ada promised me that I could learn to fish, and Uncle Am never told me why he hides in closets so much. They have to come back, they have to!"

Lothiriel sighed and kissed her nephew's forehead.

_I pray you are right, little one. For all our sakes._

oOo

"Do we know that it is not Minas Tirith?" Lothiriel asked, shifting a sleeping Alphros so that he was more comfortably splayed over her shoulder. Arwen gave her friend a tense smile.

"You were absent for a few days, dear one. We have had messengers from Minas Tirith, and nothing was ill. Nay, I fear it is somewhere between Edoras and the White City, somewhere where few men are present to fight."

"I do not like those odds." Eowyn said, running her hand longingly over her old sword. Lothiriel looked at her pointedly.

"You are not to even _think_ about going, Eowyn."

Eowyn's face flushed guiltily.

"I was not."

"You forget how well I know you." Lothiriel said, reaching over to give her friend's hand a gentle squeeze. "But Faramir would never forgive me, much less what Eomer would say…"

"I do not wish to go." Eowyn interrupted. "I truly don't. Any desire I had to die in glory or in battle has faded away with Sauron and his ilk."

"I am glad. Who else could help me manage the stable boys?" teased Lothiriel. Eowyn smiled wanly. Arwen gave both of her friends' shoulders a soothing stroke; all three women stood as a serving boy entered the room.

"They're leaving miladies." He said. Lothiriel shifted Alphros in her arms and together all three ladies made their way to the front of the Hall. Artanis appeared and took Alphros out of Lothiriel's arms without a word. Lothiriel gave her sister-in-law's hand a gentle pressure; Artanis' eyes flicked briefly towards her before returning to her husband, who was standing with all the other men at the top of the stairs. Arwen had already been pulled aside by Aragorn, and the pair was speaking softly to each other in rapid Elvish. Eowyn had been gathered into Faramir's arms; Elphir drew one arm around Artanis and held Alphros in the other. Lothiriel's eyes sought Eomer, and she found him, deep in conversation with Eothain and Gamling. Before she could make her way to them, Amrothos (in his typical ill-time fashion) appeared and gripped both of her shoulders.

"By the Valar, Thiri, you're white as snow!"

"Thank you for that charming comparison, Amrothos, but I really must—"

"Don't you want to know what's happening?"

"I was _trying_ to find out…" Lothiriel said crossly. Amrothos winced.

"Sorry…I keep forgetting I'm not the only one you have to worry about any longer…"

Lothiriel's face softened and she brought one hand to her brother's cheek.

"You were never the only one, Am. But that does not mean I worry any less for you."

Amrothos smiled softly.

"I know. Shall I tell you the plan, or save that job for your husband?"

Eomer met her gaze and Lothiriel gave him an acknowledging nod.

"I think it's best if you let me hear it from him, Am."

Amrothos gave a nonchalant shrug and relinquished his grip on his sister's shoulders; before she could hurry off, he grabbed her again and crushed her in a hug.

"_Mellon le_, little sister. Always."

Lothiriel's eyes widened as she hugged him back; of all her brothers, Amrothos was least prone to bouts of seriousness, and there was nothing in his tone to suggest the tiniest bit of teasing.

"And I you, Amrothos."

He gave her his trademark smirk, a peck on the cheek, and then dashed off, winking at her as he went. Lothiriel shook her head in puzzlement before walking briskly over to Eomer and waiting patiently as Gamling gave one last nod toward Eomer before both men focused their attention on her.

"My lady." Gamling said politely. Lothiriel gave him a quick smile before her eyes moved back to Eomer; Gamling, sensing the couple would need a moment, moved away inconspicuously.

"What is to be done?" asked Lothiriel, peering anxiously into her husband's face. Eomer cast his eyes down only to have Lothiriel put one hand on his cheek and force him to look at her.

"Faramir, along with Eowyn, since she refuses to be left behind, will return to Minas Tirith to prepare the city. They've all lingered too long in Edoras as it is. Arwen shall remain here with you; Aragorn does not want her to risk the journey. Erchirion and a few of his guard shall ride to Dol Amroth to ensure its protection. Your father, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Amrothos, Elphir, and I will lead men to where the fire was set. Merry and Pippin, though they don't know it, are remaining in Edoras. Gamling shall stay back as well, to help you," Lothiriel frowned slightly, earning a small smirk from Eomer, "though I don't think you need it, my love, but as a precaution, should we not—"

Lothiriel cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Don't." She said softly.

"Lothiriel, you must accept the fact—"

"I know what may happen, Eomer. But that does not mean I have to say it."

Eomer suppressed a soft chuckle. Lothiriel, having decided propriety was the very last thing to be worrying about at the moment (and she was married to the man now, for Valar's sake) wrapped her arms around Eomer and pressed her face into his chest. Eomer's arms went around her nearly instantaneously and he closed his eyes, savoring the sweet smell of her hair and the gentle pressure of her arms.

_This could be the last time you ever hold her…_

Cursing his ingrained negative thoughts, Eomer held Lothiriel closer. Finally, she leaned back slightly and their eyes met. In a soft voice, she said;

"Swear you'll come back to me."

Eomer hid his wince; there was no way to guarantee that promise.

"Lothiriel—"

"Lie, if you must. But swear that you **will** return."

Something in her eyes bade him to say those words, however uncertain they may be.

"I will come back to you. Even if I must use Amrothos as my steed to do so."

His teasing worked and Lothiriel's face broke into a tiny smile. Eomer bent to kiss her, but before their lips could meet, there was a light cough to their left; Eothain was standing there, looking as solemn as he ever appeared.

"Pardon me, my lady." He addressed Lothiriel and then turned to Eomer. "Then men are ready."

Lothiriel's hold on Eomer tightened, and Eomer silently longed for the days when he was a mere soldier, not King. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and turned to go; he was stopped by her hand on her wrist.

"I do not think that would qualify as a proper good-bye, my lord." Lothiriel said in a shaky voice. She had a small smile on her face, though one would have to be blind to miss the tears in her eyes, it did appear as if she was trying to tease.

Eomer cupped her face in his hands and kissed her; everything he could not find the words for was poured into that kiss. There were small chuckles from the few men near them; neither King nor Queen paid them any heed. When they broke apart, Eomer rested his forehead on hers.

"Proper enough for you?"

Lothiriel smiled despite her watering eyes.

"Yes, but I think I shall always prefer a proper hello to a good-bye."

Eomer kissed her again and then reluctantly moved away; again he was caught by his wife's hand.

"Lothiriel, I _must _go—"

"I know." She rushed. "I love you."

And just like that, he took her in his arms again, much to Eothain's amusement.

"As I love you."

They kissed again, and Eothain could not contain himself; he teased, saying;

"I knew Eomer had a flair for the dramatic, but I never would've expected it from _you_, my lady. It's most likely just a small spat; one arrow from Master Legolas, a well-placed spell from Mithrandir, and a sword thrust from yours truly should end this battle at rapid speed. Fret not, my lady, we'll all return to you safe and sound."

Lothiriel giggled softly.

"I shall hold you to that promise, Eothain."

Eothain shot her a wink, and Eomer grudgingly followed his friend away, leaving Lothiriel standing on the steps, Gamling waiting patiently behind her.

oOo

"It seems as if they've been gone for months." Lothiriel said quietly, absent-mindedly running her hand over the shirt she was repairing (one of Arwen's attempts to keep her mind occupied). Arwen smiled kindly at her.

"It has only been five days, dear one. A very short time; Faramir and Eowyn will have only just reached Minas Tirith. Five days is scarcely time at all to me."

Lothiriel momentarily flushed; she always seemed to forget that Arwen was an Elf (thought how she could forget with the Gondorian Queen's beauty, grace, and wisdom, she did not know).

"May I ask you a question, Arwen?"

Arwen nodded, pausing in her own mending. Lothiriel shifted slightly and then looked her friend in the eyes.

"How did you manage?"

Arwen gave Lothiriel a confused look, and the Rohirric Queen clarified; "During the War, when Aragorn was gone, and you didn't hear from him, how did you know he was…"

"Alive?" Arwen finished. Lothiriel nodded. Arwen sighed, looking out of the window, eyes not seeing the flowers in the garden, but rather times past. "_Hebo estel_. It is the greatest ally you could ever wish for. Never abandon it. It has seen me through the darkest times and has not failed me yet."

Lothiriel nodded, and Arwen turned her gaze towards her.

"_Onen i-estel edain_." Arwen said. Lothiriel's eyes widened and she answered;

"_U-chebin estel anim_."

Arwen nodded.

"Aragorn's mother used that phrase. Gilraen let hope escape her grasp, Lothiriel. Do not bring such a fate on yourself."

Lothiriel nodded.

_Hope_. _Such a simple word, but what a difference it can make._

"Thank you, Arwen."

Arwen smiled and gave Lothiriel's hand a squeeze.

"_Melin ceni hin lîn síla i 'eladhach_," said Arwen. "do not let your fear drown out your hope. There is always hope."

oOo

Gamling rubbed his eyes wearily. While honored by Eomer appointing him as a regent of sorts, he was a simple man, much more at home riding into battle and defending his King. Paperwork was beyond him, and the advisors had _not_ gotten it into their thick skulls that he was not the true King, and therefore could not pass all the laws they were currently throwing at him. He heard a soft knock at the door.

"Enter." He said quietly. Lothiriel appeared in the doorway.

"Gamling, you are going to work yourself to death."

Gamling chuckled gently, earning a soft smile from his Queen.

"I highly doubt that, my lady. If it were possible, I should already have done so."

Lothiriel gave a hushed laugh and looked at the papers spread across Eomer's desk. Shaking her head, she scowled at the papers.

"Have you read all of these?" She asked. Gamling looked at her confusedly; the sudden change in her demeanor was somewhat alarming.

"Not yet, my lady. The pile seems to grow every time I leave the room."

Lothiriel gave an angry _tch_ at this.

"I should've known they were up to something with Eomer gone…blasted advisors, trying to improve their own standings…."

"I beg your pardon?" Gamling asked, blinking at Lothiriel's sudden outburst. Lothiriel handed him a paper.

_In case of the untimely death of the King, we suggest one of the barons inherit, unless the presence of an heir is discovered…_

The paper went on, basically discrediting Lothiriel (and by default Gamling) of any hold on the throne should Eomer not return.

"Vultures, all of them." Lothiriel hissed. She took a pen and crossed the entire page out with a large red X, and signed it with a large, script L. "Let them see how their Queen values such loyalty."

Gamling grinned; he had liked Lothiriel before, but her standing in his eyes had just doubled. She gave him a sheepish smile in response to his smirk.

"My lady," Gamling said, and Lothiriel's grey-green eyes focused on him, and Gamling understood in that moment how Eomer had become so smitten, "I hope you know you will always have my support."

Lothiriel smiled warmly at him.

"It gives me great pleasure for you to say so, Gamling. I am not sure what I would do without your help."

Gamling shrugged.

"One could always order them to be banished, my lady."

Lothiriel laughed, truly laughed, and beamed at him.

"While that may be true; and a very tempting idea it is!; I do not the banishment of all the King's advisors would go over very well with the people. No," Lothiriel smirked, "I have something much better in mind."

She beckoned Gamling closer and whispered her plan in his ear. Gamling will always remember that as the night a former Princess of Gondor made him laugh harder than any bawdy joke had ever done in the past.

oOo

The advisors, a group of twelve older men, were (to say the least) less than pleased with Lothiriel's rejection of their bill. The Queen, pacifying them, begged them all to allow her to provide them with dinner, as a show of good-will and willingness to compromise. The advisors, gleefully looking for a chance to lord control over their new (and currently husbandless) Queen, all agreed.

Gamling pitied the unsuspecting men, but said nothing as all twelve descended upon Meduseld. Lothiriel received them gracefully and sweetly, greeting each one politely and individually. Arwen and Artanis (who had both been made aware of her plan) joined the group, and sat next to Lothiriel at the head of the table.

The three women shared mischievous looks (the most happy any of them had looked since their husbands' departure), and dinner was served.

The advisors, never being ones to refuse a meal, dug in heartily; slowly, but surely, every single one stopped eating. Lothiriel watched this reaction curiously.

"My lord Eorl," she said innocently to the nearest advisor, "is your soup not to your tastes? I insisted upon cooking tonight, since all of you gentlemen were so kind to listen to my proposals."

Now, refusing the dinner provided by royalty was considered a grave insult. Refusing the dinner _cooked_ by royalty was near to treason. All twelve men, stubborn as they were, forced the horrid concoction that could barely be called soup down their throats, all being watched by an extremely amused Lothiriel, a horrified Artanis, and an exasperated Arwen.

"Don't you think they've suffered enough?" Artanis asked Lothiriel in a low tone as one of the men nearly spit the soup back out on the table. Lothiriel batted her eyelashes innocently at her sister-in-law.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Eowyn says her recipe never made anyone sick."

"Aragorn and Gimli would beg to differ with that statement." Arwen said softly, earning quiet laughs from the two Gondorian women.

Needless to say, the advisors did nothing to raise Lothiriel's wrath ever again after that night.

oOo

"I'll see you your pipeweed," Merry said, "and raise you to two pints of ale."

"Two pints!" Pippin cried. "What makes you so sure?"

Merry chuckled, giving his friend a hearty pat.

"She's still in Edoras, isn't she? If she could make the journey back to Minas Tirith, if she was not suffering from that,_ ahem,_ condition, surely she would've left with Faramir and Eowyn."

"What in Middle Earth could you two be betting on now?" Lothiriel asked, sitting down beside her friends in the sunny garden. Pippin and Merry exchanged a nervous look.

"Well," Merry began,

"Merry thinks Arwen is expecting!" Pippin blurt out. Merry kicked him in the shin.

"You twit! That's a delicate topic! You can't just go announcing it to everyone—"

"I didn't announce it to _everyone_," Pippin scoffed indignantly, "I announced it to _Lothiriel_,who is likely to know as it is, so—"

Lothiriel laughed, shaking her head.

"You Hobbits never cease to amaze me."

Pippin grinned.

"So are we right?"

Lothiriel gave him a scandalized look.

"I fail to see how it is your business, Master Took."

Pippin smiled shamefacedly.

"I need to win my pipeweed back from Merry."

"Oh well in **that** case…" Lothiriel teased, earning a burst of laugh from Merry. Pippin looked hopefully at Lothiriel, and she opened her mouth to tell him off, when there was a cry of,

"Riders! Riders, my lady!"

Lothiriel stood up so quickly her head nearly spun; Merry and Pippin were on their feet beside her. It had been eleven days. Eleven days. Lothiriel hurried through the hall to the front steps and was met by Arwen and Artanis, both looking torn between frantic and ecstatic. Gamling appeared and Lothiriel gave him a swift smile; he smiled back but quickly turned his eyes to the far-away approaching figures.

"Theodrial." Lothiriel said softly to the closest serving girl, a thin girl of only fifteen, who looked awed whenever the Queen spoke to her. "Prepare bandages and beds. We should be ready for the worst."

Theodrial let out a soft squeak before scurrying off, motioning for the other girls to follow her. One of Arwen's hands found Lothiriel's.

"_Estel_." Arwen whispered. Lothiriel nodded, but could not help but think that hope could not bring people back from the dead.

oOo

There were cries of joy all around; the first riders had come through the gates, and most appeared unharmed. A few quickly bandaged cuts, a slice on the leg, a nick of the arm, but no more.

_Praise the Valar_. Lothiriel thought.

Despite these good signs, none of the people she was desperately looking for had appeared. No Imrahil, no Legolas and Gimli, no Aragorn, neither of her brothers, and especially, no Eomer. Quite suddenly, Artanis let out a heart-wrenching gasp, and Lothiriel followed her terrified gaze; Gandalf was riding up, with an unconscious man with the unmistakable dark hair of Gondor, but that was not what Artanis had gasped at.

More unmistakable than his hair was something that was no longer there; his arm, from the elbow down.

Everything else seemed to fade; Lothiriel was vaguely aware of rushing down the steps to Shadowfax, of Aragorn rushing past her to Arwen, of the happy shrieks from Frea's sisters as they covered him in kisses; she only had eyes for her brother, whom Gandalf and Eofor had managed to get off the kingly horse. Her face drained of color as she took in the wound.

"Lothiriel." Gandalf said softly. "You must be brave. Where can we take him?"

Lothiriel led the way, and everyone gave the group a wide berth. The wizard and the Rohirric soldier laid the Prince of Dol Amroth down on the bed Lothiriel had led them to.

"Gandalf," Lothiriel choked out between attempts to reign in her tears, "what does he need? What can I—"

"Aragorn will be along shortly." Gandalf said, soothingly rubbing her arm. "All that you need to do is have bandages and hold his hand."

Lothiriel nodded, and Theodrial appeared with bandages nearly instantly.

"When…when did he lose the arm?" Lothiriel asked softly. Gandalf sighed.

"We had to amputate last night. He wouldn't let us before then; but it became apparent it would be amputation or death, and we had no other choice."

"I am so sorry, my lady." Eofor said sorrowfully. Lothiriel put a hand on each of the men's shoulders.

"Gandalf…Eofor…there will never be a way to thank either of you…"

Gandalf waved off her thanks.

"Think nothing of it, dear girl. I watched him grow up as well. You children of the Tower have always been dear to me."

Eofor nodded morosely.

"I should've protected him better, my lady. I do not deserve your praise."

Lothiriel shook her head.

"Eofor, I have never met anyone _more_ deserving of honor. I will always be indebted for bringing him back."

Aragorn arrived in the next moment, and Lothiriel sat down at her brother's right side, where his remaining arm was. She twined their fingers together as Aragorn readied the plants needed to prevent infection.

"Hold tight to his hand, Lothiriel." Aragorn instructed. "He will not like the feel of this plant."

Lothiriel nodded, and with her free hand, brushed her brother's matted hair out of his face.

_Oh Amrothos_. She thought sadly. _Will you still be yourself when you awake?_

oOo

Lothiriel wiped her eyes exhaustedly as she stumbled down the corridor to her own room. A part of her loathed to go in; she hated sleeping in the large bed on her own, and no matter how much wood she piled on the fire, she was never warm enough.

And the memories of her brother's screams were enough to make her blood run cold. Her father and Elphir had turned up half-way through the cleaning, and both men had been unable to remain the whole time. Aragorn had asked her if she had wanted to leave ("I can see the pain on your face, Lothiriel. Are you sure you want to do this?" "He would stay for me, Aragorn.")

Now, after hours of enduring the most horrific cries of her life, it was late, and she was returning to an empty bed.

She pushed open the door and shut it behind her; almost unconsciously she pulled off her dress and shuffled towards the bed. A voice stopped her.

"Have I not earned a proper hello, wife?"

A sudden burst of energy at the sound shot Lothiriel's head up; Eomer stood before her. He was unchanged, except for a tiny cut on his chin, and more weariness in his face. His eyes were full of a jumble of emotions; relief, fatigue, lust. Lothiriel flung herself at him and allowed him to crush her to his chest. When his grip relaxed slightly, she caught him in a scorching kiss, and then made a map of kisses over his face; both eyebrow, his nose, both ears, his eyes, even the cut on his chin received a welcome. Eomer grinned slightly.

"Not quite proper enough, but it'll do."

Lothiriel paused in her kisses and looked up at him.

"How could it be more satisfactory, _a'mellonamin_?"

A devilish look appeared on his face.

"Allow me to demonstrate."

Before Lothiriel could question him, she found herself pinned between him and their bed, and realizing exactly _why_ fire alone had not warmed her in the past ten nights.

oOo

**Author's Note:**__Oh wow guys. I am SO sorry for the delay; my only excuse is that my Muse was hiding from me and I had absolutely NO inspiration for over a week.

Anywho;

I didn't want to leave anyone hanging, so I thought it best to have them go and come back in one chapter; don't worry, what exactly happened on the battlefield will be explained in the next chapter. And hah! Lothiriel sticks it to those darn advisors! (everyone should know that being forced to eat Eowyn's soup is very nearly torture) Again, sorry if Faramir and Eowyn leaving seems unrealistic, but it didn't make sense to leave them in Edoras for any longer. Yes, they reached Minas Tirith safe and sound. As for Merry and Pippin's bet…well who knows? ;) (Hopefully Arwen and Aragorn, but _besides_ them) Poor Amrothos. I hope none of you will hate me for depriving him of his arm, but all will make sense in the end, I promise.

It might be a bit until the next chapter, as I have a research paper due on Tuesday that I have yet to start….:/

I really hope everyone's still enjoying this story!

Reviews are better than pipeweed and ale :)

Translations:

*_Hebo estel_: have hope

*_Onen i-estel edain, U-chebin estel anim_: I give hope to men, I keep none for myself. Aragorn's mother did really say this. She and Arathorn's story is so sad. If you haven't read the _Appendixes_, you really should

*_ Melin ceni hin lîn síla i 'eladhach_: I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh. Since Lothiriel speaks and understands Elvish, I feel like Arwen would enjoy the opportunity to speak her true language with someone other than Aragorn or Legolas.


	18. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

Eomer awoke the next morning and rolled over to move closer to Lothiriel, only to be greeted by an empty bed. Scowling, he sat up.

_She's run off already? You would think she'd be happier to see me…_

"Good morning, _a'mellonamin_."

Eomer turned to his wife, who was smiling at him across the room.

"I don't recall giving you permission to leave the bed." Eomer said crossly. Lothiriel gave a soft laugh and moved closer to give him a gentle kiss.

"I wasn't aware I needed permission to leave my own bed, my lord."

"_Our_ bed, my love, and I'm making it a rule from now on." He tried to pull her back into said bed but was stopped by the sad look that crossed her face. "What is it?"

"Amrothos…I need to check and see if he's awake yet…"

Eomer muttered a curse; in his joy at the victory and returning home, Amrothos' injury had slipped his mind.

"Of course." He relinquished his hold on her and moved to get dressed as well. Once they were both ready, she took one of his hands in hers and they walked down the hallway. Imrahil was already standing by the door, looking drawn and pale, but he greeted the couple with a smile.

"He's just woken up, Thiri. He's been asking for you."

Lothiriel's face lit up, and she quickly kissed both her husband and father before disappearing into the room.

"Imrahil, I should've been—" Eomer started, but Imrahil silenced him with a wave.

"What could you have done, Eomer? What could any of us have done? Praise the Valar for Aragorn's knowledge of healing leaves or we might have lost him…" Imrahil trailed off, looking quite miserable. Eomer rested his hand on his father-in-law's shoulder.

"Of all of us to lose an arm, I believe Amrothos will manage the best. No doubt he will use it draw in even more ladies."

Imrahil chuckled slightly and gave Eomer a grateful look.

oOo

"About time you showed up, little sister, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me." Amrothos' voice was weak, and he was propped up by pillows, but he still managed to sound nearly the same as he always had. Lothiriel's eyes grew wet at the sound, and she sat down beside him and took his hand in her own.

"As if I could ever forget about you, Amrothos."

He smiled feebly at her and lifted her hand to his mouth to press a kiss to it. Lothiriel's tears fell freely now, and she winced as she saw his left arm, or rather, what was left of his left arm, move as if to touch her face. Amrothos sighed, and the pitiful stump fell back to where it had been resting.

"That'll take some getting used to…"

"Oh, Am…"

More tears.

_Why are you crying? You're not the one missing an arm, Lothiriel, stop being such a baby!_

"Don't cry, Thiri." Amrothos said quietly, catching her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted her head up until their eyes met. "Please."

Lothiriel calmed herself, wiping her cheeks off with both hands, and then attempted a smile. Amrothos chuckled. "You always look prettier when you smile."

She made a funny face at him, over-exaggerating her smile, earning a real laugh. "That was _beautiful_."

"I try."

The siblings laughed for a few more minutes before it slowly died away, and Lothiriel eyed her brother carefully.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Amrothos' lips twitched and he looked away from her.

"I don't remember much…one minute I was fighting between Eofor and Elphir, the Orcs were just falling around us, they had no leadership, we'd been fighting them for days and this was to be the last battle….and then…" His hand went to where his left arm ended and gingerly touched the stump, "Pain. You can't imagine it, Thiri, and I would never want you to. Blood everywhere, Elphir went berserk, killing every Orc in sight, Legolas speaking in Elvish to get me to shut up, Eofor was carrying me…I could hardly see…it was as if there was a veil over my eyes…I remember Ada showing up, Gandalf putting me on a horse…and then…nothing. That was five days ago, I believe, and Aragorn tells me I lost…lost my arm two days ago."

Lothiriel moved from her seat and sat next to him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. Amrothos closed his eyes and leaned into her; with a jolt, she realized he was crying. After a few moments, he said something unintelligible.

"What?" She asked softly.

A tearful mumbled mix could be heard, and Lothiriel pieced the words _freak_ and _hideous_ and _deformed_ out of the jumble. Shaking her head, she stroked his hair.

"Amrothos. You are _alive_. Alive and safe and exactly the same as you were before."

"In case you hadn't noticed," he said bitterly, "I'm missing a _limb_, Lothiriel."

"All the more stories you can tell naïve ladies to charm them into your bed."

Amrothos gave a huff of doubt and a cross look. "Amrothos. If a woman truly loves you, whether you're missing an arm or not, she will still love you. If she sees the man you are," he scoffed and earned a pinch, "don't do that, you're a wonderful man, she will love you no matter what. Arms matter little in love."

Amrothos pulled away from her and fixed her with a stare.

"Are you telling me you would still love Eomer were he missing an arm?"

Lothiriel laughed.

"Am, I would love Eomer if he was missing both arms and both legs."

Amrothos made a disgusted face and Lothiriel laughed again. "Do you get my point?"

Amrothos nodded grudgingly.

"Not all women are as good as you, Thiri."

Lothiriel stood and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Then they are not the right women for you. You deserve only the best."

Amrothos smirked slightly.

"Well, obviously, dear sister."

Lothiriel rolled her eyes, but paused.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Amrothos shook his head.

"No; go do your Queenly duties; order servants around, clean the Hall, stitch shirts, make heirs—"

"Amrothos!"

"What? According to Eothain, that's the first priority…" Amrothos teased, winking. Lothiriel groaned, vowing to throttle Eothain the next time she saw him. Amrothos leaned back against the pillows and smiled softly at her. Lothiriel's outrage lessened at this and she smiled gently back.

"Are you certain you don't want me to stay?"

"I'm fine, Thiri. If Frea's outside, send him in."

Lothiriel gave him a puzzled look.

"Why?"

Amrothos smirked.

"I want to make sure my banner's still hanging from the walls. I can't have the ladies forgetting about me or Erchirion try to take my place when he visits your city!"

oOo

After sending Frea in and being informed by her father Eomer had been called away by the advisors ("King business is all they would say. We've scarcely been back a day, and they're already demanding his time!" Imrahil had grumbled, irritated), Lothiriel set off, determined to get the whole story of the battle. Rounding the corner, she found Gimli and Legolas, sitting alone at one of the long tables in the Hall.

"Gimli! Legolas!" Lothiriel cried. She had not seen them ride in, and had been fearing some ill had befallen them. Her worries were unfounded; Gimli was the same as ever, mug of ale in hand, plate of food before him. Legolas was also the same, not even a tiny scratch upon his handsome face. She hugged both in turn, earning a chuckle from Gimli.

"If we shall always receive such a welcome from the Queen of Rohan, we may have to visit Edoras on a regular basis, Master Elf." Gimli chortled, making Lothiriel blush. Legolas smiled, and she sat down beside the pair.

"How fares Amrothos?" Legolas asked. Lothiriel gave a tiny shrug.

"He is awake and able to tease." Lothiriel said.

"Excellent!" cried Gimli. Legolas' eyes remained on Lothiriel and she sighed.

"He fears that the loss of his arm will ruin his reputation amongst the ladies. I fear it will ruin his spirits."

Gimli shook his head and Legolas put a hand on Lothiriel's arm.

"He is strong. I do not think you should fear for him; if he has survived thus far, a few silly women's rudeness will not ruin him." Legolas said wisely.

Lothiriel nodded. The group sat in pleasant silence for a few moments.

"Legolas, Gimli," both Dwarf and Elf looked at her, "would you tell me about the battle?"

oOo

_We rode three days before we reached the Men who lit the Beacons. Mostly women and children, and the few men that there were were either old or very young, and most lacked weapons. There were Orcs marshaling in the woods West of their village, they said, and they had killed much of their livestock and a few people who had been separated from the group._

_**Of course, they wanted our help. And we all pledged to give it to them; Legolas' bow, Aragorn's sword, my axe, as well as Eomer's sword and all of his men. It was not long after we arrived that the Orcs began their first attack. I don't know where they came from, or how the escaped notice for so long, but they were a large group. A large group, but a foolish one. It was clear they lacked a leader; something Orcs need if they are to win a battle. What they lacked in planning they made up for in brute force and numbers. In all honesty, we were surprised the people had held up as well as they had for as long as they had. **_

_We fought them for four days with surprisingly few losses. For all their numbers, they were rather lack-luster fighters, often dying without landing a single wound on their opponent._

_**That might have had something to do with your bow, Master Elf.**_

_Or your axe, Master Dwarf._

You can't be serious.

_What's wrong, mellonamin?_

_**Did we say something to upset you lass? That was not our intent!**_

No, no, I'm just amazed…you two were having another Orc killing contest, weren't you?

_Perhaps._

_**I won. Again. 49 to his 48.**_

_You cheated._

**Dwarves never cheat!**

_Dwarves nearly always cheat and then lie about cheating. _

_**Watch your mouth, princling, or I'll—**_

Gentlemen? The battle?

_My apologies. On the fourth day of fighting, a week to the day that we left Edoras, we were all exhausted. Most of the injuries you saw were a result of that day; including Amrothos' arm._

_**Neither of us saw it happen, Lothiriel. One moment, we were winning and all were in high spirits; the next, there was a scream and Legolas vanished…I found him a few minutes later with your brother. Twas a ghastly wound, but his arm was not yet gone. Aragorn did everything in his power to try and save it, but by the third night it was clear nothing could be done.**_

_He was incredibly brave, mellonamin. When he was awake, he hardly made a sound. In sleep, the pain showed, but I never feared he would slip away. _

_**I agree. The Lords of Dol Amroth are made of stout stuff; it would take more than the blow of some Orcish blade to rob Middle Earth of such life. **_

_I see that look in your eyes; you needn't have worried for Eomer at all. He is a valiant fighter and much beloved by all his men. Orcs cringed at the very sight of he and Aragorn riding into battle; I believe the felled more than even Gimli._

I am just so very glad you all returned.

_**You had best not let your husband catch you kissing an Elf, even if it is on the cheek, my lady.**_

And what of Dwarves, Master Gimli?

_**If you kiss the Elf I'm afraid I must demand a kiss as well.**_

Thank you both for the story. I'll see you before you return to Minas Tirith.

_Farewell, mellonamin._

_**Good-bye, milady. I'm glad we could ease your worrying. **_

_Are you quite sure your heart still belongs to Lady Galadriel? Or am I merely imaging the rosy tint to your face, mellon?_

_**Quiet, Elf, or I'll be informing a certain horse-master of the last kiss you've received and the blush on YOUR cheeks.**_

oOo

Although Lothiriel was glad beyond words that Eomer had returned home in once piece, there was one thing about his homecoming she could not stand; how little she saw of him.

Of course, she saw him at night, but he was often so tired that he would fall asleep without a word, and on the nights he did not do that, she would already be asleep by the time he returned from the meetings.

Worse than that, Eomer seemed unaware of her anger at the situation. She understood that he was busy, put-upon, and likely exhausted but _dammit_, wife ranked above advisors, and she was beginning to tire of coming in second place.

oOo

The days passed quickly, and although Amrothos was mending well, when the day chosen for Aragorn, Arwen, Imrahil, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and Elphir and his family(and their small company) to return to Gondor, it was insisted that Amrothos remain behind.

Amrothos did not agree with this decision, and did not hesitate to tell the group as they stood in his room on the morning of the departure.

"You're mad if you think I'm going to let a tiny wound—" Amrothos squawked, outraged.

"I should hardly call a missing arm a 'tiny wound', Master Amrothos." Gimli chuckled.

"You mean the same wound you were bemoaning as life ruining just a day ago?" Elphir asked, wryly raising an eyebrow.

"That's not the point! I'm ready to go _home_, Elphir, to the sea, to Dol Amroth, to _Gondor_!"

Elphir and Lothiriel's eyes met; there was real longing in their brother's voice, true pain, and they loathed the sound.

"My friend," Aragorn said soothingly, placing a hand on Amrothos' shoulder, "you will be well enough to travel in a few short weeks. Why not enjoy the hospitality of Edoras just a while longer?"

"You already have the sympathies of many of the lovely ladies Rohan boasts." Gimli said with a wink.

"Including the Queen." Legolas said lightly, shooting Lothiriel a teasing wink.

"I do think our dear Rohirric King is a bit irritated by how much attention Lothiriel is giving you, Amrothos," Merry grinned.

"And how little she is paying him!" Pippin finished with laugh.

"Pippin!" Lothiriel hissed amongst the laughter of the rest of the room.

"It's true, _selde_." Imrahil chortled.

"Probably has something to do with heirs…" Amrothos teased. Lothiriel, mortified, turned bright red.

Arwen, sensing her discomfort, led her outside Amrothos' room while the rest of the group (minus Artanis and her boys) continued the joke at her expense.

"It's lucky Eomer was busy, or he'd have Pippin and Merry's heads." Lothiriel huffed. Arwen laughed softly.

"They mean well. They only are trying to lessen Amrothos' foul mood."

Lothiriel hugged Arwen tightly.

"Must you return to Minas Tirith so soon?"

Arwen let out a musical laugh and looked fondly at her friend.

"Dear one, I have been here for nearly a month! I am a Queen as well, and I must return home before I can no longer do so."

Lothiriel froze and stared blankly at her Elvish friend.

"_Mani_?" Lothiriel asked in a hiss. Arwen smiled softly and allowed one hand to drop to her stomach. Lothiriel let out an excited squeal and hugged her friend once again. "Arwen! Congratulations!"

Arwen hushed her, laughing gently.

"Speak softly, dear one, one never knows what ears may be listening."

"And by ears, you mean Hobbits?"

Arwen smiled and nodded, earning a giggle from Lothiriel. "In all seriousness," Lothiriel said, "I am so very happy for you. And Aragorn."

"_Mellon le_. It will happen for you and Eomer as well."

Lothiriel's face paled at that and Arwen gave her a curious look. "Does that frighten you?"

"Yes…and no." Lothiriel admitted. Arwen waited patiently for her to continue.

"I adore children. Their optimism, their sweetness, their mischief. Which might explain my love for our dear Hobbits," Lothiriel chuckled, "but my mother died when I was small…very small. What do I know of being a mother? Yes, I love Alphros and Elivir, and playing with them comes naturally to me, but _raising_ a child?" She paused and looked away from her friend. "The thought terrifies me."

Arwen smiled sympathetically.

"The unknown frightens us all. But, dear Lothiriel, I believe your fears are unfounded. You have no problem with loving people, much less a child that is yours and of the man you love."

Lothiriel flushed and Arwen laughed again.

"That's another reason I wish Amrothos could go back to Dol Amroth." Lothiriel half-groaned, a smile on her face. "He's dead set against the ideas of nieces or nephews."

"I wasn't aware that was something he held sway over." Arwen teased. "Perhaps Eomer _should_ be worrying…"

"That's not funny." Lothiriel said, shooting Arwen a half-hearted glare, to which the Elvish Queen responded with a heart-warming smile.

"I speak in jest, dear one. You should value the time you have with your brother. All too soon, it may come to an end."

There was deep sadness in Arwen's voice and Lothiriel cringed. For all the love she had for Aragorn, it was clear that the passage of her father and brothers to the Undying Lands was weighing on Arwen's heart. Lothiriel put a comforting hand on her friend's arm and Arwen managed a small smile.

"I am happy he is staying." Lothiriel said softly. "If only so that I can keep him out of trouble."

Arwen's face brightened and she gave Lothiriel a nudge; Amrothos was attempting to exit his room, aided up by a laughing Elphir as the rest of the men either groaned or roared with laughter.

"That feat, my friend," Arwen laughed, "is too much for any one woman to manage."

oOo

"You would think I would be used to saying good-bye." Lothiriel said tearily as Imrahil wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"I do not think that is something one ever becomes used to, _selde_." Imrahil chuckled warmly. "And I do think your husband will be quite glad to have us all out of his hair and have you to himself."

Lothiriel flushed and looked over at Eomer, who was smirking slightly as Pippin and Merry reenacted Amrothos' earlier bid for escape.

"You're forgetting, Ada," Elphir commented, "not all of the Gondorians are returning home today."

"Yes, and Valar bless your sister for putting up with Amrothos." Imrahil laughed. "We can only hope Eomer will not send him back to us in a box."

Lothiriel giggled and allowed Elphir to engulf her in a hug; he was followed by Artanis, and then Alphros ("You have to come and visit Dol Amroth, Aunt Thiri, it's still your home!"). Aragorn and Arwen were next, and Lothiriel threw her arms around them both, earning a chuckle from Aragorn and a warm smile from Arwen.

"_Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta_," Lothiriel said happily, "for all three of you."

Aragorn winked at her and Arwen smiled wider.

"I knew it!" Merry (who had subtly been eavesdropping to Lothiriel's left) cried. "I want that pipeweed _and_ my two pints of ale as soon as we get to the Green Dragon Pippin!"

"Stuff and bother!" Pippin scowled. "_Why_ must you always be right?"

"Everyone knows I'm the brains amongst us, Pip." Merry teased, earning a punch to his arm from his kinsman.

Lothiriel rolled her eyes at their antics and the King and Queen of Gondor merely shrugged amusedly; there was very little they could do now that Merry and Pippin knew their secret. In an effort to distract the Hobbits before they announced the new-found information to all present, Lothiriel bent to be at their height and opened her arms.

"I do hope pipeweed and ale are not more important than saying good-bye to a friend." Lothiriel said.

Instantly both Hobbits had their arms around her, murmuring 'of course not's' and Gandalf laughed.

"And now we see that Gondorian charm." He teased, earning a wink from Lothiriel over the Hobbits' heads.

"You must visit us in Hobbiton, my lady." Merry said.

"We will give the grandest party you've ever seen! Even grander than old Bilbo's, I reckon, and Frodo will be there, and Sam…promise you'll visit?" Pippin asked, looking quite forlornly up at the Rohirric Queen. Lothiriel laughed and gave both of them a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, yes, I promise to come visit the wonderful city of Hobbiton and be present for this 'grand party.' Although," she dropped her voice in a conspiratorial whisper, "you had best invite Gimli as well, so it can be decided once and for all who hosts the best parties."

The Hobbits grinned wickedly and nodded.

"We can best the Dwarves." Merry said, Pippin nodding in agreement.

"Best the Dwarves in what, may I ask?" Gimli asked, appearing behind the trio. The Hobbits flushed and hurried away, stuttering excuses. Lothiriel grinned at Gimli and Legolas.

"I must beg that you both must return to Edoras as often as possible, Master Dwarf and Master Elf. Whom else might I rely on to give me descriptions of the battles?"

"Will we always be welcomed as we were a few days ago?" Gimli teased, waggling his eyebrows.

"Perhaps." Lothiriel giggled, earning a strange look from Eomer.

"_Tenna' ento lye omenta, mellonamin_." Legolas said. Lothiriel smiled fondly at him.

"_Namaarie, _Legolas. I will miss you both."

Gimli harrumphed something quietly, Legolas merely smiled back; neither Elf nor Dwarf was prepared for the kiss on their cheek from the grinning Queen. Eomer's eyes darkened murderously across the room, and the friends found themselves suddenly very glad to be returning to Gondor.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Gimli hissed. Lothiriel shrugged, smirking.

"I believe it was due. I still haven't forgotten that bet."

Legolas snorted and Gimli groaned.

"That foolishness is hardly worth risking our lives, lass!"

Lothiriel waved her hand, shooing Gimli's argument away.

"I think you underestimate dear Lothiriel's knowledge of her husband's temperament, Master Dwarf." Legolas said quietly. "And how much sway she now holds over him."

"Don't let him hear you say that." Gandalf joined in, chortling. "No man wants his friends to know his wife has got the better of him."

"Mithrandir!" Lothiriel cried indignantly. Gandalf chuckled and put an arm about her shoulders.

"All newly married men are that way; I meant no offense." He soothed, and Lothiriel sighed, giving him a warm look.

"My friends, we must leave now or I fear we shall never leave." Aragorn said. The departing group reluctantly went to their horses, and Lothiriel gave each of her family one last embrace before they went.

oOo

They had scarcely been gone in hour when Lothiriel, in the middle of trying to finish her letter to Eowyn, was interrupted by the door of her room flying open with a resounding bang, revealing a thoroughly angry looking Eomer.

"And just _what_," he growled, "may I ask, was _that_?"

Lothiriel blinked innocently, setting down her quill.

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about."

Eomer seethed as Lothiriel struggled to hide a giggle.

"Don't play bloody innocent with me! You _kissed _that damn Elf!"

"And Gimli, and Pippin, and Merry…oh, you shouldn't forget Gandalf as well…"

Eomer's face bypassed red and was heading for purple; Lothiriel could no longer hold in her laughter.

"I fail to see what is so amusing!" Eomer thundered.

"I am just _amazed_ that you even noticed!" Lothiriel laughed.

Eomer scowled.

"Meaning?"

"Eomer, despite the fact we share a bed every night, I have not spoken to you in days."

"Are you suggesting I ignore my advisors? My people? My kingdom?"

"No! I just…" Lothiriel floundered, unsure of how to make her point without sounding selfish or childish. "I just wish there was enough time for me not to be ignored as well."

Eomer's anger drained as he looked at his wife. She looked so small in that moment, uncertain and guilty. In four steps he crossed the room and had her in his arms; she looked curiously up at him, confused by the sudden change of emotion.

"It would appear," he said softly, "that I should be the one apologizing."

Lothiriel shook her head and buried herself closer to him.

"No, Eomer. I was petty for kissing them; I should have just told you—"

"I'll not disagree with you on that," Eomer said darkly, "but I should not have to be _told_ that you are unhappy, I should just notice."

"I'm not letting you take all the blame for this, _a'mellonamin._

I've always been good at hiding my emotions that I don't want others to see."

A teasing grin lit up Eomer's face.

"Is that so, my love?"

Lothiriel gave him another confused look and nodded. Eomer leaned down and pressed a kiss to her neck; Lothiriel gulped quietly and pressed tighter against him. "I'll have to disagree."

"Mmm, but whoever said I would want to hide _those_ emotions from you?" She whispered. Eomer smirked and kissed her; within moments the argument and discussion was forgotten, and Lothiriel learned the meaning of the phrase 'good things come to those who wait.'

oOo

Across the hall, Amrothos wished for the thousandth time that he had gone back to Dol Amroth.

_By the Valar_, he groaned, pressing a pillow over his head, _why couldn't those bloody Orcs have cut my ears off instead?_

oOo

**Author's Note: **I am SOSOSOSOSOSO sorry for the HORRIBLY long wait!

So this chapter was lots of fun to write, and I tried to pair humor with a bit of seriousness, and I hope it's balanced enough. I'm sorry if Amrothos waking up so soon after losing an arm seems unrealistic, but I really didn't want to leave him asleep for a long period of time. Let's just say Aragorn/Gandalf did some healing magic and the pain was lessened or something. It's my story, and I can do what I want! But anyways…yes! to my dear WargishBoromirFan, Eldarion is for sure, much to Merry's delight. Poor Pippin, he's never going to win his pipeweed back. As for Amrothos' arm; I know a few of you want to have my head for doing that to him, but he's going to be just fine. As long as Eomer doesn't kill him for meddling in his marriage. Which Amrothos will. Speaking of Amrothos…poor dear, being subjected to hearing Eomer and Lothiriel's, ah, "making up". Can't say he doesn't deserve it though, the ladies' man that he is. As for Lothiriel's messing with Eomer…as you can see, it's resolved. The idea came to me and I couldn't get it out of my head, and I hope you all enjoy it :)

A MOMENT OF SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION: For all of my Amrothos fans over there, my other story The Road Goes Ever On and On's newest chapter is in Amrothos' POV and pretty amusing, if I do say so myself. Please, if you want, read and review :)

I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I am FINALLY on spring break, so it may be soon.

Or not. You never know, and I don't want to give anyone false hope that it will be updated tomorrow (which I can assure you it won't) or anything like that.

Reviews, helpful critiques, faves, and watches are the best :)

Translations:

_Mani_: what?

_Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta_: may your ways be green and golden

_Tenna' ento lye omenta_: until next we meet

_Namaarie_: Farewell


	19. At Least It's Never Boring

Amrothos entered the hall and looked about for Eomer. He found him sitting at one of the many tables, Lothiriel beside him. Eothain appeared to be telling an animated story involving himself, Eomer, a large quantity of ale, and a rather unfortunate stable boy to Lothiriel and Frea, who were both nearly crying with laughter. Amrothos approached the group.

"Good morning Amrothos!" Lothiriel said cheerily.

"Is it, sister?" Amrothos grumbled, flopping ungracefully onto the bench beside her. Lothiriel and the other men exchanged looks; Frea braved speaking first.

"Is your arm troubling you, milord?" Frea asked softly. Amrothos scowled.

"No, it's not my arm." Amrothos said, casting a dark look at the neatly hidden stump, "though I have been waking up all through the night believing it has magically regrown, that was not what cost me sleep the last seven nights."

More looks were exchanged, more confused than the previous ones.

"Was the bed uncomfortable?" Lothiriel asked, looking quite distressed. "I'm sure we could find you some more pillows, perhaps more like the ones in Dol Amroth?"

Amrothos shook his head. "No, it wasn't the bed or the pillows."

"Too cold?" Eomer suggested. Amrothos rolled his eyes.

"No, the blankets were fine."

"Lonely?" Eothain said with a tiny leer, earning a swat from Lothiriel. Amrothos shook his head again. A third chorus of looks were exchanged, now bordering on exasperated.

"For Bema's sake Amrothos," Eofor griped, "just tell us what's been keeping you awake."

Amrothos shook his head again, and the group sighed in irritated unison. A stable boy appeared and called Frea, Eofor, and Eothain away; Lothiriel's attention was diverted by a serving girl who seemed to be in the midst of a hysterical crying-fit ("I'm s-s-sorry, milady, but we d-d-dropped it!") and she pressed a kiss to both Amrothos and Eomer's foreheads before letting the girl drag her away. The two men sat awkwardly at the table for a few long moments. Finally, Eomer made to get up but was stopped by Amrothos' hand on his arm.

"Can I speak plainly, Eomer?"

Eomer raised an eyebrow in confusion and Amrothos motioned for him to sit back down. "I know we haven't gotten along," Amrothos was interrupted by Eomer's snort, "but I was wondering if I might ask a serious question."

Eomer nodded and Amrothos continued. "Might I ask _why_ that out of all the rooms in this grand building you call Edoras I was given the room _directly _across from the newlyweds?"

Now, typically Eomer was a generally alert person, but as he was currently somewhat sleep-deprived as well (though from a much desirable reason than poor Amrothos), he unwisely responded with: "Your point being?"

Amrothos rubbed his eyes, looking very much like he would rather be back in said room than having this particular conversation, replied, "Look Eomer…usually stamina would be something to be applauded, but…" Eomer was looking more lost by the second and finally Amrothos said in a rush, "Thewallsaretoobloodythin."

"What?" Eomer asked.

Amrothos groaned. "The. Walls. Are. Too. Bloody. Thin."

Realization dawned on the King of Rohan of his brother-in-law's implications and he nearly choked on the sip of water he had just taken. Amrothos thumped him kindly (if somewhat embarrassedly) on the back. "That's why I didn't say anything before." Amrothos explained. "Lothiriel would've died and then come back to murder me."

Eomer bit his tongue to restrain himself from saying Amrothos wasn't too safe with him either; but there was no malicious intent in the Prince of Dol Amroth's eyes, so Eomer relented not to kill him.

Only maim.

Slightly.

"So in other words," Eomer finally said after he was able to speak again, "you'd like a different room?"

oOo

What the serving girls had dropped turned out to one of the many vases Lothiriel and Eomer had been presented with as wedding gifts, a fact that did not bother Lothiriel in the least.

"It's alright girls, it was a horrid vase anyways." Lothiriel soothed. Once she had sufficiently proved she was not angry with them, the girls were much more relaxed and Lothiriel was able to excuse herself to go to the garden. It was one of her most favorite places in Edoras, and she wanted to enjoy it for as long as she could, as fall was rapidly drawing to a close and Rohan's winters were much harsher than Gondor's. She sat on a stone bench and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the sun on her face. There was a sharp _snap_ as someone stepped on a fallen twig; Lothiriel's eyes flew open. A girl-no woman-was standing before her, grinning impishly. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and held herself in the stance of nobility.

"The serving girls said I might find you here."

Lothiriel stood and gave her a smile.

"And here you have found me. You seem to know who I am—"

"There are few who don't, my lady." The woman laughed. "All the nobles have been aflutter about the Gondorian Princess who captured our King's heart and become our Queen."

Lothiriel pursed her lips. "I'm certain not all of that 'flutter' has been pleasant things."

"They rarely are, even about their own ladies." The woman conceded. "I thought it best to meet you before making my judgment."

"Typically when meeting someone, they give me their name." Lothiriel said. The woman flushed.

"I beg your pardon, my lady. I am Aelwen, daughter of Hyrde from Snowbourne."

Lothiriel knew who Hyrde was; he was one of the only advisors who had made an attempt to get to know her, which automatically improved Aelwen's standing with her.

"Then it is an honor to meet you." Lothiriel sat back down, motioning for Aelwen to join her. "So tell me, Lady Aelwen of Snowbourne, what things have been 'fluttered' about me?"

Aelwen laughed and described the foolish things a few of the ladies had been saying.

It was in the midst of their joint laughter that Lothiriel realized just how much she had missed having a friend in Edoras.

oOo

Over the next few days, Lothiriel and Aelwen's friendship blossomed (only after Lothiriel made sure with both Eomer and Eowyn that Aelwen could be trusted). The two women were sitting, as they were wont to do, in the garden, a blanket spread over their laps as they giggled while reading a book together. Both women adored reading (though Aelwen's knowledge of titles was limited compared to the vast libraries Lothiriel had grown up with), and it was the first thing that had united them completely. In this instance, they were reading a favorite of Aelwen's, a humorous tale by the name of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, and Lothiriel was enthralled. She was laughing at a particularly "naughty" sentence Aelwen had just read when a voice was heard.

"Isn't it a bit cold to be out in the garden?"

Lothiriel and Aelwen's heads shot up.

"Hence why we have the blanket, brother."

Amrothos stepped into view, chuckling.

"Why does it not surprise me that I find you reading instead of doing your 'Queenly Duties'?" Amrothos teased. Lothiriel rolled her eyes at him.

"Lady Aelwen, let me introduce you to my very rude brother, Lord Amrothos of Dol Amroth."

"I know perfectly well who he is." Aelwen spat, giving Amrothos a cold look.

Lothiriel looked back and forth between her brother and friend; Amrothos seemed as confused as she was by the animosity.

"I'm afraid I don't know you, my lady Aelwen, or how I have already managed to offend you." Amrothos said. Aelwen scoffed.

"That does not surprise me in the least. You, unlike your sister, are everything that Gondorians have been made out to be; arrogant, unfeeling, and discourteous."

Lothiriel's eyes went wide as Amrothos' narrowed.

"Aelwen! Might I remind you that is my brother you're speaking to." Lothiriel hissed, desperate to diffuse the situation. Aelwen's hostile behavior was very unlike her; the Rohirric noblewoman was much more prone to clever teasing and a quick sense of wit.

"Your brother was intimate with my chambermaid." Aelwen said bluntly. Lothiriel flushed and Amrothos shrugged nonchalantly.

"W-well…not to seem callous, but I fail to see how that warrants the description you've just given him…" Lothiriel blurted. Aelwen gave Amrothos another dark look.

"And her sister. And another of the serving girls."

Lothiriel's face drained of color.

"Amrothos!" She cried.

"What? It's not as if Erchirion's totally innocent either…I didn't force myself upon them!" Amrothos said, returning Aelwen's hateful stare with one of his own.

"No," Aelwen said coldly, "you just made them believe that a nobleman could love them."

With that she stood. "I'm sorry to have been the one to reveal his character to you, Lothiriel. If I offended _you_ at all, my friend, it was not my intent." She gave Amrothos one more poisonous look and then stalked inside. Amrothos sat down beside Lothiriel, shaking his head.

"A piece of work, that one is. Come on, Thiri, there must be a better sort for you to make friends with here."

Lothiriel ignored him, cradling her head in her hands. Amrothos, growing uneasy with his sister's silence, touched her shoulder. "Thiri?"

"You," She hissed, "never cease to amaze me."

"Lothiriel, what on Middle Earth are you talking about?"

Lothiriel abruptly stood up and glared at her brother.

"I would've thought after all those girls, all those times you were nearly skewered by angry fathers, chased out of houses by 'surprised' fiancés, you would've actually _learned_ something!"

Amrothos chuckled nervously.

"They'll get over it soon enough, I never said I loved any of them—"

"**Of course you didn't!**" Lothiriel shrieked. "Of course you didn't, because 'Lord Amrothos of Dol Amroth, the great Captain of Gondor' _never_ falls in love! A roll in the hay there, a kiss here, what does it matter? Can you not understand what it means to care about someone so much you'd put your life down for them? To want their happiness above your own, to walk into a room and it feels empty if they're not in it? No, because you've never tried. That's what _you've_ been to countless girls, Amrothos. And yet you brush them aside like they're nothing!" Lothiriel paused in her tirade and rubbed her eyes. "I love you, Amrothos, but one day you're going to wake up and find yourself very alone. And that fact will have very little to do with your arm."

Amrothos stared at her, blinking rapidly. Lothiriel had been bottling up that speech for quite some time, ever since the first woman at court had giggled about 'being with her brother', and being able to say it now was a rather large weight off her chest.

"Lothiriel—"

She stopped him with her hand.

"Don't. Think about what I've said. And if you want to start moving in the right direction, my suggestion would to apologize to the ladies and then to Aelwen."

"To Aelwen?" Amrothos squawked indignantly. "I don't see how I owe her an apology!"

The corners of Lothiriel's mouth twitched upward.

"The people of Rohan are very proud, Amrothos. More proud than you even, if that's possible. You've wounded her pride."

"She wounded mine!" Amrothos muttered petulantly. Lothiriel snorted.

"Which you deserved."

Amrothos managed to look hurt. Lothiriel sighed and kissed his forehead. "_Mellon le_."

Amrothos caught her wrist.

"Promise?"

"Always." Lothiriel said with a smile. "Even if you are a great arse."

Amrothos shrugged.

"You know how I adore my title."

Laughing, Lothiriel walked back inside taking her book with her, leaving Amrothos to his thoughts.

_Let's hope you don't take Elphir's title of __**stupid**__great arse._

oOo

Eomer was entrenched in papers when a knock came from his door. Without looking up, he muttered "Enter" and heard the scraping of the door over the floor.

_Probably another servant come to give me __**more**__ ideas from the advisors…Bema above don't those men ever sleep?_

So Eomer's surprise was greater than it might've been if he had looked up when his wife quite suddenly dropped into his lap. He let out a soft grunt as she burrowed herself close to him, seeming quite agitated.

"Not that I'm complaining," Eomer said softly, "but to what do I owe this lovely surprise?"

"Have you ever been with any of the serving girls?"

Eomer froze. Of all of the things to come out of Lothiriel's mouth, this was by far the most unpleasant and unexpected. But she obviously was expecting an answer, looking up at him with those grey-green eyes of hers, her entire body basically saying _well?_

"When I was young and foolish, yes. Not at all any time recently."

Lothiriel giggled slightly at this, realizing he had mistaken her question for anger at him.

"I think I would've noticed if you'd been disappearing at odd hours of the night, _a'mellonamin_."

Eomer let out an imperceptible sigh of relief.

"Especially considering we were rather occupied at those odd hours, my love." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Lothiriel laughed again and Eomer tilted her head toward his to look her in the eyes. "Now, what was that all about?"

Lothiriel sighed.

"Amrothos."

Eomer scowled; if the man were not Lothiriel's brother (and not missing an arm) he would threaten to have him returned to Dol Amroth bound and gag (though grudgingly he knew Amrothos had some admirable qualities). "He's been with a few serving girls. Aelwen's to be precise."

Eomer snorted.

"Then he doesn't value his life very much."

Lothiriel gave him a confused look.

"Why do you say that?"

"Lothiriel, you, my love, are a likeable person. You befriended Aelwen and therefore have her respect and regard. Amrothos, on the other hand, has made an enemy of her, which, since you are her friend, you would not know how unfortunate that particular position is."

"What, does she turn into some sort of Wraith or something? Devour men's souls whole?"

Eomer chuckled.

"Something very much like that, actually."

Lothiriel gave him a swat.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. Just mention her name to Eothain; he nearly fainted when I told him that you two were becoming friends."

Lothiriel giggled at the thought. Unflappable and charming Eothain being afraid of the witty and kind Aelwen?

"How strange. I think I'll have to test that myself, Eomer."

She gave him a soft kiss that he quickly deepened. Lothiriel giggled and gently disengaged herself, rising gracefully to her feet. Eomer barely suppressed a growl; she gave him an amused look. "Something wrong, my lord?"

"And just where are you hurrying off to?"

"Oh you know, wander here and there, look pretty, order stable boys about…the typical Queenly things, I suppose." Lothiriel shrugged, contrived innocence in her eyes. He stood rapidly and towered over her. Lothiriel quickly found herself pinned between Eomer and his desk.

"And shouldn't kissing your King fall under Queenly duties?" Eomer asked, voice husky, trapping Lothiriel between his arms. Lothiriel bit her lip in mock distress.

"Oh I _suppose_ they may, if one were so inclined."

Eomer kissed her neck then, and Lothiriel could practically _feel_ her voice of reason shrinking…he kissed one side and then the other and Lothiriel was certain she would soon lose the ability to form coherent speech.

"Are you so inclined, my lady?" Eomer asked, pausing enough to look her in the eyes; she noticed his eyes had darkened considerably in color, as they often did before they engaged in _amorous activities_. Not bothering with any more banter, Lothiriel said quite simply,

"Yes."

Eomer grinned quickly before kissing her full on the lips; it never ceased to amaze Lothiriel that even if she had just been kissed by him seconds before that her heart raced like the very first time, and she could only hope it would still be that way when they were old and grey.

Apparently Eomer was suffering from the same side-effects of being in love (i.e. recklessness, giddiness, and general disregard for furniture and/or clothing) and scooped her up before depositing her on the desk behind them. Lothiriel gave a small squeak at this that was quickly muffled by Eomer's mouth. Giggling, she tried to gain some control on the situation.

"Eomer, someone will _see_." She whispered in between kisses along his jawline. She was certain something along the lines of _I-don't-bloody-care_ was muttered before he kissed her again. Giving in, Lothiriel wrapped her arms around his neck and the moment progressed. That was, until a rather rude interruption arrived in the nosy form of Eothain.

"Hah! It seems Amrothos wasn't exaggerating for once! You two truly can't keep your hands off each other!"

Lothiriel flushed red from head to toe and hid her face in Eomer's chest; Eomer glared at Eothain in his infamous "say-anything-else-and-you'll-be-going-home-in-pieces" fashion. Eothain wisely chose to look ashamed and quickly made his exit, closing (and locking) the door behind him.

"I _told_ you." Lothiriel whispered miserably. "I _knew_ someone would see."

Eomer laughed, earning a glare from his wife.

"Let them see. Perhaps then the advisors will leave me alone about _heirs_…"

Lothiriel attempted to give an indignant harrumph at this, but was quite distracted by another of Eomer's kisses. "At the very least," Eomer muttered while trying to untie her dress, "I won't dread going to this room any longer."

And Lothiriel found she had little argument for that.

oOo

_Stupid woman_. Amrothos mused mentally, stalking down the hallway to where the serving girls (all giggling, all blonde, all eyeing him appreciatively despite the missing arm) had directed him to Aelwen. He banged on the door rather viciously. Aelwen opened the door, looked up at him, and crossed her arms.

"And to what do I owe this _pleasure_?" Aelwen said, sarcasm dripping from the last word.

_Stupid __**sarcastic**__ woman. _

"I came to _apologize_." Amrothos spat, loading as much sarcasm as he could into his own last word. Aelwen eyed him suspiciously and tapped her foot as if to say _and?_ Amrothos barely suppressed a curse. If this woman was not Lothiriel's friend…Gritting his teeth, Amrothos continued. "I, Amrothos of Dol Amroth, am deeply sorry for crossing the lines of propriety and doing _wrong _(more sarcasm) to your housemaids. I have already apologized to them, and I cannot begin to express my sorrow at displeasing you, and will do whatever I can to alleviate the pain I may have caused."

Aelwen's face lit with a mischievous grin, and Amrothos was suddenly struck by how _pretty_ she was.

"Whatever you can, eh?"

_Oh shit_. Amrothos knew that look. He had received it _countless _times from Lothiriel over the years, right before she made him feel like a _stupid-arse_. And if Amrothos was sure of anything, it was that Aelwen would not hesitate to make sure he became the KING of _stupid-arses_.

_Stupid sarcastic __**pretty**__ woman._

oOo

The next day, Lothiriel was sitting at a table in the hall, leisurely eating her breakfast, when one of the serving girls hurried over, nearly bursting forth in laugher.

"My lady!" The girl cried. "You must see this!"

The girl grabbed Lothiriel's nearest hand and gave her a tug. Lothiriel allowed herself to be led outside, to the stables, where Aelwen stood outside, looking oddly triumphant.

"Good morning, my dear lady Lothiriel!" Aelwen said cheerily, beaming at her friend. Confused, Lothiriel attempted a smile.

"And good morning to you too, Aelwen…might I ask what we're doing, standing here?"

"It will become quite obvious in just a moment, I assure you." Aelwen said with a bobbing nod of her head. Lothiriel's eyebrows drew together in confusion. Quite suddenly, what appeared to be a pile of horse manure came flying out of the stable, accompanied by a string of Elvish curses. Lothiriel's hand flew to her mouth and she looked at Aelwen in horrified amusement. "Oh yes," said Aelwen, looking quite devious, "your brother vowed to alleviate my displeasure by _any means necessary_."

Lothiriel nearly fell to the ground, laughing. Amrothos' head appeared in the stable's doorway. He glared at his sister.

"You would find this amusing, wouldn't you?"

Lothiriel continued to laugh, and was joined by Aelwen. Amrothos strode out of the stable, shirtless, which was unsurprising to Lothiriel (but still managed to raise an admiring sigh from all other females in the vicinity). Lothiriel's laughter cut off, however, when she caught sight of his face, and then of his mangled arm. It was undeniable in the clear morning sunlight, just how much Amrothos had lost. While the stump at his elbow was clean, it reminded Lothiriel very much of a tree that had been sawed through by a jagged saw. Amrothos flung the shovel at Aelwen's feet. "I believe I've _finished_, my lady."

Aelwen had the decency to look stricken and gave a quick nod.

"I agree, my lord. Thank you for your help."

Amrothos gave her a curt nod, snatched up his shirt, and stormed inside. Lothiriel hesitated going after him. "I didn't mean to insult him." Aelwen said in a hushed voice. "I only meant to teach him a lesson, not rub the fact that he's missing a limb in his face."

Lothiriel gave her a sympathetic pat on the arm.

"I know, Aelwen. He's always been proud. He'll get over it soon enough; if not, it's not as if you two were friends in the first place."

Aelwen nodded, thought she still looked downtrodden.

_That may be true, Lothiriel, but then why do I feel so horrible?_

Aelwen gave her friend a small smile and the Lothiriel rushed off inside, following the angry path her brother had taken.

oOo

"Go away Lothiriel." Amrothos growled at the banging from his door. The banging stopped for a minute, and then roared back with renewed vigor. "Lothiriel, I said, leave me be!" The knocking continued, and Amrothos lept to his feet and wrenched the door open. "Damn it all, Thiri, why can't you—"

It was not Lothiriel nearly banging his door down.

It was Aelwen.

Looking sheepish.

And embarrassed.

And completely adorable.

_Stop that, Amrothos, she's the enemy!_

"What do you want?" Amrothos hissed. Aelwen blushed slightly.

"To _apologize_." She said, the tiniest hint of a grin tugging at her mouth. Amrothos shrugged, an unspoken sign to continue. "I, Aelwen of Snowbourne, offer my most sincere apologies for taking advantage of _your_ apology. I will do anything, within the bounds of propriety, to alleviate the pain I've caused you."

Despite everything, Amrothos could not fight the smirk that rose to his face.

"Must it be within the bounds of propriety?"

"Yes." Aelwen said firmly. Amrothos pouted for a moment before grinning wickedly.

"I've got a brilliant idea…"

oOo

_Bema above, deliver me from devious Princes…_

Aelwen, in all her life, had never pictured herself in this particular situation. And yet here she was, she, the daughter of a well-known and respected advisor, a woman with a reputation for being as fierce as any man, a woman who never let anyone dictate her life, _fanning_ the strutting Swan of the South, as he reclined upon a bench, popping grapes into his mouth.

"Doing alright back there, Aelwen dear?" Amrothos asked chirpily.

Aelwen muttered something that would have made the stoutest rider in the Rohirrim blink; as it was, Eothain and Eomer snickered from their seats somewhere to her left. Lothiriel gave her a friendly look that somehow managed to say _you did ask for it_. In all honesty, Amrothos could've picked something far worse and Aelwen would not have stopped him; her 'retribution', as it were, had gone too far, and she was all too happy to keep the scoreboard even.

_Such is the territory of befriending Queens, I suppose_. She mused. Though if Amrothos told her to fan faster one more time, she might drop the fan right on his pompous face…but then he smiled at her, truly smiled, and Aelwen understood why all her serving girls had gone mad for him.

oOo

Despite Amrothos' rather embarrassing complaints, the King and Queen's room was occasionally a quiet place. At the moment, Lothiriel was curled against Eomer, silently reveling in the steady thumping of his heart against her ear.

"Aragorn and Arwen announced their impending parenthood to all of Gondor." She said softly. Eomer, busy running his fingers through her hair, nodded.

"I know."

Lothiriel propped her chin up on his chest and looked steadily into his eyes.

"I feel as though I've failed somehow."

"What?" Eomer said, startled. Lothiriel blinked back the irrational tears that were brewing in her eyes.

"I feel that I'm…I'm not doing something right. I know the advisors have been saying things, not to mention the people…"

"Lothiriel."

She stopped and looked at him. He captured her face between his hands. "I don't care for anyone else's opinions on this matter; it's _our_ life."

They were both silent for a while; the crackling of the fire was the only noise to be heard in the room. Finally, he said "I love you."

Lothiriel pressed closer to him, wrapping her arms around him as she did so.

"I love you too, _a'mellonamin_."

"Then we don't need to worry about anything else." He caught her chin and forced her to look at him. "You're not _allowed_ to worry about anything else."

Lothiriel's eyes sparkled a bit.

"More orders, my lord?"

"I am King." Eomer said regally, earning a laugh from his wife.

"My King." Lothiriel agreed sleepily. Eomer kissed her forehead, and both drifted to sleep.

oOo

Down the hall, in the farthest room from the King and Queen's, Amrothos turned restlessly.

_Bloody hell_, he thought, punching his pillow, _now it's too damn quiet._

oOo

**Author's Note:** I'M SORRY TO KEEP YOU ALL WAITING! (again)

But on a happier note, this chapter was an absolute BLAST to write. It might be one of my favorites thus far. Oh Amrothos, I just love to torture you. Don't worry, all his suffering will be rewarded….*coughAELWENcough* What? Spoilers you say? BLASPHEMY! And oh, how I loved writing Eomer and Amrothos' awkward conversation. Wouldn't you just love to have to tell the man married to your sister that they're a bit too "vocal"? Heheheh Eomer's probably scarred for life…and poor Lothiriel. Those darn advisors CLEARLY didn't learn their lesson. So what does everyone think of Aelwen? I'm trying really hard not to make her a Mary-Sue, so critiques or suggestions would be AWESOME!

I really must thank each and every one of you that has read, reviewed, faved, and watched this story. It means so much.

Reviews, as always, are better than awkward conversations and a shirtless Amrothos ;)

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_ obviously belongs to Shakespeare, and I couldn't resist paying homage to the Bard. God, how I love that man.


	20. Surprises, Secrets, and a Dance

Lothiriel sat in the hall, blissfully enjoying the roaring fire (winter had hit Rohan in full force, making the garden entirely too cold for use). Quill in hand, she took a break in writing her letter to Eowyn to stretch. She had managed to assure the serving girls she was not in need of anything, Eomer was currently on a quick journey to a near-by town, and Amrothos was somehow occupying himself. Lothiriel was more or less alone in the great hall, with only a dozing Frea to keep her company.

_I'd forgotten how much I love peace and quiet._

As if on cue, a door slammed to her right and she looked over as Aelwen stormed in. Frea jerked awake from his spot on the floor, muttering something in Rohirric only to have Lothiriel giggle and urge him to go back to sleep. Aelwen's face was stormy and her arms were crossed tightly across her chest as she stalked over to Lothiriel.

"Well you're looking particularly happy this morning." Lothiriel quipped. Aelwen scowled deeper and sat next to her friend. Frea's eye opened to a tiny slit and Lothiriel stifled a laugh at his subtle eavesdropping. "Something the matter, Aelwen?"

The Rohirric woman grumbled something that made Frea to drop his sleeping pretense, turn bright red and yell "my lady!", leading Lothiriel to believe something was indeed the matter.

"Lord Theol has asked for my hand." Aelwen spat. Lothiriel cringed; Lord Theol was near sixty years old, the proud owner of a large belly, and one of the rudest men she had met in Rohan.

"Surely your father found his request irrational." Lothiriel said. Aelwen scowled deeper.

"My dear father reminded me that I was fast approaching spinsterhood, and with my 'reputation' with men, I should be glad that such a wealthy man was interested." Aelwen snorted. "As if I care for his wealth! The man is three times my size and my age, and has the charm of an Orc. What woman would _willingly_ marry him?"

Lothiriel sighed sympathetically and patted her friend's arm. She knew all too well what it was like to have the attentions of an unwanted suitor…though she had never had to suffer the misfortune of someone like Theol.

"Begging your pardon my lady," Frea said softly, "but wouldn't this all be remedied if you found a man of your own choosing? Surely your father values your happiness over wealth."

"Frea, you're brilliant!" Lothiriel cried, a blinding grin brightening her previously grim face. "Aelwen, there must be _one_ man you're interested in, a friend even! Any choice would be better than tying yourself to someone you don't even _like_."

Aelwen's cheeks pinked slightly and she looked away. Lothiriel and Frea's eyes met. "There is someone, isn't there?" Lothiriel asked. Aelwen turned so she was staring straight into the fire. She said nothing. "Aelwen…"

"It doesn't matter." Aelwen finally said, in the tiniest voice Lothiriel had ever heard.

"Doesn't matter?" Frea asked incredulously. "My lady, any man would be mad not to want to rescue you from Lord Theol! No woman deserves such a fate, especially not you."

Aelwen gave him a small smile, touched by his compassion.

"Thank you, dear Frea. But I don't want to be rescued. I want…I want to be _loved_. _Chosen_. To be wanted for who I am and what I am, not pitied and married to someone who only is doing the right thing. I could never forgive myself if I allowed someone to marry me only to save me."

Lothiriel quickly pulled the younger woman into a hug.

"How do you know that the man you want doesn't want the same thing?" She asked, rubbing Aelwen's back soothingly. "What if he does love you, but thinks for some reason you prefer Lord Theol to him?"

Aelwen gave a watery chuckle.

"Him? Love me? There is a larger chance of Eomer kissing Legolas than that, my lady."

Lothiriel stifled a laugh at the mental image before focusing on her friend. Aelwen's brown eyes looked back at her, and in them Lothiriel saw an emotion she recognized. Quickly Lothiriel released Aelwen from her hug and covered her eyes with her hands, suppressing a laugh.

"Frea, give us a moment please."

Frea obliged, though he moved away at a much slower pace than he was apt to do. Aelwen looked at her Queen, trying to hide the rising panic. Lothiriel rubbed her eyes. "I should've known this would happen. He's practically irresistible!"

Aelwen cringed. Lothiriel removed her hand and looked piercingly at Aelwen.

"Lothiriel, if you're going to accuse me of something, please get on with it."

"You're in love."

Aelwen blushed again and Lothiriel repressed a tiny smirk. Aelwen tried to recover herself.

"And how have you come to that conclusion, my lady?"

"I only did moments ago, and stop with that 'my lady' nonsense, it's _Lothiriel_. How I missed it before, I'll never know. The giggling, the constant blushing…Bema, you're worse than I was!"

Aelwen scoffed slightly at this. Anyone who had recently seen the King and Queen of Rohan together would protest this statement.

"Were, Thiri? You and Eomer are still starry-eyed when you're near each other. Not to mention your own brother refuses to sleep in any room within one hundred feet of yours…"

Lothiriel pinked slightly before her mouth twitched upward in a triumphant grin.

"And just how," Lothiriel asked, "would you know that?"

Aelwen's face bypassed pink and started towards maroon; she spluttered something unintelligible before lapsing into silence. Lothiriel smirked.

"You're in love with—"

"Don't say it."

Lothiriel stopped, blinking. She realized with horror that tears were welling in Aelwen's eyes. She clapped one hand to her mouth and with the other grabbed Aelwen's hand.

"Aelwen, I only meant to tease! I just couldn't believe it, but I should know better than to mock you for how you're feeling."

Aelwen wiped her eyes, looking anywhere but Lothiriel.

"It's not your fault…I am the fool here."

Lothiriel frowned at that.

"You can't control who you fall in love with, Wen. I certainly couldn't. And besides…it's not as hopeless as you think it is."

Aelwen scoffed, earning a pinch from Lothiriel. "I'm quite serious! He may be pig-headed but he is no fool…especially when it comes to a beautiful woman."

Aelwen blushed yet again despite the frown she was trying to work up on her face.

"I must protest, seeing as he has been a fool concerning nearly every serving girl in the hall."

"Ah, but none of them are _you_, Aelwen." Lothiriel said knowingly. "And if I know him at all, which I can assure you I do, he is a different sort of fool when it comes to you."

"Are you certain we're speaking of the same man?" Aelwen asked in an incredulous tone. Lothiriel grinned again.

"I thought you didn't want me to say his name!"

"Well I need to be sure we're speaking of the same person, Thiri."

"If you insist." Lothiriel gave a dramatic pause, earning a nervous eye-roll from her friend.

"Stop tormenting me, Lothiriel, it's not that bloody funny!"

"Amrothos."

Aelwen's face drained of color and then shot towards red again. Lothiriel's grin widened. "You love my brother, Amrothos of Dol Amroth, the man you so aptly titled the 'strutting Swan of the South' and claimed to despise. Really Aelwen, you're quite unoriginal. Nearly every woman I know has wound up with a man she had once claimed to loathe."

Aelwen swatted her and Lothiriel giggled. "Oh come off it, I couldn't be happier! Besides the fact that he's clearly mad for you, he's a _far_ better choice than Lord Theol."

"Mad for me? Mad _at_ me, perhaps, Lothiriel." Aelwen said. All she and Amrothos had done since being introduced was fight, with tiny intervals of light-hearted teasing and the occasional alliance against Eomer. In all honesty, Aelwen herself was confused on how and when she had grown to love the man who was a contraction in fine clothing. Lothiriel rolled her eyes.

"I can't force you to tell him, and Valar knows I've never had any control over him, but you should at least _attempt_ to make your feelings known. It's far better to regret things you have done, instead of regretting that you had not." Lothiriel gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, a wink, and exited the hall, leaving Aelwen to her thoughts.

oOo

Amrothos stood in the stable, chuckling at the stable boys futile attempts to get Firefoot bathed.

"Gentlemen, I don't think you're making much progress with the rope."

The boys, twins named Bedwyn and Bedwyr, grinned sheepishly at him.

"Might I suggest an apple? It's worked quite well for me in the past." A voice said from behind Amrothos. The boys' grins disappeared and they hurriedly bowed.

"My lady." They said in unison. Amrothos shook his head as his sister appeared at his side.

"Since when are you an expert in horses, Lothiriel?"

"Since I rode my first horse at age seven, Amrothos. I became an expert on dear Firefoot here a bit more recently. Here Bedwyn," she handed the closer twin an apple, "give it a go."

The twins exchanged a doubting look before Bedwyn extended his hand (and the apple) towards Firefoot. The horse whinnied gratefully and took a bite. The boys gawked and then took steps backwards, the majestic horse following them the whole way.

"Many thanks, milady!" Bedwyr cried, grinning happily. Bedwyn smiled happily as well, and the two boys and the horse exited the stable.

"How did you know an apple would work?" Amrothos asked. Lothiriel shrugged.

"Oh come now brother, even we married ladies must be allowed _some_ mystery in our lives."

Amrothos snorted derisively and Lothiriel chuckled.

"I suspect you didn't come searching for me to talk about _apples_."

"I knew you had a brain somewhere in there, amongst those tangles." Lothiriel teased. Amrothos pretended to smooth his hair with mock indignation, and Lothiriel continued on. "I've come to talk to you about something rather important, Am, so do try to pay attention."

"Yes, Lady Lothiriel." Amrothos simpered, doing his best imitation of the serving girls who practically worshiped everything Lothiriel touched. She swatted him.

"Stop that, you know I can't stand when they do it, let alone you."

Amrothos didn't stop, and proceeded to bat his eyelashes at her. "Twit! I'm _serious_, Amrothos!"

Amrothos shrugged and dropped the face. "Alright Thiri, what on Middle Earth could you need to speak to me about so badly that even the puppy face can't rise a laugh out of you?"

Lothiriel opened her mouth, closed it. She twisted her foot on the floor. Amrothos looked at her strangely. "Speechless? You, Lothiriel? I never thought I'd see the day!"

Lothiriel scowled at him. "Dammit Amrothos, it's not a laughing matter!"

"Well hurry up and spit it out, I haven't got all day." Amrothos grumbled. In all honesty, the fact that Lothiriel was unable to smile at the puppy face _and_ cursing did not bode well for him, and he knew it. Lothiriel sighed exasperatedly.

"It's about a woman."

"By the Valar, Thiri, not _this_ again—"

"Not just _any_ woman, Amrothos!" Lothiriel cried, stomping her foot. Amrothos blinked.

"What _are_ you going on about?"

"Aelwen, Amrothos! Bema, it's as plain as day!"

Amrothos blanched and looked away from his sister. Lothiriel smiled softly at him. "I know you, Amrothos. If I had said any other woman, you would've denied it, lied, or come up with some elaborate ruse to throw me off. You do care for her, don't you?"

Amrothos rubbed his eyes wearily and sat down on a stool left behind by the stable boys.

"You must think I'm utterly mad. The woman hates me, and I wasn't too fond of her when we first met but…Thiri, she's unlike any other woman I've ever known. She's not flighty, has a mind of her own, and isn't afraid to tell me to shove off now and then. And of course, she's beautiful. She even reminds me of you quite a bit, which probably means I have all sorts of problems for loving someone nearly exactly like my sister—"

Lothiriel gave an excited squeak.

"You said 'loving'! Bema above, is Amrothos of Dol Amroth, the most notorious ladies' man in all of Gondor actually admitting to being _in love_?"

Amrothos groaned. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone, especially that charming husband of yours, I'll kill you."

Lothiriel squealed and flung her arms around him in a hug.

"I _told_ you you'd fall in love. I can't wait to tell Elphir; he'll have a fit! Erchirion and Ada owe me money now, and Eomer…" Lothiriel's voice suddenly died away and Amrothos pulled back to look anxiously at her. Her face, which had been glowing with happiness only seconds before, was now a sickly green.

"Thiri?" Amrothos asked cautiously. Lothiriel quickly stepped back from him, looked about the stable, and ran over to the nearest bucket and dropped to her knees. Amrothos leapt to his feet and knelt beside her, rubbing her back as she retched into the bucket. "By the Valar, sister, did you eat something new this morning?" Lothiriel lifted her head and leaned back against his shoulder. He peered into her face anxiously. She gave him a tiny smile.

"It's not like I've never thrown up before, Am. You, however, have never been in love before, and therefore you take precedence."

Amrothos chuckled.

"While that may be true, you've never thrown up as Queen of Rohan before, and I for one don't want to find myself dismembered if the King of Rohan were to find out you were sick and I hadn't told him."

Lothiriel waved him away and made an attempt to stand.

"Oh please, Amrothos, it's nothing, just a bit of a stomach ache…" She had barely risen to her full height (all five feet and four inches) when her face went green again and she swiftly sat back down. Amrothos sighed exasperatedly.

"Must you always be so stubborn?"

Lothiriel managed a grin. "You of all people should know the answer to that."

Amrothos huffed and gently eased her into a standing position, wrapping his solitary arm around her waist.

"At least let me take you back in the hall."

Lothiriel attempted to protest, but when her stomach gave another twinge, she nodded.

"Don't think this will make me forget what you said about Aelwen, brother."

Amrothos snorted. "If only life were to be so merciful to me."

Lothiriel jabbed him in the side with her elbow, but paid for it with yet another sickly gurgle from her stomach. "Stop retaliating, Thiri, you're just making it worse." She said nothing, biting her bottom lip to keep from emptying whatever was left of her cursed breakfast onto the ground before them. And that fact alone frightened Amrothos more than the threat of having to discuss his love life with his little sister.

oOo

Eomer entered the Hall in high spirits. The village he had just returned from was prospering, the people were well fed, and the crops were promising to grow in abundance when spring came around. The only thing that could turn a good day into an excellent one would be the sight of Lothiriel sitting by the fire, waiting up for him to return home. He looked around the Hall, thoroughly expecting to see her, most likely deeply engrossed in reading a book. To his surprise (and disappointment) she was nowhere to be found.

The same could not be said for Aelwen and Amrothos, who were furiously whispering back and forth to each other, so involved that they had not even noticed his entrance. Grumbling, Eomer made his way over to them. They still did not look up, and it was not until he cleared his throat rather pointedly at him that they even realized he was there.

"My lord!"

"Eomer!"

They said in unison, nearly stumbling over themselves to stand up and greet him. Eomer was instantly suspicious. Aelwen rarely called him 'my lord' and Amrothos typically greeted him with a grunt or a slap on the back.

"Aelwen, Amrothos." He said. "Might I ask why you two are the only ones in the Hall?"

Their eyes met and Eomer could've sworn a silent conversation occurred between them.

"Well…you see Eomer, everyone else is a bit preoccupied at the moment…" Amrothos said cautiously, casting looks at Aelwen as if to be sure what he was saying was acceptable. Eomer cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Preoccupied with what?"

Aelwen opened her mouth to answer when the door leading to the hallway flew open and a frantic looking Eothain appeared.

"Bema above, isn't Eomer back y—" Eothain froze as he realized his King was looking at him strangely. "Ah. Hello there, Eomer."

Eomer looked confusedly at all three of them. They all avoided his stares and apparently found the ground very interesting. Eomer muttered a curse under his breath.

"For Gods' sake, what on Middle Earth is going on?"

The door flew open again as Frea appeared, looking even more flustered than Eothain.

"The ladies say she's awake! Amrothos, she's asking for…" Frea gulped and his voice died away as he realized Eomer was staring at him. "You." He finished weakly. Before the other four could do anything, Eomer blasted past them, down the hallway, towards his room. His mind was whirling, each imagined scenario worse than the last.

_Lothiriel falling down the steep stairs, falling from a bucking horse, poison in the food, a knife covered in blood…_

By the time he had reached the door to their room, he was in a near panic. He almost ripped the door from its hinges, threw himself inside, frightening all the serving girls to death. His eyes frantically searched the room until he found her face, looking curiously up at him from against their headboard.

"Eomer? _A'mellonamin_? Are you alright?"

Eomer said nothing as he crossed the room, nearly flung himself down on their bed and crushed her close to him. Lothiriel blinked at him, alarmed. Silently she signaled the girls to leave, and once they had shut the door, she spoke. "By the Valar, Eomer, you look as if you've seen a ghost!"

He pulled back and looked deeply into her face. She appeared somewhat paler than normal and her eyes had circles under them, but other than that she was fine. No signs of blood, broken bones, or anything horrific. Eomer let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Lothiriel gently touched his cheek with her hand, and he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "Are you planning on telling me what that was all about?" She asked softly. Eomer's eyes snapped open.

"What happened today, Lothiriel?"

Lothiriel bit her lip and dropped her gaze away from his face.

"I was a bit sick, that's all. Amrothos, Eothain, and Gamling completely overreacted and sent me to bed…I tried to sneak out to read by the fire, it's always so bloody cold in here when you're not home…on the way to the Hall I fainted. The physician said it's completely normal after a bout of throwing up. Really, nothing extraordinary, just a bit of a stomach sickness."

Eomer's eyes narrowed. Lothiriel only babbled when she was nervous, and she was only nervous around him when she attempted to conceal something from him.

"Lothiriel." He growled. Lothiriel gulped and attempted to roll away from him; he caught her wrist and held her still. "There's something you're not telling me." She inhaled and twisted a strand of her hair around her free fingers.

"I don't want to tell you when it may not be true." She said quietly. Eomer's mind immediately went to the worst; _she's ill, not fleetingly, but fatally, she knows someone's trying to kill her, something's happened with Amrothos…_

He was suddenly aware of Lothiriel waving her hand in front of his face. "Where do you go when you get that look on your face?"

Eomer frowned. "What look?" His mind was still full of dark thoughts, and Lothiriel touched his cheek to get his attention again.

"There. That look. When you have that look, you may be sitting next to me but you're a thousand leagues away. Don't go where I can't follow. It worries me enough when you go on a simple village trip, let alone back on a battlefield in your mind."

Eomer nodded and Lothiriel smiled at him. "Much better. You know you must always wake me when you have a nightmare. I've found they seem to go away if shared."

He had finally broken down and told her of his reoccurring nightmare; since then, it had all but vanished, only happening on nights that they had spats before going to sleep. He ran his knuckle affectionately over her cheek briefly before focusing on his previous question.

"You never answered me, my love. What aren't you telling me?"

Lothiriel's face fell. She hesitated on the verge of speech before shaking her head. She took his hand in one of hers and pulled it towards her body. Normally, Eomer would be all too happy to allow himself to be "distracted"; but in this instance, the thought of his wife hiding something from him irritated him far too greatly. "Lothiriel, I am not in the mood—"

"I'm trying to tell you, you great brute." Lothiriel hissed. Eomer stopped in his protests and gave her free reign of his hand. Led by her much smaller one, it ghosted over her ribcage before coming to rest on her stomach. Eomer's eyebrows drew together; why couldn't the infuriating woman just _say_ what she was trying to tell him? When his confusion became apparent, Lothiriel gave an annoyed huff. She pressed his hand harder against her stomach and gave him a significant look. Eomer's eyes widened.

"You're…we…"

"I'm pregnant, Eomer." She said, failing at trying to keep the smile from her face. Eomer stared at her for a few seconds before yanking her towards him and covering her mouth with his. She giggled softly into the kiss. He broke away to kiss every inch of her face that he could reach, earning more laughter from his wife. "I take it you're happy about this then?"

He wrapped her in his arms and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"I couldn't be more happy. Why wouldn't you tell me right away?"

Lothiriel nuzzled into his chest.

"I only found out today, and I wanted to surprise you. Where's the fun in you walking in the door and me saying 'oh by the way darling, I'm having a baby'?"

Eomer looked at her in astonishment.

"Did you fake being sick?"

Lothiriel swatted him.

"No! That was morning sickness, accompanied by the ever-charming light-headedness that can cause fainting."

Eomer chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. Slowly the hand moved to her stomach, where Eomer rested it gently. Lothiriel beamed at him. They spent a few moments, not moving. Suddenly Lothiriel's head shot up from where it had been nestled on Eomer's shoulder.

"I almost forgot! Speaking of surprises, you're never going to guess…"

oOo

Amrothos sat dazedly in the chair, blinking. Aelwen watched him worriedly.

"Uncle." He said. Aelwen rolled her eyes.

"Amrothos, for Bema's sake, it's not as if you're not already an uncle. Twice over, I might add."

"Alphros and Elivir are _Elphir's_ children. He's the _oldest_. He's also a complete git and a know-it-all, so it makes perfect sense that he would be a father. Lothiriel…Thiri…she's hardly more than a kid herself! Not to mention Erchirion's not even married and she's already pregnant…they've only been married five months!"

Aelwen sighed.

"She's older than I am, and she adores children. She's also a Queen; Queens are expected to begin having children well within their first year of marriage. Not to mention, she was positively _glowing_ when she told me. You know her better than I do, but I believe it's safe to say the only time I've seen her happier was on she and Eomer's wedding day."

Amrothos tore his gaze from the fire and looked at her.

"You were there?"

Aelwen nodded.

"You danced with me, twit."

"Pity I don't remember it better." Amrothos teased, flashing a huge grin. "I think I could get used to holding you in my arms. Well…arm."

Aelwen scoffed, but her cheeks pinked slightly. "In fact…" Amrothos said, standing up. He dropped into a deep bow and offered Aelwen his hand.

"What are you doing?" Aelwen hissed, looking around the Hall. It was fairly late at night, and they appeared to be alone, but after a lifetime of court life, Aelwen was always suspicious of prying eyes. Amrothos was unfazed.

"Dance with me."

"There's not even any music, Amrothos!" Aelwen objected. He waved his hand.

"I'll hum. Won't you spare an old cripple a dance?"

Glaring, Aelwen stood and gave a curtsy. Amrothos flashed his grin again before guiding each of her hands to their assigned shoulder and putting his hand on her waist. He hummed a tune that his mother used to sing, soft and slow. They were silent for a while, until Aelwen mumbled something quietly. "What was that?" Amrothos asked quietly. They continued to sway gracefully though his humming had stopped.

"I said, 'you're hardly old or a cripple'."

"You flatter me, Lady Aelwen. I am at the ripe old age of twenty-five, while you, young whipper-snapper that you are, are only twenty."

"Amongst ladies, that qualifies me as a spinster." Aelwen said bitterly. Amrothos moved his hand from her waist to tilt her chin up so she was looking into his eyes.

"Of all the many things you are, Aelwen of Snowbourne, a spinster is not one of them."

Aelwen flushed; there was something burning in his beautiful grey-green eyes that made her heart pound.

"Amrothos…Lord Theol has asked for my hand."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"No."

"Then don't."

"It's not that easy."

They had stopped dancing but remained close to one another. Amrothos twined their fingers together.

"If I asked something of you, would you do it?" Amrothos asked, leaning closer to her. Aelwen took a deep breath.

"Perhaps."

Amrothos grinned slightly, and ran a finger over her cheek.

_So soft…_

"Kiss me?"

And Aelwen found that she could.

oOo

**Author's Note:** Oh wow, I can't even begin to apologize for the long wait. I've noticed I haven't been getting as many reviews as before, and I completely understand since this poor story has been so neglected!

Hoo boy, this chapter was a doozy to write. As the big 2-0, I felt like it needed to have big occurrences in it. So yes, Amrothos and Aelwen are gaga for each other (cliché, yes, but it's my story and I can do what I want) and sorry to all my lady Amrothos fans out there, but he is now taken! (Erchirion's still free though!)

As for our darling Eomer and Lothiriel: PARENTHOOD DOTH APPROCHETH. Personally I imagine Eomer as the kind of father-to-be who's freaking out about everything being safe for the baby (in a macho-man type way, of course) and Lothiriel being the one saying "okay honey, I really don't think the baby is going to encounter flying pigs that want to eat it, please relax") I also promise that the next chapter will be FILLED to the brim with Eomer/Lothiriel fluff.

As always, thank you all so much for your continued interest/support in this story. It's my baby and I thoroughly enjoy writing it, especially when others seem to enjoy it as well :)

Reviews, favorites, alerts, and such are better than a book and a warm fire

P.S. I have a poll going on my profile about which fandom I'll write my next story from. All stories, no matter how good, must eventually end, and ET, EM, EO is drawing to a close rather soon. Please vote in the poll for which world you'd like to hear a story from next!


	21. What Friends Are For

Lothiriel muffled a groan as her stomach gave yet another uneasy lurch. She cast her sleeping husband a quick look before easing herself out of bed. Eomer's face was peaceful in sleep, and Lothiriel felt a great wave of tenderness and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. She made her way to the window, rubbing her stomach as she walked.

_You're just not going to let me get any sleep, are you little one?_

She could have sworn her still-flat stomach gave another twinge in response. Stifling a small chuckle, she looked out the window at the just-rising sun. Lothiriel had to suppress a gasp of surprise; she had seen many beautiful sunrises in Dol Amroth, but something about the light on the plains of Rohan was especially breathtaking. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, smiling like a fool, until she felt arms wrap around her.

"You're up early, my love." Eomer said. Lothiriel leaned back against him.

"Your child has decided I am not to sleep past dawn. And with such a pretty view, who am I to argue?"

She felt rather than heard the deep rumble of his laughter against her back.

"Still. It is quite early, and I for one would like to put off starting the day for a few more hours. Come back to bed."

Lothiriel stifled a grin and shook her head.

"I think I shall stay here, my lord."

She barely had a moment's notice before he swept her up into his arms and carried her back to their bed.

"It wasn't a request, love."

"So I see." She giggled.

Eomer gently put her back on the bed and then flopped down beside her. He propped himself on his elbows and hovered over her. Lothiriel gave him an amused look.

"For not wanting to start the day early, you seem far from going back to sleep, Eomer."

He ignored her and kissed her cheek. Then along her jaw. Her eyelids (which had fluttered shut), her nose (which elicited a giggle from her), until finally her lips. Lothiriel's fingers tangled themselves of their own accord into Eomer's hair. After a few minutes, she pulled back and cocked her head to the side curiously. "You're in a suspiciously good mood this morning."

Eomer raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can't kiss my wife without being in a 'suspiciously good mood'?"

"This early in the morning? Not likely, _a'maelamin_."

Eomer chuckled and rested his forehead against hers.

"Have you forgotten already?"

Instantly Lothiriel was alarmed.

"Forgotten what?"

Eomer abruptly kissed her again.

"Today, Lothiriel, your charming brother goes home."

Later, the serving girls would tell her that they had heard her laughter all the way out in the Hall.

oOo

Unlike the King and Queen, the Prince of Dol Amroth had slept well past dawn. Lothiriel had to stifle laughter at Eomer's outraged face when Frea informed him that, at nearly noon, Amrothos had yet to awaken.

"Go and wake him then." Eomer grumbled. Frea and Lothiriel exchanged an amused look, and Frea went back down the corridor. He had scarcely gotten ten feet when Amrothos appeared, smirking.

"Relax, my dear brother, I have arrived. I will be out of your rather long mane of hair momentarily."

Lothiriel warily looked back and forth between brother and husband. After his injury, they had begun to form somewhat of a friendship (not without teasing and tormenting, of course), but as Amrothos' extended stay had passed the point of healing, it had deteriorated as quickly as it had sprung up. Now they had returned to the old bickering and glaring, once disagreeing so violently Lothiriel had been sure if not for her intervention, it would have resulted in blows. Looking to ease the tension, she scoffed and made her way over to her brother and gave his hair a tug.

"Yours hair isn't what I'd call short either, Amrothos dear."

Amrothos gave her a smile and attempted to pick her up, ignoring her squeak of protest and something of a growl coming from Eomer. "Amrothos! Put me down!"

"Tch, sister, married life seems to make you quite irritable."

"If anything makes me irritable, it's you, Am." Lothiriel grumbled. Amrothos frowned.

"So you're not going to miss me at all, Thiri?"

Lothiriel's face softened and she wrapped her arms around her brother in a hug.

"Of course I'll miss you. You promise to write me?"

"Every day, if you want. And you promise to keep me up to date with my future niece or nephew?"

Lothiriel scoffed and nudged him with her shoulder.

"As if you have to ask. Give Father my love. And Erchirion, Elphir and Artanis."

Amrothos nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"_Amin mela lle_."

"And I you, troublesome brother. You had better be leaving before my husband decides to part you from your other arm."

He laughed, gave her one last squeeze, and then moved across the room to offer Eomer his hand. Eomer grudgingly shook it.

"Farewell, brother, and thank you for the hospitality." Amrothos said, a grin on his face. Eomer did not reply, ignoring the pointed looks Lothiriel was shooting him over her brother's shoulder. The entire room seemed to freeze, waiting for whomever would speak next. Amrothos' face fell and he laid his hand on Eomer's shoulder instead. "Truly, Eomer, I am very grateful. Not only for allowing me to remain in your home for so long, but for proving me wrong. Very wrong."

Eomer's eyebrow raised at this and Amrothos continued, "I see now that there is no man alive better for my sister. No one could ever make her as happy as you do, care for her, love her, protect her…and I regret my behavior towards you. What I am trying to say is—"

"You're a great git and are sorry for being such a beast?" Lothiriel offered, feigning innocence. Eomer's lips twitched up into a smile and Amrothos flushed, but nodded all the same.

"Exactly."

Eomer relented and gave Amrothos a hearty thump on the back.

"Ride safely, my brother. Try not to cause another war on the way home."

Amrothos laughed, gave Eomer a one armed hug. He exited the Hall, yelling behind him, "No promises, I'm afraid!"

Lothiriel laughed softly. Eomer drew his arm around her shoulders, and together they went outside to watch Amrothos and his company ride away.

oOo

It wasn't until much later that Lothiriel realized Aelwen had been suspiciously absent from her brother's departure. She realized this after dinner, when she and Aelwen would usually abscond by the fire to whisper and giggle to one another about a variety of subjects (typically books, men, or ongoing shenanigans), and yet her friend was nowhere to be found. Ignoring the looks she was receiving from Eomer, who was currently being detained by three advisors, Lothiriel slipped out of the dining hall and towards Aelwen's room. She knocked on the door gently. After a few seconds and no reply was given, she tentatively opened the door. Aelwen's head shot up from where she had been laying on the bed, her eyes red-rimmed and cheeks tear-streaked.

"Oh Aelwen." Lothiriel said softly. Aelwen bit her lip, willing herself not to cry in front of her Queen. Lothiriel sat beside her and moved Aelwen's head into her lap. "Did he not bid you farewell?"

"I-it's not that…" Aelwen sniffled. "By Bema, Lothiriel how did you survive?"

Lothiriel brushed her hand over Aelwen's hair soothingly.

"Survive what, _melamin_?"

Aelwen looked up at her, tears sparkling in her eyes again.

"Missing him."

Lothiriel smiled down sympathetically at her friend. Aelwen watched as Lothiriel's eyes clouded over, lost in memories.

"It will ache. And at moments, when you think you think you have defeated it, that you are fine and he is a distant thought, it will rear up so suddenly your breath will catch in your chest. Missing is not an easy thing to do, especially when you love someone so." Lothiriel blinked and gave Aelwen's hair another stroke. "I do not only speak of Eomer. I have missed my brothers thus, my father, my cousins…even my mother, whose face blurs more into memory with each passing year. But do not let it trouble you; I know he misses you as much as you miss him."

Aelwen nodded, smiling sadly at her friend. They sat in companionable silence. Lothiriel stroked Aelwen's hair, humming a soft Gondorian lullaby under her breath. Aelwen's breathing had almost reached the deep, even level of sleep when there was a knock at the door. Aelwen's eyes shot open; the two women exchanged a look before they called out in unison,

"Enter!"

Hyrde, Aelwen's father entered, looking flustered until he caught sight of Lothiriel.

"My lady! I beg your pardon—"

Lothiriel waved away his apology.

"It is my fault, Lord Hyrde, for not announcing my presence. Do you wish to speak to your daughter alone? I will leave if you would like to speak in private."

Hyrde looked at his daughter and the back to the Queen. Sighing, he sank into the nearest chair.

"No, my lady, it would be better if you stay. These matters involve you, to an extent, and I would rather you hear them from me than anyone else."

Lothiriel and Aelwen shared a confused look before looking back to the advisor. Sensing he had both of their full attention, Hyrde began.

"Aelwen, Lord Amrothos, before he left, asked me for your hand."

Aelwen scarcely stifled a gasp; Lothiriel clapped a hand to her mouth. "Aelwen, I couldn't give him an answer without knowing your feelings…do you even know this man?"

Aelwen hesitated on the edge of speech. Lothiriel nudged her, motioning for her to speak. Hyrde gave his daughter a stern look. "Spit it out, child! Do you know the man or not?"

"I love him, Papa!" Aelwen exploded. "I love him; adore, desire, treasure; I have never been so sure of anything in my life. If I am forced to marry another, any other, I will never be as happy as I could be. Please, Papa. I have not asked for much in my life, but I am asking now. I am _begging_, now. Tell him yes! Send a rider, _this instant_ and give him my answer."

Lothiriel watched Hyrde carefully; the emotion registering in his face seemed to be shock. She attempted to edge out of the room, but was stopped by the terrified look Aelwen shot her.

"My dear daughter…" Hyrde said softly, moving to kneel in font of Aelwen, "why did you not tell me?"

"I knew you wanted me to marry Lord Theol…" Aelwen whispered. Hyrde tipped his daughter's chin up so their eyes met.

"Marry Theol? If there was no other option, if it was the only way to prevent you from being alone…but if Amrothos makes you happy, I will not object."

Aelwen stood and hugged her father. Aelwen murmured her thanks and her father pressed a kiss to her forehead. Lothiriel smiled at the sight.

"So shall we send a rider with our answer, Papa?"

Hyrde chuckled.

"I think we shall do one better than that."

oOo

Lothiriel was curled in bed, still smiling at the night's events. She did not look up from her book as her husband entered, lost in thought. Having been lost in thought, she did not notice his approach until the bed sank in response to his added weight.

"Perhaps you would like to explain why Aelwen and two of my men have just ridden off in the dead of night, wife."

Lothiriel smirked, shutting her book slowly.

"Mayhap I might…then again, perhaps not." She reopened her book with a grin, studiously ignoring Eomer's scowl. Quickly the book was snatched from her hands and deposited unceremoniously on the floor. She opened her mouth to admonish him when he leaned over her and kissed her fiercely. Her hands moved to his shoulders and pulled him closer; when he finally pulled away, her face was flushed and eyes sparkling.

"Care to elaborate now, my love?"

Lothiriel shrugged, looking quite mischievous.

"That depends."

"On?"

"Will I be receiving another kiss like that if I tell you?"

Eomer smirked, drawing closer to murmur huskily in her ear.

"I can promise more than a kiss."

She grinned.

"Aelwen, and your men, are riding to catch up with my brother, so that when they reach Dol Amroth, she and Amrothos will be wed."

Eomer stared at her for a few moments before chuckling.

"Leave it to Amrothos to have his bride-to-be come to him, instead of he going to her."

Lothiriel rolled her eyes.

"Thank the Valar I have a much more traditional husband." She teased. Eomer nodded in agreement.

"I should say so, love. While I do not doubt your brother's ability to charm women, I highly doubt he even knows the words _ever thine, ever mine, ever ours_."

"Ah! A few of my favorite words. Such a considerate husband I have, as well."

Eomer smirked before kissing her once again.

"I can be far more _considerate_ than that."

And he spent the rest of the night showing her just how much more.

oOo

The months passed uneventfully, with the exception of the slow growth of Eomer and Lothiriel's unborn child. Amrothos and Aelwen had married, (happily) surprising many in Gondor, and in her many letters to Lothiriel, married life appeared to be treating them both very well. In May, they had received news that Arwen had given birth to a son, and Gondor had an heir.

…_Eldarion is his name, and he is a most beautiful child. Of course, with his parents being Arwen Undomiel and King Elessar, how could he not be? Arwen is most anxious for you to meet him, though she thoroughly understands that in your present condition, it would be ill-advised for you to travel. She (and Aragorn) send their love. The country is beside itself with happiness; this is the first future King born in many years. As such, the excitement is becoming too much for some of our more permanent visitors (or so they say); Legolas and Gimli intend to visit you soon. Hopefully, Eomer does not object too much to their presence. Eowyn wishes to request the return of the Collection of Love Letters; how you managed to convince Eofor to steal it for you is beyond me. Though, now that I think about it, you probably just batted your eyes at him and asked in that sweet voice of yours if he would mind doing a favor for you. I should know, you pulled that trick on me many times in the library, past your bedtime, using those dastardly puppy-dog eyes against me. I miss you cousin. Perhaps Eowyn and I will make a visit to Edoras as well; she has not said so, but I know she misses her country, her brother, and you. I hope all is well. _

_All my love,_

_Faramir_

Lothiriel smiled at the letter. She left her room, walking slowly down the hall to Eomer's study. Her stomach had grown, and often she teasingly complained of how much it impeded her movement about Meduseld. ("I'll never understand how you can even bear to been in the same room as me, let alone the same bed." She had bemoaned to Eomer one night. He had chuckled at her, running a tender hand over her stomach. "My love, I would never allow you to be anywhere else. You are always beautiful to me." She had scoffed, but the flush in her cheeks gave away how much his words touched her.)

"Good morning my lady." Gamling said, smiling softly at her.

"Good morning Gamling. Might I steal a few minutes of my husband's time?"

Gamling opened the door and peered inside for a few seconds before turning back to Lothiriel with a nod. Lothiriel gave him a gentle pat on the arm before breezing past him into the room. Eomer was slouched in his chair, brooding into the fire. Sighing, she stood next to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"What's troubling you, _a'maelamin_?"

Eomer rested his head against her, groaning.

"I must ride out to a village on the edge of the Dimholt. They're being tormented by the Dunlendings and their leaders believe if we show that they are a true city of Rohan, they will not be under such a constant barrage of attack."

Lothiriel sighed and kissed the top of his head.

"Then you must go. Innocent people should not be made to suffer when relief can be brought so easily."

"Lothiriel, I would not leave you—"

"Eomer." She silenced him with a finger to his lips. "You are King. I knew what that would mean when I married you. I am not so selfish that I would keep you from your people," she gave him a pointed look when he tried to interrupt, "even now, while I am with child." She leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips. "And besides," she said, pulling away, "Legolas and Gimli will be here to keep me company."

Lothiriel watched in amusement as Eomer's eyebrows drew together in irritation.

"The Elf will be here and I will not?" His scowl deepened. "Wonderful."

Lothiriel rolled her eyes.

"The _Elf_ is my friend. And he would be your friend if you would relinquish this silly grudge against him."

Eomer still looked angry, muttering something about _dances _and _pointy ears_ and _smooth-talker_. Lothiriel sighed. "It should be clear that you have nothing to fret about, silly King." She turned his face to look at her. "I made my choice, if there ever was one. And I would make it a thousand times over again. I love _you_. No one else could even come close."

Eomer stood and pulled her into his arms, softly running his knuckle over her cheek. Neither spoke for a moment. Both were trying to keep the unpleasant thoughts that always arose whenever Eomer would be leaving for a time; worries about each other, for the people of Rohan, for the country itself, and now for their unborn child. Finally the silence became too much, and Eomer chuckled to break the tension.

"At least I will be leaving you in capable hands. Gimli will no doubt keep you from ever being bored."

Lothiriel nodded in agreement, smiling into Eomer's chest.

"If there's anything our dear Master Dwarf is good at, it is keeping people entertained with those stories of his." She stretched up to press a kiss to his cheek and then untangled herself from his grasp. "I should go, Eomer. You have much to do before you leave, and I have rooms to prepare for our guests."

"Your guests, you mean." Eomer teased. Lothiriel rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"If you insist, _a'maelamin_. Continue with your Kingly duties!" And with a wink she swept from the room, leaving Eomer snickering in her wake.

oOo

Lothiriel was sitting in the main hall, humming to herself while sewing a tiny blanket. The doors swung open with a bang, causing Frea and Eofor, who had been eating breakfast, to jump and knock their mugs of water to the floor. It was the twin stable boys, Bedwyn and Bedwyr, with faces flush with excitement.

"My lady!" They cried in unison.

"A horse approaches!" Bedwyn said.

"With two riders." Bedwyr clarified.

"The first rider is slender and very fair,"

"And the second is plump and bearded."

"Do you welcome them, my lady?" The twins asked. Frea and Eofor were chuckling at their way of speaking for one another, and Lothiriel had difficulty holding back a smile.

"Yes, please lead them here. They are my dear friends. I trust you can manage their horse, gentlemen?"

The boys looked honored and tripped over themselves, nodding happily.

"We shan't let you down my lady!" They chorused, vanishing back outside. Frea and Eofor burst into open laughter now that the younger boys were gone. Lothiriel gave a tiny snort and returned her attention to the half-made blanket in her lap. The minutes ticked by until the doors opened again. Legolas and Gimli entered, looking wind-swept but happy. Lothiriel slowly rose to her feet, grinning all the while. Gimli gave a loud laugh.

"It seems to me that our dear Hobbits will owe me money! They thought they would be invited back to Edoras before I!"

"We were not invited, Gimli." Legolas said, "We merely arrived, and Lothiriel is being very kind to allow us entry into her home."

Gimli harrumphed at the Elf's point, and Lothiriel laughed moving close to hug both of them.

"It's so wonderful to see you! _Both_ of you. You are always welcome here, an invitation is not needed."

"You're not the only one with a say in that."

All three gave a tiny start; Eomer was standing beside them, in armor and riding gear, a smirk evident on his face. Legolas held out his hand and the two shook. Gimli moved forward and shook Eomer's hand as well. Lothiriel smiled affectionately at all of them. "I trust you'll take care of Lothiriel while I am away?"

Gimli chuckled. "I hardly doubt the lady needs taking care of, but should she need an entertaining companion, I think I can find time for that."

Lothiriel grinned at the Dwarf. Legolas, however, nodded solemnly at Eomer.

"Thank you for allowing us a place to stay, Eomer King."

Eomer gave a curt nod and picked up his helmet from where he had placed it on the nearest table. Lothiriel's face, previously alight and happy, drained of color and joy.

"Are you leaving now?"

Eomer nodded. Legolas and Gimli, realizing it would be best to make themselves scarce, moved away, taking their things to the rooms they would be staying in. The hall was empty of any other people (Frea and Eofor were leaving with Eomer as well, and had gone outside to the stables). Lothiriel wrapped her arms around Eomer's waist, burying her face into his chest. She hated when he wore his armor; it always made him bigger, colder, harder, a slight but noticeable change from the body she was used to holding at night.

"I'll miss you." She whispered tearfully. Eomer ran his fingers though her hair.

"No tears, my love." His hands were on either side of her face, and his eyes bore into hers. He crouched to kiss her, and her hands tangled in his hair, desperate to hold him, keep him here, safe, alive—but he broke away, smiling indulgently at her. Quite suddenly, he knelt in front of her and pressed a kiss to her stomach. The tears that had just begun to subside welled up again. "Try not to cause too much trouble for your mother while I'm away, little one." Eomer rose, kissed her again, amongst her tears. "I love you, Thiri."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Lothiriel to hug her stomach close to herself, tears still streaming down her face.

oOo

"And then, amongst all this chaos, the damned Elf asks me if I would like a _box_! A box!—to see over the wall, to see the Orcs!" Gimli laughed. Legolas rolled his eyes, but Lothiriel was giggling (the desired effect). Eomer had been gone nearly a week, and both Elf and Dwarf were saddened by Lothiriel's uncharacteristic melancholia.

"I do recall you saying you couldn't see. A box seemed the most logical option." Legolas said calmly. Lothiriel's giggling increased, especially when Gimli began to rant about the 'impudence of Elvish Princlings'. Quite suddenly, she gasped. Both Elf and Dwarf froze and looked at her in alarm.

"Lothiriel?"

"_Mellonamin? Mani naa ta?"_

"I-I-I," Lothiriel stuttered; both were staring at her in horror, and Lothiriel grabbed Legolas' hand (who was closest) and put it on her stomach. Legolas looked very confused until he felt a tiny flutter under his fingertips. And then a stronger pressure. Until finally, a strong kick was felt. He looked up at Lothiriel, who was beaming at him. Gimli exploded, irritated at the unspoken conversation occurring between them.

"What on Middle Earth is going on? I am not a mind reader, Master Elf, kindly elaborate on why you are touching Lothiriel's stomach!"

"The child is moving, Gimli." Legolas said. Gimli's irritated face quickly morphed into delight.

"The wee bairn! May I lassie?"

Lothiriel nodded, and Gimli's hand replaced Legolas'. Lothiriel could not help but smile at Gimli's immense joy at her child's movement.

"He was just as excited with Eldarion." Legolas chuckled. "I believe he's going soft."

Gimli's head jerked up and he glared at Legolas.

"Soft? Coming from the Elf who cooed silly nothings into Eldarion's ear for _hours_? Master Elf, I believe it is _you_ who has gone soft."

The duo began to bicker playfully once more, and Lothiriel laughed.

oOo

It wasn't until later, when she was alone in her room, that it hit her.

Legolas and Gimli, not Eomer, had witnessed their child's first movement.

And that thought alone sent her to her knees, crying as if her heart was breaking.

She knew it was irrational, blaming hormones, the late hours she'd been keeping, trying to fall asleep without the wall of heat that was Eomer, but no matter how she twisted it, she could not overcome the undeniable feeling of loss.

Of course there would be other kicks, other babies too, but this was their first child, and he had missed a first.

Falling to sleep that night took even longer than the previous one.

oOo

The next morning, Lothiriel blearily opened her eyes and rolled over. Much to her surprise, Eowyn was smiling down at her.

"Eomer wrote before he left. He didn't seem to think that Legolas and Gimli would be suitable enough for you, and thought you would like some female companionship." Eowyn explained. Lothiriel gave an excited shriek and leaped (as quickly as she could) from the bed to hug her friend.

"I've missed you so, Eowyn! I am so glad you are here…is Fara here as well?"

"Yes, but he's only staying for a short while. I will be here until your babe is born." Eowyn smile, softly touching Lothiriel's cheek.

"Eowyn." Lothiriel's eyebrows had drawn together. "I do not want to separate you and Faramir! I will be fine."

Eowyn laughed. "You say that now, dearest, but wait until the birthing pains come and you have no hand to hold! As much as Eomer loves you, which is very much, no man is brave enough to withstand the sound of the woman he loves being in pain. Not even Aragorn. Faramir had to restrain the King himself; silly men, what could they do to help?"

"It was them who get their wives into this position in the first place." Lothiriel giggled. Eowyn grinned and the two hugged again.

The crushing sadness that had surfaced last night seemed like a dim memory, and Lothiriel quickly dressed so that she could greet her cousin and spend the morning with her friends.

oOo

**Author's Note: **Again, so, so, so, SO sorry for the HORRIBLE delay. Nearly two months, I don't know how I've lived with myself!

But on a happier note, ET, EM, EO passed the 100th review mark! Whoo-hoo! Thank you all so much for your continued support of this story :)

Anywho, so I tried to make this chapter a bit longer to make up for lost time. Lothiriel's around seven months pregnant at the end of the chapter, and to cheer the poor dear up (oof Lothiriel on a hormone-induced rage, scary stuff!). More Legolas-Gimli banter, which is so fun to write, the return of Eomer-Lothiriel fluff (sorry for the lack in previous chapters!)

As always, I hope you all enjoy!

I only expect two, three more chapters out of this story, but I have another project (actually multiple ones) waiting in the wings.


	22. By Any Other Name

Lothiriel nearly skipped into the hallway, her heart feeling lighter than it had in weeks. Eowyn laughed softly, and gave her sister-in-law's hair a gentle tug.

"Careful, dear one, we do not want your child making an early appearance."

Lothiriel gave a nonchalant shrug. "I would not be surprised. This little one already shows no regard for anything I say."

Eowyn laughed aloud now, and looped her arm through Lothiriel's. "Then it is certainly taking after its parents already."

Lothiriel gave her a teasing nudge. They rounded the corner and entered the Great Hall. Faramir's back was to the pair, and the Steward was animatedly talking to Legolas and Gimil. Lothiriel put her finger to her lips in shushing motion, and quickly moved behind her cousin, covering his eyes with her hands.

"What is this trickery?" Faramir asked, amusement clear in his voice. "Am I being attacked by an enemy to the Crown?"

"Actually, the one wearing it." Lothiriel giggled, removing her hands and leaning around to press a kiss to his cheek. Faramir grinned and stood. He pulled Lothiriel and hugged her lightly. Lothiriel looked up at him and gave him a slight frown. "That has to be the weakest hug you've ever given me, Fara. And after months of not seeing each other!"

Faramir chuckled. "Yes, but the last time I saw you, cousin, I did not have this much of you to get my arms around!"

The room seemed to intake a collective breath; Lothiriel's moods had been volatile of late, even more so since Eomer's departure. But their worries were unfounded; the young Queen laughed and let one hand slide down to rest on her stomach. Gimli launched into yet another story, Legolas rolling his eyes good-naturedly while Faramir barely hid a smirk. Eowyn nearly pushed Lothiriel into a chair, and then seated herself on a bench. Lothiriel's eyebrows drew together at this; Eowyn sat neither next to her nor by Faramir.

_Strange_, she thought, _they were inseparable before…_

Her eyes met Faramir's briefly; he gave her a look that she knew to mean _we'll discuss it later_.

Eventually, Gimli and Legolas left to go on a short horse ride, and Faramir complained of a headache, leaving Eowyn and Lothiriel alone in the hall. Eowyn gave a slight sign and leaned back on her bench. Lothiriel cocked her head and turned to look at her sister-in-law.

"Eowyn?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there something troubling you?"

Eowyn gave Lothiriel a perplexed look.

"Of course not, dear one! What a silly question."

Lothiriel's eyes narrowed.

"Just because I have not seen you in some months does not mean I have forgotten the difference between when you are telling the truth and when you are lying, Eowyn."

Eowyn's expression froze. Lothiriel slowly rose to her feet and walked to Eowyn's bench. Eowyn turned her face away from her. Lothiriel smoothed Eowyn's hair, but still, the fairer woman would not turn back to her. "Please, 'Wyn, tell me."

Eowyn's back was shaking and Lothiriel worriedly dropped on to the bench beside her.

"I cannot." Eowyn sobbed. "Oh, Thiri, I cannot."

"Why? It is not good to keep a burden such as this to yourself!"

Eowyn finally turned back to her, and her eyes were red and full of tears. "Because if I do not speak of it, I can perhaps pretend it never happened." Lothiriel's brows knit together in confusion, and Eowyn's tears grew in strength. "I cannot even find the words, even if I wanted to…"

"Has it anything to do with Faramir?" Lothiriel asked worriedly. "I noticed you two were not as amiable as before and I had planned to ask him…has he done something stupidly mannish?"

Eowyn laughed, a sad hollow sound. "No. Faramir is wonderful. It…it has nothing to do with him. He is the most kind and loving husband a woman could ever want…and more than I deserve."

"Do not say such things." Lothiriel said, unnerved by Eowyn's tone. "You deserve no better than the best, and luckily Faramir is such. Eowyn," she took her friend's hand in hers, "you are scaring me. Please tell me what is troubling you so."

Eowyn looked to her, looked away and then looked back. "I…I was with child, Lothiriel. Three months ago."

Lothiriel blinked. "Was…? I am afraid I do—", she stopped, eyes widening. "Oh. Oh Eowyn." Eowyn began to cry once more. Lothiriel pulled her close and ran a hand over her long golden hair. "Did anyone know?"

"F-Faramir of course, but who else could I tell? I do not trust many people in Gondor, Thiri, and you and Eomer are so far away, and Arwen had only just had a child of her own—"

"She would have gladly listened and so would have I! Oh, Eowyn…I wish you had told me sooner! I would have come to you—"

Eowyn chuckled humorlessly. "Lothiriel, Eomer would never have permitted you to ride to Gondor without knowing the reason…and I could not bear to tell him…I could scarcely tell Faramir."

Lothiriel gave a tiny gasp as a sudden thought occurred to her. "And now you are blaming yourself."

Eowyn's already blotchy face turned red. "I-I-I—"

"I know you are. But the more important question is…why?"

"I am not fit to be a wife, a mother. I should have remained a shield maiden and kept my pain and my strangeness to myself…Faramir deserves a better wife than I. You deserve a better friend, Eomer deserves a better sister."

Lothiriel scowled. "I will not hear you speak in such a way, Eowyn! It is nonsense, pure and utter nonsense. You cannot control everything, and this is something that is out of your control. It happens. It has happened to many women that you know, that I know. Their husbands did not love them any less; if anything, they love them all the more, for overcoming such heartbreak. And as to you having remaining a shield maiden; I could skin you for that kind of talk, were I not far too large to even begin to think about picking up a sword." She relaxed slightly when Eowyn cracked a smile at her comments, but she continued on. "I have never seen a couple better suited for one another than you and Faramir, and regardless of what you think, you, not dear Aragorn's healing abilities, saved my cousin. He was a shell of himself after Boromir died, and you brought him back. You are his heart, Eowyn, and he is yours. Do not draw away from that, no matter the pain. I would not see either of you suffer, and this bottling of your heartache…it will result in suffering, dear one. It will."

Eowyn gave one last sniffle and allowed Lothiriel to brush the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"So, are you telling me that I have been a proper idiot for the past few months, and should go apologize to my husband as soon as possible?"

"No, I am telling you that grieving is understandable, but feeling that you are responsible for what happened is not." Lothiriel said kindly. Eowyn gave a feeble smile. "Though I am sure Faramir would appreciate a sound kiss from his wife; I am told men like that type of thing."

Eowyn laughed, a true laugh that echoed joyfully in the deserted hall. "You are _told_? Dear one, from what I have heard the servants saying, you and Eomer can scarcely keep your hands to yourselves, and already I will be welcoming a niece or nephew in just a few short weeks. I do not think you were merely _told_."

"Perhaps not only _told_." Lothiriel sniffed haughtily, doing her best impression of a "true" Gondorian noblewoman. "But that is a very _unsuitable_ choice of topic, you Rohirric barbarian!"

Eowyn roared with laughter again, and Lothiriel joined in. Their fit of giggles subsided and left the two woman smiling at each other.

"Eowyn, I do have an important question for you."

Eowyn's face became serious and intent. "Of course."

"Will you be this child's godmother? I can think of no better choice." Lothiriel said sweetly. Eowyn's hand flew to her mouth.

"Lothiriel…of course, of course!" She hugged her friend tightly. "So that means I have full rights to spoil him or her rotten, correct?"

Lothiriel laughed. "I would expect nothing less."

Eowyn rose to her feet, pressed a kiss to Lothiriel's forehead. "I cannot thank you for the comfort you have given me, dear one."

"Then do not! Go, give your husband some comfort of his own." Lothiriel said with a wink. Eowyn gave her a scandalized look before laughing once more.

"Rohan is most certainly having an effect on you, dear Lothiriel. But," at this she gave a genuine smile, "as you are Queen, I shall have to do what you ask."

Lothiriel sighed as Eowyn exited the hall, allowing her hand to rest on her stomach.

_Let us hope your father is of the same mind set of his sister, little one, and he will return home sooner, rather than later. _

oOo

"Eomer."

Eomer turned; Lothiriel was there, smiling blissfully at him. He nearly ran to her, sweeping her up into his arms. He had missed her; missed her so much it had been a persistent _ache_ in his chest, troubling him at all hours of the day and night, all his waking moments, but that no longer mattered, for she was here now, in his arms…

And then there was a sudden howl of the wind, cold and malevolent, and his arms were empty.

"Lothiriel? Lothiriel!"

He was alone, alone in the wilderness and the dark and the wind.

There was a scream; he knew the voice, and it chilled him to the bone.

_"Please, please, help me!" _

Then a shriek of pure pain; words were not needed. And then more crying;

"_Please…please…PLEASE!"_

He gave a mighty bellow and ran through the dark, but there was nothing _but_ the dark and he could not see her and the screams, as horrible as they had been, had stopped, and the icy silence was even worse.

"Lothiriel! Lothiriel! Thiri, answer me!"

Another shriek; the dark began to spin and it was _he _that was screaming—

"Eomer! _Eomer!_"

Eomer shot up; Eothain was peering at him, obviously concerned.

"What is it Eothain?" Eomer's tone was unwelcoming. Eothain gave him a searching look before clearing his throat.

"Someone's here to see you."

Eomer looked skeptical. "In the middle of the night."

Eothain nodded.

Eomer rubbed his eyes, wearily. As if nearly a month and a half without his warm and beautiful wife were not bothersome enough, that dream guaranteed no sleep for at least a week…

"My lord." Eothain piped in. "You really should see him."

Eomer grunted and gave a nod. Eothain exited the tent, and Eomer could hear him lowly conversing with someone. He closed his eyes and rose, quickly throwing on a fresh tunic. The tent flapped open, revealing Eothain. "Are you ready?"

Eomer gave a sharp nod. Much to his surprise, Legolas entered.

"What are you doing here? And where is the Dwarf?"

Legolas' face was serious, unresponsive to Eomer's attempt at humor. "I come on behalf of one whom you love."

"Lothiriel? What has happened?"

"Nothing, Eomer King. At least nothing yet."

"I do not have time for your riddles, Elf!" Eomer hissed, temper flaring. "If something is wrong with my wife, I have a right to know!"

Legolas fixed him with an unreadable look. "Again, Eomer King, nothing has happened. But I do not know a female on this earth, Man, Elf, or otherwise, that does not want their husband present for the birth of their first child. Lothiriel has been a good friend to me, and I intend to return the favor by giving her what she will not ask for, for fear of being selfish. Would you deny her this?"

Eomer stared back, quite at a loss for words. Legolas' appearance coupled with his unsettling dream…it was too much to be a coincidence. He must return to Edoras. He gave a begrudging nod. Legolas smiled. "As for Gimli, he is outside the tent, anxiously awaiting our departure. I am afraid Lothiriel promised him access to the largest fire place and all the ale he could drink, and he fears once she has discovered our absence, she will revoke the offer."

"If I do not get the ale promised to me, Master Elf, you will be sorry!" Gimli's voice came from outside.

Eomer's lips twitched up into a quick smile before dimming. "Truly, everything is alright in Medulsed?"

Legolas nodded. "Lothiriel has had much practice in Dol Amroth; she is an adept and kind Queen, though most of us close to her agree she would be much happier were you home, hence my errand. The Dunlendings have not attacked in two weeks; you have trained the men and proven this city's claim to Rohan. There is little more you can do, my friend, and you know as well as I that while Lothiriel is undoubtedly compassionate, she is not likely to be so if she were to discover you could have come home earlier than you have."

Eomer gave a slight smirk and called for Eothain. Eothain's head peeked in and he was grinning cheekily. "So," he said, "when do we depart?"

oOo

"My lady, Master Legolas is not in his room either."

"And Master Gimli is not in the Hall!"

"Shall we check the stables once more?"

"My lady?"

Lothiriel slowly opened her eyes and smiled softly at Bedwyn and Bedwyr. "No, thank you dear boys. I suppose they do not want to be found."

The twins looked anxiously at each other; their Queen seemed saddened. The Lady Eowyn and Lord Faramir were in their room (something the twins did not understand, because it was the middle of the day for Bema's sake, and who needed to sleep at such odd hours? They assumed it was a Gondorian thing), and Queen Lothiriel seemed to have no one to talk to.

"My lady," began Bedwyn, for he was the sweeter of the two, "do you want us to stay? I do not think the stables need us at the moment…"

"We can entertain you! I know a few jokes—"

"Bedwyr, you cannot tell a _lady_ such jokes—"

"Oh, you are such stick in the mud Bedwyn, if Lady Lothiriel needs cheering—"

"The jokes are not even funny, my lady—"

"That is because you would not know fun if it were a horse and you were riding it!"

Lothiriel let her head fall back and laughed. Her pregnant belly bounced slightly and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Look what you did Bedwyr! She is crying now!"

"What _I _did? I wanted to tell her a joke and you ruined it, hay-for-brains!"

The two boys began to tussle on the floor.

"Boys, boys!" Lothiriel said, slowly regaining her composure. The pair continued to scrabble at each other until Lothiriel reached down and grabbed an arm of each. "That is quite enough."

The twins stopped fighting and fidgeted uncomfortably, fearing admonishment. Much to their surprise, they were pulled in for a hug by their Queen.

"Thank you." She said softly. "You have truly made my day so much better, my dear little men. You remind me so much of my brothers." She laid a hand on either of their cheeks. "And I am quite certain I could handle any joke you have to tell me, dear Bedwyr, but thank you for worrying about my innocence so, sweet Bedwyn."

They grinned sheepishly back at her.

"So," Bedwyr began, "does that mean I can tell my joke now?"

Lothiriel began laughing again and released the boys from her hug.

Bedwyr's joke ended up being highly inappropriate and very funny, though it was clear parts of the double meanings were lost on the eight year old.

When she finally sent the stable boys on their way, a few hours later, her heart was immeasurably lighter, and their stomachs were far fuller; all three felt extremely benefited and happy about how they had spent their afternoon.

oOo

"My lady? They are waiting for you."

Lothiriel let out a puff of air, grumbling slightly. "Remind me again, Gamling, why I must host this infernal dinner whilst my husband, the King, is not home?"

"Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn are visiting from Gondor; and the Council is still looking for reasons to question your leadership, and there is no better way to cement respect from the people than having a feast, and if you have the people's respect and trust, the Council will have nothing to complain about."

Lothiriel smiled and finished securing her necklace around her neck. She opened the door and smiled genuinely at Gamling. "I suppose now would not be a night to borrow Eowyn's soup recipe again."

Gamling laughed and offered her his arm. Together they made their way into the Hall, where Faramir and Eowyn were already seated at the high table, flanked by the Council. Two empty chairs were at the center of the long high table; Gamling pulled the one on the right out and Lothiriel sat. Two more chairs remained empty to Lothiriel's left; worriedly she noted that Legolas and Gimli were still nowhere to be found. She smiled expectantly at Gamling, waiting for him to sit, forgetting that although Gamling was "acting King", he was not the actual King, and therefore could not sit at the only remaining chair. Lothiriel made a noise of protest.

"It is alright, my lady." Gamling said in an undertone. "It matters not. I would rather not sit at this table, I might not be able to restrain my warrior's tongue amongst all this nobility."

Lothiriel smiled fondly at him and he moved away to his own seat. She looked over to Eowyn, who gave her a blinding smile; Faramir seemed to be blissful as well, and it was obvious they were holding hands under the table. Swallowing a sip of water, she rose and the Hall fell silent.

"My good people," she began, thankful for the many smiling faces she was seeing, "I welcome you to this great hall! Though," she paused, giving a mischievous look to the crowd, "I know it is not the first time for many of you to come here for a good drink and a roaring fire."

A loud cheer went up; Eowyn's smile grew wider and she nodded at Lothiriel in encouragement.

"I know that many of our brave men are not present for this happy occasion," she rested her hand on Eomer's empty chair, and there was a murmer of shared sympathy from the gathered people, "but I have faith that they shall return to us soon, and would not want us to waste such wonderfully prepared food and so many barrels of ale! So, in their honor, I say eat, drink, and make merry!"

There was raucous cheering and Lothiriel, feeling quite accomplished, sank back into her seat. Suddenly, a voice called out from the mass of people;

"A toast! A toast, milady!"

The first cry was soon echoed; "a toast!" "Toast!" "A toast from the Queen!"

Lothiriel looked somewhat bewildered at Eowyn, who nodded and motioned for her to stand.

_Oh bloody hell, a __**toast**__? I don't even…a toast! Come on, Lothiriel, think, __**think**__! _

"I have a toast." Gamling said. Lothiriel let out a sigh of relief as the warrior rose to his feet. "Here's to a long life and a merry one, a quick death and an easy one, a pretty girl and an honest one, a cold pint- and another one!"

The men all cheered and the entire room took a large gulp from their mugs. Gradually their eyes swiveled back to Lothiriel expectantly. She took a deep breath and raised her glass in the air.

"May you never steal, lie, cheat, or drink." She held back as the people looked at each other in confusion and apprehension. "But if you must steal, steal a kiss." A few smiles. "If you must lie, lie in each other's arms." More smiles, a laugh here and there. "If you must cheat, cheat death. And," she smiled here, tipping her glass significantly, "if you must drink, drink with me!"

The loudest cheer of all went up and clapping began. Lothiriel toasted them all and promptly chugged the rest of her water, earning laughs from those still watching her.

_Oh,_ she thought forlornly, _if only Eomer were here_.

She remained in her seat when the dancing began, begging off from even Faramir and Gamling when they tried to cajole her into joining them; her heart was simply not in it. Her unborn baby would move every now and then, and she was quite content to focus on that and little else, even as the party grew wilder around her. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the people nearest to the door abruptly stop dancing.

"Theodrial," she said softly, touching the serving girl gently on the arm, "what is going on over there?"

Theodrial squinted, following Lothiriel's gaze. "I don't rightly know, milady. Shall I go find out for you?"

"If you please."

Theodrial nodded and quickly moved across the hall. Before she could reach the now growing throng of non-dancing people, the doors swung open with a great bang. Lothiriel quickly found herself surrounded on either side by Gamling and Faramir; Eowyn was beside her, gripping Lothiriel's hand.

"I believe I was promised ale, my lady!"

Lothiriel gave a start and peeked out from behind her guardians; it was unmistakably Gimli, with a grinning Legolas at his side. She smiled.

"And you shall have it, Master Dwarf!"

Gamling and Faramir relaxed and parted in front of her. Lothiriel smiled at her two friends, motioning for them to take their seats at the table. "Pray tell where you two ran off to for so long!"

"We were fetching something of great value, _mellonamin_." Legolas said.

Lothiriel looked at him, curiosity plain on her face.

"What are you—"

Suddenly, there was a shriek and Lothiriel briefly saw Frea before his three sisters had surrounded him, hugging him tightly. There was another cry as Eofor's intended, a pretty girl named Leoma, screamed and proceeded to tackle him as he took off his helmet to reveal himself.

All over the room, members of the Rohirim that had been gone for the past month and half were reappearing to their families, much to the entire room's delight.

_Where is -? _

Lothiriel could not even finish her thought before she felt a hand on her arm; she was spun backwards and then in arms that she had been trying to recreate the feeling of since the moment he had walked out of the hall, nearly sixty odd days before.

_Eomer_.

She cried. She couldn't help it; for Bema's sake she was a woman, a pregnant woman, a_ very_ pregnant woman, who hadn't seen her husband in a month. She could hear Eomer chuckling even as he tightened his hold on her.

"Tears, Thiri? After a month, all I receive in welcome from my dear wife is _tears_?"

"Give me a moment to think of something else."

Another chuckle rumbled in his chest; he allowed Lothiriel to remain snuggled against his side as he turned to face the hall.

"A toast! A toast from the King!" The crowd roared, nearly in perfect unison.

Eomer smiled, allowing his arm to slip to Lothiriel's waist. With his other, he lifted a mug of ale.

"I have known many, and liked not a few," there was loud, obnoxious cheering at this as the Rohirrim saluted their King, "but loved only one," the entire room, Eomer included, looked to Lothiriel, "and this toast is to you."

More cheers and Lothiriel's smile nearly blinded Eomer. As soon as he had gulped a sip of ale and returned the mug safely to the table, Lothiriel's arms were around his neck and her mouth was on his, with an edge bordering on desperation.

A few hazy seconds (or minutes or days or possibly even years, Eomer had lost track of time and found he did not care) later, they broke apart, Lothiriel still grinning at him happily. His arm remained around her waist, and after looking about the room to make sure no one (or as few people as possible) were watching, Eomer led Lothiriel from the room. They went to their room where Eomer securely locked the door behind them before turning to look at her.

He could not seem to stop looking at her.

Lothiriel flushed and fussed with her necklace.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked quietly.

Eomer smiled, crossing the room to tilt her face up to his. "I am not looking at you in any way, my love, I am just looking." His hands slid down to her stomach. "How much trouble has the little one caused?"

She smiled, closing her eyes at the sensation of his hands on her rounded stomach. "Not much. You did miss a few good strong kicks, I'm afraid." Eomer's face fell for a moment before Lothiriel distracted him with another kiss. "With the way our child is moving about nowadays, I am sure you will make up for it in less than three days."

"Good. But for now," he said, leaning down to remove his boots, "the idea of an actual bed is more appealing than anything else."

"More appealing than me?" Lothiriel teased. "I am insulted, my lord."

"I only consider it a bed," Eomer interrupted her, pulling her gently down beside him, "if you are in it."

Lothiriel practically felt herself melt, and she allowed him another kiss before pulling away to change out of her gown. She was back in nearly record time, quickly curling up next to him.

"You know," she said conversationally, "I am always colder when you're gone. Poor Theodrial must have given me ten blankets, and still I shivered at night."

His arms slid around her, and his hand rested on her stomach again, warm and steady.

"Well, you shall not shiver anymore, my love. You are stuck with me for the foreseeable future."

"I would not have it any other way, _a'mellonamin_." Lothiriel whispered, catching his lips in yet another kiss. She pulled away for a moment, leaving Eomer kissing the air. She giggled, earning a small glare, but she quickly shushed him with a gentle finger. "Whom do I thank for your homecoming?"

Eomer grumbled softly and Lothiriel raised an eyebrow at him. He muttered something and Lothiriel prodded him. "What was that?"

"The damned Elf, Lothiriel."

Lothiriel tried to suppress a laugh and failed miserably; Eomer scowled. "Funny, is it?"

"Quite." She giggled. Eomer began to grumble again and Lothiriel rolled her eyes and kissed him. "You must admit he is not so bad, Eomer. He has brought you back to me."

"Yes," Eomer admitted begrudgingly, his attempts at gruffness ruined by the smile playing on his lips, "and if Eothain has his way, I shall never live it down."

Lothiriel giggled softly and cupped his face in her hands. Brown eyes bore into grey-blue ones, and neither spoke for a long moment, just relishing being together.

Her breathing had gone even and deep; Eomer was sure she had fallen asleep until she spoke.

"Eomer?"

"Hm."

"I thought of a name."

His eyes flew open.

"Yes?"

Her eyes were open as well; sweet, mischievous, and enchanting, as they had been the first time he'd seen her.

"Elfwine."

Eomer paused for a moment, considering.

_Elf friend_. _Fitting_.

He looked at Lothiriel, who was watching him carefully.

"Well?"

"I think you are quite devious, my love."

"But…"

Eomer smiled and dropped a kiss to her forehead. "I think it most appropriate, so long as we do not have to tell everyone the reasoning behind it."

Lothiriel giggled. "Of course not, _a'mellonamin_."

"Another reason I do not mind 'Elfwine'," Eomer said, a grin on his face, "it will irritate Amrothos, since it will have nothing to do with him."

Lothiriel laughed softly before snuggling even more firmly into his arms.

He had nearly fallen asleep when she spoke again.

"Eomer?"

"Thiri."

"I love you."

His arms tightened around her and he could felt, rather than saw, her smile when he kissed her lips (something he had yet to tire of, and hoped would always cause that small jolt of adrenaline he was experiencing now).

"And I you."

And with that, the reunited King and Queen of Rohan fell asleep, and neither was plagued by dreams nor cold.

oOo

**Author's Note: **Oh wow. I can't even BEGIN to apologize to y'all…I can't believe my last update was AUGUST. AUGUST! I feel awful but I have just been SWAMPED; between college applications and sports and choral obligations and writing poetry and my muse for this story just COMPLETELY deserting me, I let ET, EM, EO fade into the background.

Luckily for you folks, I had a LOTR marathon today, and thus my muse found me with an overabundance of enthusiasm, and I was able to churn this chapter out in a few hours. I apologize for any typos, but I feel so guilty about it being so long since my last update that I wanted to get this too y'all as soon as possible.

As far as this story goes, I think there will be one more chapter and then an epilogue. But never fear! I have another LOTR story idea already started, not to mention stories I have for Harry Potter, Batman, Pirates, and a few others.

And, again, WOWZERS guys, 110 reviews! I am so blown away by the support given to this story, not to mention the favorites and other such compliments…it really does inspire me and I could never thank y'all enough for the encouragement.

The toasts are sadly not mine (I wish I was that creative). They're all traditional Irish toasts, but I felt they fit the situation too perfectly to be ignored. And oh, poor Eomer, I do love torturing him so. Bedwyn and Bedwyr…ever since I picked their names I have had these adorable little twins in my head…I just had to give them a bigger role, almost like younger, Rohirric versions of Merry and Pippin (hence why Lothiriel enjoys them so much) And yes, Thiri and Eomer's little bundle of joy's name is revealed (though it's all in the books if you know where to look) and I felt like Legolas needed to be the one to prompt such a name. As for the sad bit with Eowyn…my mother had seven miscarriages before I was born so I know a great deal about the subject…I would never wish it on anyone but of all the major female characters I have in this story, the situation seemed most fitting for poor 'Wyn. Don't worry, she and Faramir will have two little darlings of their own (Elboron and Elfwine will bicker like an old married couple, mark my words). The next chapter will deal with Elfwine's arrival (oof, poor Lothiriel, no epidurals in Middle Earth), Eomer informing Legolas of his somewhat-namesake (Gimli is going to give another speech about Elvish princlings) and the conclusion of this story.

Reviews? Comments? Requests? Critiques? Feel free to message me!


	23. The End

Eomer awoke the next morning and, with a smile on his face, reached over to Lothiriel's side of the bed to draw her into an embrace.

Much to his confusion, her side of the bed was cold and very obviously Lothiriel-less.

Grumbling, irritated with his wife's disappearance, he rose and pulled his own clothes on, before noticing a scrap of paper lying on top of the tiny table in the corner of the room. Crossing the room, he picked it up and recognized Lothiriel's hand writing immediately.

_I hope you find this before you start storming up and down the halls looking for me. I have gone for a walk about the garden with Eowyn and then will probably be in the Hall catching up with Faramir. I thought of waking you, a'melamin, but you looked so peaceful that I could not bear to do it. No doubt I shall see you soon after you find this (or if you never found it, when you begin storming about the halls). _

_I hope you have rested well, my King, for I know that I have with you __**finally**__ back beside me._

_Ever thine,_

_Lothiriel_

Eomer's lips tugged up in a smile.

It was good to be home.

oOo

Over the course of the next two weeks, Edoras fell back into a comfortable rhythm. Spring had come, and the crops were growing heartily and well, much like the people who tilled them. Weddings occurred nearly every week (and in some cases, every few days.) Eofor finally married his betrothed, one of Frea's many sisters became betrothed herself, and Gamling's wife announced her third pregnancy before the month was out.

Yes, the city was blooming.

No bloom was more anticipated than that of Eomer and Lothiriel's child and future heir to the throne of Rohan (if the child was indeed a boy, though Legolas seemed convinced that it was, and Lothiriel thought it prudent not to dispute the word of an Elf). Lothiriel thought she would go mad under all the intense scrutiny she was receiving; Eowyn fretted, always ready with a pillow or mug of water, Faramir pampered, overly indulgent even when she was in her grouchiest state and staying longer than he had originally planned, Gimli retold story after story, and Eomer, well…

Eomer was silliest of all, scarcely letting her out of his sight. He would delay council meetings for _hours_, content to keep her in their bedroom, running his hands over her stomach. When she was away from him, she was surrounded by at least three people at all times.

Legolas was the only one to maintain his head, and watched the others' antics with an amused expression on his face.

"Ah, _mellonamin_," he said soothingly, when Lothiriel became so flustered that she had locked herself in a closet for a few hours, if only to have a moment to herself, "they do it out of love. And if you think it is bad now, imagine what they shall be like when the child is born?"

Lothiriel decided she rather loathed all of them at the moment.

oOo

Finally, after much glaring and demanding on her part, they all relaxed.

"This child will come when he decides to," Lothiriel said, giving each of her friends, and most especially her husband, an evil look, "and it will do him no good to have a half-mad mother when he does so. I am _with child_, not dying of a deadly disease. Give me some peace!"

They all exchanged guilty looks, apologized in some shape or form, and Lothiriel noticed with relief that she was not watched like a hawk whenever she rose or sat by the fire too long (though Eomer was rather put out with her; what else could he do except guarantee her safety?)

But eventually, she grew tired of her self-imposed isolation, and begged Faramir to read her a favorite story of hers from her childhood.

"…and he said, 'did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.'"

Lothiriel and Eowyn gave little sighs, both sitting casually on a bench. Faramir sat across from them, a small smile on his lips. Lothiriel was aware of the looks passing between her cousin and her friend and stifled a giggle.

"Fara, you have always read this passage well, but I do believe this may be your finest reading yet." Lothiriel said as Faramir paused to take a gulp of water. A light blush filled his face.

"It helps when one has inspiration, Thiri." Faramir murmured, his eyes locked with his wife's. Lothiriel grinned as Eowyn's face flushed.

"Ah, the joys of young love." Gimli chortled from his customary seat nearest the fire. "I remember the first time I was in love…Raena, she was called, and a prettier Dwarf maiden there has never been…"

"Did she have a beard?" Eowyn teased. Gimli gave a flustered harrumph.

"She most certainly did not! She had hair as fair as yours, Eowyn, and eyes like the sky after a storm…" His voice trailed off. Legolas' hand came down on the dwarf's shoulder and the two shared a look.

"What happened to her, Gimli?" Lothiriel asked softly. Gimli cleared his throat.

"She married another."

There was a tense silence. Lothiriel met Legolas' eyes and knew someone must say something. "Well," she began, "perhaps that explains your great love for Lady Galadriel. She is most beautiful as well, and far fairer than I…and 'eyes that shine like stars', if I remember what you told me correctly, dear Gimli."

Gimli gave a roaring laugh. "Are you accusing me of having a preference for a certain type of woman, Lothiriel?"

Lothiriel grinned. "Perhaps."

"I do not think you should be so quick to assume, _mellonamin_." Legolas said, a teasing lilt in his voice. "Gimli has often enough sung your praises—"

"And I suppose you would make me out to be the only one doing so! Impudent Elf—"

"Lothiriel," Faramir smoothly interrupted, in a subtle attempt to head off yet another argument between Elf and Dwarf, "have you and Eomer decided on a name for my future niece or nephew?"

"Clearly they plan on naming _him_ after me." Eothain snorted as he walked in the room. Lothiriel shot him wiry grin.

"And on whose authority do you have that information, dear Eothain?"

"It is simply obvious, my Queen. I am well-known as the favorite of both you and your charming husband, and, as the future King of Rohan, it would only make sense for him to have a good, strong, Rohirric name like my own."

"Ah," Gimli began, shaking a finger in Eothain's direction, "but what if the wee bairn is a girl?"

Eothain looked dumbfounded for a minute, causing Lothiriel to burst forth in laughter. "Yes, what will we do if my child is a girl, Eothain? Shall we call her Eothain_a_?" He blushed as the rest of the room chuckled. Lothiriel patted his arm warmly. "And though I adore you, dear dear Eothain, I am not sure I could handle both you and a namesake at the same time."

Eothain gave her a look of mock insult. "He would be the most well-behaved child in all of history!" The entire room made various noises of disbelief, to which Eothain grinned. "Alright, perhaps not in _all _of history….but enough with the suspense, my Queen! Have you a name, or has Eomer delayed in deciding, as usual?"

"As usual?" Eomer asked, his sudden appearance causing Eothain to jump, "I find it funny that _I _am being blamed for lateness, especially coming from the rider who showed up three hours late to his own sister's wedding—"

"My horse's saddle had been misplaced!" Eothain defended. Lothiriel scarcely stifled a giggle and Eomer shot her a wink before sitting down beside her.

"As I recall, it had less to do with a saddle and more to do with a rather-friendly farm girl…" Eomer continued, earning desperate shushing motions from Eothain while the rest of the room roared with laughter at his expense.

"Fantastic," groaned Eothain, "really decent of you, my lord, now there is no chance me having a namesake anytime soon."

Eomer looked at Lothiriel in confusion, who smirked. "Eothain is under the impression that we will be naming our son after him."

Eothain shrugged and gave Eomer a simpering look. Eomer shook his head, laughing.

"And have to live with Amrothos' whining for the rest of my days? I would rather cut off my own ears."

"You are naming your child after _Amrothos_?" Eowyn asked incredulously.

"Ah," Lothiriel said, grinning widely, "he did not say that."

"Thiri, please, this is a long riddle, even for you." Faramir groaned.

Lothiriel turned to her husband, her smile growing even wider. "Shall you tell them, or shall I?"

Eomer groaned and covered his eyes with one hand. "Spare me."

"Oh, come now _a'melamin_," Lothiriel said, leaning close, "you did agree to it, after all."

"Only after much coaxing." He conceded. She rolled her eyes and rewarded him with a kiss, oblivious to the groans of the room.

"_Mellonamin, lle tela_?" Legolas asked. Lothiriel sighed.

"Oh I suppose so." She gave him a warm smile. "Eomer?"

Eomer shot her a dark look, to which she responded with an innocent smile. Grumbling, he said, "If the child is indeed a boy, we decided upon—"Eomer stopped abruptly as Lothiriel's hand suddenly clamped down on his wrist.

"That's just cruel!" Eothain cried. "You cannot just stop NOW—"

"Eothain," Eowyn hissed, "do shut up."

"Thiri?" Eomer's voice was pinched with fear. Her hand fluttered under his once, twice.

"Lothiriel—" Faramir began worriedly.

"I-I am fine." She managed to stutter out, a weak smile on her face. "It seems our child is determined to make their own rules about everything, including when they will arrive." She touched Eomer's cheek gently with her hand as his eyes widened. The men in the room went stark white as Eowyn called for the serving girls. Lothiriel managed a laugh at their horrified expressions. The serving girls swarmed the room, helping her to her feet and together with Eowyn they exited. Eomer attempted to follow them but was held back by Eothain's hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go, my lord." Eothain said softly.

"You cannot be serious." Eomer growled. "She will wan—"

"Believe me," Gimli managed to chortle, "it will not before long before she begins cursing anything and everything to do with you, Eomer. It is best to remain out of range of projectiles."

oOo

Eomer paced back and forth, back and forth.

_For Bema's sake, how long must it take!_

A girl scurried out of the room, giving him a slight shake of her head as she passed. He resisted the urge to throw a punch at the wall.

"If you keep walking like that, you are going to wear a hole in the carpet." quipped Eothain.

"Aye," said Gimli, "sit before your legs give out."

Grumbling, Eomer sat on the bench. Legolas appeared with a mug of ale in hand, and passed it to him wordlessly. They sat in silence for a moment. Eomer was straining to hear any noise that may have been coming from behind the closed door when Legolas spoke.

"She is strong. You need not fear for her."

Eomer's lips twitched. "Do you know much of childbirth, Master Elf?"

Legolas fixed him with a cold look, and Eomer was reminded quite suddenly that the creature before him was neither as human nor as young as he looked.

"When you have lived as long as I," Legolas said, "you can know _much_ of many things, Eomer-King. I know the difference between women who will wilt under the prick of pain and those who can withstand more than many men, all with a smile on their face. Tell me, which does Lothiriel strike you more as?"

Eomer prickled. "I know my wife, Elf. Do not lecture me on her character or her strength."

"And yet you still fear. Why doubt her?"

"It is not her I doubt!" Eomer spat. "I cannot…if she were to …if anything were to…"

Realization dawned on Legolas. Eomer did not doubt Lothiriel's strength but rather his own, were something to happen to her.

_To love someone so much_…

And of all the things the Prince of Mirkwood knew, that was still one experience that eluded him. To be sure, he loved Estel and Arwen and the Hobbits and Gandalf, not to mention his own family and Gimli and Lothiriel herself…but the all-encompassing, heart-wrenching love reserved for one being alone still remained out of his grasp. He clasped Eomer's shoulder.

"Forgive me." He said. "I did not understand."

Eomer was silent again for a moment before giving a nod. The room was soundless for a long while, with naught but the quiet crackling of the fire in the background. There was a sudden cry from the next room, causing men, Elf, and Dwarf alike to jump. Eomer rose as if to go in, but was stopped by yet another serving girl exiting the room.

"Oh no, my lord!" She said anxiously. "You cannot go in just yet, I am sorry."

Eomer opened his mouth to order her out of the way, when Lothiriel's voice was heard clearly; "_I will…kill…that __**man**__! He is__** never**__…touching…me…again!" _There was a stream of curses, in both Rohirric and Elvish, followed by a few stifled giggles from the other room. The girl blushed as the men (besides Eomer) roared with laughter.

"You had best hope it is a son, Eomer," Eothain laughed, "as it sounds like that you will not be getting another chance."

Eomer glared at him and the girl scurried past them, being sure to close the door as she went. Slowly, as it became obvious they would still be waiting a while, they eventually returned to their previously assumed seats. Faramir gave a sudden chuckle and Eomer eyed him warily.

"What are you laughing at?"

Faramir turned to his brother-in-law, a smile still on his lips. "I was just remembering something Lothiriel said as a child…"

_ "Lothiriel? Lothiriel, where have you wandered off to?"_

_Faramir turned the corner of the long shelf of books. At twenty-nine, he was an accomplished ranger, capable of following a trail that had been dead for weeks, easily finding animals and bandits only by the tell-tale cracking of miniscule branches…and yet his thirteen year old cousin could evade him with ease. She had begged him to read with her in the library ("Like we used to in old times, Fara! When I was still small enough to need help with the words and you were not so solemn.") and he had (as always) been unable to refuse her. Finally, he saw her, curled up in one of the many chairs, her face buried in a book. He cleared his throat and she jumped, her face flaming. _

_ "Something the matter?"_

_ "N-no!" She slammed the dusty tome closed and attempted to hide it under the large pile of books beside her. "Just a new book."_

_ "A new book, eh? It does not __**look**__ very new…" Ignoring the look of horror on her face, Faramir extracted said book from where it had been placed. His own face flooded with color as he recognized the cover. Melwen of Osgiliath was a notorious female author, infamous for her rather…colorful descriptions of what happened in a marriage bed (and occasionally out of one). "Where did you get this?"_

_ "I-I found it." Lothiriel said guiltily. "Boromir had given it to Erchirion a few years ago, and the cover had always intrigued me…"_

_Faramir made a mental note to murder his elder brother before putting the book aside to give his cousin a cautious look. Her cheeks were flushed pink, but she looked him in the eye. _

"_Fara," she murmured quietly, "is this…book…accurate?"_

_Faramir groaned and hid his face in his hands. Why him? Why oh why…but then he looked at her again, and saw the girl she had been and the woman she would become…and no matter what, she would always be his Thiri, his dear, sweet girl who tried so hard and loved so much…and he knew that he would have to be honest with her. _

_ "I would not say __**completely**__ accurate…but for the most part, yes, it is." _

_She gulped. "So…Amrothos has been lying to me?"_

_Amrothos…Valar only knew what he had been filling his sister's head with…_

_ "What has Amrothos told you?" _

_Lothiriel turned even pinker, if that was possible. "That babes come from a stork and much praying. Though, after reading this, Lady Melwen's explanation makes much more sense…"_

_Faramir laughed and rubbed his eyes. Unless he had been jesting, it would seem that poor Amrothos was even worse off than Lothiriel. _

_ "Well," he began carefully, "as amusing as Amrothos' version is, I am afraid Lady Melwen has the right of it…" _

Eomer stared at Faramir as the older man finished his tale.

"Needless to say, Lothiriel took much pleasure in informing Amrothos about the error in his thinking…"

The King of Rohan doubled over with laughter. Faramir smiled.

"My original point of telling this tale was that Lothiriel knew what she was in for…though I suppose you will have better use for it as ammunition against Amrothos."

Eomer's laughter slowly died down and he gave Faramir a warm thump on the back. The smiles drained from both of their faces as another cry was heard from the room; this one was not accompanied by amusing words.

"You never did get around to telling us the name, laddie." Gimli said, attempting to distract the stricken looking King.

"I still vote for Eothain…"Eothain muttered from his spot on the floor. Eomer managed a slight smirk. Faramir gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Elfwine." Eomer finally said, making eye contact with Legolas. "We both owe you much, Legolas, and though it was Lothiriel's idea, should the child be a boy, I can think of no better name for my son."

Legolas was speechless for a few minutes.

"And I suppose Dwarfwine would be asking for too much?" grumbled Gimil. Eomer chuckled and Eothain was still looking between his king and the elf in apparent disbelief.

"Elfwine over Eothain? I smell the power of Lothiriel's kisses all over this decision…"

"Be quiet, peasant." Eomer growled, though his eyes smiled. "And be glad for your position as godfather."

Eothain's eyes widened. "M-me? G-godfather to the future king of Rohan? A namesake is wone thing but godfather-have you lost your bloody mind?"

"Lothiriel insisted. As most of her ideas tend to end better than mine, I see no reason to question it."

Eothain sank into a chair. "Godfather…"

"I could never thank either of you enough for this honor…"Legolas had finally found his voice.

Eomer clasped the Elf's arm. "Think of it as a debt repaid."

"Well then." Gimli harrumphed. "I will need another mug of ale to deal with the pain for being passed over for both the name and godfather duties."

Legolas rolled his eyes as Faramir and Eothain chuckled; all laughter cut off abruptly as the door to the room swung open, revealing a beaming Eowyn.

"A boy." She said, wrapping her brother in a tight embrace. "Beautiful and healthy." She had scarcely released him before he had sprinted out of the room, much to the amusement of the other occupants. Eowyn crossed the room and Faramir pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Godfather." Eothain said again dazedly.

"Elfwine, bah." Gimli teased good-naturedly. "Let us hope he does not inherit his father's blatant disregard for Dwarves…"

oOo

Lothiriel looked up from her son's face as Eomer opened the door. She looked more tired than he had ever seen her, but smiled blindingly up at him. The serving girls hurriedly removed the soiled bed-sheets, gave Eomer sharp bows, and rushed from the room, all giggling to one another. Eomer gave them no notice.

"Come and meet him, _a'melamin._"

He crossed the room without a second thought and sat carefully on the bed next to his wife and child. He peered down at the small bundle in Lothiriel's arms. There was a tuft of blonde hair on his head, and already he could see bits of himself in his son's face…the same nose, same curve of his cheek…but then the child's eyes fluttered open, and all he could see was Lothiriel. Grey-green eyes stared back into his, accompanied by a toothless smile.

"He looks so much like you." Lothiriel whispered quietly. Eomer turned his face to her, and was struck again by how much he loved this woman, how much had been missing from his life without her in it. He wrapped his arms around her, holding both her and their son in his embrace.

"He has your eyes." He replied and Lothiriel smiled again, looking down at their son. The family was silent for some time, content to marvel at the new life held between them. Finally, Elfwine drifted off to sleep and the couple turned their attention on each other.

"I have a question for you, wife."

"Indeed?" Her eyes were teasing. "And what would that be, my lord?"

"I believe I may have misheard something you said…" he cleared his throat, and attempted a horrible impersonation of her, "'_He is never touching me again!'"_

Lothiriel's cheeks pinked slightly. "Ah. That."

"Yes. That. Surely my touch isn't the _worst_ thing that's ever happened to you…" He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and ghosted a kiss along her jaw. She shook her head, smiling softly.

"Your son is only hours old and already you are already badgering me about another?" She chuckled and kissed him. "You are _such_ a man."

"And proud of it. What man would not be proud, with such a beautiful wife," Lothiriel rolled her eyes and mouthed the word 'flatterer' and was promptly ignored, "and hearty son? And what man would not want brothers or sisters for his child?"

"A man who has not gone through childbirth." Lothiriel said. Eomer stared at her, and finally she burst forth in laugher, nearly waking the sleeping baby in her arms. "Oh Eomer, if I really were angry with you and did not want you to 'ever touch me again', would you be here now? No!" She cupped his cheek with her free hand and smiled up at him. "And as for more children, how could I refuse? I love having brothers, annoying and over-protective as they are, and cannot imagine only having one child, much less being able to watch our son grow up alone."

"You conveniently left out what it takes to get more children…"Eomer murmured. Lothiriel rolled her eyes.

"Vulgar horse-lord. As if I could forget! Though, that would be the one thing you are fretting about-"

"It is hardly the only thing, Thiri. You know I would never force you do anything you do not want. I suppose I could survive otherwise…"

Lothiriel gave him a sharp pinch. "Survive otherwise indeed! You are my husband and I do not intend on sharing you with anyone. Your children will be mine and mine alone."

Eomer smirked and received another jab to his side. "If you insist…"

Lothiriel silenced him with a kiss.

"Even with a babe between you, you cannot keep your hands off each other." Eowyn laughed. Lothiriel pulled away, cheeks pinking, while Eomer glared at his sister.

"Have you something to say, sister?" Eomer's voice brooked no amusement. Eowyn and Lothiriel shared a look of fond exasperation.

"I assume Lothiriel would like to sleep at some point, brother. Birthing a babe is no easy business."

Eomer's face reddened and Lothiriel rubbed his arm comfortingly. He had not even considered her own exhaustion.

"Thiri, I did not—"

"Eomer." She touched his cheek gently. "You needed to meet your son. I was not so tired that I could not manage that." She kissed her son's forehead before gingerly passing the sleeping Elfwine to Eowyn, who took the babe with utmost care. "Though now that you have, I cannot think of anything I should like to do more…"

Eowyn smiled. "As it is, Faramir would like to meet his nephew, and Legolas his near-namesake. I can watch him for the time being while you rest, dearest."

Lothiriel gave her a soft smile. "Wake me if he cries."

Eowyn pressed a kiss to her friend's forehead and gave her brother a wink before leaving the room. Eomer rose to leave, but Lothiriel's hand tightened on his arm. "And where do you think you are going, horse-master?"

"Away, so you can sleep."

Lothiriel managed a tiny eye roll, and pulled weakly on his arm. "Do you not know by now that I always sleep better when you are by my side?"

Eomer chuckled. "Yet another thing we can agree on, wife." He pulled off his boots and lay down beside her. She pulled his arm around her and nestled into his side with a contented sigh.

"I hope we will always be this happy. Even when we are old and grey and Elfwine is grown." She whispered a few moments later. Eomer's lips twitched up into a smile, and he kissed her forehead.

"Do you remember what I told you on our wedding day?"

Lothiriel raised her head to look into his eyes.

"_Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours_."

"I meant those words, Lothiriel, and no matter where or when or how our story ends, I intend to keep them."

Lothiriel smiled at him. "As do I, _a'melamin_. As do I."

oOo

"I will _kill_ him!"

Lothiriel looked up with a smile as her eldest stormed into she and Eomer's bedroom. It still seemed to her that it was only yesterday that he was a babe in swaddling clothes, but Elfwine stood before her now, eighteen years old, utterly a man and his father's son with her own grey-green eyes.

"Elfwine, darling, how many times must I remind you that you cannot kill the Crown Prince of Gondor?"

Elfwine scowled at his mother.

"But Mother, I caught him _kissing_ Théodwyn!"

Lothiriel stifled a chuckle. Théodwyn, their eldest daughter at sixteen, was very much her mother's daughter in both looks and attitude. She was kind, but had her father's temper and her mother's out-spokenness. From the very moment she had met Eldarion when the two were children, Arwen and Lothiriel had predicted their marriage.

"Théodwyn is old enough to handle herself. If she did not want Eldarion's kisses, she would not have them."

Elfwine's face reddened, and Lothiriel braced herself for a long argument, when a distraction arrived in the form of her other four children and her husband.

(Unlike Arwen and Aragorn, who had stopped at four themselves, or Faramir and Eowyn who only had Elboron and sweet Gilraen, she and Eomer had six children, beaten only by Sam and Rose Gamgee's huge brood.)

"Ma!" Cried Aearion, who at two was the youngest of their children. Eomer set him down and the boy eagerly toddled towards his mother, who scooped him up and covered his face in kisses.

"Lothiriel," Eomer said in distinctly unhappy voice, "would you care to know what your sons have been up to this afternoon?"

"How is that they are always _my_ sons when they are in trouble?" Lothiriel laughed, tucking Aearion safely into her lap before looking up at her husband amusedly. "Pray continue, _a'melamin_."

Theodred and Theoden, aged eight and six respectively, twisted their toes anxiously on the floor. Theodred was nearly Amrothos in miniature, though his eyes could only have come from Eomer, and he shared his father's same perchance with horses. Theoden was Lothieriel's golden Rohirric boy, with no trace of Gondor in his features, save for his adoration of books over battles. Theodred often caused trouble, and poor Theoden was more often than not merely along for the ride, typically innocent of his brother's schemes.

"They have been putting mud in the princesses' shoes."

Lothiriel hid her smile behind Aearion's blonde head. Arwen and Aragorn's daughters, though well-behaved in front of adults, were known to be little hellions when encountered with her sons. She suspected Theodred and Theoden's attacks were not entirely unprovoked, but that could not play into her punishment now.

"Boys, they are our _guests_. You cannot put mud in their shoes; they are royalty, same as you."

"But Nellethiel put a frog in my bed!" Theodred protested.

"Theodred, you did call her empty-headed…"Theoden mumbled softly.

Eomer groaned and Theodred received a sharp smack on the head from his sister, Anariel. Anariel was a blend of her parents, with golden hair but her mother's coloring; however in temperament, all agreed that she took after Eowyn to a frightening degree.

"You _stupid_!" Anariel cried, "Nellethiel is far smarter than you—"

"You're just saying that because you want Eldarion to like you, even though everyone knows he likes Theodwyn best!" Theodred yelled. Anariel turned bright pink.

"I do not!"

"Oh bloody hell, not _both_ of them." Elfwine groaned.

"Hell?" asked Aearion.

Elfwine received a smack on his head from Eomer for that, while Lothiriel merely sighed and stood, shifting Aearion to her hip.

"Anariel, apologize to your brother for hitting him, there was no cause."

"But-!"

"Anariel," growled Eomer, "do as your mother says."

Anariel scowled, looking so much like Eomer in that moment Lothiriel had to choke back a laugh, but finally gave in. "Sorry Theodred."

Theodred nodded, looking far too pleased with himself, until Lothiriel directed her attention to him.

"You, young man, are to go to your room. You shall not ride today, and if there is any more trouble you shall share a room with Aearion tonight, as babies, not young men, put mud in the shoes of princesses. Is that understood?"

Theodred, with a quavering lip, nodded. Lothiriel sighed and kissed the top of his head. She was rewarded with a tremulous smile, and gave him a light pat to send him on his way. Theoden looked up at her, eyes wide and innocent.

"And what shall we do with Theoden, Eomer?"

Eomer gave his wife a slight smirk. "I think he should escape punishment…but only if he promises to try to restrain his brother from such foolish antics in the future."

"I will I will!" Theoden said, his head bobbing eagerly. "_I _do not think the princesses are empty-headed, Theodred only said so because he _likes_ Nellethiel…"

Lothiriel smiled. "Then your brother takes after Uncle Amrothos in more ways than one. You are excused, darling, go and finish that book Uncle Faramir send you."

Theoden beamed and gave her a quick hug around the waist before sprinting out the door. Anariel and Elfwine remained, still sulking where they stood.

"Anariel," Lothiriel began, only to be cut off by her daughter dissolving into tears. Eomer stifled yet another groan, Elfwine looked mortified, and Aearion began to tear up as well in distress. Quickly passing Aearion to Eomer's outstretched arms, the men were shooed from the room. Lothiriel pulled her child to her and tried to soothe her tears. "Ana, my sweet Ana, what is troubling you?"

"T-Theodwyn gets _everything_." Anariel managed to sob out. "I-it's just n-not _fair_. She's the oldest and prettiest and she's smarter than I am and she'll marry Eldarion and become Queen of Gondor and I'll just be—"

"Just be what?" Lothiriel asked. "A princess of Rohan? A beloved sister, a precious daughter? Anariel, you are eleven. Love, beauty, your own Prince Charming; it will all come to you in time. Though, you are already lovely as it is, and I know for a fact half of the stable boys are in love with you, not Theodwyn. She is too intimidating and out-spoken for them." She brushed tears from her daughter's eyes.

Anariel managed a slight smile. "She is rather pushy."

Lothiriel laughed and kissed her forehead. "Now, go help Theoden read that book of his. You know he is not so skilled in his Elvish as you."

Anariel nodded, walking as gracefully as her eleven year old legs could manage from the room. Lothiriel followed her, and found Eomer in the hallway, alone.

"I sent Elfwine to take Aearion to the Hall; your father has hardly spent any time with him."

Lothiriel smiled and moved closer, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. They had been married for nearly twenty years now, twenty years of peace and children and laughter and joy, though not entirely without pain and fear and battles, paled in comparison to the War of the Ring. Eomer's hair was beginning to grey, and Lothiriel expected to find the lighter hue in her own dark hair any day now.

_Six children will do that to you_.

While they had aged, their love had not. She still loved him as much as she did the day she married him, and Eothain (who had finally married ten years past and had children of their own) remarked often and loudly that they would likely have children and grandchildren of the same age if they kept up the way they had.

Eomer interrupted his wife's musings. "I believe Eldarion will ask me for Theodwyn's hand soon."

"Are you surprised? They've always been drawn to each other…"

"Still." Eomer's voice was pinched. "Sixteen is too young."

Lothiriel sighed and tilted her head back to look up at him. "Do you recall the last time you delayed a wedding?"

Eomer gave her a glare. "I would hardly call being unconscious for multiple days 'delaying a wedding', Lothiriel—"

"Not _our_ wedding," Lothiriel said exasperatedly, "Eowyn and Faramir's, stubborn horse-master."

Eomer chuckled. "If I recall correctly, it was that delay that gained us our first kiss."

"Gained? As _I_ recall, you took it."

"And I shall take one again."

He leaned down and covered her mouth with his, ignoring her soft laughter.

They broke apart reluctantly as cries of "Theodred, look what you _did_!" and "It was an accident, not my fault you had your nose in a book—" and "Elfwine, put your sword away—Eldarion, don't encourage him—_you're going to hack each other to bits_!" reached them.

"Your children." Eomer grumbled.

"As I recall, you had a hand in their creation, my lord."

Eomer smirked, and pulled her back to him. "Perhaps you'd care to remind me again, wife?"

"Twenty years and still as randy as a bridegroom!"Eothain hooted as he came around the corner.

"Begone peasant; go and keep your godson from killing the only male heir of Minas Tirith." Eomer said. Laughing Eothain passed them.

"We really should go to them; Bema forbid Anariel try strangling Theodred, who is supposed to be in his _room_, again…"

Lothiriel turned to go but was stopped again by Eomer's arms pulling her back against him.

"Have I told you how much I love you today, Thiri?"

"Yes, but I should always hear it; it is my second favorite thing you've ever said."

"And what is the first?"

No matter how many times they had bantered this same phrasing, Lothiriel never tired of it. She smiled, and kissed her husband before murmuring, "Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours."

Eomer smiled back and slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. Together the King and Queen of Rohan walked into the Great Hall, letting the door slowly drift shut behind them.

~FIN~

**Author's Note: **Okay guys, this is the end.

Firstly, I would like to beg y'alls forgiveness for the horrible gap between this chapter and the previous one; Senior Year is HELL and I have had NO TIME at all to write. And my muse had deserted me once more. But, it came back, and this baby was born (ahaha Elfwine reference, I crack myself up.)

Secondly, I cannot thank all of yall enough for your continued support of this story. 119 reviews, a bunch of favorites and story alerts; it overwhelms me, it really does. I've re-read this story quite a few times actually, and it's crazy to see how much my writing has changed over the course of it. The beginning really is quite shoddy (so much so I've actually considered going back and re-writing it), but the back chapters, especially this one, I'm very happy with.

So, as I've said, this is the end. I was originally going to break it up into two chapters, one being an epilogue, but then it wasn't long enough so I just smooshed them together. I giggled so much while writing this, just because of all the torment I put poor Eomer through. Really wish I could have fit in one last dose of Merry and Pippin, but it didn't work out.

Elfwine (who is very close to his godfather _and_ his honorary namesake-ee) was just too precious in my mind to remain an only child for long. Theodwyn, named after Eomer's mother is second, Anariel (which means 'of the sun') is third, then Theodred the troublemaker, Theoden, possibly the sweetest child born, and then little Aearion (which means 'son of the sea'). I may or may not write more about them, but no promises.

Again, thank you for following me on this journey. It truly has been a pleasure to write this story and get all the lovely feedback on it.

For those of you interested, my next story will either be another variation of the Lothiriel/Eomer story (which will be completely unrelated to ET, EM, EO), or a Harry Potter story.

Thank you all for your support and I hope you've enjoyed it,

The-mighty-pen325


End file.
